Megjelölve
by Nimbusz1977
Summary: AU történet. Lépj be egy másik világba, ahol Voldemort a teljes jóslat birtokában van, a varázsló társadalom a Sötét Nagyúr uralma alatt áll, a Roxfortban már nem Albus Dumbledore az igazgató és a Kiválasztott Mardekár jelét viseli a homlokán!
1. Prológus

Megjegyzés: A Harry Potter történetek mágikus világa J.K. Rowling tulajdona

Köszönet:

Eszkiesznek, aki kijavította a nyelvtani- és logikai hibákat a történetben és elsőként volt jó véleménnyel róla!

Pereknek, aki sokat tett azért, hogy a szóismétlések eltűnjenek a szövegből és így az sokkal gördülékenyebbé váljon.

Sillya-nak, hogy elolvasta a történetet.

A/N: Remélem tetszeni fog Nektek, de akár így van, akár nem kérem, hagyjatok egy pár sor hozzászólást! Előre is köszönettel:

Nimbusz

-------------------------

Prológus

McGalagony professzor egyenletes, fegyelmezett léptekkel haladt fel a Szárnyas Vadkan emeleti szobáihoz vezető rozoga lépcsőn. Mint tanár, s mint boszorkány egyaránt felnézett a Roxfort igazgatójára. Ezenkívül nem volt szokása, hogy bármilyen rárótt feladat alól kibújjon. Azonban ezt a mostani megbízást szívesen visszautasította volna. Felvételi beszélgetéseket lebonyolítani az igazgató feladata. Mindazonáltal a saját igazgatóhelyettesi posztja kétségkívül lehetetlenné tette számára, hogy visszautasítsa ezt a feladatot, ha az igazgató arra nem tudott időt szakítani. Persze - gondolta száraz mosollyal - jóslástan tárgyra tanárt felvételiztetni már önmagában is időpocsékolás. A mostani helyzetben, amikor Tudjukki teljesen nyilvánosan terrorizálja a varázsvilágot, Albus Dumbledore-nak minden erejét és idejét a Főnix Rendjének irányítására kell fordítania. És őszintén szólva a saját idejét is el tudná hasznosabban tölteni, minthogy meghallgasson valakit, aki látónak vallja magát.

A látás adománya rendkívül ritka. Most pedig egy olyan jelentkezőt kell meghallgatnia, akinek családjában ugyan előfordult egy híres látó, azonban már hosszú generációk óta nem bukkant fel újra ez az adottság. McGalagony ennél a gondolatnál kissé felhúzta az orrát. Nem szerette, ha valaki nem a saját munkájával és tehetségével akar boldogulni, hanem valami távoli ős érdemeire hivatkozva. Ez egyszerűen nem fért össze a professzor igazságérzetével. Ő maga mindenkit mindig a saját teljesítménye alapján ítélt meg kivételezés nélkül.

Az emeletre érve megállt a 4-es szoba előtt. Behajlította a mutatóujját és határozottan koppantott az ajtón. Távoli fátyolos hang válaszolt nagy sokára.

- Szabad!

McGalagony belépett és minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy ne húzza el a száját. Pontosan azt látta maga előtt, amitől tartott. A szoba közepén egy kis, kerek asztalnál két szék állt. Az egyiken egy vékony magas termetű nő ült tetőtől talpig fátylakba burkolózva. Tekintetét hatalmas szemüveglencsék nagyították már szinte nevetségesen nagyra, és az egész szobát egzotikus füstölők nehéz, fejfájdító illata lengte be. Rossz benyomásai ellenére udvariasan közeledett a székéről felemelkedő figura felé, és a kezét nyújtotta.

- McGalagony professzor, a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola átváltoztatástan tanára és egyben az iskola igazgatóhelyettese. - Arra már nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy azt mondja „örülök, hogy találkoztunk".

- Oh, előre láttam, hogy az igazgató úr elfoglalt lesz, nem ért meglepetés. A nevem Sybill Trelawney - a fátyolos alak ezzel leült és hanyag, éteri mozdulattal intett a professzornak, hogy ő maga is foglaljon helyet. McGalagony sokkal zajosabban zöttyent le a maga székére, amely mozdulatban tagadhatatlanul volt némi szándékosság.

- Nos, az iskola természetesen megkapta az önéletrajzát Ebben megemlíti elismerésre méltó származását - itt már a professzor képtelen volt megtagadni magától egy futó, száraz mosolyt - de semmilyen említést nem tesz az eddigi…khm… munkásságáról. Ha volna szíves eddigi működéséről és eredményeiről jelenlegi beszélgetésünk keretében beszámolni. - McGalagony udvarias érdeklődéssel hajolt előre a székében.

A vele szemben ülő alak szemében némi bosszúságot vélt felfedezni, ami miatt híres rokonát, Cassandra Trelawneyt meg sem említette név szerint, ám amint a jósnő saját eredményei kerültek szóba, újra elfátyolozódott a tekintete.

- A Látás művészete összetett és bonyolult. - Itt jött egy teátrális intés, aminek következtében az asztalon végigsöprő fátyol kis híján lesodort egy kék mintás teáscsészét. - A nagy látnokok gyakran csak haláluk után részesültek elismerésben. Adottságunk nem ismerhető fel azok számára, akik nincsenek birtokában a belső szemnek.

Erre a válaszra McGalagony felhúzta a szemöldökét. A nő nagy valószínűséggel - sőt ha őszinte akart lenni magával, meggyőződése szerint - szélhámos, de ugyanakkor nem ostoba. Egyre inkább kezdte elönteni az ingerültség.

- Mindezzel együtt feltételezem belátja, alapoznom kell valamire, hogy meg tudjam ítélni, alkalmas-e a feladatra.

Trelawney eddigi ködös tekintete hirtelen nagyon is szúrósra váltott, bár arcán megmaradt az eddigi révült kifejezés.

- Látom, hogy Ön nem jártas a jóslás tudományában, nem is hibáztatom, tekintettel arra, hogy említette, az ön szakterülete az átváltoztatástan - itt egy kis lekicsinylő ajakbiggyesztés következett. Ez teljesen kihozta az amúgy fegyelmezett McGalagonyt a sodrából. Nem is vette észre, hogy felemelkedett a székéről, és most ideges léptekkel rótta a szobát.

- Nos, az Ön figyelmét pedig minden bizonnyal az kerülte el, hogy egy tanintézetbe felvételizik, mint tanár. Az iskolánkban tudományokat oktatnak és nem kézzel megfoghatatlan, ellenőrizhetetlen és homályos öntömjénezést… - itt azonban elakadt, mert az asztalnál ülő alak felöl fuldokló nehéz zihálás, majd hajmeresztő rekedtes hang hallatszott:

_-Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…_

McGalagony-nak ideje sem volt, hogy kijózanodjon az elméjét elfelhőző felháborodásból. Agya alig kezdte el feldolgozni a hallottakat, amikor az ajtó közvetlenül mellette nagyot dördült, majd ordítozás és puffanások hallatszottak, teljesen elnyomva a ziháló hangot.

A professzor egy gyakorlott, biztos mozdulattal előkapta talárja belső zsebéből a pálcáját, s a következő lépéssel már az ajtón kívül volt. A lépcsőn lesietve látta, hogy a Szárnyas Vadkan tulajdonosa egy fekete csuklyás alakkal birkózik a földön. Az utóbbi felkapta a fejét a közeledő léptekre, és a szeme egy pillanatra összevillant a professzoréval. A fekete alak gyorsan mormolt valamit, megsuhintotta a pálcáját, a következő pillanatban pedig eltűnt az ajtóban. A professzor lesietett a lépcsőn és kis híján elcsúszott. Ahogy letekintett a lába elé, elborzadva látta, hogy egy egyre gyorsabban növekvő vértócsa közepén áll, aminek a forrása az előtte fekvő, arcra borult ősz hajú férfi. Rémülten a hátára fordította a testet, és látta, hogy annak a nyaka szinte teljesen át van vágva. McGalagony elismert szakembere volt az átváltoztatástannak, de ez az adott esetben nem sokat ért. Az előtte fekvő férfinek azonnal egy gyógyítóra volt szüksége.

Kifutott az utcára, de hiába kutatott szemével a csuklyás férfi után. Zsebre dugta a pálcáját, és gyors mozdulattal a nyakához kapott. Egy éneklő főnixet mintázó mesteri aranymedált húzott elő, és megszorította. Erősen megragadta a férfi csuklóját.

- Főhadiszállás - mondta határozott hangon és a következő pillanatban a férfival együtt eltűnt.

--------

A csuklyás varázsló azonban nem dehoppanált, ahogyan azt a professzor feltételezte. Csupán megkerülte a kocsma épületét, és a hátsó udvarban megállt. Gyorsan körbetekintett, felmérve a környezetét. Amikor kellően megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nem követték és nem is figyeli senki, gyors mozdulatokkal felhajtotta a ruhaujját, hogy felfedje az alkarjába égetett Jelet. Azt a jelet, amely a legnagyobb riadalmat keltette a varázslótársadalomban, és a legnagyobb hatalmat volt hivatott szimbolizálni. Valahányszor ránézett erre a jelre, hatalmasnak és erősnek érezte magát. Büszke volt mesterére, akit szolgálhatott, és hálás volt a hatalomnak ezért az érzéséért, amit a szolgálat nyújtott neki. Most ő volt az, aki bármit megtehetett másokkal, most neki rimánkodtak kegyelemért. És ő nem kegyelmezett, ahogyan neki sem kegyelmeztek annak idején.

Szeretettel simította végig az égett fekete bőrt. Milyen kicsi ár azért, hogy végre kikerüljön az állandó megaláztatás és lenézés, vagy még rosszabb, a sajnálat pokoli bugyrából. A Sötét Nagyúr váltotta meg őt ettől a pokoltól, és ő az, akinek most jelenteni fog. Ez a tény is büszkeséggel töltötte el. A Sötét Nagyúr csak néhány kiválasztottnak engedte meg, hogy a Sötét Jegyen keresztül egyenesen neki jelentsenek. Perselus ezek közé a kiválasztottak közé tartozott.

A pálcáját erősen a jegybe vájva halkan mormolta: _Capitum Stimula!_ Karján a koponya üres szemgödrében hirtelen macskapupillás vörös szempár tűnt fel.

Perselus azonnal a földre szögezte a tekintetét és alázatosan mormolta:

- Alázatos szolgád köszönt téged, Mester.

A koponya hűvös, kegyetlen tekintete szinte a homlokába fúródott.

- Mi jelentenivalód van Perselus?'

Piton kissé remegő hangon, de tömören és lényegre törően összefoglalta, hogy mit hallott, mielőtt a Szárnyas Vadkan tulajdonosa leleplezte volna. Hogyan sebesítette meg a férfit, és távolította el így a professzort. Beszámolója közben érezte, hogy a Sötét Jegy a karján egyre inkább felmelegszik, az utolsó szavakat már a fájdalomtól összeszorított fogai között préselte ki.

A koponya rajza most haragos vörösben rajzolódott ki a bőrén.

- A teljes próféciát akarom! Távolítsd el a jósnő fejéből, mielőtt megölöd! Távolítsd el, de jól vigyázz, te magad nem nézheted meg az emléket! Megértettél Perselus?

A koponya hangja sziszegőre váltott, és Perselus érezte, hogy a macskaszemek összeszűkülnek, miközben őt figyelik. A Nagyúrnak nem kellett semmilyen fenyegetést fűznie parancsaihoz engedetlenség esetére. Minden halálfaló tisztában volt az engedetlenség következményeivel. Gyorsan meghajtotta a fejét.

- Parancsod szerint, Mester!

Karjában a fájdalom lassan alábbhagyott. A Jegy visszaváltott feketére. Gyors mozdulatokkal visszatűrte a ruhaujját, és kinyitotta a kocsma hátsó ajtaját, majd nesztelen léptekkel felsietett a lépcsőn. A jósnőt a szobában találta, amint éppen a utazóládáját pakolta. Alakja felegyenesedett és szembe fordult vele. Az ösztövér termetű nő fátylakba volt burkolva. Hatalmas szemüvege természetellenesen megnövelte a szemét, így még tisztábban látszott bennük a félelem.

Piton elhúzta a száját. „_Szánalmas!"_ Ezzel a halálfaló egy kis kristályüveget vett elő.

- _Legilimens!_ - döfte a pálcáját a jósnő felé. Az üvöltve markolászta a homlokát és összeesett. Torz mosoly jelent meg a fiatal férfi arcán. Persze gyengédebben is hozzá lehetne jutni azokhoz az emlékekhez, de ez a gyenge, vergődő alak nem érdemelt külön erőfeszítést. Gyorsan átlapozta az emlékképeket addig, hogy McGalagony felpattan a szobában álló kis kerek asztal mellől. Ekkor, észben tartva az utasításokat, visszahúzódott az emlékből és pálcáját a nő homlokához érintve, egy fényes emlékszálat húzott elő. Finoman a kristály üvegcsébe csúsztatta és ledugaszolta azt.

Miután óvatosan biztonságba helyezte a palackot, figyelmét az előtte heverő jósnőre fordította. Az megpróbált hason csúszva menekülni, de a halálfaló pálcája könnyed mozdulatával visszarántotta. Majd egy újabb gyakorlott mozdulattal kört írt le a pálca hegyével: _Imperio!_ A küszködés azonnal megszűnt. A tágra nyílt szemek még homályosabbá váltak. Piton egy kis fiolát vett elő. Analizálhatatlan méreg. Zsenijének legújabb találmánya. Szeretett úgy is utalni rá, hogy a folyékony Adava Kedavra.

- Idd ki! - utasította a jósnőt. Az tétovázás nélkül elvette a fiolát és felhajtotta. Az üvegcse kiürülve azonnal semmivé vált. Ez a másik hasznos kis trükk szintén a Sötét Nagyúr bájitalmesterének agyából pattant ki. Piton oldalra billentett fejjel figyelte a hatást. Hm… leállt a tüdő, a szív, a vese, az agy… Sötét talárjának szegélye végigsöpört a nő arcán, amint sarkon fordult és kisétált a szobából.

-----------------

Nem sokkal később egy csuklyás alak térdelt a Sötét Nagyúr lábainál. A Nagyúr csontos fehér ujjai rázáródtak a felé nyújtott kristályfiola nyakára.

- Ma a kedvemre tettél Perselus. Meg vagyok elégedve a szolgálatoddal. - Voldemort hangja hidegen kongott a trónterem homályos üregében.

Lábánál az alak még jobban a földre görnyedt.

- Örömmel szolgálom Mesteremet.

A Nagyúr szája kegyetlen mosolyra görbült.

- Remélem, ez így is marad…a te érdekedben Perselus.

Piton szinte érezte, ahogy a Nagyúr az ujjai között forgatja a pálcáját de nem mert felnézni. Nagy sokára aztán hallotta:

- Elmehetsz!

-------------------

Dumbledore éppen a minisztérium folyosóján lépdelt. Bartemius Kupor irodája két szinttel feljebb volt a fogadószinttől. Dumbledore összevonta szemöldökét, ahogy a varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály vezetőjére gondolt. Természetes, hogy a varázsvilág tagjai egy erős embert akartak látni a főosztály élén, hisz a halálfalók állandó rettegésben tartották az embereket. Néha találomra, néha szervezetten csaptak le családokra, egyedülállókra, csak a Sötét Jegyet hagyva maguk után, hogy az a ház felett lebegve messziről tudassa mindenkivel, mi várja ha átlépi a küszöböt. A dolgok kezdtek kicsúszni a Minisztérium irányítása alól.

Míg az aurorok keze meg volt kötve, a halálfalók minden gátlás nélkül használták a főbenjáró átkokat. Most azonban jött egy ember, aki kiegyenlíthette az erőviszonyokat. Kupor amellett kardoskodott, hogy az aurorok kezét ne kössék meg a halálfalókkal kapcsolatban. Ez azonban magába foglalta úgy az elfogott, mint a szimpatizánsnak tartott gyanúsítottak kínvallatását, tárgyalás nélküli bebörtönzését is.

Kupor emellett arra törekedett, hogy a Rend önállóságát felszámolja. Múltkor azzal az úgymond „kéréssel" fordult Dumbledore-hoz hogy a Rend által gyűjtött információkat haladéktalanul juttassák el a minisztériumi aurorokhoz, és aurorokat ne toborozzanak a Rend soraiba. Hogy ez hova vezet, arról persze Dumbledore-nak halvány kétsége sem volt. A Minisztérium a Rend beolvasztására törekedett. És ez nem volt jó hír. Éppen elég volt Voldemort ellen küzdeni, nem hiányzott emellé még egy ellenséges Minisztérium is. Dumbledore halkan felmordult. Persze mindez Tom malmára hajtja a vizet. Mindig is mestere volt annak, hogy ellenfelei gyengeségeit kiaknázza.

Elmélyült gondolatai közben lábai maguktól vitték a fogadótetem végében sorakozó liftek felé, amikor hirtelen megérezte, hogy a talárja alá rejtett főnix medál felforrósodik. Lépteinek egyenletes üteme megtört. Az egyik rendtag bajba került, és használnia kellett a vész esetére viselt zsupszkulcsot. A kulcs a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Iskola gyengélkedő szárnyára volt kalibrálva.

A Rend főhadiszállása eredetileg nem a Roxfort volt. Azonban a nyár elején a halálfalók rajtaütöttek a Dumbledore-ok skóciai nyári lakán, és kisöpörték onnan a Rendet. Dumbledore azóta is állandóan azzal a gyanúval küszködött, hogy áruló van a Rend soraiban. Tudta jól, hogy a rendtagok is ezen gyötrődnek. Végignézte, ahogy az egykori bajtársak hűvös, mérlegelő pillantásokkal méregetik egymást. A gyanakvás lassan kikezdte a Rendet, és az idős mágus tehetetlenül figyelte lassú szétesését. A főhadiszállást ideiglenesen a Roxfortba helyezték a nyári szünetre, de a tanév kezdete előtt új helyet kellett találniuk, mert az igazgató nem veszélyeztethette diákjait azzal, hogy az iskolát a Voldemort ellenes szervezet központjává teszi.

Dumbledore a liftek előtt sarkon fordult és a kandallók felé vette az irányt. A Rend zsupszkulcsait minisztériumi engedély nélkül állították elő, ezért itt nem lett volna jó ötlet használni a főnix medált. Hoppanálhatott volna, de csak a Roxfort védelmi vonalán kívülre, onnan pedig még hosszú út vezetett a kastélyhoz. Maradt a hopp hálózat. Amint besétált a smaragdzöld lángok közé, halkan elmormolta az uticélt: Roxfort, igazgatói iroda, és a következő pillanatban eltűnt az embermagasságra lobbanó smaragdszínű lángokban.

---------------------

Dumbledore a gyengélkedőbe lépve két női alak árnyképét pillantotta meg az ágyak paravánjai mögött. '_Poppy és Minerva_'- állapította meg magában, amíg megkerülte az egyik paravánt. A Griffendél ház feje felegyenesedett és ránézett. Ekkor Dumbledore végre megpillantotta, hogy ki fekszik az ágyon és hirtelen úgy érezte, elakad a lélegzete.

- Aberforth - nyögte ki nagy nehezen. McGalagony tapintatosan hátrébb húzódott, így Dumbledore közelebb léphetett az ágyon fekvő ősz férfihez. Egy pillantással felmérte a zúzódásokat és karmolásokat az arcon és a csuklón, majd szeme a férfi nyakára vándorolt. Úgy tűnt, átvágták az egész torkát, a húst és az inakat, csak a csontok maradtak épen. Madame Pomfrey állhatatosan dolgozott, de verítékes arca és fáradt szeme azt mutatta, nem állnak jól a dolgok.

A mágus közelebb hajolt és végigfuttatta a kezét a seb felett, koncentrálva minden apró maradványra, amit az átok hagyott, és érezte a sötét varázslatok gyomorkavaró nyomait. Azok még mindig folyamatosan szívták el a beteg életerejét, mintha piócákat tettek volna a férfi varázserejének felszínére. A seb önmagában is majdnem halálos, de a sötét varázslat, ami hozzátapadt, szinte gyógyíthatatlanná tette, mert megrövidítette azt az időszakot, ami alatt még meg lehet menteni az áldozat életét.

Egy pillantás a javasasszonyra elárulta, hogy már túljárnak ezen az időponton. A beteg lassan de biztosan csúszott a semmi felé, és senki sem volt képes megállítani. Madame Pomfrey elviharzott egy újabb tálca bájitalért, de mikor visszaért, Dumbledore lefogta a kezét, amivel a gyógyitalt a beteg szájába tölthette volna. A férfi halott volt. A két nő ernyedten bámulta az ősz mágust, amint az lezárta a semmibe meredő szemeket. A két arc tükörképe egymásnak: a halott és a fölé hajoló élő. Dumbledore elvesztette az utolsó élő rokonát, elvesztette a fivérét.

A gyengélkedőn mindenki mozdulatlanul ült, olymértékben csak a saját érzéseire koncentrálva, hogy a külső világ és még a saját testük is kívül esett érzékelésük határán. Hosszú idő telt el, mire az igazgató felemelte fejét, felrezzentve ezzel a másik kettőt.

- Minerva, ha volna szíves a részleteket megosztani velem! - Az ősz mágus újra erőt és határozottságot sugárzott. Ő volt a Rend feje és vezetője, McGalagony pedig a Rend tagja. Minerva röviden összefoglalta a felvételi beszélgetés tartalmát, röviden kitérve arra, milyen benyomásokat szerzett a jelentkezőről, majd rátért a furcsa transzra, amibe az állítólagos jósnő süppedt, majd a rövid küzdelemre Aberforth és az idegen között.

Az elbeszélés közepétől az igazgató összehúzott szemöldökkel figyelt, majd a beszámoló végeztével felpattant és intett McGalagonynak.

- Azonnal visszatérek a Szárnyas Vadkanba. Minerva volna szíves az elérhető rendtagokat értesíteni? A Rend vészgyűlést tart ma este. - A tanárnő csak mereven bólintott, Dumbledore pedig megérintette a főnix medált, ami a Roxfortból a védelmi vonalak szélére transzportálta, ahonnan tovább hoppanálhatott a roxmors-i fogadóba.

Olyan látvány fogadta, amely nem lepte meg, de görcsbe rántotta az egész belsőjét. Aurorok lepték el a fogadó környékét, piros talárjuk kirítt a piszkos utcácska házai közül. A fogadót megközelítve két auror állta útját. Az egyikük kinyújtott karral lépett előre.

- Sajnálom igazgató úr, de a bejárás tilos mindenki számára! - Dumbledore emlékezett erre a fiúra. Évfolyamelső átváltoztatás- és bűbájtanból. Amint tovább erőltette az emlékezőtehetségét, az is eszébe jutott, hogy is hívják.

- Semmi gond, Mr. Welworth, megértem - és barátságosan megveregette a vállát. Az auror, akinek szemmel láthatóan nehézséget okozott, hogy egykori iskolájának igazgatóját feltartsa, most felkapta a fejét, és a szemébe nézett. Arca kipirult a büszkeségtől, hogy volt igazgatója, a ma élő legnagyobb mágus, név szerint emlékszik rá. Dumbledore röviden fenntartotta a szemkontaktust, majd joviálisan biccentve elsétált. A fiú bizonyára megbocsátja a kis legilimenciát, amivel kinyerte elméjéből a számára szükséges információkat.

Tehát a jósnő halott. Még egy halott abban a hosszú sorban, amit Voldemort hagyott maga után mindenen átgázolva, hogy elérhesse végső célját az abszolút hatalmat és a halhatatlanságot. Dumbledore röviden eltöprengett azon, hogy milyen abszurd valójában Voldemort viselkedése. Gondolkodás nélkül osztogatja a halált. Még a nevébe is belefoglalta, ugyanakkor mániákusan retteg tőle. Hajlandó volt szörnyeteggé változni, hogy elkerülje azt, ami Dumbledore szemében az élet természetes velejárója volt.

------------------------

McGalagony elgondolkodva, de sietős léptekkel közeledett az igazgató szobája felé. Szórakozottan adta meg a jelszót: Bubbligumi és már utazott is felfelé a mozgó lépcsőkön. Mit akarhat Albus a találkozó előtt megbeszélni vele?

Az irodát betöltötte Dumbledore főnixének dala. A madár a mágus vállán ült és énekelt. Dumbledore lehajtott fejjel hallgatta. McGalagony megtorpant az ajtóban. Csak ritkán hallotta a főnixet énekelni, és akkor is csak egy pár hangot. Most azonban a madár hosszan énekelt és trillázott. Hangja jótékonyan áradt a tanárnő lelkébe, elsöpörve gondjait. A főnix hirtelen elhallgatott és Dumbledore felnézett.

- Ah, Minerva! Jöjjön csak beljebb, foglaljon helyet - és egy pálcasuhintással kényelmes vörös karosszéket varázsolt elő a semmiből. Az igazgató rögtön a tárgyra tért

- Mielőtt megtartanánk a gyűlést, szükségem lenne néhány információra. - McGalagony előrébb hajolt a széken.

- Hallgatom.

- Szükségem lenne a jóslat pontos szövegére. - Az igazgató szeme komolyan szegeződött a tanárnőre, aki zavarodottan bólintott.

- Persze, Albus, természetesen.

- A kérésem lényege az, hogy szeretném az emléket merengőben megnézni - pontosított az igazgató.

McGalagony erre egy kissé megrezzent.

- Úgy érti, hogy kiemelné az elmémből az emléket?

Dumbledore bólintott.

Ha az emléket ilyen módon távolították el valakinek a fejéből, annak nem állt módjában többet felidézni azt. Az elme ilyen méretű módosításának megengedése nagy fokú bizalmat feltételezett. A tanárnő felnézett az igazgatóra, röviden és mérlegelően.

- Rendben van.

Dumbledore kieresztette a levegőt, amiről nem is tudta, hogy eddig visszafojtotta.

- Megtisztel a bizalmával, Minerva.

A tanárnő azonban csak feszülten bólintott. Dumbledore halkan ejtette a szavakat.

- _Legilimens _- majd keresgélni kezdett a szeme előtt felbukkanó emlékek között. Végül elért oda, ahol a professzor a lépcsőn felfelé menet azon bosszankodott, hogy neki kell a felvételi beszélgetést megtartani őhelyette, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott McGalagony ingerültségén. Ekkor a pálcáját gyengéden a tanárnő fejéhez érintette, és a gondolatszálat belehullatta a kikészített kőmedencébe. A gondolatfoszlány egy darabig a medencében lévő folyadék felszínén kavargott majd elsüllyedt.

A tanárnő szeme egy pillanatra elfelhősödött, majd zavartan nézett körbe. Dumbledore megnyugtatóan a karjára tette a kezét.

- Köszönöm Minerva, végeztünk is.

Minderre csak egy bizonytalan, tanácstalan pillantás volt a felelet, de aztán McGalagony felemelkedett, és rövid búcsú után kilépett az ajtón.

Dumbledore sóhajtva ereszkedett vissza az asztala mögött álló karosszékbe. Maga elé húzta a merengőt, majd felemelte a pálcáját és a hegyével megbökte az ezüstös anyagot. A folyadék örvényleni kezdett, egy fátylakba burkolt alak emelkedett ki belőle, és rekedtes hangon beszélni kezdett.

„_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…"_

Majd ordibálás hallatszott és az emlék fókusza kimozdult a szobából, a jóslat maradék része elveszett a kinti zajokban. Dumbledore a tenyerébe támasztotta homlokát. A jóslat szövege … Ha bekövetkezik… Az első reménysugár a győzelemre. Elég meglepőnek tűnik, hogy az egyetlen, aki Voldemortot... Tomot - korrigálta magában Dumbledore – legyőzheti, még meg sem született. Dumbledore pedig holott meghaladta a századik életévét és korának legnagyobb mágusaként tartották számon, a jóslat szerint nem számíthatott arra, hogy megállíthatja Tomot. Milyen erő lakhat abban a gyermekben, ami képessé teszi őt arra, hogy legyőzze azt, akit a jelenkor legnagyobb mágusa nem tud legyűrni? Még nyugtalanítóbb volt azonban az a tény, hogy feltételezhetően Voldemort az egész próféciát birtokolja. Ez kétségkívül újabb előnyhöz juttatja a sötét mágust a Főnix Rendjével szemben.

A hetedik hónap halála szüli őt… tehát július végén születik. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Haloweenkor fogan. Dumbledore hirtelen sajnálatot érzett a még meg sem született megmentő iránt. Még meg sem fogant, de a félelmetes nagyúr már az elpusztítását tervezi.

------------------

A Rend szokatlanul jó hangulatban gyülekezett. Meglepő módon rajtaütésektől és halálesetektől mentes karácsonyi időszakot tudhattak maguk mögött. A rendtagok kisebb csoportokba verődve beszélgettek a találkozó hivatalos megnyitása előtt. A beszélgetésből gyakran kihallatszott Sirius ugató nevetése, James fátyolos baritonja, amit néha Mordon jellegzetes horkanásai szakítottak meg. A Longbottom házaspár kicsit távolabb állt a tömegtől. Alice Frank karjaiba simult és elégedetten mosolygott.

Dumbledore szeretettel tekintett végig a Rend fiatalabb tagjain. Mindegyikükre emlékezett diákkorukból. És most itt voltak mind, annak a szervezetnek a tagjaként, amely élethalál harcot vív minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét mágusával. Dumbledore nem áltatta magát. Tom csalóka passzivitása nem jelent egyebet, minthogy kivár… ugyanúgy, mint Dumbledore. Amióta csak meghallotta a próféciát, folyamatosan mérlegelt minden beérkező információt, hogy kiszűrhesse, kiknek születik a prófécia fogalmazása szerint az Egyetlen. Hosszas töprengés és megfigyelés után két párra szűkült le a kör. Potterék és Longbottomék.

Dumbledore elnézte, ahogyan Alice és Lily kissé félrevonul a többiektől. Az ősz mágusnak nem volt szüksége semmiféle legilimenciára vagy gyors fürkésző bűbájra ahhoz, lássa rajtuk az állapotukat. Mindkét nő arcán gyengéd mosoly ült. Az anyaság misztériuma lengte körül őket, kezük gyakran önkéntelenül még alig domborodó hasuk felé tévedt a védelmezés ősi gesztusával. Még nem tudják, milyen ígéret és milyen veszély hordozói. Dumbledore szájíze megkeseredett, amikor arra gondolt, hogy hamarosan rejtőzniük kell majd, állandó rettegésben és bizonytalanságban. Mert Dumbledore azt is tudta, hogy nem fedheti fel a szülők előtt a jóslatot…

--------------------

A Sötét Nagyúr türelmetlenül elrántotta talárját az előtte térdelő halálfaló elől.

- Késtél, Féregfark! - Az előtte kuporgó varázsló még jobban összehúzta magát és vizenyős tekintetét mereven a földre szegezte.

- Bocsáss meg, Mester! - Erre a szóra Voldemort szája sarka dühösen elhúzódott. Féregfark a nagyúr arckifejezését látván rémülten hadarva folytatta. - Megtudtam, hogy Dumbledore kiket bújtat, és kiket jelöltek ki titokgazdáknak. - Lélegzetét visszafojtva sandított fel urára. Remélte, hogy sikerének híre elfeledteti mesterével késedelmét.

Voldemort arcán enyhe érdeklődés tükröződött.

- Nos lehet, hogy valamiben végül mégiscsak hasznosnak bizonyulsz Féregfark.

Az alacsony termetű varázsló immár felbátorodva számolt be a Rend gyűlésének menetéről.

Ahogy befejezte, Voldemort már nem is figyelt rá. Hosszú, csontfehér ujjaival keskeny, ajaktalan száját simogatta és úgy mormolta: -Tehát Potter és Longbottom… És Potterék titokgazdája pont téged kért meg, hogy titokban helyettesítsd…

Peter megrezzent attól, amilyen megvetéssel a nagyúr a titokgazdaságra való felkérését értékelte.

- Nos, a Black család mindkét sarja meglehetősen ostobának bizonyult… bár talán Regulus után ezen nem kellene csodálkoznom. Mindenesetre ez megkönnyíti a dolgunkat. Longbottomék titokgazdája pedig Emmeline Vance. Tudtad, Féregfark, hogy a Fidelius-bűbáj is megtörhető?

Féregfark rémülten kutatott az agyában valamilyen válasz után, de mestere nyilvánvalóan nem is számított tőle feleletre.

- Az egyetlen feltétel, hogy a titokgazdát még a bűbáj elvégzése előtt kezelésbe vegyék.

A szóhasználattól Peternek végigfutott a hideg a hátán.

- Ez az ügy mindenesetre sokkal nehezebb. Úgy kell megejtenünk a dolgot, hogy ne keltsen gyanút, nehogy másik titokgazdát jelöljenek ki. Ezért most csak a mentális híd pillérjeit ültethetjük el a fejében. Maga a híd kiépítése sok időt vesz majd igénybe. Az alany mentális erejétől függően akár egy év is lehet, tekintetbe véve a térbeli távolságot is…- töprengett tovább hangosan Voldemort, most már teljesen megfeledkezve a lábánál térdeplő varázslóról.

Csak nagy sokára zökkent ki elmélkedéséből. Érzékeny kígyóorra a félelem undorító bűzét érezte. Felpillantott, és szemei összeszűkültek, amint a még mindig előtte térdeplő, az erőfeszítéstől remegő köpcös alakra nézett. Mindig ez az undorító szag lengte körül, és most, hogy jelenlétéről elfelejtkezett, az agyába furakodó szag figyelmeztette, hogy Féregfark még mindig a teremben van.

- Elmehetsz! - szólt, majd kedvtelve figyelte, ahogy a vizenyős szemű kis varázsló sietősen kihátrál a teremből. Mielőtt azonban az pár lépésnél távolabb kerülhetett volna, a nagyúr ajkán szórakozott mosoly villant át.

- _Crucio!_ - A termet rögtön artikulálatlan ordítás töltötte be.

Voldemort addig tartotta fenn az átkot, míg Féregfark kínjában elharapta a nyelvét. A levegőt hirtelen fémes vérszag töltötte be, elmosva az előbbi undorító bűzt a nagyúr érzékeiből. A hüllőszerű orrlyukak élvezettel tágultak ki, majd Voldemort megszakította az átkot. - Legközelebb pontosan érkezz, különben nem leszek ilyen megbocsátó!

-------------------

Godric's Hollow észrevétlenül bújt meg az őt körülvevő erdők és mezők gyűrűjében. Haloween ebben az évben szokatlanul enyhe idővel érkezett, így a kis városka lakosai jókedvűen lepték el az utcákat. A természet azonban riadt csendbe burkolózott, mintha érzékelte volna, hogy nemrég valahol egy kicsiny darabját, egy emberi életet örökre kioltottak…

Voldemort átlépett a lábánál heverő élettelen varázsló testén. Arca enyhe fintorba torzult. Bár a muglikat és barbár fegyvereiket is megvetendőnek tartotta, azt meg kell hagyni, hogy a mugli fegyvereknek is megvan a maguk előnye. Sokkal inkább kézzel foghatóvá tették egy-egy ellenfél halálát. Tom sajnálkozva nézegette pálcáját, amin a legkisebb nyoma sem volt látható annak, hogy éppen az előbb végzett Dumbledore ölebével, a híres James Potterrel.

Néhányszor megfeszítette és elernyesztette az ujjait. Régen párbajozott már olyannal, aki a legkisebb kihívást is jelentette volna számára. Kifejezetten üdítő volt olyasvalakivel találkozni, aki nem bénult le a félelemtől, amint szembekerült vele, és ráadásul elismerésre méltó reflexekkel és párbajtechnikával rendelkezett. Persze az ifjú griffendéles így sem jelentett igazi veszélyt rá nézve. Viszont élvezettel figyelte hogyan küszködik az egyre gyarapodó sebek ellenére, hogy megvédje a sárvérű feleségét és fattyát azáltal, hogy időt nyer számukra a meneküléshez. A bolond! A nagyúr már amikor megközelítette a házat, súlyos dehoppanálás- és zsupszkulcs-gátló rontással fedte le az egész környéket.

Voldemort az emelet felé fordította tekintetét. Még egy pár lépcsőfok…

---------------------------

A Longbottom rezidenciát három fekete csuklyás halálfaló közelítette meg nesztelen, óvatos léptekkel. Sikerült feltűnés nélkül áttörniük a védelmi bűbájokat, és most a bejárati ajtó előtt álltak. A középen haladó férfi hang nélkül félreintette a másik kettőt, majd felemelte a pálcáját.

A következő pillanatban az évszázados, vastag tölgyfaajtó olyan erővel vágódott ki, hogy a sarokvasak éles sikoltással kiszakadtak a falból, és az ajtó jó tíz méterre hátrébb csapódott a padlóhoz. A halálfalók szétváltak, és mindegyik gyorsan és szakszerűen átkutatta a maga emeletéről nyíló szobákat. Amikor újra találkoztak, az előcsarnokban eddigi magabiztos lépteik már pánikról árulkodtak.

- Nincs itt senki! Az egész ház üres. - sziszegte Macnair.

- Nemrég mehettek el. Egyes nyomok még egészen frissek! - Karkarov arca egészségtelen zöldben játszott.

- Figyelmeztették őket! Nyilvánvalóan áruló van a sorainkban. Azonnal értesíteni kell a Nagyurat!

Rabastan Lestrange hangja sokkal magabiztosabban csengett, mint amilyennek érezte magát Abban reménykedett, hogy az áruló létének ténye talán elegendően értékes információnak bizonyul majd ahhoz, hogy a Nagyúr megkímélje az életét. Persze a többiekéért nem kezeskedhet…

-----------------

Voldemort csalódottan meredt a lábánál fekvő halott nőre. Többet várt volna Lily Pottertől, minthogy a gyermeke ágya előtt állva rimánkodjon neki. Milyen mugli tőle… még a pálcáját sem vette elő. Maga azért választotta a Potter családot, mert veszélyesebbnek ítélte őket a Longbottom házaspárnál. És lám tévedett… Bár ha úgy lehet fogalmazni, ez a tévedés a kellemes fajtába tartozott.

A nő mellett elhaladva tekintetét a szoba másik végében lévő rácsos ágyra függesztette. Ebben a pillanatban azonban megérezte egy halálfaló alázatosan várakozó tudatát elméje peremén. Behunyta a szemét, kieresztette a tüdejében tartott levegőt, majd egyenesen Rabastan Lestrange arcába nézett. A halálfaló azonnal a földre szegezte a szemét.

- Remélem, nyomós okod van arra Rabastan, hogy megzavarj! - sziszegte a Nagyúr.

Rabastan egy pillanatra elvesztette arcizmai felett az uralmat, és azok őrült rángatózásba kezdtek, mielőtt emberfeletti erővel újra meg tudta őket zabolázni.

- A Longbottom rezidencia üres, Nagyúr. Figyelmeztették őket a jövetelünkre!

A Sötét Jegy lángolni látszott a halálfaló alkarján és az térdre esett a fájdalomtól. Elfúló hangon igyekezett folytatni.

- Áruló van a sorainkban Nagyúr! - Minden reménye, ami ebben a mondatban volt, azonban gyorsan szertefoszlott.

- Senki más nem tudott a küldetésetekről, tehát a saját szavaid szerint áruló van a sorainkban. És a lehetséges árulók száma jelenleg három.

A másik két halálfaló is rémülten földre vetette magát.

- A halálig hűséges vagyok hozzád Nagyúr!

- Leghűségesebb szolgád vagyok Mester!

A következő pillanatban valamennyijük üvöltve hempergett a földön. Őrülten markolászták a fejüket, a szemüket próbálták kivájni hogy megszabaduljanak a kíntól. A Nagyúr tovább fokozta mentális szorítását az elméjükön. Ennek eredményeként a halálfalók orrából, füléből és szeméből vér buggyant elő. Voldemort érezte, ahogy a halálfalók elméje szétmállik. Megvetően ellökte magától a szétroncsolt elméket. 'Ostobák!' Bár valamennyire sikerült magát lenyugtatnia az előbbi hármas büntetéssel, még mindig hullámzott benne a düh.

- Átkozott ringyó Vance!

A legkevésbé sem vigasztalta, hogy tudta, a titokgazda belehalt abba, hogy megtörte a gondolathíd-átkot, amivel Voldemort elérte, hogy kinyerhesse a rejtekhely hollétét a Fidelius-bűbáj megkerülésével.

Tehát a Longbottom kölyök megszökött! Minden kétséget kizáróan már Dumbledore védelme alatt áll. A Rend tudomására jutott, hogy tud a potenciális „Egyetlenek" kilétéről. A Rend várhatóan rövidesen Potteréknél is fel fog bukkanni. De mit ér azzal, ha csak az egyiket öli meg? Azzal, hogy agyának végre egy logikus kérdést tett fel, az teljes lendülettel vetette magát a lehetséges eshetőségek mérlegelésébe. Eközben haragja is észrevétlenül elült.

Persze volt egy előnye a Renddel szemben. Rendelkezésére állt a jóslat teljes szövege. Most agya ennek az előnynek a kiaknázására összpontosított. Piton beszámolója szerint a Rend csak a prófécia első felével volt tisztában, amely az Egyetlen születési időpontjára vonatkozott. A jóslat további kritériumáról nem tudnak, miszerint ő, a Sötét Nagyúr egyenlőként jelöli majd meg ellenfelét.

Végső soron így rajta múlik a kiválasztott személye. Ha pedig ő nem a Longbottom kölyköt jelöli meg, hanem a Potter fattyút, akkor a Rend kezében a Longbottom kölyök mit sem ér. Ha megjelöli, aztán megöli a fiút, a Rendet pedig meghagyja abban a hiszemben, hogy megmenekítették az Egyetlent, lekötheti azok erejének nagy részét. Védelmezniük kell a kölyköt, és ki kell képezniük. Az pedig idő. Lassan elmosolyodott. Rabastan hibája úgy tűnik mégis jár valamiféle haszonnal.

Néhány lépéssel a sarokban álló rácsos ágynál termett. A benne ülő egy éves forma gyerek értelmes, smaragdzöld szemekkel nézett fel rá. Mi lehet ebben a csecsemőben, ami képessé teszi őt arra, hogy _neki_ egyenrangú ellenfele legyen? „D_e benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer."_ Ez felkeltette Voldemort érdeklődését. Életét annak szentelte, hogy a hatalom minden formáját megismerje, magába olvassza, és ez a tizenhat hónapos csecsemő olyan erő birtokában lenne, amit ő nem ismer…? Vizsgálódó vörös pupillái belefúródtak a zöld szemekbe. Használhatná ezt az erőt a maga javára. Elvégre csak egy griffendéles jelmondata lehet az, hogy „öld meg az ellenségedet"! Mardekár utódjának a mottója inkább így hangzott: „Használd fel az ellenségedet!".

A Nagyúr a mennyezetnek fordította a pálcáját.

- _Morsmordere!_ - A sötét Jegy kirobbant pálcájából, átütött az útjába eső mennyezeten és kibomlott a ház felett.

- _Ignitio Infernum!_ - A falakból lángnyelvek szöktek elő, és éhesen kúsztak a sötét alak felé a padlón.

- _Diffindo!_ - Voldemort pálcájával a gyerek felé bökött és az, először az este folyamán, felsikoltott. Jobb füléből vér csörgedezett a padlóra, magával sodorva a levágott fülcimpa- darabot. Ez elég lesz hozzá, hogy a tűzvész után megállapítsák, a kölyök is odaveszett szüleivel együtt…

A csuklyás alak megsuhintotta a pálcáját és a síró kisgyermekkel együtt eltűnt a házból. A lángok összecsaptak, elborítva az eddig érintetlenül hagyott sarkot is.

--------------------

Dumbledore öregebbnek érezte magát, mint bármikor eddigi életében. Még mindig súlyosan nehezedett rá annak a pusztításnak a képe, amely Godric's Hollowban, a Potter család búvóhelyén fogadta. A ház teljesen leégett, néhány térdmagasságig érő kormos fal maradt csupán. Az aurorok három különböző személy maradványait azonosították. Maradványait… Istenem! Az ősz mágus arcán könnyek szaladtak le. Mennyire szenvtelen szó ez. Mi köze ennek a szónak Jameshez, Lilyhez és a kis Harryhez? Hibát követett el. Rettenetes hiba volt megbízni Sirius Black-ben. Magának kellett volna Potterék titokgazdájának lennie… A fájdalom elviselhetetlen erővel szorongatta a torkát.

Halkan kopogtattak az ajtaján. Dedalus Diggle lépett be rajta. A kis ember kezében gyűrögette jellegzetes lila kalapját.

- A Longbottom házaspárt elhelyeztük a főhadiszálláson… - szemmel láthatóan tétovázott az igazgató könnyei láttán. Dumbledore felemelkedett a karosszékéből. Letörölte a könnyeket és felemelte a fejét.

- Köszönöm, Dedalus.

Most az a legfontosabb, hogy a Longbottom házaspár és fiuk, Neville, biztonságát garantálni tudja.

----------------------

A Nagyúr tróntermében egy köpcös alak térdelt a halálfalók körében. Voldemort közömbösen nyugtatta rajta vörös izzású hüllőszemét.

- Tehát Black sarokba szorított a nyílt utcán a mugli London közepén.

-Igen, Nagyúr.

-Te szembefordultál vele, és megvádoltad, hogy elárulta Potteréket. - A Nagyúr itt felvonta egyik szemöldökét.

- I…igen Nagyúr. - Féregfark képtelen volt megállapítani, hogy Voldemort arckifejezése szórakozottságot vagy helytelenítést tükröz-e.

- Majd a hátad mögé rejtett pálcával felrobbantottad a fél utcát, és az egyik ujjadat hátrahagyva patkány formájában elmenekültél… Hmm…Tehát Black az Azkabanban fog megrohadni azért, amit te követtél el, téged pedig halottnak hisz mindenki. - A Nagyúr másik szemöldöke is felemelkedett.

- Igen, Mester. - Féregfark most már biztos volt benne, hogy a Nagyúr tetszésére cselekedett, így hát hangja is magabiztosabban csengett. Voldemort egy ideig eltöprengett ujjait színpadiasan az állához emelve, majd tekintetét Pettigrew-ra fordította.

- Most már csak azt áruld el nekem, mi hasznomra vagy ezek után.'

Ez a kérdés teljesen kizökkentette Féregfarkat. _Hogyan értette a Mester? _Voldemort jóindulatúan kifejtette a kérdését, látva a vizenyősszemű varázsló arcán a tanácstalanságot.

- Eddig a hasznomra voltál, mert tagja voltál a Rendnek, és olyan információkkal szolgáltál, amelyekkel más, nálad sokkal érdemesebb halálfalóim sem tudtak. Most azonban a Rend halottnak hisz… - itt hagyta, hogy Féregfark maga folytassa a gondolatmenetet. Élvezettel látta, hogy a köpcös kis ember szemei rémülten kitágulnak, ahogyan maga is eljut a végkövetkeztetéshez. Féregfark rémülten próbált kiutat találni.

- Visszamehetek Dumbledore-hoz. Elmondhatom neki, hogy csak azért nem jelentkeztem, mert féltem… Megvádolom a vérfarkast, Black barátját, hogy összejátszottak. Az öreg bolond hinni fog nekem.

Voldemort azonban vérfagyasztóan kedélyes mosollyal csak a fejét rázta.

- Hm… Sajnos Féregfark ez nem elég jó. Dumbledore nem fogja elhinni a történetedet anélkül, hogy alá ne vetne legilimenciának. Azt pedig mindketten tudjuk, hogy a te elméd mennyire lenne képes ellenállni…

Féregfark eszelősen próbálkozott tovább.

- Dumbledore szeret engem, megbízik bennem, ő…

A Nagyúr észrevétlen mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, és ekkor roppanó csont gyomorforgató hangja hallatszott. A lábánál térdeplő alak úgy rogyott össze, mint a zsák.

-Vigyétek! - hangzott a közömbös parancs. A körből többen készségesen ugrottak.

- Levicorpus!

-------------

Dumbledore szomorúan nézett az előtte ülő nőre és férfira. Frank Longbottom mereven ült a székében. Alice ellenben egészen összekuporodott, mintegy összehúzva magát, védekezésül azok ellen a szörnyűségek ellen, amiket - ebben biztos volt - hamarosan hallani fog.

- Azért kérettelek benneteket ide - nézett a szemükbe Dumbledore -, hogy felfedjem előttetek azt a jóslatot, ami miatt Voldemort a Potter család életére tört, és ami miatt Neville is állandó veszélyben van.

A házaspár megrezzent a sötét mágus neve hallatán, egyéb reakciót azonban nem mutattak. Dumbledore felállt, és az egyik zárható ajtajú szekrényhez sétált. Kiemelve a merengőt újra szembe fordult velük.- Sajnálatos módon a jóslatnak csak az első fele van a birtokunkban, míg feltehetően Voldemort a teljes szöveggel tisztában van. Ez a jóslat egyszerre áldás és teher. Mindazonáltal reményt ad nekünk a győzelemre és erőt a küzdelemre.

A Longbottom házaspár kábultan hallgatta a merengőből kiemelkedő jósnőt. Mire a rövid szöveg véget ért, Alice hangtalanul csúszott a földre, ernyedt kezével még mindig a karosszék karfájába kapaszkodva.

----------------

Piton sietős léptekkel haladt a földalatti labirintus folyosóin, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy mit kívánhat tőle a Nagyúr. A tenyerébe vájta a körmeit. A Nagyúr nem tudhatja, hogy milyen gondolatok foglalkoztatják mostanában. Milyen bűntudat kísérti ébren és álmában.

Miért kellett megszületnie? Miért kellett éppen neki hallania a jóslatot? A sors kegyetlen játéka, hogy éppen ő juttatta a Nagyurat annak a próféciának a szövegéhez, ami miatt a Nagyúr kiirtotta a Potter családot. James Potter, a nagyszájú nevetséges alak, aki egyetlen alkalmat sem hagyott ki, hogy udvartartásával pokollá változtassa Perselus életét. Érte nem kár. Piton akár saját kezűleg is végzett volna vele egyedül azért, mert elvette tőle Lilyt. _Nem! Helyesbítette magát. Nem ő vette el. Én löktem el magamtól, mert sárvérű, mert nem volt méltó hozzám. Hozzám!_

Az első éjszakát hangos üvöltéssel töltötte, mikor megtudta, hogy a Nagyúr megölte a Potter család minden tagját. Később az üvöltés sem segített, sírni pedig mindig is képtelen volt. Eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy végez magával, de még azzal a szentimentális gondolattal sem vigasztalhatta magát, hogy akkor majd újra láthatja Lilyt. Ha van igazság a földön, akkor Lily a hetedik mennyországban van, ő pedig a pokol legmélyebb bugyrába kell hogy kerüljön mindazért amit tett. Mindenért… Elő sem tudja számolni azokat, akiket megölt a Nagyúr szolgálatában. Nem kényszerből. Önként. A gyilkolás öröméért, a hatalom érzéséért. És most, ha valóban hatalma lenne, azt kívánná, hogy bárcsak visszahozhatná Lilyt az élők sorába. De nincsen hatalma. Csak rombolni, pusztítani tud.

Lassan azonban több év gyakorlata fölébe kerekedett a benne háborgó kétségbeesésnek. Fejében helyére csúsztak a mentális gátak, amelyek megakadályozták a Nagyurat abban, hogy valós gondolataiba belepillanthasson. Keserűen elmosolyodott. Önfenntartás. A mardekárosok egyik védjegye.

A trónterem elé érve nesztelenül kitárta a kaput és belépett. Voldemort azonnal ráirányította pillantását és Piton automatikusan a földre szegezte tekintetét és letérdelt.

- Parancsodra, Nagyúr.

- Mint tudod Perselus, Féregfark sajnálatosan alkalmatlanná tette magát arra, hogy továbbra is a Rend tagja maradjon és információkkal lásson el engem.

Perselus némán bólintott.

- Ezért újabb kémre van szükségem, azonban ez a jelenlegi helyzetben nem oldható meg egyszerűen.

Voldemort felállt a trónszékről, és lassan sétálni kezdett

- Azonban egy körülmény szerencsésen a kezünkre játszik. Dumbledore-nak kétségbeesett szüksége van egy kémre a halálfalók köreiben. Te, ha jól tudom rövid ideig kapcsolatot tartottál fenn egy sárvérű lánnyal, bizonyos Lily Evanssal, aki később James Potter felesége lett - itt Perselusnak minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy ne rezzenjen össze a név hallatán - és aki csak nemrég az egész családjával együtt elpusztult.

Itt Voldemort arcán szinte gyengéd mosoly jelent meg.

- Nézz a szemembe Perselus, és mond meg őszintén, mit érzel ezzel kapcsolatban.

Piton lassan felemelte a fejét és a vörös szemekbetekintett. Agyából eltörölt minden gondolatot és érzést, csak a büszkeséget idézte meg, amit akkor érzett, amikor a próféciát jelentette.

- Hű szolgálód vagyok Mester.

Voldemort kutatóan fürkészte, és Piton érezte, ahogyan a Nagyúr elméje mélyen az övébe fúródik. Elfojtotta az előkígyózó dacos örömöt, hogy a Nagyúr nem volt képes elérni valós gondolatait.

- Új feladatom van számodra, Perselus. Jelentkezel Dumbledore-nál. Elmondod, hogy Lily Evans halála mélyen megrázott, és kiszolgáltatod magad a Rendnek. Az öreg bolond fel fogja ajánlani, hogy kémkedj utánam. Te fogadd el, és légy tagja a Rendnek. Legyél a szemem és a fülem ellenségeim barlangjában.

A Nagyúr most izgatottan járkált fel s alá.

Piton tudta, hogy még senkinek sem engedte meg, hogy ilyen mélyen a gondolataiba és érzéseibe lásson. Tudta, hogy nem is olyan régen még mélyen megtisztelve érezte volna magát. Most azonban csak undort érzett önmaga, és ez iránt a szörnyeteg iránt, aki előtte sétált izgatottan gesztikulálva, újabb vérgőzös terveket szövögetve. És akkor eldöntötte, hogy mit kell tennie. Elmegy Dumbledore-hoz, ahogy a Mester kéri, és felajánlja a szolgálatait, de nem úgy ahogy a Nagyúr gondolja. Piton nem volt bolond. Tudta, hogy amit tesz milyen veszélyekkel, és potenciális kínokkal jár. Mindezek azonban eltűntek a bűntudat nehéz terhe alatt.

-------------------

Voldemort elégedetten figyelte a lábánál ülő törékeny, feketébe öltöztetett kis alakot. A kölyök egy hangot se adott ki mióta elhozta Godric's Hollow-ból. Egyetlen észlelhető változás rajta a homloka bal felén kirajzolódó fekete, kígyózó S betű volt, és persze a smaragdzöld szempár helyett most fekete szemek tekintettek a világra.

A Nagyúr az elmúlt hét folyamán hosszas munkával olyan mentális kapcsolatot épített maga és a fiú között, amely messze meghaladta annak az erejét, amit Emmeline Vance esetében alakított ki. Egyrészt, mert a boszorkány esetében vigyázni kellett arra, hogy a beavatkozást a Rend semmilyen módon ne érzékelhesse, másrészt a megkívánt információ mennyisége is sokkal kevesebb és jobban körülhatárolt volt. Ez a kapcsolat erejében csak a Sötét Jegyhez volt mérhető, - aminek a viselését ebben az életkorban a kölyök biztosan nem élte volna túl - és bizonyos tekintetben még nagyobb hatalmat biztosított. Tom a kígyót választotta a kapcsolat jeleként, amikor homlokára égetett szimbólumon keresztül az ifjú Potter elméjében rögzítette a Nagyúr számára bármikor elérhető mentális hídpilléreket. A Mardekár ház jelképe, amelyet a Sötét Nagyúr oly szívesen használt, most az Egyetlen homlokát díszítette.

Ez az eljárás mélyen gyökerezett a sötét varázslatok művészetében, és ilyen formában még sohasem alkalmazták. A Nagyúr néhány maga alkotta bűbájt is beépített a rítusba. Elégedetten szemlélte, amikor egész heti munkája eredményeként a kölyök homlokán megjelent a várt tökéletes kígyó szimbólum, majd annak sötét színe lassan beszivárogni látszott a fiú szemébe, feketére színezve azt…

A trónterem ajtaja halkan feltárult és a Nagyúr tekintete a bejárat felé fordult. A Lestrange házaspár állt az ajtóban, majd a következő pillanatban a nő meg a férfi is térdre vetette magát, és lábaihoz kúszva alázatosan csókolta fekete talárja szegélyét. Voldemort hűvösen meredt a földre görnyedő alakokra, majd nagy sokára így szólt:

- Felállhattok.

A fekete ruhás alakok felemelkedtek, és a Nagyúr szemügyre vette őket. Kétségtelenül Pitont tartotta a legértékesebb szolgálójának valamennyi halálfaló közül A bájitalok mestere mindig fegyelmezni tudta a félelmét mestere jelenlétében. Észjárása gyors és minden esetben érzelmektől mentes volt, az adott probléma logikus megoldását kutatva. Voldemort tagadhatatlanul saját intellektusának tükörképét látta viszont a fiatal halálfalóban. Perselus értékes… és éppen ezért persze veszélyes.

A Lestrange házaspár egészen más eset ... Rodolphus hataloméhsége és gátlástalansága egy másik halálfalóéra, Lucius Malfoyéra emlékeztetett ugyanúgy, mint manipulációs készsége, ha a hatalomban pozíciót betöltő emberek kedve szerinti irányításáról volt szó. Viszont hiányzott belőle annak eleganciája és diplomáciai készsége, amely egyértelműen másodrangúvá tette Lucius mellett.

Bellatrix Lestrange értéke jóval meghaladta a férjéét. Voldemort elnézte a fiatal, csillogó fekete hajú, hosszú szempillájú boszorkányt és tudta, ha fiatalabb énje állna a nővel szemben, vonzónak találná. Tudta azt is, hogy az aranyvérűek között még mindig fenntartott házassági ritus - amely férjéhez kötötte a feleséget, megakadályozva azok fizikai hűtlenségét - megtört akkor, amikor Bellatrix felvette a Sötét Jegyet. A Jegy tulajdonságához tartozott, hogy megroppantott mindenfajta egyéb mágikus köteléket. Most azonban mégis úgy tekintett a boszorkányra, mint valami kedvenc szelídített háziállatra, mely még sosem okozott csalódást gazdájának. Ha Piton a Nagyúr intellektusát tükrözte, akkor Bellatrix az ösztönös képességét arra, hogy megérezze mások gyengéit. A boszorkány minden halálfalónál leleményesebben űzte a kínzás művészetét, nem csak fizikailag de lelkileg is megtörte áldozatait, kiolvasva azok szívéből legrettegettebb félelmeiket.

Itt állt az a halálfaló házaspár, akire bízni szándékozta az Egyetlen felnevelését.

- Feladatom van számotokra.

Voldemort mélyen az előtte állók szemébe nézett. Rodolphus elméjében kavargott a bizonyítani vágyás bátyja bukása után, a remény, hogy vezető szerepre tehet szert a halálfalók között a most következő megbízással és a számítgatás, hogy mit kereshet a feketében ülő alak a Nagyúr lábánál. Bellatrix rögtön felfigyelt a trón tövében ülő gyerekre és képességinek felbecslésére törekedett. Agyában ösztönösen kombinálódtak össze az érzékei által szállított és az érzékek fölött regisztrált információk. Voldemort tudta, hogy a két ember közül Bellatrix már a magyarázat elhangzása előtt tisztában lesz a feladat természetével.

- Aki a lábamnál ül: Seth.

Ezzel a fiú felé intett. A név több célból is megfelelt. A kezdőbetűje a homlokába égetett szimbólumra utalt, az egyiptomi háború és pusztítás istenének neve pedig kitűnően illet ahhoz a szerephez, amit a Sötét Nagyúr szánt neki.

- Állj fel, Seth!

A fiú némán felemelkedett.Azt kívánom, hogy úgy neveljétek fel, mint saját ivadékotokat. Minden hivatalos forrásban a halálfalók között is saját leszármazottatokként szerepeljen, és úgy nőjön fel, mint aranyvérű. A kiképzésére vonatkozóan minden évben utasításokat kaptok majd tőlem, és minden évben jelentitek, hogy mennyire haladt előre. Fegyelmezésében szabad kezet kaptok. Egyetlen kikötésem, hogy tartós testi károsodást nem okozhattok.

A Nagyúr intésére a kis alak elindult feléjük. Rodolphus képtelen volt palástolni csalódottságát. Fontos megbízást remélt, ami biztosíthatta volna, hogy átvegye Lucius Malfoy helyét a Nagyúr jobbkezeként, de semmiképpen sem számított arra, hogy egy ostoba kölyök felnevelését bízzák rá! Képtelen volt magát visszatartani.

- Nagyúr ez a megbizatás nem méltó… - nem jutott tovább, mert Voldemort pálcája szemmel követhetetlen mozdulattal feléje vágott a levegőben, és ő összeomlott a Cruciátus átok kínjai alatt. Izmai tehetetlenül rángatóztak, fehéren izzó kések szúródtak a bőrébe, a szemgödrét mintha olvadt fémmel töltötték volna meg.

Bellatrix megvetően figyelte a férjét. _Ostoba! Képtelen felfogni a Nagyúr szándékait!_ Ő megértette a feladat fontosságát. Felfogta a kölyök különleges státuszát, ösztönei megérezték a benne rejlő varázserő potenciális nagyságát.

Amikor a kölyök a lába elé ért, durva kézzel térdre lökte a földre.

- Térdelj le a Mestered előtt, fiam!

A fiú szótlanul térdelt ott, ahova lökték, szemét a földre szegezve. Voldemort feloldotta az átkot, ami az előtte már csak erőtlenül lélegző varázslót még mindig fájdalmas rángásokra kényszerítette.

- Köszönd a feleségednek Rodolphus, hogy a Nagyúr irgalmas volt ma hozzád.

Undorodva figyelte, amint a fekvő alak többszöri sikertelen próbálkozás után reszketegen talpra áll.

- Elmehettek!


	2. 1 fejezet Mugli vadászat

Megjegyzés: A Harry Potter világ megálmodója és tulajdonosa J.K.Rowling

Köszönet:

Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillya-nak idejükért és energiájukért, amit ennek a történetnek a jobbá tételére fordítottak.

Köszönet yasmine-nek, natlee-nek és Melkor Morgothnak hogy hozzászólásukkal felvidítottak egy már teljesen kétségbeesett irót:)

---------------------------

1 fejezet- Mugli-vadászat

Seth egyenletes ütemben futott. Nyúlánk teste szinte semmi megterhelést nem jelentett edzett lábai számára. Az előtte rohanó mugli azonban már egészen más eset volt. Léptei minden ütem nélkül dobogtak az úton, és egyre többször botlott meg futás közben. _Már nem tart sokáig_ – állapította meg üldözője magában. Végül a menekülő mugli megállt és összegörnyedve szembefordult vele. Arcát és nyakát vörös foltok lepték el. Élesen zihált. Seth néhány lépésre tőle megállt, és csak figyelte, ahogy a másik levegőért küzd. Karja ernyedten lógott a teste mellett, pálcáját hosszú, vékony ujjai között tartotta.

A mugli fiatal férfi volt. Barna haja hosszan lógott a vállára, félig eltakarva fekete pólójára nyomtatott feliratot. Seth csak annyit tudott kibetűzni, hogy „…Maiden" . Szórakozott mosoly suhant át az arcán. _A muglik ezt talárra nyomtatva hirdetik?_ A fiatal férfi úgy látszik félreértette a gesztust, mert maga is egy halvány, reménykedő mosollyal felelt. Óvatosan oldalazni kezdett a legközelebbi ház bejárata felé. Mielőtt azonban elérhette volna, valamiféle láthatatlan erő visszarántotta és ő elterült a földön. _(maiden hajadon, szűz)_

- Az, hogy esélyt adok, hogy megvédd magad, még nem jelenti, hogy el is engedlek. Még ez is sokkal több, mint amit a magadfajta muglik a társaimtól várhatnának. – Az utolsó mondatot úgy tűnt Seth nem is a fiatal férfinek szánta.

Az lassan feltápászkodott és szemügyre vette üldözőjét. Fiatal, sápadt arc nézett vissza rá, amit fekete, vállig érő haj keretezett, amiről azonban látszott, ha csak egy kicsivel rövidebb lenne, megszelídíthetetlenül meredezne szanaszéjjel gazdája fején. A felső- és alsó ajkak rajzos íve most határozott vonallá préselődött, a harcra készülődés keltette feszültség jeleként. Egyenes orra felett merész ívű, széles vonalú fekete szemöldökök árnyékolták a lehetetlenül feketének tűnő szemeket. _Istenem!_ –gondolta a fiatal mugli - e_z a srác_ _fiatalabb nálam! Nem lelhet több tizenhatnál!_

Újabb tétova mozdulatot tett a hívogató kapu felé. Azonban félúton megdermedt, mikor a kapu sikoltva kiszakadt a keretéből, a fém összegyűrődött, mintha legalábbis papírból készült volna. Visszafordult a furcsa köpenyes fiú felé. Lassan elhatolt tudatáig, hogy a másik nem fogja elengedni, és helyzetéből csak egyetlen kiút lehetséges.

Üres kezeit tárta az idegen felé, azt jelezve, hogy nincs fegyvere. Ehhez a néma gesztushoz folyamodott, tudván, hogy beszélni úgysem volna képes. A fekete köpönyeges alak így is elértette, mert talárja belső zsebéből egy rövid pengéjű tőrt dobott eléje. A fiatal mugli lehajolt, és felemelte a fegyvert. Kezében érezte a súlyát, és a markolatát díszítő finom drágakő-berakásos mintázat elkápráztatta. Egyáltalán nem volt szakértő a műtárgyak terén, de ezen látszott, hogy veszettül értékes. Azonban korántsem volt annyira az, mint a saját élete. Mereven kezébe szorította a markolatot, és megpróbált valamiféle küzdőállásba helyezkedni.

Seth undorodva nézte szánalmas igyekezetét. _A muglik tényleg csak állatok. Nem értenek máshoz, minthogy az igát húzzák nap mint nap_. Könnyed mozdulattal maga is küzdőállásba helyezkedett, pálcás kezét előrenyújtotta, másik kezét behajlítva hátra emelte. Ujjait könnyedén ökölbe szorította a füle mögött.

A fiatal férfi egy vad, koordinálatlan mozdulattal feléje lendült, a pengét vízszintesen előre döfve. Seth egy olajozott mozdulattal oldalt lépett. Minden akaraterejét összpontosította az elméjében. _Sculpo!_ Ellenfele felkiáltott, de a kezében tartott tőrt nem ejtette el. Kézfején csupán sekély vágás jelent meg.

Seth elhúzta a száját. Ha ki is mondja az átkot, az tőből lemetszette volna a férfi kezét. Persze muglik ellen nem sok teteje volt a nonverbális varázsigéknek, de Seth nem látta értelmét az egyenlőtlen öldöklésnek. A mugli-vadászatok számára képességei továbbcsiszolását jelentették, ami elképzelhetetlen lett volna, ha ellenfelének semmi esélyt nem hagy. A nonverbális varázsigék a mágia bonyolult felső szintjéhez tartoztak, és egyelőre még nem sikerült őket teljesen elsajátítania. Ezek használatával jelentősen meggyengítette saját harci erejét, lehetőséget nyújtva ellenfeleinek, hogy megküzdhessenek az életükért

A mugli férfi, amint felismerte, hogy nem esett komolyabb baja, megpördült és ellenfele lába felé vágott. A penge megakadt a kemény sárkánybőr csizma oldalgombjain. Seth kecsesen hátraugrott. Elismerően felhorkant. Ellenfele kétségtelenül tapasztalatlan, de fiatalsága olyan ruganyosságot és gyorsaságot kölcsönzött neki, amivel számolnia kellett.

További két gyors lépést tett hátrafelé, hogy mozgásteret nyerjen, majd pálcáját hosszú félkörívben csípőtől mellmagasságig lendítette. Elméjében még mélyebbre nyúlva felidézte a metélő átok mágikus szignatúráját. Hagyta, hogy a felidézett érzet végigborzolja tudatának felszínét. _Sculpo!_ Az átok fehéres villanással csapódott a fiatal férfi húsába, komoly sebet ejtve az alhas környékén. Ellenfele fojtottan felnyögött, összegörnyedve kezével próbálta elszorítani a bőségesen vérző sebet.

Seth nem támadott tovább, csak hátralépett és újra ernyedt testtartást vett fel. A kezdeti fájdalom elmúltával a fiatal mugli felegyenesedett. Szemében, amit átmenetileg elködösített a kín, félelem csillant. Megnyalta az ajkát, és maga is várakozó testtartást vett fel. Fejében egymást kergették a gondolatok. _Mit akarnak ezek az idegenek? Hogyan került ő ennek az egésznek a közepébe? Mi ez a lehetetlen, felfoghatatlan erő, amit ezek kedvük szerint irányítanak? _Reggel mikor felkelt még azon gondolkozott, hogyan rendezze el fűszeres boltjának raktárában a mára várt árukat. Reggel még egy normális világban élt, ahol nem szaladgáltak az utcán feketébe öltözött őrültek mindenkit lekaszabolva, aki útjukba került, és mindezt csupán a kezükben tartott pálcákkal. Maga is elmeháborodottnak hitte volna magát, ha nem látta volna a saját szemével, ahogy egyetlen mozdulattal lefejeznek, kibeleznek, felgyújtanak embereket. Az egész világ, ahogyan korábban ismerte, megszűnt létezni. A szeme láttára vált füstölgő romokká és véres tetemekké.

Mozdulatlanul meredt ellenfelére, de az idegőrlő várakozás miatt izmai ideges remegésbe kezdtek. Úgy tűnt, hogy az egész nap átélt borzalmak lassan áttörik azt a gátat, amelyet a túlélés ösztöne emelt elméjében, és mindent felemésztő eszelős rémülettel töltik el az agyát. A rémképek folytonosan azt suttogták a fülébe, hogy semmi esélye nincs. Hogy itt az utcán fog meghalni. A saját vérében fetrengve, mint azok mindenki a főutcában. Izmai görcsbe rándultak, és tudta, ha most nem cselekszik, később már képtelen lesz rá. _Csak legyen vége! Csak legyen már vége!_ Ez volt az egyetlen értelmes gondolat, ami az elméjében kavargó zűrzavarból kikristályosodott.

Seth ellenfele minden rezdülését figyelte. Látta a szemében elhatalmasodó pánikot és tudta, hogy párbajuk a végéhez közeledik. A mugli férfi már nem volt képes arra, hogy racionálisan gondolkodjon. Könnyedén áthelyezte testsúlyát a bal lábára, és felkészült az utolsó összecsapásra.

A fiatal mugli artikulálatlan üvöltéssel a fekete köpenyes fiúra vetette magát, a kezében tartott tőrrel mit sem törődve saját nagyobb testsúlyát vetette latba. Mindketten az utca kövezetéhez csapódtak. Szabad kezével a maga alá szorított alak torka felé tapogatózott, azonban a fiú vékony teste kígyóügyességgel siklott ki alóla. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy a fiú karja nyaka köré fonódik, és térde hatalmas erővel robbant bele védtelen gerincébe. Milliónyi izzó fehér pont töltötte meg a látóterét, amiket aztán követhetetlen gyorsasággal emésztett fel a mindent elnyelő sötétség, ami furcsa módon megkönnyebbüléssel vegyült. _Vége… vége…_

Seth felegyenesedett a mugli holttestéről és egy pálcaintéssel kezébe hívta a kövezeten heverő tőrt. Ha Rodolphus tudná, hogy egy muglinak adta kölcsön párbajozáshoz, maga sem lenne sokkal jobb állapotban, mint a lábánál heverő férfi.

- Látom, megint egy muglival párbajoztál! Sosem fogom megérteni, hogy miért csinálod! –csendült a háta mögül egy hang. Hátrafordult, és kedvtelve nézett a szintén fekete talárba bújtatott barna hajú, barna szemű fiúra. - Malfoy bezzeg hármasával irtja őket. -folytatta az újonnan érkezett.

Ez fanyar mosolyt csalt Seth ajkára. A fiatal Malfoy sohasem mulasztotta el, hogy az ilyen mugli-vadászatok alkalmával elő ne álljon valami újonnan elsajátított sötét átokkal. Lehetőleg valami hasonló hatásúval, mint amilyeneket maga a Nagyúr használ.

Seth és a fiatal Malfoy ellenlábasok voltak első iskolában töltött napjuk óta. Ebben nem kis szerepe volt a Nagyúr kegyeiért való versengésnek a két család között, de Seth úgy érezte, ha ez az ellentét nem is létezne, ő akkor is utálná a sápadt szőke fiút. Válaszolni azonban nem válaszolt többet egy lebecsmérlő horkantásnál.

Társával eközben visszasétáltak a városka főutcájára, amelyet a halálfalók az ez évi mugli-vadászat helyszíneként jelöltek meg. Az utcákon mindenhol holttestek hevertek. A házak ajtaja sok helyen törötten lógott, az ablakok kitörve, sokszor kormosan feketéllettek a házak homlokzatán. Az egykor féltett gonddal ápolt kerteket feldúlták búvóhelyek után kutatva. Fekete ruhás alakok üldözték a néhány menekülő túlélőt, mások a házakban kutattak még rejtőzködő muglik után.

Blaise csalódottan biggyesztette le az ajkát.

- Ma csak ötöt kaptam el, és úgy látszik, itt már Malfoy udvartartása mindenkit elintézett. Előre hallom, hogy henceg majd az Expresszen a többi szájtáti idiótának.

A barna hajú fiú ingerülten belerúgott egy törött postaláda állványba, és keserűen tekintett a fekete talárok tengere felett kivilágló fehérszőke fejre.

– Gyerünk innen! Nézni sem bírom ahogy pöffeszkedik!

Bekanyarodott egy szűk kis utcába. A házaknak itt nagyobb kertjük volt, mint a főúton, és elegánsabbnak is tűntek. Persze, amikor még épek voltak… Blaise gondolatai hirtelen megakadtak. Egy elsuhanó árnyat pillantott meg az egyik ház ablakában. Feszülten megragadta Seth kezét, és fejével a ház felé intett.

A két fiú gyakorlott könnyedséggel osont a ház felé, majd az előszobába érve szétváltak. Seth az emeletre vezető lépcső felé indult. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy feláll a szőr a hátán. Még ha gyengén is, de mintha mágianyomokat érzékelt volna a házban. _Talán ne-végy-észre bűbáj?_ Figyelmét azonban hamarosan elvonta egy gyenge nesz az egyik emeleti ajtó mögött. Zajtalan léptekkel az ajtóhoz óvakodott, majd egy gyors, erőteljes mozdulattal berúgta azt.

A szoba sarkában egy középkorú asszony húzódott meg. Előtte egy őszes hajú, kopaszodó férfi állt az ajtóra szegezett puskával, mellette pedig egy kócos, barnahajú lány. Alig volt ideje felmérni az eléje táruló látványt, a férfi elsütötte a fegyvert. Ami azonban még jobban meglepte, a fiatal lány felemelte a kezét, amiben egy pálca villant meg. _Mi? Nem kizárólag muglik által lakot városnak kéne ennek lennie?_ Gondolkodás nélkül, csupán gyors reflexeire hagyatkozva oldalt vetette magát, miközben egy sietős, metsző átkot küldött a fegyveres férfi felé. Eredetileg a kezére célzott, de az átok az arcán, közvetlenül a szeme alatt találta el a férfit. Célját azonban így is elérte, mert az felkiáltott, és elejtette a kezében tartott puskát.

–Apa! - A barna hajú lány azonnal a férfi elé pattant, és egy taroló átkot küldött Seth irányába.

A fiú még mindig nem tért magához a meglepetésből, amit a pálca látványa okozott. Reflexszerűen felhúzott egy abszorbens pajzsot, ami azonban nem volt elég erős az átok elnyeléséhez, és a becsapódás ereje hátra lökte. Feje keményen nekivágódott a falnak, tüdejéből kiszorult a levegő. Agya azonban a fájdalomtól úja működésbe lendült, és ontani kezdte magából a helyzet megoldására kínálkozó lehetőségeket, köszönhetően a többéves stratégiai kiképzésnek. A három mugli közül a lány a legveszélyesebb. Elterelésre van szüksége, hogy elkapja a puskás férfit és azután a lányra koncentrálhasson. Elérkezett a verbális fekete mágia ideje.

A következő, feléje küldött sóbálványátkot már könnyedén hárította, majd pálcájával egy rövid kört írt le a levegőben a mennyezet felé_. Fumus condo!_ A szoba levegőjéből apró cseppekben csapódott ki a nedvesség, és a cseppek tenyérnyi területen gyűltek össze a fiú előtt. _Fumus algor!_ A lebegő cseppek apró jégszilánkokká keményedtek. _Torsi!_ A fagyott cseppek repeszszilánkokként repültek át a szobán. A tűhegyes jégdarabok elszáguldottak a lány és a férfi mellett, és becsapódtak a mögöttük kuporgó asszony arcába és mellkasába.

Seth látta a rémült értetlenséget a lány kereken ívelt gesztenyeszínű szemében, amint a jégdarabok feléje közeledtek, majd elreppentek mellette, és látta a borzalmat, amint a felismerés eljutott a lány értelméig.

-Anya! Ne! Anya! - A fegyveres férfi is élesen a sarokban heverő nő felé fordult, félig a hátát mutatva Seth-nek. A fiú tétovázás nélkül célba vette. _Sculpo! _A lány azonban ebben a pillanatban az apjára vetette magát, saját testével taszítva el a másikat az átok útjából. Az azonban őt találta el és végigszántott a karján helyenként csontig felhasítva azt. Kezéből tompa koppanással hullott ki a pálca, és odébbgurult a padlón.

Seth elindult, hogy felemelje. Éppen lehajolt, amikor egy éles csattanás kíséretében egy varázsló jelent meg a semmiből, közvetlenül a nő holtteste előtt. Seth azonnal reagált, de félig felhúzott pajzsa nem védte kellőképpen a feléje küldött dermesztő átoktól. A következő pillanatban a padlóra zuhant anélkül, hogy akár egyetlen tagját is mozdítani tudta volna.

Az idegen feléje közeledett a padlón. Léptei tompán koppantak, majd megtorpantak közvetlenül mellette. Egy sápadt arcból két borostyánszínű szem tekintett le rá. Az idegen arca fiatalnak tűnt, bár ennek ellentmondani látszott, hogy hajába bőven vegyültek ősz szálak, és szája köré keserű, kemény ránc vésődött. Tekintete megkeményedett, amint lenézett az előtte heverő fiúra. _Íme egy_ _Voldemort következő alomnyi kígyói közül_… Kiemelte a fiú kezéből a pálcát, majd felemelte azt is, amelyért a fiú lehajolni szándékozott. Már sarkon fordult, amikor hirtelen megtorpant, mintha arcul csapták volna. Hitetlenkedve visszalépett, közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, és hosszat szippantott az orrával… A hitetlenségbe zavar vegyült. Egy gyors mozdulattal letépte Seth talárjának gallérját, majd felegyenesedett, és kilépett a fiú látómezejéből. A következő hang, amit Seth hallott, egy pálca koppanása, majd azt követően egy visszhangos pukkanás volt. Ezzel egyidejűleg megtört a dermesztő átok is.

A fiú zavartan ült fel. _Mi a fene volt ez!_ A szobában körülnézve nem látott senkit. A padlón néhány lépéssel távolabb megpillantotta a pálcáját, és sietősen magához vette. Még fel sem egyenesedett rendesen, mikor sietős léptek döngtek a lépcsőn. Blaise rontott be a szobába.

-Seth! Ezzel a házzal valami nem stimmel! Mágikus csapda volt a konyhában! Azt hittem az életben nem kerülök ki belőle! - Blaise lihegve állt meg az ajtóban. - Minden rendben? Dörrenéseket hallottam!

-Minden rendben, Blaise. Itt nincs senki, menjünk! - Seth nem tudta pontosan, miért titkolózik a barna hajú fiú előtt. Ha valakit barátjának mondhatott, akkor leginkább Blaise volt az. Ugyanakkor élénken éltek még emlékezetében azok a fájdalmas leckék, amiket anyja tanított neki, és amiknek egyetlen lényege volt: _Sohase mondj többet annál, mint ami feltétlenül szükséges!_

Balaise-nak feltűnt barátja zárkózottsága és tépett talárja, de tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ilyenkor jobb inkább nem faggatózni. – Akkor visszamegyünk, akkor a főútra? Tíz perc múlva aktiválódik az evakuációs zsupszkulcs?

Seth szórakozottan bólintott, elméjét azonban még mindig a rejtélyes, barna szemű lány foglalta le, aki szemmel láthatóan mugli szülőktől született, és mégis ért a pálcaforgatáshoz. És persze a borostyán szemű idegen, aki lefegyverezte, majd otthagyta neki a pálcáját, mikor dehoppanált. _Lehetséges, hogy a férfi a Főnix Rendjének tagja? De akkor ő miért van még mindig életben? És miért hagyta meg a pálcáját? És a lány? Talán ő is rendtag?_ Egy sárvérű boszorkány. Seth-ben már a szókapcsolat is undort keltett. _Micsoda perverzió!_

Egy aranyvérű szemében a muglik mészárolni való barmok. Egy házimanó is sokkal többet ér náluk. Seth tudta, léteznek olyan mugli születésűek, akikben van némi varázserő, azonban ez messze nem mérhető a valódi varázslók képességeihez. Mindazonáltal tudta azt is, általános gyakorlat volt, hogy az ilyen sárvérűeket, ha nőneműek, egy aranyvérű varázsló ágyasául vette annak érdekében, hogy minél több varázserejű utódot nemzzen. Néha elgondolkozott, vajon Rodolphus-nak vannak-e ilyen ágyasoktól gyermekei. Természetesen egy mugli ágyassal közös utód nem számíthatott semmilyen elismerésre apja részéről. Gyakran az apa nem is adta a nevét a gyereknek. Az mugli anyja nevét viselte. Seth zordul elmosolyodott. Abban biztos volt, hogy Rodolphus sohasem adná a nevét egy félvér fattyúnak. Azok ugyan tanulhattak mágiát a Roxfortban tizenhat és tizenhét éves koruk között, de képzésük csupán olyan gyakorlati tárgyakra terjedt ki, mint bűbájtan, alapvető transzfiguráció és gyógynövénytan. Egy félvér azonban soha nem vehette fel a versenyt egy aranyvérű varázslóval. Általában egymással házasodtak. Sárvérűvel nem kelhettek egybe, mert önmaguk is szennyezett vérvonalból származtak, aranyvérű varázsló pedig a legritkább esetben vett félvér boszorkányt feleségül. _Persze vannak kivételek_. - gondolta Seth. Blaise anyja félvér boszorkány, és bár apja hosszú generációkra vezeti vissza családfáját, Blaise-t mindenki alacsonyabb rendűként kezelte. Seth is így tekintett rá az első napokban. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor be kellet ismernie: annak az oka, hogy barátkozni kezdett Balise-sel elsősorban abban keresendő, hogy Draco Malfoy minden kínálkozó alkalommal gyötörte a fiút…

Eddig minden rendezetten állt össze a fejében. Az aranyvérűek felsőbbrendűsége megkérdőjelezhetetlen volt számára. Azonban ma egy sárvérű készületlenül érte őt. Olyan előrehaladott átkokat és bűbájokat használt, ami csak az aranyvérűek privilégiuma. Párbajozott vele, és éppenséggel nem bizonyult könnyű zsákmánynak. Ez egyszerre dühítette és elbizonytalanította Seth-et. _Hogyan szennyezhette be egy sárvérű a varázslók ősi hagyományait azzal, hogy szájára vette az aranyvérűek részére fenntartott varázsigéket?_ Azonban egy másik kérdés sokkal kínzóbbnak bizonyult. _Ha a sárvérűek valóban sokkal alacsonyabb rendűek, hogyan volt egyáltalán képes a lány ezeknek a varázsigéknek a használatára?_

Még akkor is ezen töprengett, mikor keze megérintette a zsupszkulcsot, és a világ körülötte színek forgatagává olvadt össze.


	3. 2 fejezet A Rend

Megjegyzés: Harry Potter és egész csodás világa szőröstül, bőröstül J.K. Rowling tulajdona

Köszönet:

Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillya-nak kitűnő munkájukért. Itt szeretném megjegyezni, hogy a szövegben még fellelhető hibákért teljes mértékben magam vagyok felelős. Mindez köszönhető az utolsó simításoknak, amiket már nem küldök el nekik, hogy gyorsabban fel tudjam tenni az új fejezetet.

Külön köszönöm azoknak, akik hozzászóltak a történethez és így segítenek abban, hogy jobban menjen az írás!

-----------------------------

2. fejezet- A Rend

Dumbledore töprengve szegezte tekintetét az apró, ezüstből készült gépekre, amelyek valaha roxforti igazgatói irodáját díszítették. Most - a rend legújabb rejtekhelyén - alig tudtak nekik helyet keríteni. Az ősz mágus szeretettel simított végig az egyik finoman kidolgozott, kattogó kis szerkezeten. Emlékek tódultak elő az elméjéből az utolsó nap eseményeiből, amit még az igazgatói irodában töltött.

Egy sürgős minisztériumi bagoly röppent be az irodája ablakán aznap reggel. Dumbledore komor tekintettel törte fel a pergament összefogó ezüst minisztériumi pecsétet, amely egy varázspálcát tartó kezet ábrázolt, a pálcából pedig csillagok röppentek ki kört alkotva a pecsét széle mentén. A rend és a Minisztérium közötti kapcsolat fagypontra süllyedt, miután az követelni kezdte Sirius ügyének felújítását. Természetesen nem adhatták a Minisztérium tudtára, hogy Sirius ártatlanságára vonatkozó információk honnan származnak. Kiadni Pitont, mint informátort több szempontból is életveszélyes lett volna. A Minisztérium minden bizonnyal kisajátította volna magának a halálfalók soraiban fellelhető egyetlen kémet, persze - gondolta keserűen Dumbledore - az is lehet, hogy minden tárgyalás nélkül elítélnék és bebörtönöznék őt is, csak hogy bizonyítsák: a Minisztérium eredményesen lép fel a Voldemort jelentette fenyegetéssel szemben.

Miközben ezek a gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, pálcájával kétszer rákoppintott az ezüstpecsétet mire az felpattant, felfedve a pergamen tartalmát. Maga az üzenet meglehetősen rövid és szűkszavú volt. Mégis az, hogy a miniszter személyes találkozóra hívta, talán valami előrelépést jelenthet. Dumbledore elgondolkozva simogatta Fawkes finom, tűzpiros tollakkal fedett fejét. Közel hajolt a főnixhez és a fülébe suttogta:

- Beszélnem kell Minervával.

A főnix csak okos szemét szegezte az igazgatóra, és a következő pillanatban egy tűzcsóva kíséretében eltűnt. Pár perc múltán kopogtattak az igazgatói szoba ajtaján.

- Lépjen be, Minerva! – szólt Dumbledore, miközben visszahelyezte az újból elolvasott postát az asztalra. A tanárnő zajtalanul belépett és az igazgató felé indult.

- Mi történt, Albus? - McGalagony homlokráncolva tekintett az ősz mágus előtt heverő pergamenre.

- Üzenetet kaptam a Minisztériumtól. A miniszter személyesen kíván találkozni velem.

McGalagony egyenesen az igazgató szemébe nézett.

- Ez jó hír, vagy rossz, Albus?

Dumbledore könnyedén megvonta a vállát.

- Jelenleg bármelyik lehet, azonban a rend nem engedheti meg magának, hogy nyíltan konfrontálódjék a mágiaügyi miniszterrel.

Rövid csönd ereszkedett az igazgatói irodára. McGalagony szemöldöke között egyre jobban elmélyült az a bizonyos szigorú ránc, amelyet a Roxfort diákjai nagyon is jól ismertek.

–Ez azt jelenti, hogy elhagyja az iskola épületét?

A kérdés úgy tűnt kizökkentette Dumbledore-t töprengéséből, mert összerezzent és felnézett a tanárnőre.

- Igen. Kérem, hogy addig vegye át az igazgatói teendőket!

A tanév vége felé jártak a Roxfortban. A máskor mindig pezsgő hangulatot erősen tompította a halálfalók újabb áldozatainak híre, de nem kevésbé hatott dermesztően a közelmúlt kivégzéseinek emléke sem, amelyek közül talán a legtöbbet emlegetett a Potter család kiirtása volt. Dumbledore elgyötörten simított végig a homlokán.

- Meg kell próbálnom valamilyen módon fenntartani kapcsolatunkat a Minisztériummal. Ha Voldemort eléri, hogy a Rend és a Minisztérium egymás ellen forduljon, akkor elvérzünk, őt pedig semmi sem akadályozza meg abban, hogy magához ragadja a hatalmat, és a keze alá törje az egész varázslótársadalmat.

McGalagony komoran bólintott, és elhagyta a szobát. Dumbledore egy marék hopp-port dobott az irodájában álló kandalló tüzébe, és hangosan így szólt:

- Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, a miniszter fogadószobája.

Alakja eltűnt a lángok között, csak hogy röviddel azután újra megjelenjen a miniszter fogadószobájának kandallójában fellobbanó zöld tűzben. A fogadószobában elhelyezett mahagóni asztal mögül egy középkorú boszorkány mosolygott rá udvarias-hűvösen. Kövérkés arcát kellemetlenül széthúzták a felfelé görbített vastag ajkak, amelyek egészében véve egy béka kinézetét kölcsönözték neki. Megdöbbentően kislányos hangjából kihallatszott a mesterkélt udvariasság

- Ah, Dumbledore igazgató úr, minek köszönhetjük a látogatását?

Dumbledore könnyed mozdulattal előhúzta a minisztériumi pecséttel hitelesített levelet és a mahagóni asztalra fektette.

- A miniszter úr üzent értem.

A középkorú boszorkány gondosan átvizsgálta a pergamen tartalmát és a minisztériumi pecsétet egyaránt. Gyűrűkkel borított kövérkés kezével a sötét ezüstszegecsekkel kivert impozáns ajtó felé intett.

- Ebben az esetben kérem fáradjon be a miniszterúr irodájába! - énekelte.

Dumbledore elgondolkozott, hogy milyen kicsinyes is ez a színjáték a miniszter részéről. Bemutattatni vele a meghívót, mintha nem számítottak volna a jövetelére. Ennek ellenére lekötelező mosollyal biccentett a boszorkány felé:

-Mindig öröm találkozni önnel, Umbridge kisasszony!

Energikus léptekkel elhaladt a fogadópult mellett, és benyitott az ajtón. A miniszter éppen háttal állt az ajtónak, az irodát díszítő nagy ablakok felé fordulva. Idegesen megperdült a sarkán, és bután eltátotta a száját, amint megpillantotta a belépő mágust.

- Dumbledore! - majd miután sikerült arckifejezését újra uralma alá vonnia, sokkal hűvösebben folytatta. - Minek köszönhetem a szerencsét?

Dumbledore könnyedén összevonta a szemöldökét és a miniszter felé indult.

- Nos, leginkább a saját maga által aláírt meghívónak - és ezzel a miniszter elé fektette a pergament. A miniszter szeme zavartan futott végig az íráson, majd megvizsgálta a pecsétet is. Minden rendben lévőnek tűnt. Csak egy bökkenő volt. Ő sohasem hívta személyes találkozóra a Roxfort igazgatóját. Dumbledore úgy tűnt mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, mert hozzáfűzte: - Úgy tűnik azonban, hogy mindez újdonságként hat önre, kedves Honorius.

A miniszter töprengve kocogtatta a pergament.

- A meghívó eredeti, azonban természetesen nem az én utasításomra adták ki. Valami félreértés lehet a dologban. – Azzal sietős léptekkel a fogadószoba ajtajához indult.

- Kéretem a személyi asszisztensemet! - A rövid igenlő választ meg sem várva visszasétált az igazgatóhoz.

- Ha már úgy hozta a helyzet, hogy idefáradt Dumbledore, szeretnék néhány kérdést tisztázni az ön által irányított úgynevezett Főnix Rendjével kapcsolatban…

Eddig jutott, amikor kitárult az ajtó és egy zavart arcú varázsló jelent meg a küszöbön. A miniszter türelmetlenül feléje fordult:

-Igen, Eric?

- Uram, ifjabb Bartemius Kupor nem lelhető fel a minisztérium területén. Röviddel ezelőtt elhagyta az épületet…- Az őrvarázsló láthatólag feszengett a miniszter mérges pillantása alatt.

- Hogy érti, hogy elment? Lóduljon és kerítse elő! Nem távozhatott anélkül, hogy valami nyomós okot meg ne nevezett volna! Köteles ilyen esetben azt is meghagyni, hogy hol érhető el! Mindenre nekem kell gondolni?

Az őrvarázsló tűzpiros arccal kifordult az ajtóból, és óvatosan behajtotta azt. A miniszter még mindig paprikás hangulatban megfordult, tekintete Dumbledore-ra esett, és elakadt a lélegzete. Az ősz mágus kezében pálca villant, egész tartása harcra készséget tükrözött.

- No de Dumbledore, mit jelentsen ez…- azonban a miniszter hangja elhalt, amikor a következő pillanatban berobbant az ablakon egy zöld fényű árnyalak. Dumbledore-nak alig maradt ideje, hogy felvonja mentális védőfalait. A madár alakú árny csőre kinyílt, és kísérteties rikoltó hangot hallatott. A miniszter elsápadt, majd tagjai remegni kezdtek. Egész elméjét páni félelem töltötte be. _Meg fogok halni! Istenem! Meg fogok halni!_ Kétségbeesetten igyekezett magát minél kisebbre összehúzni. Lekuporodott a földre fejét karja alá rejtette. Szorosan összeszorított szemhéja alól könnyek peregtek. Érthetetlen vinnyogás töltötte be a fülét. Ködös agya csak késéssel fogta fel, hogy ő maga az, aki félelmében nyüszít. _Nee…Ne…ne…_

Az árnylény már a feje fölött lebegett… Majd hirtelen egy zöldes villanással eltűnt, és ugyanakkor egy pergamen darab koppant a földön. A miniszter remegve próbálta magát összeszedni, de nem volt képes érte nyúlni.

Dumbledore csöndesen figyelte az előtte kuporgó férfi küzdelmét, hogy úrrá legyen engedetlen tagjain. Végre a miniszter úgy tűnt visszanyerte önuralmát annyira, hogy felemelkedjék, és az asztala mögött álló székhez botorkáljon. Dumbledore egy pálcaintéssel magához hívta a földön heverő üzenetet. Egy pillantás a kézírásra elárulta számára a küldő személyét. Az ősz mágus számára nem volt meglepetés, hogy ki írta a levelet, azok után, hogy tanúja volt egy lélekhasító megjelenésének. Egy ilyen lény megidézése és irányítása a legsötétebb mágia fogásaihoz tartozott. Hideg félelem ülte meg a gyomrát, amint a kis hengert az asztalra helyezte.

- Úgy nézem, az üzenet az öné, Honorius!

A miniszter félig rémült, félig gyűlölködő pillantást vetett rá. Dumbledore éppen az előbb volt szemtanúja, hogy a brit varázslótársadalom legnagyobb hatalmú embere a földön vinnyog a félelemtől.

-Felesleges kiemelnie a nyilvánvalót! – csattant fel nyersen, és átvette a hengert. Leült, feltörte a fenyegető fekete pecsétet, és végigfutotta a levél tartalmát. Arca lassan fehér, majd zöldes színt öltött. Remegése kétszeres erővel tért vissza, és széke karfájába kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy ernyedten ki ne csússzon belőle.

Az igazgató éles tekintettel figyelte. A miniszter lassan felemelte a fejét, és pillantása csupán puszta rettenetet tükrözött.

-Tudjukki körbevette a Roxfortot. Az erők, amiket felvonultat… óriások, vérfarkasok, heliopátok…

Ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore megérezte bőrén a főnixmedál melegét. Egy rendtag bajban van, a Roxfort bajban van… Gondolatait azonban félbeszakította a miniszter gyenge hangja.

- Felajánlotta, hogy szabadon engedi eltávozni a diákokat … - Dumbledore itt felkapta a fejét. _Tom? Szabadon engedi a diákokat? A félvéreket, a mugli születésűeket is? - _cserébe azért, hogy a minisztérium eltávolítja önt az igazgatói székből.

Dumbledore számára hirtelen megvilágosodott az egész. Tom kijátszotta a rendet és a Minisztériumot egymás ellen. A Minisztérium nem akar áldozatokat. Bele fog egyezni a feltételekbe. Dumbledore tudta, hogy Tom képes megtörni a Roxfortot védő bűbájokat. Persze ez időt vesz igénybe. Az általa felvonultatott erők viszont gondoskodnak róla, hogy rendelkezésére is álljon a kellő idő. Azt is tudta, hogy ő maga képes lenne visszatérni Roxfortba és megvédeni az iskolát s így időt nyerni, de garantálni lehetetlenség, hogy mindez áldozatok nélkül történjen meg.

Voldemort megkaparintja az iskolát. A Minisztérium már úgyis félig az ő irányítása alatt áll. Eléri, hogy valamelyik halálfalót nevezzék ki igazgatónak. A következő évben megnyitja az iskolát az aranyvérűek, talán a félvérek számára is. Ezzel megosztja a társadalmat. A mugli származásúak lassan kirekednek az iskolából, és Voldemort halálfalói majd egyenként végeznek velük. A többiek meg majd csak nézik és örülnek, hogy nem velük történik mindez. A Minisztérium sem tesz majd semmit, hiszen a mugli származásúak szülei nem szavazhatnak a miniszter személyére. Ezután a félvérek következnek majd. Dumbledore kételkedett benne, hogy őket Voldemort teljesen kirekesztené a társadalomból, túl kevés aranyvérű család akadt. Azonban sohasem lesznek azonos jogaik azokkal, akik a kiválasztott osztályba tartoznak …

Keserű szájízzel tette fel a kérdést, amire előre tudta a választ.

- Mi a döntése, Honorius?

A miniszter szinte bocsánatkérően mondta:

- Visszavonom a megbízatását.

Dumbledore még egy kísérletet tett, hogy elhárítsa azt a jövőt, amely kristálytisztán rajzolódott ki előtte.

- Mi történik akkor, ha megtagadom, hogy átadjam az igazgatói posztot? Önnek egyedül nincs joga megvonni a bizalmát a felügyelő bizottság belegyezése nélkül.

A miniszter szeme megkeményedett.

- Természetesen ehhez joga van. Ebben az esetben azonban törvényen kívül helyezem az egész Főnix Rendjét. A felügyelő bizottság pedig nem fog olyan igazgatót megtartani, aki veszélyeztetné a saját diákjai életét.

Dumbledore nehezet sóhajtott:

-Higgye el Honorius, attól a perctől, hogy Voldemort a hatalma alá vonja a Roxfortot, egyetlen diák élete sem lesz biztonságban.

A miniszter azonban szótlanul nyújtotta a kezét. Dumbledore levonta ujjáról a Roxfort címerével díszített ősi aranygyűrűt, és a miniszter tenyerére helyezte…

Még most is, ennyi idő után is látszott az ujján a gyűrű nyoma. Annak a felelősségnek a nyoma, amit az elkövetkező varázslónemzedék felnevelése jelent. Amit Voldemort kiragadott a kezéből. Dumbledore legkeserűbb bukásainak egyike.

Az ősz mágus szinte megbabonázva meredt az ujjaira, melyek egyikén fehér, szalag alakú folt volt látható. Nem is vette észre, hogy nyílik az ajtó, és egy foltozott taláros varázsló lép be rajta. A közeledő léptek neszére azonban az új jövevény felé fordult.

Az előtte álló alak fiatal kora ellenére magán hordozta az elmúlt évek harcainak jeleit. Ráncok szabdalták az arcát, és hajába bőven vegyültek ősz szálak. Persze nem csak halálfalókkal kellett megküzdenie. Minden hónapban saját maga volt az ellenség. Minden telihold, minden átalakulás egy küzdelem.

Dumbledore a jövevény elé sietett.

-Remus!

A férfi szeme a rend irányítójára és régi pártfogójára szegeződött.

-Albus, sürgős jelentenivalóm van!

Dumbledore csak némán bólintott s kezével az íróasztala előtt álló székre intett. Remus gyorsan leült és megvárta, amíg a másik is helyet foglal.

- Muglivadászat volt Little Harrington-ban. - Dumbledore szeme hirtelen kék lángot vetett. - A Granger házat is támadás érte. Granger kisasszony használta a főnix medált. Őt és az édesapját ki tudtam menteni… Mrs. Grangert viszont meggyilkolták. - Remus itt lecsüggesztette a fejét.

A Rend a Roxfort újranyitása utáni időkben magára vállalta a tehetségesebb mugli származású boszorkányok és varázslók képzését, tekintettel arra, hogy azokat Augustus Rookwood, az új igazgató kizárta az iskolából. Persze a Minisztéruim hivatalos indoklása szerint a saját érdekében történt, hiszen ha visszatérnek a muglik világába és nem tartanak igényt arra, hogy a varázslótársadalom tagjai legyenek, akkor esélyük lesz elkerülni a halálfalók razziáit. Később már nem is bajlódtak magyarázatokkal, amikor a halálfalók egyenként felkeresték és kiirtották a mugli származású volt roxfortos diákokat és családjukat. Ez főleg az új miniszternek, Cornelius Caramelnek volt köszönhető, aki teljes egészében Lucius Malfoy befolyása alatt állt. Honorius Fitzbourgh-öt röviddel a Roxfort ostroma után kikezdte a sajtó. Először azzal támadták, hogy személyi asszisztenséről kiderült, halálfaló, és ugyanakkor a varázsbűnüldözési osztály vezetőjének fia. Ezt a botrányt még sikerült túlélnie azzal, hogy azonnali hatállyal menesztette Bartemius Kuport az osztály éléről. A következő incidens akkor következett be, amikor az Azkabanban a dementorok tisztázatlan körülmények között megcsókoltak tíz foglyot, köztük Sirius Black-et. Az újságokat hirtelen elárasztották a Black ártatlanságát taglaló cikkek. Remust külön elkeserítette, hogy tisztában volt vele: Lucius Malfoy áll a sajtókampány hátterében, és Sirius ártatlanságát használja fel arra, hogy megbuktassa Fitzbourgh-öt és a saját emberét juttassa a bársonyszékbe. A sajtó a Minisztérium kegyetlenségét lassan sötétebb színekkel festette, mint a halálfalók gyilkosságait, amelyekről egyre kevesebb hír látott napvilágot. Nem sok idő kellett hozzá, hogy a Minisztérium a halálfalók befolyásának köszönhetően törvényen kívül helyezze a Rendet, jelentősen megnehezítve annak működését. Állandó bujkálásra kényszerültek. Új tagok toborzása szinte lehetetlenné vált, a meglévő tagok minden nap az életüket és a munkájukat kockáztatták. Az anyagi keretek is jelentősen megcsappantak. A tehetséges mugli származásúk képzése a továbbiakban jelentősen leszűkült, és pártfogói rendszer alapján működött. Ez azt jelentette, hogy egy-egy tag pártfogoltként gondjaiba vett egy mugli születésű diákot. Ilyen módon arra kényszerültek, hogy szelektáljanak a lehetséges jelöltek közül. Remus annak idején Hermionét választotta pártfogoltjául. Ő felelt a tanulmányi előrehaladásáért és biztonságáért is egyben. A lány minden várakozást meghaladóan teljesített. Ma pedig Remuson volt a sor, hogy teljesítse pártfogói kötelességét. Hermione számított a segítségére, és ő későn érkezett… A bűntudat, és mindaz aminek ma szemtanúja volt, rettenetes súllyal nehezedett a vállára. Úgy tűnt, a rend már nem tud lépést tartani a halálfalók és a roxforti diákok öldöklő hadjárataival.

Azonban nem ez volt minden, ami nyomasztotta. Az ismerős szag, amelyet a felől a fiú felől érzett Little Harrington-ban felkavart benne minden érzést és emléket, amelyet eddig a racionalitás és a túlélés jegyében mélyen eltemetett magában. Tudta, hogy fiatalsága egykori társai mind halottak már. Sirius, James és családja Lily és Harry, még Peter is. Halottak voltak nagyrészt a Rendtagok, akikhez annak idején csatlakozott. Haláluk elfogadása elengedhetetlen volt ahhoz, hegy ép elmével átvészelje az elmúlt tizenöt évet. Mégis különlegesen éles vérfarkas érzékei miatt olyan érzelmi lavina indult el benne, amely áttört minden eddigi gondosan felépített mentális gátat és szinte szó szerint darabokra szaggatta Remust.

- Feltételezem, hogy Miss. Granger és édesapja jelenleg Madame Pomfrey gondoskodása alatt állnak – Dumbledore lágy hangja mélyebbnek tűnt a benne rejlő együttérzéstől. Remus látható erőfeszítéssel szedte össze magát, hogy a Rend irányítójára nézzen.- Igen, a gyengélkedőn hagytam őket.

Dumbledore felállt, és a fiatal rendtag vállára tette a kezét. Remus egy kis mosollyal felelt,majd az ajtó felé indult. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor hirtelen kibukott belőle. Nem volt szándékában szólni Albusnak de meggyötört elméje szinte magától lökte ki a szavakat. Tekintetét azonban végig az ajtóra szegezte beszéd közben. Hangja fojtottan, rekedtesen tört elő a torkából

-Ma valami furcsát éreztem, Albus. A roxfortos, aki a Granger-házban volt. A kinézete, a…a szaga… – itt megakadt, mintha fájdalmasan a torkán akadt volna a folytatás. - Olyan volt, mint James-é. De a szeme fekete. És a homlokán…a homlokán egy kígyó jele van.

Remus megfordult és fájdalomtól elgyötört tekintetét Dumbledore-ra függesztette. Az ősz mágus most nem mosolygott. Tekintetében ugyanaz a gyász és veszteség sötétlett, mint az övében. Ez furcsa módon azonban mégis enyhítően hatott rá. Hálás tekintettel újra az ajtó felé fordult és hangtalanul kilépett rajta.

Dumbledore még sokáig állt mozdulatlanul asztala mellett, szemei még mindig az ajtóra szegeződtek, pedig a rongyos talárú, vékony alak már rég eltűnt onnan. Elméje azonban az elhangzott szavakat latolgatta. Sok éves tapasztalat diktálta, hogy komolyan fontoljon meg minden eshetőséget. Még akkor is, ha szinte lehetetlennek tűnnek. _Elképzelhető lenne, hogy Harry Potter él?_ Ennek a lehetőségnek a következményei szinte beláthatatlanul messze vezettek…

Az ősz mágus mélyen elmerült gondolataiban amelyeknek egyetlen kísérője a polcokon ülő finom ezüstszerkezetek kattogó, surrogó zaja volt..


	4. 3 fejezet Egy név

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling az az irigylésre méltó ember, aki egyes- egyedül birtokolja a Herry Potter történetek fantaszikus világát

Köszönet:

Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyanak a jó szavakért, a bíztatásért és fáradságos munkájukért!

A/N:Bár a történet váza megvan szívesen várok minden ötletet, illetve kérdést, ha valami részlet még érdekelne Titeket!

Nimbusz

------------------------------------

3. fejezet -Egy név

Hermione Granger a Főnix Rendje titkos rejtekhelyének egy paravánokkal és ágyakkal telezsúfolt szobájában ült. A szobát gyengélkedőnek hívták, de leginkább egy nővérszoba és egy elsősegélynyújtó állomás keveréke volt. A lány gyanította, hogy az elnevezésben nagyobb szerepe volt a nosztalgiának, mint a szoba valós felszereltségének.

Egy széken kuporgott, és ujjaival egy ősz hajú férfi ernyedt kezét simogatta. A férfi mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyon, arckifejezése nyugodt, mély álomról tanúskodott. Hermione azonban tisztában volt vele, mindez csak annak az álommentes altatófőzetnek köszönhető, amit Madame Pomfrey lediktált az édesapja torkán közvetlenül a megérkezésük után. Tudta jól, miért van szükség erre. A mugliknak is megvolt a szavuk arra, amilyen állapotba az apja került. Ujjai most a férfi hajához vándoroltak, és megérintették az egy éjszaka alatt hófehérré vált tincseket. Az apja mindig büszke volt rá, hogy az őszes hajszálak csak helyenként keveredtek az eredeti barna fürtökkel. Azzal tréfálkozott, hogy előbb lesz kopasz, mint ősz. Azt mondta, a kor csak felfogás kérdése, és ő harmincötnél úgy döntött, hogy nem öregszik tovább. Valóban, három nappal ezelőttig mintha megállt volna vele az idő. Közös fotóikon csak Hermione kinézetéből lehetett megállapítani, hogy mikor készültek. Roger Granger mindig energikus, határozott férfi volt. Érdeklődő és nyitott a világra. Sok mindenben még talán modernebb is, mint a saját tinédzser korú lánya. Amikor Lupin először tűnt fel az ajtóban udvariasan és szerényen, majd tájékoztatta őket a lányuk képességéről, és a varázsvilág létezéséről, az apja volt az, aki legkönnyebben fogadta a hírt, és anyjával szemben is támogatta őt, amikor úgy döntött belekezd a mágiatanulásba.

Hermione számára a varázsvilág létezése hihetetlen távlatokat nyitott. Százszor inkább gondolta volna bárki másról az ismeretségi körében, hogy varázserővel rendelkezik, mint saját magáról. Az örök könyvmoly, az örök racionalista. A mágia mégis sokkal kézzelfoghatóbbnak bizonyult, mint gondolta volna. Rövidesen szinte falta a könyveket, válogatás nélkül. Lupin pedig nemcsak az alapnak tekinthető sötét varázslatok kivédését, átváltoztatástant és bűbájtant tanította neki, hanem belekezdtek a bájitaltanba, a gyógynövénytanba, később pedig a számmisztikába, a rúnaismeretbe és a mágiatörténetbe is. Az elmélet szinte első olvasatra megragadt az agyában, és azon ritka alkalmakkor, amikor gyakorlatban is kipróbálhatta a megtanult varázsigéket, azok rendszerint első vagy második próbálkozásra sikerültek.

Hermione gyakran álmodozott arról, hogy milyen lenne, ha a Roxfortba járhatna. Kedvenc olvasmányi egyikének a Roxfort történetének köszönhetően szinte mindent tudott az iskoláról. Melyik házba tartozna? Lehet, hogy kijelölnék prefektusnak... esetleg iskolaelsőnek?

Azonban tisztában volt a varázsvilág jelenlegi helyzetével is. Lupin sohasem titkolta a képzésével járó veszélyeket. Tudta azt is, hogy milyen sors várna rá, ha Lupin nem alkalmazott volna rajta mágia elfedő bűbájt. Ha képzetlen lenne, esetleg elfogadná őt valamely aranyvérű varázsló ágyasnak, de jelenlegi helyzetében lelepleződése esetén biztosan végeznének vele. Mindez azonban nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy eltántorítsa őt a mágia világától. Eddig… Ami három napja történt, mindent összerombolt, szétzúzott, apró darabokra szaggatott benne. Most először keserűen kívánta, hogy bár ne létezne a mágia, vagy akár az egész varázslótársadalom. Ne létezne Lupin, a Rend, a varázsigék, a Roxfort mesés világa.

Előrehajolt, hogy kisimítson egy kis ráncot a lepedőn. Tudta, hogy pár nap múlva az apja felébred majd. De mi lesz azután? Lupin célzott rá, hogy esetleg a Rend elintézné, hogy külföldre költözhessenek. Külföld… Hermione ízlelgette magában a gondolatot. _Hol szeretne élni, ha nem itt?_ Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett vallania, hogy nem akar elmenni. Egész eddigi élete ide kötötte. Akkor is, ha romokban hevert, legalább volt valami. Külföldön olyan lenne, mintha eddig nem is létezett volna. Ezen kívül - és tudta, nem ez az ami itt tartja, de nagyon megfelelő arra, hogy énje racionális felét kielégítse vele - Voldemort egyre szaporodó külföldi hívei azzal bizonyították hűségüket mesterük felé, hogy felkutatták és kivégezték az Angliából elszökött boszorkányokat és varázslókat. Máshol sem lenne sokkal biztonságosabb, mint itt…

Teljesen irracionális módon elégedett boldogság öntöttel el azután, hogy eldöntötte, itt akar maradni. Ez azonban egy újabb kérdést vetett fel. Nem térhetnek vissza apjával a régi életükhöz. Megtámadott egy roxfortost. Egészen biztosan keresik már őket. A mugli világban sehol sem lennének biztonságban. _Maradhatnának a Rendnél? Felvennék-e őt?_ Tudat alatt mindig is erre törekedett. A képzés, amit elvállalt, arra predesztinálta, hogy egyszer rendtaggá váljon. Ebben a háborúban nem létezett semleges oldal.

-------------------

Remus Lupin némán figyelte az ágy szélén ülő lányt. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem mert odamenni hozzá, ha vigasztalásra szorult, hogy nem tudott mit mondani neki. Minden vigasztaló szó hamisan csengett volna a szájából,hiszen saját magát hibáztatta a történtekért. Némán elfordult hát, és tovább lépkedett a Rend gyűlésterme felé. Az egész rejtekhelynek ez volt a legnagyobb szobája, de teremnek nemigen volt nevezhető.Ahogy benyitott, több, már csoportokba verődő, beszélgető rendtagot pillantott meg. Mordon Tonks-szal és Kingsley Shacklebolttal beszélgetett fojtott hangon. Hestia Jones Frank és Alice Longbottommal húzódott félre egy sarokba. Arthur és Molly Weasley, Sturgis Podmore, Benjy Fenwick és Doras Medowes alkotta a legnagyobb csoportot. Remus is hozzájuk csatlakozott. Mindig is kedvelte a Weasley családot. Olyan elementáris életerő zsibongott bennük, ami óhatatlanul átragadt mindenkire a közelükben. Pedig nagy árat fizetettek amiért szembeszálltak az aranyvérű társadalom előítéleteivel. Bár a család tagjai közül mindegyik életben volt - és ennek, gondolta kesernyésen Lupin manapság örülni kellett - a két nagyobbik fiú kivételével, akik még az igazgatóváltás előtt diákoskodtak - egyetlen gyerek sem járt a Roxfortba. Arthur Weasley elvesztette minisztériumi állását, és most a Gringotts Banknál dolgozott a csille karbantartóknál. A vörös hajú varázsló gyakran tréfálkozott, hogy így kiélheti „bütykölési hajlamait", Remus azonban tudta, milyen megalázó egy ilyen munka egy olyan képességű varázsló számára, mint Arthur.

Mosolyogva nyújtott kezet a férfinek, míg Molly a férje oldalán állva az Odúba szóló meghívásokkal bombázta. Lelkes köszöntésük éles ellentétben állt Podmore és Fenwick reakciójával, akik sötét pillantásokkal húzódtak hátrébb a „vérfarkastól", ahogyan - Remus biztos volt benne - őt magukban nevezték. Molly szeme helytelenítően villant a visszahúzódókra, és kétszeres kedvességgel érdeklődött Remus és pártfogoltja hogyléte felől. Ezzel akaratlanul is nagyobb fájdalmat okozott azoknál, akik csupán a már megszokott viszolygást mutatták. Remus tétován valami válaszszerűségre nyitotta a száját, holott agya teljesen tompa és üres lett hirtelen. Azonban megmenekült attól, hogy bármiféle feleletet kelljen adnia, mert ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore lépett a terembe, nyomában Pitonnal.

A rendtagok azonnal elcsöndesedtek, és sietve elfoglalták helyüket a hosszú, szögletes asztal körül. Dumbledore mosolyogva tekintett végig rajtuk, és sokak szinte reflexszerűen várták a szavakat: „ Isten hozott mindenkit a Roxfortban"…de ez persze sosem hangzott el.

- Köszöntök minden rendtagot! Örülök, hogy ennyien el tudtatok jönni annak ellenére, hogy ilyen rövid idővel a gyűlés előtt állt csak módunkban értesítést küldeni. - Itt végigsimított a vállán ülő Fawkes piros-arany tollain. A főnix egyetlen finom trillát hallatott, majd átszökkent a terem sarkában elhelyezett állványra.

- Perselus felbecsülhetetlen értékű információkkal szolgált, amelyről szeretném, ha ti is tudnátok. Talán annyit elöljáróban, hogy arról a jóslatról van szó, amelynek létezéséről mindannyian tudtok, de tartalmának egy részéről csupán magam és az érintettek bírnak közelebbi ismeretekkel. A teljes szöveg pedig egyedül és kizárólag Voldemort birtokában van. - A név említésére még mindig sokan megrezzentek. Közöttük Alice és Frank Longbottom, akik most szokatlanul sápadtan markolták egymás kezét.

Dumbledore könnyedén meghajolt Piton felé, mintegy átadva a szót neki. Piton felegyenesedett. Sápadt, már-már sárgás színű arca közönyösséget sugallt, mintegy ellenpontjaként annak az izgalomnak, amit Dumbledore szavai váltottak ki az asztal körül ülőkből.

- Tudomásomra jutott, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a jóslat szövegét ettől az évtől kezdve a Roxfort falai között őrzi. Ezek után azonban nem tudta tovább folytatni, mert hallgatósága olyan hirtelen bolydult fel, mint egy felzavart méhraj.

- Az lehetetlen!

- Miért éppen a Roxfortban?

Piton rezzenéstelenül, ajkán csupán egy kis megvető mosollyal várta, hogy újra csend legyen.

- Nem ismerem a pontos helyet ahol őrzik, de maga az információ teljesen megbízható.

Sturgis Podmore nem titkolt ellenszenvvel meredt Pitonra.

- Persze a forrást nem nevezed meg nekünk ugye, Perselus?

Piton ajkán egészen ijesztő kedélyes mosoly jelent meg.

- Készséggel megnevezem, Sturgis, azonban nem tudom, hogy mond-e neked valamit az a szó, hogy logika?

A szalmaszín hajú varázsló elvörösödött, és nyakán láthatóan megfeszültek az izmok.

- Ha arra gondolsz, hogy tudok-e egy halálfaló fejével gondolkodni, akkor a válaszom: nem.

- Nos, csupán a gondolkodás tevékenysége is teljes mértékben kielégítő lenne…- Piton egyértelműen éreztette, hogy nem feltételez ilyesmit a fiatal varázslóról. Azonban mielőtt jobban elfajult volna a szóváltás, Dumbledore békítően felemelkedett.

-Perselus információit és következtetéseit magam is felülvizsgáltam és helyénvalónak találtam. A jelenlegi gyűlés célja az, hogy eldöntsük, mit kezdünk a megszerzett információval. - A közbeszólás láthatólag lehűtötte Surgis Podmore-t, és a többi rendtag figyelmét is a feltett kérdésre irányította. A csendet Frank Longbottom szokatlanul rekedtes hangja törte meg.

- Én önként jelentkezem a feladatra, hogy megszerezzem a jóslat szövegét.

Többen felkapták a fejüket és az aurorra meredtek. _Megőrült ez?_ Dumbledore szeme azonban megértően pihent meg a Longbottom házaspáron. Fiuk, Neville, a rend védelme alatt állt, és Dumbledore pártfogoltja volt. Ennek ellenére szinte alig mutatott mágikus képességeket, és a szülőket lassan mániákus rettegés fogta el attól a naptól, amikor fiuknak ki kell majd állnia az eddig ismert legnagyobb hatalmú sötét mágus ellen. Jól az agyukba vésődött a jóslat szövege, amiről tudták, hogy nem garantálja az Egyetlen győzelmét. „_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…_ „ Megszámlálhatatlan álmatlan éjszakát okozott nekik a szócska, amely újra és újra gonoszul ott kopogtatott elgyötört elméjük ajtaján: „_diadalmaskodhat_". Mindennél jobban vágyták a bizonyosságot. Ezért mindennél jobban vágyták azt, hogy ismerjék a teljes próféciát.

Piton azonban csak megvetően felszisszent. Alice Longbottom erre felkapta a fejét és rámeredt. Úgy tűnt a férfi állja a pillantását, azonban a fekete szemek hirtelen elfordultak, hogy a hosszú fehér ujjakra szegeződjenek.

Dumbledore szólalt meg elsőként.

- Kétségtelen, hogy Perselus segítségre szorul a jóslat megszerzésében. - A segítség szóra a bájitaltanár azonnal felkapta a fejét, és izzó szemekkel meredt az ősz mágusra, aki azonban nem zavartatta magát. - Az sem vitatható, hogy a Roxfort Britannia mágikusan legjobban őrzött helye. Tehát erőszakkal nem megyünk semmire. Csak akkor léphetünk, ha kiderítettük a pontos helyet, ahol a jóslatot őrzik, és kiismertük annak védelmező varázslatait.

Többen várták, hogy Dumbledore tovább folytatja, és tálcán kínálja nekik a megoldást, ő azonban újra helyet foglalt az asztalnál. Némi hallgatás után Tonks szólalt meg.

- Ha el tudnánk kapni valakit, aki bejáratos a Roxfortba, a mi emberünk átvehetné a helyét, és besegíthetne Perselusnak. - Többen élénken felkapták a fejüket, hogy helyeseljenek. Dumbledore szintén elmosolyodott.

- Magam is eltöprengtem ezen a lehetőségen, azonban Perselus felvilágosított, hogy a Roxfort védelmi mechanizmusát kiegészítették egy egészen leleményes bűbájjal, amely mindenféle álcázást lehetetlenné tesz a kastély területén, beleértve a metamorf mágiát is –tette gyorsan hozzá, előre látva Tonks következő kérdését.

Újabb levertség vett erőt az összegyűlt rendtagokon. Kezdte lehangolni őket az állandó Dávid-Góliát küzdelem. Piton hidegen tekintett végig rajtuk.

-Tettem Albusnak egy javaslatot arra vonatkozóan, hogy lehetséges lenne egy pártfogoltat észrevétlenül bejuttatni a félvér diákok közé…

A „pártfogolt" szóra Remus felkapta a fejét, és gyilkos tekintettel Pitonra meredt, azonban mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Alice Longbottom lecsapott a bájitalok mesterére.

- Pontosan melyik pártfogoltra gondoltál Perselus?

Piton a szánalom és a megvetés keverékével tekintett az asszonyra.

-Természetesen nem Longbottomra. Az ő arca túlontúl ismert a halálfalók körében. A pártfogoltak szűk köre azonban behatárolja, hogy kik jöhetnek egyáltalán szóba. A félvérek tizenhat éves korukban kezdhetik meg a képzést, ami egyetlen jelöltet hagy számunkra Longbottomon kívül.

Remus torkát alig hallható morgás hagyta el a fejtegetés alatt, ami szinte senkinek sem tűnt fel. Azonban amikor annak végeztével felszegte a fejét többen visszadöbbentek a borostyánszínű szemekben égő ember feletti dühtől.

-A pártfogoltamat hagyd ki ebből, Perselus! - a hangja sokkal mélyebben csengett most, és nélkülözte azt a megszokott selymességet, amely különben sajátja volt.

Dumbledore felállt az asztaltól, sokakban azt az érzetet keltve, mint amikor valaki szándékosan magára vonja egy vadállat figyelmét, annak érdekében, hogy elterelje azt valaki másról, aki életveszélyben forog.

- Perselus velem vitatta meg ezt az elgondolást először, és bár magam is a legutolsó eshetőségként vettem számba, hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált előttem, hogy nincs más lehetőségünk.

Remus hitetlenkedve meredt Dumbledore-ra. Megdöbbenése kioltotta a hirtelen dühöt, és csak reszketeg zsibbadtságot hagyott utána. A vérfarkas súlyosan huppant vissza a székre félig felemelkedett helyzetéből. _Ez nem lehet igaz. Dumbledore nem támogathat egy ilyen javaslatot. Ez képtelenség. _

- Hermione sohasem vállalna el ilyesmit. - Ezt meglepetésére hangosan kimondta.

-Az, hogy a rend számára ez az egyetlen lehetőség kínálkozik, természetesen korántsem jelenti azt, hogy Miss. Grangernek vállalkoznia kell a feladatra. Csupán azt kérem, hogy beszélhessek vele erről. - Dumbledore kék szemét Remusra függesztette. Csupán egy erőtlen, hitetlen fejhajtás volt a válasz.

----------------------------

Hermione csöndesen kopogtatott a Rend főnökének ajtaján. Madame Pomfrey közölte a hírt, hogy Dumbledore beszélni szeretne vele. A lány késlekedés nélkül követte a javasasszonyt.. Most pedig itt állt a vastag tölgyfaajtó előtt, amely hirtelen magától kitárult, hogy felfedje a Főnix Rendjének legendás vezetőjét, valamint két másik alakot.

Az egyiket jól ismerte. Remus még saját magához képest is rossz színben volt. és feszülten álldogált egy karosszék mögött, annak támláját markolva. A másik férfit sohasem látta. Annak tartása - Remuséval szemben - semmit nem árult el ahogy szenvtelen, fakó arca sem.

Dumbledore felegyenesedett asztala mögül. Hermione eddig csak egyszer találkozott vele. Azon a napon, amikor ide érkeztek, és az ősz mágus együttérzéséről biztosította.

- Miss Granger, kérem, foglaljon helyet!- Dumbledore egy kényelmes, piros színű karosszéket varázsolt elő a semmiből. Pontosan olyat, amilyennek a háttámláját Lupin markolászta. Hermione leült és az ősz mágusra nézett.

- Nem szeretném sokáig távol tartani az édesapjától, ezért rövid leszek.- Dumbledore újra leült az asztala mögé, és hosszú ujjait sátorként támasztotta össze. - Tudom, hogy Remus tájékoztatta a varázsvilág jelenlegi helyzetéről. Talán mindent elmondott Voldemortról és követőiről, azonban egyvalamit biztosan nem mondott el, tekintettel arra, hogy maga is híján van az információnak. Voldemortot jelenleg a varázslótársadalom legyőzhetetlennek tartja. A Főnix Rendje nem osztja ezt a véleményt. Ennek több oka van, de én most csak a beszélgetésünk szempontjából legfontosabbat emelném ki. Tizenhat évvel ezelőtt született egy jóslat annak a kiválasztottnak a születéséről, aki képes lehet legyőzni őt. A jóslat teljes szövege nincs a Rend birtokában, de a meglévő szövegrészlet alapján annak idején két gyerekre illett a leírás. Az egyiket - úgy hisszük - családjával együtt meggyilkolták.

Erre a szóhasználatra Remus felütötte a fejét és Dumbledore-ra meredt. Az ősz mágus azonban zavartalanul folytatta. -A másik életben maradt, és a Rend oltalmát élvezi. Voldemort ellenben a teljes prófécia birtokában van és ez felmérhetetlen előnyt biztosít számára a Főnix Rendjével szemben. Mindeddig semmilyen információval nem rendelkeztünk a jóslat rejtekhelyéről. -Itt fekete taláros férfi felé intett.

Perselus Piton professzor bájitaltant oktat a Roxfortban… - erre Hermione szeme elkerekedett, és keze önkéntelenül a pálcája után kapott. _Ha ez az ember a Roxfortban tanít, az csak egyet jelenthet, hogy ez az ember halálfaló!_ Dumbledore azonban megnyugtatóan feltartotta a kezét.

- Piton tanár úr éveken keresztül a rend számára kémkedett a halálfalók soraiban, és teljes bizalmamat élvezi.

Hermione tétován leeresztette a kezét, Dumbledore pedig folytatta a megkezdett mondatot.

- Tehát Piton professzor a Roxfortban dolgozik, és azzal a rendkívül értékes információval szolgált, hogy a prófécia szövegét a Roxforton belül rejtették el. A Rend figyelembe vette az összes lehetőséget, amilyen módon bejuttathatunk még egy rendtagot a kastélyba, tekintettel arra, hogy mint minden halálfaló, Piton professzor is megfigyelés alatt áll. - Dumbledore kesernyésen elmosolyodott. – Voldemort sohasem bízik meg egyetlen szolgájában sem. Ebből következően olyan emberre van szükségünk, aki nem vonja magára a halálfalók figyelmét. Valamennyi tagunkat és valamennyi lehetőséget figyelembe vettük, és sajnálatos módon csak egyetlen megoldás kínálkozik. Felnőtt rendtagot nem küldhetünk. Nagy részük ismert a halálfalók előtt, és megfelelő indokot sem tudunk, aminek alapján új embert helyezhetnénk el a Roxfortban. A személyzet az utolsó emberig Voldemort hívei közül kerül ki. Valamelyik halálfaló helyettesítése mágikus álcázással a Roxfort újonnan megerősített védelmi rendszere miatt lehetetlen. Csak diákot küldhetünk tehát. A Rend pártfogoltjai közül csak kettő felel meg a feltételeknek. Egyikük ismert a halálfalók előtt, tekintettel arra, hogy ő az, akit Voldemortnak nem sikerült elpusztítani, a másik…

Hermione egyenesen Dumbledore szemébe nézett.

- A másik én vagyok, igaz?

Dumbledore tekintetében sajnálkozás csillant.

- Igen.

Remus tétovázott, hogy odalépjen-e a lány mellé, de végül a helyén maradt, továbbmarkolászva a széket, amely vészesen recsegni kezdett. Hermione-nak azonban mindez nem tűnt fel, mert mélyan gondolataiba merült. _Ez lenne a feladata, ha rendtag lenne? Beszivárogni a Roxfortba?_ Akaratlanul is visszagondolt arra a roxfortosra, aki a házukban járt, és megölte az anyját. _Oda menni, ahol ezeket képzik? _Akaratlanul is végigborzongott.

Dumbledore eddig csak figyelte a lányt, de most újra megszólalt.

-Nem szeretném, ha alábecsülné a kockázatokat, Miss Granger. A kastélyon belül csak Piton professzor segítségére számíthat, és vele sem találkozhat túl gyakran.

Hermione azonban megrázta magát, és felegyenesedett a széken, ahol eddig a maga számára is észrevétlen módon a beszélgetés alatt egyre kisebbre húzta össze magát.

- Elvállalom a feladatot. - Remus irányából enyhén fulladozó hang hallatszott, de Hermione nem akart feléje tekinteni, hogy megőrizhesse hangja eltökéltségét.

- Azonban fennáll az a probléma, hogy annak idején a házunkba betörő roxfortost megtámadtam, és ő ezt bizonyára jelentette is. Az én arcom sem lesz ismeretlen a halálfalók előtt.

Hermione számára úgy tűnt, elismerés fénye villan az ősz mágus szemében.

- Valóban bölcs meglátás, Miss Granger. Ennek a problémának sok időt szenteltünk Piton tanár úrral, ezt a részét az elképzelésünknek azonban minden valószínűség szerint ő sokkal jobban képes lesz vázolni, mint én.

Hermione újra szemügyre vette a fekete taláros alakot, aki most is ugyanabban a pózban állt, mint mikor ő belépett az ajtón. Arca az egész beszélgetés alatt tökéletesen kifejezéstelen maradt. Most is csupán fekete szemét fordította az előtte ülő lányra.

-A Roxfort védelme kiszűr minden álcázást. Ezért, mint már említésre került, százfűlé főzettel vagy akár metamorf mágiával nem mennénk semmire. Mindezen varázslatoknak azonban van egy közös vonása. Nem változtatják meg az azokat alkalmazók valódi, örökölt kinézetét, így azok mindig képesek visszatérni ahhoz a megjelenéshez, amely eredetileg jellemezte őket. Létezik azonban olyan bájital, amely megváltoztatja az alany genetikai struktúráját, így az alapvetően eltér a többi átváltozástól. A Roxfortot védő bűbájok ennek használatát nem érzékelhetik.

Lupin értetlenül meredt a bájital tanárra.

-Genetikai struktúráját?

Úgy tűnt, az amúgy rendületlenül közönyös professzor először jött zavarba, mert sápadt arca enyhén téglaszínűre színeződött.

- Mugli kifejezés, Lupin. Az ősöktől örökölt tulajdonságokra vonatkozó információk összességét jelenti.

Hermione figyelmét azonban egészen más ragadta meg.

- Amit mondott tanár úr, azt jelenti, hogy a többi átváltoztatással szemben ennek alkalmazásakor nem lehetséges visszatérni az eredeti formához?

A bájital tanár tekintete mérlegelően szegeződött az előtte ülő lányra. _Lupin pártfogoltja nem ostoba._

- A bájital konkrét működése arra épül, hogy minden egyed magában hordozza ősei tulajdonságait. Ezekből azonban mindig egy kiválasztott tulajdonság domináns, tehát jelenik meg az egyedben. A bájital előhozza az elnyomott tulajdonságokat. A legújabb formula lehetővé teszi mindezek lokális, akár testrészenkénti alkalmazását. Ezzel a módszerrel nem vehető fel másvalakinek az alakja, csak a jelenlegitől eltérő megjelenés hozható létre. Ennek azonban elegendőnek kell lennie arra, hogy megtévessze azt, aki egy illetőt csupán egyszer látott néhány rövid pillanatra. A kérdésre pedig a válasz - folytatta Piton emelt hangon, mert érzékelte, hogy a vérfarkas türelmetlenül közbe akar szólni - a bájital működésében rejlik. A meglévő megjelenést megváltoztatni könnyű, mert csupán bármely más ős tulajdonsága szükséges. Az eredeti megjelenés visszanyerése sokkal bonyolultabb, mert egy konkrét ős tulajdonságának megjelenítését igényli. A válaszom tehát az, hogy az eredeti formához való visszatérés a bájital jelenlegi fejlesztési stádiumában nem lehetséges.

Hermione öntudatlanul is nagy levegőt vett, míg feldolgozta a hallottakat. Talán örökre megváltozik majd. Sok más lánnyal ellentétben ő sohasem játszott azzal a gondolattal, hogy mit változtatna meg az arcán vagy alakján. Számára ezek adottságok voltak , éppen úgy, mint bozontos haja. Kísérletképpen megpróbálta magát elképzelni pisze helyett egyenes orral, vagy hosszú első fogai helyett apró egyenletes fogakkal. Gondolatait azonban Lupin közbeszólása zavarta meg.

- Hogyan lehetséges, hogy a halálfalók nem tudnak erről a lehetőségről?

Dumbledore, aki eddig csupán hallgatta a beszélgetést, most közbeszólt.

-Piton professzor a bájital bemutatásánál csupán azt felejtette el megemlíteni, hogy a Dissimilis Facius a saját találmánya, és mint ilyen, ismeretlen a halálfalók előtt.

Lupin erős késztetést érzett, hogy visszavágjon azzal, hogy hiszen Piton is halálfaló. Azonban tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez a mondat inkább Sturgis Podmore szájába való. Ő maga sohasem kérdőjelezte meg a bájitaltanár megbízhatóságát. Dumbledore megbízik Pitonban, és ez elegendő bizonyíték. Azonban most Hermione-ról volt szó. Lupin végignézte, ahogyan a tizenegyéves bozontos hajú, kócos kislányból, majdhogynem felnőtt nő lett. Majdnem olyan jó ismerte, mint a szülei, sőt egyes tekintetben még jobban, hiszen a varázsvilágnak Hermione szülei nem lehettek részei. Élvezte, hogy a lány egyenrangú szellemi partner. Gyors és elemző gondolkodású. Szorgalmas és tudásvágyó. A pártfogói szerep egyedülálló lehetőség volt Lupin számára állandó emberi kapcsolat kialakítására. Hermione nem ítélte el betegségéért, nem félt vagy undorodott tőle. A lány úgy ismerte gondolatait, az embert a vérfarkas gúnyája alatt, mint senki más. Lupin számtalanszor vállalt már el életveszélyes feladatokat a Rend érdekében, és bármikor újra megtette volna, de azt sohasem gondolta, hogy egyszer Hermione-t küldik ilyen küldetésre. Akaratlanul is dühös volt Dumbledore-ra, hogy felajánlotta ezt a feladatot a lánynak. Dühös volt Hermione-ra, hogy elfogadta. Azonban mindenekelőtt dühös volt Pitonra, mert úgy látta, az alapötlet tőle származik, és mert őt kedvelte legkevésbé a három személy közül, rá haragudnia fájt a legkevésbé.

Piton könnyedén olvasta a vérfarkas arcán tükröződő az érzelmeket. Noha tisztában volt Lupin erejével, mind a mágikussal. mind azzal, amelyet a vérfarkas betegség kölcsönzött neki, most mégis megvetette a másik férfit gyengeségéért. Amivel azonban maga sem volt tisztában: titokban irigyelte őt, mert Lupinnak még volt mit vesztenie.

Dumbledore, sátorszerűen összetámasztott ujjai felett figyelte az előtte álló két férfit. Lupin az ő számára is olyan volt, mint egy nyitott könyv. Látta a vérfarkas borostyán szemét összeszűkülni, ahogyan rá, majd Pitonra tekint. Az egész tartásában volt valami, ami egy kölykét védelmező vadállat ugrásra kész feszültségét tükrözte. Azonban megfigyelte azt is, hogy a férfi kerüli pártfogoltja tekintetét, mintha nem akarná, hogy az meglássa benne a csalódottságot és a kétségbeesést, hogy a lány elvállalt egy ilyen veszélyes feladatot.

Piton már sokkal nehezebben volt megfejthető. Bármely kívülálló számára csak az a kicsi megvető ajkbiggyesztés tűnt volna fel, ami az arc feszültségét rosszindulatúvá változtatta. Azonban az ősz mágus meglátta a fekete szemekben bujkáló űzött, reménytelen pillantást és a villanásnyi féltékenységet.

Tudta, hogy ennél sokkal egyértelműbb reakciókat fog kicsalogatni belőlük a következő bejelentésével.

- Van ennek a küldetésnek még egy aspektusa, amelyet szeretnék a jelenlévőkkel megbeszélni. Nem csak Perselus szolgált értékes információkkal a jóslattal kapcsolatban. Remus hasonlóan érdekes beszámolóval szolgált egy bizonyos fekete hajú roxfortosról, aki részt vett a Granger-ház elleni támadásban.

Hermione-nak hirtelen kiszáradt a szája. Lupin az újra feltámadt érzelmi vihar karmaiban mereven állt a karosszéke mögött. Pitonnak csupán az egyik kígyószerű fekete szemöldöke szaladt önkéntelenül feljebb, de Dumbledore tudta, milyen erős érzelemnyilvánítás ez a bájitalok mestere részéről.

- A fiatalember megjelenése és szaga Remus szerint James Potter-re emlékeztetett. Az arca is, kivéve a szemét, ami nem barna, hanem fekete. A homlokán pedig egy kígyó jele található.

Piton felkapta a fejét, és a vérfarkasra meredt, aki sápadtan és láthatóan bénultan állt a helyén.

- Tudomásom szerint ez a leírás Seth Lestrange-ra illik, aki Bellatrix és Rodolphus Lestrange fia. Hároméves korában mutatták be az aranyvérű családoknak, a varázslószokásoknak megfelelően. – Piton hangja hidegen csengett az erőfeszítéstől, hogy elfojtsa azokat az érzelmeket, amelyeket a Potter név keltett.

Hermione újra a pártfogójára tekintett. Tudta, hogy Remus szoros barátságban volt a Potterekkel, és hogy mennyire fájó még mindig számára Lily, James és Harry Potter halála. Lupint egyszerre rohanta meg a remény és a hitetlenség, amely végül fájdalmas fintorba szorította az arcát. Hangja fojtottan tört elő a torkából.

- Mire célzol ezzel Albus?

Dumbledore tekintete szánakozóan elhomályosodott, hangja azonban határozott maradt.

- Az első gondolatébresztő információ a kígyó jele volt. Egyértelműen fekete mágia hagy csak ilyen jelet, annak is csupán legsötétebb ágai. Természetesen bizonyíték semmire nincsen, azonban jó eséllyel mondható, hogy az átok a lélek fekete, és már szinte teljesen elfeledett mágiájához tartozik. Erre utal többek között a jel elhelyezése. Ez a mágiaág lehetővé teszi az egyik fél részére, hogy a másik érzéseihez, gondolataihoz hozzáférjen. Ezen felül képessé teszi az átkot kibocsátó részére, hogy megszállja és akár mentálisan halálra kínozza annak alanyát. -Hermione akaratlanul is megborzongott. –Ilyen erejű és bonyolultságú sötét ritust nagyon kevés varázsló képes végrehajtani. Én magam ebben az évszázadban csak egyet ismerek. –A név egy pillalantig kimondatlanul ott lebegett fölöttük.

-Voldemort tehát totális hatalma alá akarta vonni a fiút. Ez azonban csak egyet jelenthet. A fiú veszélyes Tomra nézve. Ha hozzá vesszük azt, amit Remus mondott, kikerekedik egy meglehetősen valószínűtlennek tűnő feltételezés. Voldemortra nézve a legveszélyesebb az Egyetlen személye. Ez lehetett Neville Longbotom vagy akár Harry Potter is. Mindannyian azt feltételeztük, hogy azon az éjszakán Godric's Hollow-ban Harry-t megölték a szüleivel együtt. Az aurorok megerősítették ezt a feltevést, amikor három különböző személy maradványait azonosították. A ház és a holttestek azonban porrá égtek. És mindannyian tudjuk, hogy elég csupán egy kicsiny darab az adott személyből, hogy halottként azonosítsák.

Lupin arca elsötétült. _Igen. Peternek éppen elég volt csupán az egyik ujját levágnia, hogy a dementortok kezére juttassa Sirius-t._

- Elképzelhető, hogy Voldemort azon az éjszakán nem ölte meg Harry-t. Elvégezhette rajta a lélekmágia ritust, és átadhatta őt egy a végletekig lojális halálfaló házaspárnak, akik aztán a sajátjukként mutaták őt be három éves korában. Maga az ötlet valóban Tom-ra vallana. - Az utolsó mondatot már mintegy töprengést fűzte Dumbledore az egész monológ végére.

- Mennyiben érinti ez a küldetést? - Piton hangja szinte alig préselődött ki vonallá harapott száján.

Remust szinte kitaszította ez a hideg hang saját kavargó gondolatai közül és kiszaladt a száján a kérdés, mielőtt az ősz mágus válaszolhatott volna

- Albus, ezek szerint azt mondod, Harry él? - reménykedés és iszonyat egyszerre fojtogatták a torkát.

Dumbledore égszínkék szemei szánakozva tekintettek rá.

-Remus, ez csupán feltételezés néhány hozzám eljutott információ alapján. Mindazonáltal szükséges, hogy valamilyen módon meggyőződjünk e feltevés valódiságáról.

Pillantását a másik férfira irányította, akinek merev arca legalább akkora belső kínokról árulkodott az ősz varázsló számára.

- Perselus, ez talán meg is válaszolja a kérdésedet.

Hermione gondolatai teljesen megakadtak annál a ténynél, hogy az előtte állók annak a fiúnak a kiválasztottságáról beszélnek, aki meggyilkolta az anyját. _Lehet, hogy az az ember a kis Harry, James és Lily fia, akikről annyit hallott? Akiről úgy érezte, hogy szinte ismeri? Akiről úgy képzelte, hogy évfolyamtársa lenne a még a halálfalók előtti Roxfortban?_ Bántotta az is, hogy Remus - úgy tűnt - nem is foglalkozik vele. Nem is érdekli, hogy hogyan eshet mindez neki. Beharapta az ajkát, hogy visszatartsa a tolakodó könnyeket. Azonban ebben a pillanatban Dumbledore pillantása rászegeződött. Mintha az ősz mágus olvasna a gondolataiban, felegyenesedett, és az asztala mögül átsétált a puha piros karosszékhez, amelyben a lány kuporgott. Nem mondott semmit, csak a vállára tette hosszú, finom ujjait és megszorította azt. Hermione nem tudta tovább tartani magát és csöndesen sírni kezdett. Fawkes felszegte a fejét a szoba sarkában rejtőző állványon, és a lány ölébe röppent.

Finom, trillázó hangja elmosta a sok fájdalmat, ami szobában lévők lelkét árasztotta el, a fájdalmas emlékeket, melyeket ennek a fiúnak a neve keltett életre.


	5. 4 fejezet A Roxfort

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling az a szerencsés, akinek kijutott az isteni szikra és megalkotta a Harry Ptter univerzumot.

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának remek munkájukért és az építő kritikákért

A/N:

A sötét pengék varázslatot Melkor Morgoth-nak ajánlom, mert ő szeretett volna valami látványosat Seth-től.

Akik olvassák: amikor még csak olvastam a történeteket nem értettem, hogy mi ez a felhajtás a hozzászólások körül. Azóta már tudom, hogy milyen indiántáncot lejt az ember minden egyes új hozzászólás olvasása közben.Ezért kérlek titeket,írjatok néhány sort miután elolvastátok!

Üdv: Nimbusz

----------------------------

4. fejezet- A Roxfort

Seth tűnődve bámult ki a Roxfort Expressz metszett üvegablakán. A Mardekár háznak fenntartott étkezőkocsi falait mahagóni fa borította. Az üléseket a ház színeinek megfelelően zöld bőrrel vonták be, amit apró ezüst szegecsek fogtak a nemes fához. Az ablakok kilincse, a falikarok mind-mind ezüst kígyót mintáztak, ugyanúgy, mint a fafaragványok a székek karfáján és az ablakok körül. Keze mellett nemes ezüst asztalnemű nyugodott, de nem is érintette a tányérját velük.

Blaise már egy jó darabja figyelte őt, de Seth észre sem vette, hogy barátja az egész út folyamán furcsálló pillantásokkal méregette, azonban eddig nem próbálta kiszedni belőle, hogy mi zavarja. Most is csak hangosabban kezdett rágcsálni, míg villáját hagyta hozzákoccanni a tányérjához. Hollószín hajú barátját azonban nem tudta kizökkenteni furcsa merengéséből, viszont valaki egész más figyelmét sikerült magára vonnia.

- Lám, lám Zabini, milyen jólesik a rendes koszt a mugli moslék után, amit otthon ehetsz, mi?

Blaise megpördült a székén és a mögötte álló fehéres szőke fiúra meredt.

- Sértegetni mered apám házát, Malfoy? - szeme gyűlölködve szűkült össze, miközben gyilkos pillantásokat küldött Malfoy két hegyomlásnyi testőrére, Crak-ra és Monstro-ra, akik bután heherésztek a sértésen.

- Ugyan Zabini, az apád tiszteletreméltó aranyvérű varázsló, bár egyes kérdésekben meglehetősen furcsa ízlése van. - A szőke fiú itt felhúzta az orrát, mintha valami kellemetlen szagot érezne. Blaise összeszorított fogakkal figyelte. Biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy az egyre gyarapodó közönség kedvéért veti be ezt a színpadias fogást. A szőke fiú enyhén félrebillentette a fejét, hangszíne enyhe kioktató tónust vett fel, mintha egy értetlen kisgyereknek magyarázna.- De tudod, az embernek anyja is van…

Blaise megpróbálta rávetni magát, azonban a két behemót testőr ha mentálisan nem is, de fizikailag gyorsabbnak bizonyult. Amint a fiú felemelkedett a székből, megragadták a karját, és fájdalmasan a háta mögé csavarták. Malfoy csak az ajkát biggyesztette le, és megvetően ciccegett.

- Ejnye Zabini, kezet emelni egy aranyvérű varázslóra, ráadásul mugli módra. Teljes időpocsékolás volt az eddigi öt éved a Roxfortban.

Blaise megpróbált feléje rúgni, de a másik könnyedén kitért előle, előrántotta a pálcáját és a lába felé intett vele _„Solutum"._ Blaise úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen eltűntek volna az izmai. Malfoy intésére a két gorilla eleresztette a karját, és ő minden erőfeszítése ellenére elterült a szőke fiú lába előtt. Nevetés harsant több közeli asztal mellől, Blaise pedig tűzpiros arccal próbálta magát legalább ülőhelyzetbe felnyomni. Malfoy könnyed félmosollyal figyelte erőlködését, majd lassan a szája másik sarka is felgörbült. Blaise már majdnem felküzdötte magát a földről, amikor a másik célba vette karját, amire éppen támaszkodott. _„Repsi_". Blaise keze kicsúszott alóla, mintha olajossá vált volna alatta a talaj, ő maga hanyatt esett, feje fájdalmasan koppant a földön, és egy pillanatra elsötétült előtte a világ.

Úgy tűnt, Crak és Monstro hétrét görnyednek a nevetéstől, és egy darabig senki nem figyelt fel arra, hogy röfögős nevetésük helyett hörgés tör fel a torkukon. Csak amikor döngve elterültek, akkor szakadt meg a kocsiban uralkodó féktelen jókedv. Malfoy értetlenül meredt rájuk, amíg meg nem látta nyakukon a szorosra húzott ezüst nyakörvet. Először Blaise-re bámult, de az mozdulatlanul feküdt a földön. Végül követte a közeli asztalnál ülők tekintetét, és egy éjfekete szempárral találta szemközt magát. A szeme előtt meglendült egy pálca és a következő pillanatban fekete lángkör gyulladt körülötte a padlón. A lángok mohón feléje száguldottak, és mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, eltűntek a talpa alatt, mintha a padló visszaszippantotta volna őket. Bénultan várta az átok következményeit. Nem tudta, mire számítson, mivel semmilyen varázsige nem hangzott el, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy az bármit segített volna, mivel ilyen hatású átkot még sohasem látott azelőtt. Azonban semmilyen fájdalom nem jelentkezett. _Úgy látszik Lestrange túlbecsülte magát a nonverbális mágia terén_. A megkönnyebbülés szétáradt a tagjaiban.

- Ha!… - ahogy a diadalmas kis szócska kiszakadt a torkából, úgy fagyott bele a folytatás. Fém sikoltása és furcsa pendülés hallatszott, ahogy a tűzkör helyén ujjnyi fekete pengék ugrottak ki a padlóból. Követhetetlen gyorsasággal újabb penge sorok bukkantak elő egyre közelebb. Rémült kiáltással felkapta az egyik lábát, és tehetetlenül egyensúlyozott a másikon komikus látványt nyújtva széttárt karjaival. Már a talpa vonalánál csusszantak ki a következő pengék, mikor Seth felemelte mutatóujját a pálcájáról és közönyösen félrebillentette a fejét, ahogy a vele szemben álló, ingadozva egyensúlyozó alakot figyelte, majd lassan elkezdte visszaereszteni azt. Malfoy érezte, hogy a cipője talpát átüti a penge és nekifeszül a bőrének. Arcából kifutott a vér, amint tekintete az őt körülvevő késerdőre esett. Szeme visszarebbent a még mindig az arcát fürkésző közönyös szempárra.

Seth megvetően figyelte, ahogy a másik öntudatlanul levegő után kezd kapkodni a félelemtől. Megvetően biggyesztette az ajkát.

- Szánalmas kis görény vagy, Malfoy!

Újra eltávolította az ujját a pálcától, és a szőke fiú megremegett a megkönnyebbüléstől.

A következő pillanatban kicsapódott az étkezőkocsi ajtaja, és Dolohov viharzott be rajta Pansy Parkinsonnal a sarkában. Az újonnan érkezett egy pillantással felmérte a helyzetet. Pálcáját Sethre szegezte. „Capitulatus!" A míves pálca azonnal kiugrott gazdája kezéből, és a sötét varázslatok tanár kezében landolt. Az a következő mozdulattal a pengék felé intett. _„Gladius repono"._ A fekete élű kések visszaugrottak a padlóba, és Malfoy kissé reszketegen újra két lábra állt. Dolohov tekintete továbbvándorolt a padlón, és kis grimasz keretében átugrott a még mindig a hátán fekvő Blaise-n, hogy megállapodjon Crak-on és Monstro-n. Egyetlen pillantással felmérte zöldes arcszínüket, és feléjük bökött, pálcáját köralakban mozgatva_." Dimissium". _Az ezüst nyakörvek eltűntek, és a két fiú zihálva kapott levegő után.

Dolohov megperdült a sarkán és Seth-re meredt. Arcán lassan szadista mosoly terült szét.

- Lestrange, tudhattam volna! - Élvezettel nyalta meg a száját, amin egy fehér heg futott keresztül. - Megtámadni a saját házunkba tartozó diákot! - színpadiasan megcsóválta a fejét, de szemében leplezetlen elégedettség villant. - Ez megengedhetetlen viselkedés a Roxfort Expresszen. Attól tartok, hogy a kihágás nyilvános volta nyilvános büntetést kell, hogy maga után vonjon.

Halálfejszerű vigyor terjedt szét az arcán. „_Pendeo!_" Seth-et láthatatlan kezek markolták meg, és rántották a mennyezet felé. Lába ujja épphogy érintette a padlót, ahogy az átok ebben a kényelmetlen, függő helyzetben rögzítette a testét. Dolohov rövid mozdulattal megsuhintotta a pálcáját. „_Flagellum"_ Annak vége mintha felrobbant volna és egy ostorszerű fénykígyó csapódott ki belőle, hogy aztán elterüljön körülötte a padlón. A sötét varázslatok tanár szakavatott mozdulattal meglendítette a pálcát és Seth testét szaggató kín járta át. Újabb csattanást követően az oldalában gyúlt lángoló fájdalom. A mágikus ostor minden egyes csapása éhesen mart húsába a ruhája alatt. Összeszorította a fogait, hogy egyetlen hang se szökhessen ki a torkából. A következő ütés az arcát és a nyakát érte, de olyan erővel, hogy összekoccantak a fogai, és a homlokából lassan vér csorgotta szemébe. Többen helytelenítően suttogni kezdtek a kocsiban, míg Seth mentális védfalai mögé rejtette a testét égető dühöt, megalázottságot és fájdalmat. Lassan, fegyelmezetten visszafordította közönyösen üres tekintetét az ostort most ernyedten a kezében lógató halálfalóra. Az, mintha valami más reakciót remélt volna, várt egy pár pillanatot, majd egy elégedetlen fintorral a többiek felé fordult.

-Mindenki vissza a helyére!

A mardekáros diákok halkan mormogva visszaültek asztalaikhoz, de az ételhez már egyikük sem nyúlt. Dolohov egy intéssel eltüntette a pálcája végéről a fénykígyót, és feloldotta a Seth-et fogva tartó varázslatot. Az kicsit merev, de gyakorlott mozdulattal esett a talpára. Pálcája koppanva hullott eléje a földre, ahogy a sötét varázslatok tanár elhaladt mellette. Sziszegve, lassú mozdulatokkal felemelte a földről, és Blaise felé lépdelt. Elmormolta a fiú lábát felszabadító ellenátkot, majd segített a másiknak feltápászkodni a földről.

-Szemét állat Dolohov! Lucius Malfoy kilóra megvette, mindent megtenne neki a rohadt szemét! - Blaise szeme együttérzőn tapadt barátja arcára. - Rendbe tudlak hozni, csak vissza kell jutnunk a kabinunkba. - Blaise néhány galleont dobott az asztalra.

- Menjünk! - Seth hangja természetellenesen érzelemmentesen csengett. Lassan, emelt fővel haladtak a kijárat felé, a kocsiban ülők pillantásának kereszttüzében.

--------------------------

Mikor a kabinjukba értek, Blaise gyorsan leültette, majd az ajtó felé fordult, és minden zárbűbájt rászórt, ami csak eszébe jutott. Seth eközben lehámozta magáról a lassan a szivárgó vértől már elnehezedett ruhákat. Blaise felszisszent a látványtól. Gyorsan felegyenesedett és lehúzta a ládáját az ülések feletti csomagtartóról. Felcsapta a tetejét és egyszerűen válogatás nélkül félredobta a ruhákat és a könyveket, amik csak a kezébe kerültek, majd kiemelte a láda aljáról bájitalfőző felszerelését és két üvegcsét.

- Anya mindig ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy ez a kettő nálam legyen. - Letette az üvegcséket a padlóra, és feltörte az egyiket lezáró viaszpecsétet. - Ez egy kicsit fájni fog.

Seth szó nélkül összeszorította a fogát. Hirtelen égető fájdalom mart már zsibbadt húsába. Blaise bocsánatkérően nézett rá, míg kezébe vette a másik fiolát.

-Ez már jobb lesz.

Seth csak némán bólintott. A barna hajú fiú gyors, gyakorlott mozdulatokkal feltörte a másik fiola pecsétjét is, és a kezébe öntötte a sűrű, gyöngyházszínű folyadékot. Az egyik vöröslő sebcsík szélét kicsit széthúzva rákente a sebzáró kenőcsöt. Annak színe gyöngyházról feketére változott, majd lassan felszívódott, csupán sima bőrt hagyva maga után. Gyorsan kezelésbe vette a többi ostornyomot is.

- Gyűlölöm Malfoyt! Várom a napot, hogy Lucius Malfoy végre kiessen a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeiből! Én ott leszek, és végig fogom nézni, esküszöm!

Felemelkedett, és egy pálcaintéssel újrapakolta a ládáját, majd újra felgyömöszölte a csomagtartóra.

--------------------------

Az Expressz már sötétben futott be roxmorsi megállójába. A testralok vontatta kocsik türelmesen várakoztak. A mardekáros diákok szálltak le elsőként a vonatról, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a fekete bőrhuzatos üléseken. A félvérekre egy félreeső helyen nyitott szekerek várakoztak

Seth már sziszegés nélkül fel tudott kapaszkodni a kocsiba. Ő nem háborodott fel annyira a vonaton történteken, mint Blaise. Tudta, hogy stratégiai hiba volt nyilvánosan konfrontálódni Malfoy-jal, ráadásul hagyni, hogy Pansy elhagyja a kocsit. Engedte, hogy Malfoy a maga akarata szerint formálja a helyzetet. _Ha valaki kiszámítható, az manipulálható_. Ezt Bellatrixtól tanulta.

Mindig is félte és gyűlölte, ugyanakkor azonban valami rejtett és maga által is tagadott módon szerette az anyját. Tudta, hogy az minden tekintetben túlszárnyalja a férjét. Rodolphus csupán hataloméhes, semmi több. Seth hamar felfedezte a férfi korlátoltságát. Megvetette és lenézte ezért, ami abban csúcsosodott ki, hogy nem hagyott ki egyetlen alkalmat sem, hogy a végletekig provokálja. Egy ilyen alkalommal a férfi olyan keményen megátkozta, hogy Seth napokig élet és halál között lebegett. Csak később tudta meg, hogy aznap az apja hasonló állapotban tért vissza. Bellatrix nem hagyta el a fiú betegágyát sem éjjel sem nappal, amíg meg nem bizonyosodott róla, hogy életben fog maradni. Amikor Seth magához tért, két tűzgyíkot talált egy ketrecben az ágya mellett. Eleinte nem nagyon kedvelte őket, de hamar megváltozott a véleménye róluk. Egészen magához szoktatta őket és naphosszat elgyönyörködött bennük. Egy alkalommal anyja rajtakapta, hogy a gyíkokkal játszik. Mosolyogva az ágyához sétált, és a saját kezébe vette az egyiket. Seth egy pillanatra megijedt, hogy mi fog történni, azonban Bellatrix csak beszélgetett vele, miközben a gyík hátát simogatta. Aznap, amikor végre elhagyhatta az ágyat, anyja apja dolgozószobájába hivatta őt. Rodolphus hatalmas diófa asztala mögött ült, sápadt arca merev volt, kicsi barna szeme fénytelenül ült üregében. Bellatrix komor arccal beljebb intette a fiát. Seth kelletlenül átlépte a küszöböt, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Anyja érzéketlen hangja váratlanul csapott le rá.

- Azt akarom, hogy térden állva csússz az apád elé!

Seth hitetlenkedve kapta fel a fejét. Egy belső hang a fejében nem-et kiáltott. Bellatrix láthatta a szemében felvillanó dacos fényt, mert felemelte azt a kezét, amelyet eddig félig takart az asztal. Egy veszettül kapálózó, a rémülettől kidagadó szemű tűzgyíkot tartott benne.

Seth szinte lebénult, ahogy a fejében ellentétes érzelmek csatáztak. Kínosan lassan térdre ereszkedett, és az apja lábai elé csúszott. Bellatrix elégedetten bólintott .

-Jól van. Most csókold meg a lábát!

Seth kelletlenül lehajolt, és mindkét aszott lábat megcsókolta. Az apján nem volt cipő. _Kiterveltek tehát előre mindent!_ Rodolphus szikkadt ajkai közül nehézkesen tört elő rekedtes hangja.

- Mondd, hogy kis senki féreg vagy, nem érdemes arra, hogy a fiam légy!

Seth látta, hogy Rodolphus gusztustalan mohósággal várta a szavait. A gyomra teljesen felkavarodott, hányinger kerülgette. Nagyot nyelt, hogy legyűrje a torkában lévő gombócot, és elismételte a szavakat, bár ettől szinte fizikai fájdalmat érzett. Rodolphus elégedetten vigyorgott_. Legyen már ennek vége!_

- Felállhatsz! - Bellatrix hűvösen végigmérte, míg a kezében tartott tűzgyíkot egy kicsit feljebb emelte. A következő pillanatban csont roppanása hallatszott, és az állat teste elernyedt. Seth zsibbadtan nézte, ahogy a tetem a lába előtt puffan a padlón.

- Képes voltál megalázkodni, ezért? - anyja megvetően mérte végig. - Tanuld meg, hogy aki ragaszkodik, az kiszámítható. Aki kiszámítható, az manipulálható. Aki manipulálható, az mind gyenge, és érdemtelen a Sötét Nagyúr kegyeire.

Seth üres tekintettel bámult maga elé, majd nagy sokára sarkon pördült, és kirohant az ajtón, egyenesen a szobájába. Az ágy melletti ketrechez lépett. Felmarkolta a benne tanyázó másik tűzgyíkot, és egy mozdulattal eltörte a nyakát. Könnyei forró patakokban folytak le az arcán, miközben körmei fájdalmasan ökölbe szorított kezének tenyerébe vájtak. Soha többet nem hagyja így irányítani magát! Soha!

------------------------

A fogatok a Roxfort szárnyas vadkanokkal díszített kapuja előtt álltak meg. Seth jóleső érzéssel haladt el az ismerős szobrok mellett. Teste akaratlanul is ellazult, kizökkenve az állandó készenlét állapotából. A Lesrange Manorral ellentétben itt csak az órákon kellett megfelelnie, és az esetleges kudarc korántsem járt annyira fájdalmas következményekkel, mint „otthon".

A mardekárosok kicsusszantak a kocsikból, és a Nagyterem felé igyekeztek. Az előcsarnokot a négy alapító szobra díszítette. Középen Mardekár állt. Jobbra tőle Hollóháti és Hugrabug hajlongott, balra Griffendél és egy hatalmas kígyó. Seth hallott még azokról a történetekről, hogy a Roxfort reformja előtti időkben a Griffendél és a Mardekár ház állandóan rivalizált egymással. Egyes mardekárosok szerint nem véletlen, hogy a külső szemlélő számára úgy tűnhet, Griffendélt szinte hátba támadja a mögötte álló Baziliszkusz szobra. A tanulók már mind átöltöztek a vonaton, és most fekete ezüst díszpántos talárt viseltek míves kígyószimbólummal a mellrészén. Fegyelmezetten és hangtalanul sorakoztak a Nagyterem nehéz, szegecsekkel kivert ajtaja előtt. Az ajtó lassan kitárult ki előttük, és láthatóvá vált a Nagyterem. A falakat hatalmas, mardekáros zászlók borították. Csupán a terem végén függött a Roxfort teljes címerét ábrázoló kisebb zászló mind a négy ház címerével. A zászlók közötti üres falrészeket az aranyvérű családok címerei borították. Seth automatikusan kikereste a Lestrange család címerét, fehér mezőben egy levágott fejet tartó aranykéz képét. Szája humortalan mosolyra húzódott. _Egyszerű_ _de kifejező_. A hatalmas teremben csupán két asztal állt merőlegesen egymásra. Tudta, egyiknél az iskola tanárai foglalnak majd helyet, a másiknál a Mardekár ház diákjai. A terem fala mentén ideges és kiéhezett tömeg toporgott. _Félvérek_. Seth pillantásra sem méltatta őket, ahogy az asztalnál kijelölt helyéhez lépett. A diákok mereven állva várakoztak a homályos teremben, amit csak a csillagok és a fáklyák fénye világította be. Néhány perc után kitárult egy mellékajtó, és csuklyás, maszkos alakok vonultak be. A teremben lévők visszafojtották a lélegzetüket. Halálfalók! Nem volt olyan diák a Mardekár asztalánál, aki ne vágyott volna a csuklya és a maszk után.

A fekete árnyak a tanári asztal köré gyűltek, és egyszerre fedték fel arcukat. Középen állt Augustus Rookwood, a Roxfort igazgatója. Egyetlen pálcaintésére felragyogtak a fáklyák. Seth ennyi év után kicsit színpadiasnak ítélte ezt a bevonulást, de emlékezett, milyen érzés volt először látni a belépő árnyakat. Akkor elszorult a torka, és a szíve gyorsabban vert.

Agustus Rookwood hangja hirtelen betöltötte a termet

- Halálfalónak lenni a legfőbb tisztesség. Erre készültök mindnyájan, ez életetek értelme. A halálfaló a Sötét Nagyúr katonája. Védelmezi a varázslók társadalmát, és megtisztítja azt a mugli mocsoktól, amely majdnem kioltotta egy időben a mágikus világ tiszta fénnyel ragyogó fáklyáját. Meg kell őriznünk nemes hagyományainkat, aranyvérű családjaink évszázadokra visszavezethető tiszta vérvonalát…

Seth nem figyelte tovább a szöveget, minden évben szinte ugyanaz volt. Ehelyett tekintete a falakon vándorolt. Hirtelen furcsa, hideglelős érzés szaladt végig rajta. Harci érzékei azonnal reagáltak, és izmai megfeszültek. Kutatni kezdte a veszély forrását, és tekintete megakadt egy kereken ívelt gesztenyeszínű szempáron, amely kitartóan meredt rá. A lány a félvérek között állt a falnál, és rögtön elfordította pillantását, amint Seth ránézett. Azonban ez a villanásnyi idő is elég volt, hogy a fiú érzékelje a felé sütő gyűlöletet és félelmet. Tudata mélyén zavaróan motoszkált valami. A lány hasonlított valakire. Jobban szemügyre vette. Nyúlánk alak, tejszínű bőr. Egyenes de rövid orr, ovális arc viszonylag vastag barna szemöldökökkel, rózsaszín, egyenletes vastagságú ajkakkal. A lány - úgy tűnt - megpróbál az előtte álló árnyékába húzódni. Seth elmozdította a fejét, hogy kövese a mozgását, de Blaise oldalba bökte.

-Le kell ülnünk, Seth!

Mindketten sietve helyet foglaltak. Rookwood úgy látszik befejezte a beszédet, és végre rátérhettek a vacsorára. Seth gyomra összefacsarodott az éhségtől, amint tekintete az aranytálcákon megjelenő előételekre esett. Gyorsan visszapillantott a lány felé, de az addigra eltűnt a fal mellett ácsorgó tömegben. A félvérek az évnyitó vacsorán nem étkezhettek együtt a Mardekár ház tanulóival. Meg kellett várniuk, míg azok befejezik az étkezést, és csak a meghagyott ételekből vehettek maguknak. Ez a hagyomány arra volt hivatott emlékeztetni, hogy a félvérek varázsereje tulajdonképpen nem más, mint az „aranyvérűek asztaláról lehullott morzsák" Külön sport volt ilyenkor a mardekárosok között, hogy ki tudja jobban kiüríteni a maga tányérját.

Seth és Blaise éhesen fogott neki az asztalon megjelenő újabb és újabb halom ételnek. A barna hajú fiú elégedetten sóhajtott, miután majdnem egy egész töltött fácánt eltüntetett a tányérjáról. Seth szintén elégedetten dőlt hátra székében, bár korántsem volt képes annyit enni, mint barátja. Szeme az étkezés alatt öntudatlanul is rendszeresen végigpásztázta a várakozó félvérek sorait, de nem látta meg újra a lányt egészen mostanáig. Az egy robosztus növésű, szeplős fiú árnyékában rejtőzött. Seth elkapta a tekintetét, és szinte a helyére szögezte a pillantásával. A lány egészen értelmetlen érzelmek viharát keltette benne, amelynek kézzel fogható elemei valami irracionális módon csupán a bűntudat, és valamiféle jóvátételi vágy voltak. Lassan az aranytálak felé nyúlt, és egy tálca teljes taralmát a tányérjára pakolta, majd kicsit eltolta azt maga elől. Látta az értetlenséget a lány arcán, és szórakozottan felvonta az egyik szemöldökét. A következő pillanatban minden étel eltűnt az asztalról, csak az maradt meg, amit a diákok a tányérjukon hagytak.

A tanári kar felállt az asztaltól, és az igazgató vezetésével a felpattanó diákok néma sorfala között kivonult a teremből. Csupán egy tanár maradt hátra, aki lekíséri majd a mardekárosokat hálókamráikhoz.

----------------------------

Hermione idegesen korgó gyomorral állt a Nagyterem fala mentén. _Ez hát a Roxfort._

Az előcsarnokban azonnal feltűnt neki a házak pontjait számláló homokórák hiánya. Feleslegesek is - gondolta keserűen. A halálfalók által irányított Roxfortban csak egyetlen ház létezik.

Sok minden mégis ismerős volt számára, köszönhetően a Roxfort története ronggyá olvasott példányának. A kastély a varázsvilág esszenciája volt. Ez a hely, ahonnan az elmúlt évszázadok mágustanoncainak hosszú sora került ki, óhatatlanul is a bűvkörébe vonta. Ezen a helyen a mágia volt a realitás, és a muglik világa az idegen, távoli. Hermione eddig csak a varázsvilág két egymással életre-halálra harcoló oldalával találkozott, de a Roxfort mindezek fölé magasodott. Évszázados falai az emberi életeket csak percekben mérték. _Mennyi_ _Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedését és bukását vészelhette már át?_ Hermione most először értette meg igazán, hogy mi hajtja a Rend tagjait. Mi az, amit Voldemort elvett a varázsvilágtól, és mi az, ami az újrakezdés reményét olyan eltiporhatatlanul éltette.

Körültekintett a Nagyteremben. Az elvarázsolt mennyezet éppoly csodálatos látványt nyújtott, mint elképzelte. A falakat azonban komor színek fedték, és Mardekár kígyója tekergett minden díszítésen, olyan érzetet keltve, mintha kígyókkal teli verembe került volna.

Első rettegése, amely a vonatra szálláskor fogta el, már elmúlt. Nem kellett sokat beszélnie társaival, mivel azok nagy része hasonló állapotban volt, mint ő. Az a kevés, amit mégis mondott - hála a Remus-szal és Perselus Pitonnal előre kidolgozott és begyakorolt történetnek - könnyen jött a szájára.

A szekérúton Roxfort felé újabb félelemhullám borította el, és csak amikor megpillantotta a kastély hívogatóan világító ablakait, engedtek fel megfagyott és begörcsölt izmai. Így viszonylag könnyen kecmeregett le a nyitott szekérszerűségről, hogy a többiekkel együtt belépjen az előcsarnokba, és az onnan nyíló mellékajtókon keresztül a Nagyterembe.

_Itt vagyok a Roxfortban! Itt vagyok a Roxfortban!_ Megpróbált minél inkább a többiek mögé húzódni, de ezzel a többség ugyanígy volt, így közvetlenül az első sor mögött kellett állnia, mert nem bizonyult elég erőszakosnak a hátsó helyekért folytatott küzdelemben.

Jeges rettegés markolt a gyomrába, amikor a halálfalók bevonultak a terembe. Szinte fojtogató volt az a félelem, ami láthatatlan köpenyként úszott mögöttük, amerre csak mentek. Szíve vadul kalapált. A sötét csuklyás alakok elérték a bejáratra merőlegesen elhelyezett asztalt, és felfedték az arcukat. Hermione tekintete önkéntelenül is kikereste az egyetlen ismerős arcot közülük, irracionális módon valamiféle bátorító pillantásban reménykedve, de Piton feléje se nézett. Ehelyett tekintete a Mardekár ház asztalánál álló alakok egyikére tapadt. Hermione is arrafelé pillantott, és úgy érezte, hirtelen minden tagján jeges zsibbadtság lesz úrrá.

Majdnem szemben vele az asztal közepe felé ott állt Seth Lestrange. Egy gyors lépéssel az előtte álló mögé húzódott, és ezzel magára vonta a bájital tanár tekintetét. Annak fekete szeme egy pillanatra figyelmeztetően rávillant. Hermione megértette az üzenetet, megpróbált veszteg maradni és nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára. Ő tudta azt, amit Remus nem volt hajlandó figyelembe venni. Perselus Piton ugyanolyan őrült kockázatot vállalt, mint ő, amikor egy tapasztalatlan és szinte alig képzett pártfogoltat csempészett a Rend megbízásából a Roxfort falai közé.

Ezt követően sikerült egészen addig megőriznie a nyugalom látszatát, amíg a fekete hajú mardekáros tekintete meg nem akadt az arcán. Hermione látta szemében a felvillanó felismerést, és az azt követő zavarodottságot. Minden erejével igyekezett úrrá lenni a benne feltörő félelmen és gyűlöleten. A kibírhatatlanul hosszúnak tűnő fürkésző pillantás azonban elfordult róla, amikor a fiút oldalba lökte a barna hajú barátja, és az gyorsan helyet foglalt az asztalnál. Hermione azonnal élt az alkalommal, és odébb furakodott, fejét mindvégig az előtte állók válla mögé húzva.. Amikor a mardekáros újra feltekintett, azonnal megállt egy nagydarab szeplős fiú mögött, hogy mozgásával ne hívja újra fel magára a figyelmet. Elégedetten látta, hogy a fiú végigpásztáz tekintetével a falnál állók sorain, és eredménytelenül fordul vissza a tányérjához. Lassan kezdett megnyugodni. _Nem lesz semmi baj! Nem ismert fel! Nem lesz semmi gond! _A körülötte állók némelyike lassan inogni kezdett és maga is érezte, hogy a lába már remeg a kimerültségtől és az éhségtől. Most, hogy az ijedség keltette adrenalin-hullám elapadt a szervezetében, kétszeres erővel sajgott a gyomra. A mardekárosok úgy látszott, egy örökkévalóságig esznek. Újabb és újabb fogások tűntek fel az asztalon. Hermione kicsit megingott a lábán, és arca újra a fáklyák fényébe került, a feketehajú fiú pedig újra felpillantott az asztaltól. Tekintetük találkozott, és a fekete szemek szinte a helyére szögezték a lányt. Az megbűvölten meredt vissza, mint az egér az előtte magasodó kígyóra. A fiú felemelte a kezét, és ételt kezdett halmozni a tányérjára. Hermione zsibbadt agya képtelen volt megfejteni az értelmét annak, amit lát. Értetlenül figyelte, hogy a másik eltolja a telepakolt tálat, és szórakozottan felvonja egyik szénfekete szemöldökét. A következő pillanatban eltűnt az összes étel az asztalról, csak a tányérokon lévők maradtak. A mardekárosok felemelkedtek, és sorfalat álltak a kivonuló tanároknak. Piton hátramaradt és a mardekárosok élére állva kivezette őket.

Az eddig a falnál ácsorgó tömeg rohanva megindult az asztalok felé, és Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy maga is együtt rohan a többiekkel. Azonban messze elkerülte Seth Lesrange helyét.

--------------------

Perselus Piton a többiekkel egy időben távolította el a halálfalók fehér maszkját. Arca évtizedes gyakorlatának köszönhetően semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el, holott az undor fojtogatta a torkát. Hogy megvetette ezt az egész színjátékot! Tudta jól, hogy az egész előadás célja csupán az, hogy demonstrálja a Mardekár ház aranyvérű diákjai előtt a halálfalók kiválasztott voltát. A Sötét Nagyúr elit katonái. A Sötét Rend, ahogy nevezni kezdték őket manapság. A hatalom, a misztikum, az erő ígérete. De Perselus tudta jól, mindez hazugság. A Sötét Nagyúr mellett senki sem lehet hatalmas. Nem ismer katonákat, csak szolgákat. Hamarosan ezek a fiatal varázslók és boszorkányok térden fognak csúszni előtte, és a köpönyege szegélyét fogják csókolni. Legalább annyiszor fogja a Nagyúr megkínozni őket, ahányszor az ellenségeit. Három éven belül talán ha a fele marad életben, ha életnek lehet nevezni még azt az állapotot, amiben akkor lesznek már, mint a Sötét Nagyúr halálfalói…

Tekintete a diákok mohó arcára vándorolt. Mennyire szerette volna az arcukba kiáltani, hogy ostobák, és minden csalás, amit látnak. Ehelyett csupán elfoglalta helyét az igazgató mellett. Pillantása végigfutott a Mardekár asztala mentén egy bizonyos arcot keresve. _Seth Lestrange_. A fiú arca - viszolyogva fedezte fel - valóban emlékeztet James Potterére. Akaratlanul is Lily arcvonásai után kutatott. Nem talált semmit, hacsak nem a szemek formáját, de ez véletlen is lehet.

Figyelemmel kísérte Lestrange gesztusait is, és akaratlanul összerezzent, amikor az könnyedén összehúzta a szemöldökeit, miközben kissé megemelte és oldalra döntötte a fejét. Nagyon jól ismerte ezt a mozdulatot. Lily tett így, ha valamit helytelenített, vagy valami zavarta. Önmagára dühösen összeszorította a kezét. _Ostoba! Ostoba! Ostoba!_ Ahhoz, hogy a Dumbledore által rá rótt feladatot elvégezze, a józan ítélőképességére volt szüksége. Mindig megvetette azokat, akik hagyták, hogy az érzelmeik uralkodjanak felettük. Bolondok azok, akik büszkén a világ elé tárják szívüket és gyötrő emlékeken rágódnak. Ők mind gyenge emberek, és könnyű prédát jelentenek a Sötét Nagyúr számára.

Automatikusan leült, amikor Rookwood befejezte a beszédét, de továbbra is élesen figyelte a fiút. Azonban egy hirtelen mozdulat a fal mellett állók között magára vonta a figyelmét. A Granger lány volt az. Arca halottfehér, tekintete a fiú arcára tapad. Piton némán átkozódott. _Az az ostoba már az elején elárulja magát! Lehet, hogy hibásan mérte fel a lány képességeit? _Dühös, figyelmeztető pillantást küldött feléje, amint el tudta kapni a pillantását. Granger úgy tűnt, megértette a kimondatlan üzenetet, és szemmel látható erőfeszítéssel összeszedte magát.

Perselus pillantása újra visszavándorolt a mardekáros asztal felé. Éppen csak újra kikereste magának a fiút, amikor az hirtelen felkapta a fejét, és egy pontra meredt a fal mentén. Arca gyanakvást, bűntudatot és zavarodottságot tükrözött egyszerre. Azonban Zabini oldalba bökte, és a fiú gyorsan leült az asztal mellé. _A pokolba!_ Piton a fal felé kapta a tekintetét, és még éppen látta a lányt, amint az eltűnik a társai háta mögött, hogy jóval odébb bukkanjon ki egy megtermett félvér mögött. Végignézte, ahogy Lestrange eredménytelenül kutat a lány után a félvérek között, majd az előtte álló tányér felé fordul és enni kezd.

Megnyugodva figyelmét lassan magára vonta az asztalnál folyó beszélgetés. Dolohov éppen Rookwoodnak hízelgett. _Milyen mélyre tud süllyedni még ez az ember?_ Piton megvetően elhúzta a száját, és felemelte a tányérja mellől a míves ezüstneműt, hogy nekilásson a tányérján megjelenő ételnek.

Nem sokkal később hátradőlt a székében. Sohasem volt nagyevő, és sokakkal ellentétben az étkezést csupán a szükséges napi rutincselekedetek közé sorolta. Tányérja azonnal eltűnt előle, és így kényelmesen az asztalra tudta támasztani a kezét.

Úgy tűnt, Seth Lestrange szintén végzett, és a mellette ülő Zabinivel beszélgetett. Piton többször látta őt tekintetével végigpásztázni a falak mentén. Nem örült neki, hogy Granger már az első alkalommal feltűnt a fiúnak. Biztos volt abban, hogy az nem ismerte fel a lányt, de mégis nyugtalanította, hogy ennyi figyelmet szentel neki. Amint ennek a gondolatnak a végére ért, a fiú szeme hirtelen rátapadt egy, az árnyékból kibukkanó sápadt arcra. Piton tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a lány szemmel láthatólag lebénul a félelemtől és a rettenet nyíltan kiül az arcára. Lestrange hosszan tartotta a lány tekintetét, majd az aranytálak felé nyúlt, és telepakolta a tányérját. Ezt követően hátradőlt a székében, és csupán felvonta egyik szemöldökét. Piton zavarodottan. ráncolta össze a homlokát. _Mit jelentsen ez? Mit akar ezzel?_

Azonban hirtelen kizökkent a tépelődésből, amint a többi halálfaló felemelkedett. Elfoglalta helyét a kivonulók között, és csupán a Nagyterem ajtajánál maradt hátra a többiektől, hogy azután némán magához intse a mardekárosokat, és elvezesse őket a pince felé vezető lépcsők irányába.


	6. 5 fejezet Az első nap

Megjegyzés: Minden, ami Harry Potterrel kapcsolatos J.K.Rowling tulajdona. Ez van.:)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának a rám szánt idejükért.

Külön köszönet azoknak, akik hozzászólásokat írtak! Ne hagyjátok abba:)

----------------------------

5. fejezet Az első nap

Seth egy pillanat alatt zökkent ki álmából és rögtön éberré vált, kihagyva az oly sokakat jellemző fél álom fél ébrenlét állapotát. Minden érzéke éberen nyúlt ki a környezete felé.

A mágikus ablakon éppen csak némi derengő fény szűrődött be, megvilágítva a helyiség többi részét. Sötétbarna, zöld függönyös ágya előtt állt a Lestrange-címerrel ékesített mahagóni ládája, kicsit távolabb pedig egy robosztus asztal és egy szék. A szoba sarkából egy ajtó vezetett a fürdőszobába.

Seth tudatosan hagyta felébredni a testét, pár pillanatot várva, mielőtt kiszökkent volna az ágyból. Gyors léptei alig ütöttek zajt a sötétszürke gránit köveken, ahogy a fürdőszobához sietett. Két mozdulattal megszabadult a ruháitól és a zuhanyfülkébe lépve elfordította a vízcsapot. Jéghideg vízsugár fröccsent az arcába, pengeként hasogatva bőrét. Lassan azonban a kellemetlen érzést frissítő bizsergés váltotta fel Egy darabig csak hagyta, hogy meztelen hátát verje a víz, majd gyorsan lemosdott. A zuhanyból kilépve egy törülközőbe csavarta magát, és visszasietett a szobába. Az asztal mellett álló székre már kikészítették a Mardekár-ház fekete-ezüst egyenruháját. Fél kézzel gombolva a talár mellrészét, asztaláról felemelte a hatodévesek órarendjét. Egy pillantás a hétfői napra keserű fintort csalt az arcára. Az első tárgy sötét varázslatok Dolohovval. Aztán Macnair a legendás lényekkel és Piton. _Blaise legalább elégedett lesz -_ gondolta. _Ő rajong a bájitalokért…_

Pálcáját egy könnyed mozdulattal az előírt csuklótokba csúsztatta, és könyveivel a kezében kilépett szobájából a Mardekár-ház társalgójába. Annak oldalán több hasonló ajtó nyílt a többi diák pirvát hálószobáihoz. Éppen fontolgatni kezdte, hogy itt várja-e meg Blaise-t, vagy a nagyteremben, amikor a fiú kócos feje megjelent a szomszéd ajtóban.

- Hallottam, hogy felkeltél. Egy pillanat, és én is mindjárt kész vagyok!

Ez eldöntötte a kérdést. Seth leült a legközelebbi zöld karosszékbe és felütötte a _Sötétség uralma _című könyvet. Éppen elmerült volna az olvasásban, amikor léptek hangja ütötte meg a fülét. Fel sem kellett tekintenie, tudta, hogy ki közeledik.

- Magolunk Lestrange? Jó pontot akarsz szerezni Dolohovnál? Félsz, mi lesz, ha esetleg nem tudsz majd válaszolni valamelyik kérdésére? - Malfoy tettetett lazasággal leült a fiú székének karfájára. - Persze megértelek. Egyes élmények maradandó nyomokat hagynak… Felhangzott Crak és Monstro elmaradhatatlan ostoba vihogása, Seth azonban nem nézett fel, és ez tovább bátorította Malfoyt. – Nem mondom, szép demonstrációja volt a _Flagellum_ átoknak, amit Dolohov a segítségeddel bemutatott a vonaton. Lehet, hogy a kedvedért én is megtanulom.

Seth felemelte a fejét, és Malfoy arcába nézett, de még mindig nem szólt egy szót sem. A szőke fiú tekintete rögtön Seth állára villant, és kissé bosszúsan húzta el a száját.

-Látom a barátod kikúrálta az arcodat. Nem tudom, Zabini mire játszik veled kapcsolatban. -Malfoy itt töprengően összeráncolta a homlokát. - Bár hallani olyan pletykákat, hogy a félvérek mindent megtesznek, hogy bekerüljenek egy aranyvérű varázsló ágyába…

A várt reakció azonban továbbra is elmaradt, Seth tekintete közömbösen siklott el a gúnyolódó fiú mellett. Malfoy ujjai csalódottan elengedték csuklótokjából kikandikáló rózsafapálcája végét. Ekkor azonban egy hang szólalt meg mögötte.

- Én a helyedben inkább azzal foglalkoznék, hogy ki áll a hátam mögött…

Malfoy megpördült a sarkán, és szembetalálta magát a pálcáját egyenesen rá szegező és leplezetlenül vigyorgó Blaise-zel. Crak és Monstro elnémítva és összekötözve feküdtek a padlón.

-Hogyan is mondtad, kedves Draco? Egy félvér mindent megtenne, hogy bekerüljön egy aranyvérű ágyába? Nos, és mi a helyzet az aranyvérűekkel?

Malfoy gyors mozdulattal nyúlt a pálcája felé, de Blaise megelőzte. A szőke fiú hangos puffanás kíséretében, merev tagokkal dőlt a padlóra. Blaise először a két megkötözött, nagydarab fiút lebegtette a társalgó egyik széles kanapéjára, majd Malfoyt. Elhelyezte a még mindig megdermesztett fiút a másik kettő tetején, s egy újabb átokkal mindhármukat összekötözte.

- Mi most elmegyünk reggelizni Malfoy, de ti ne zavartassátok magatokat.

Könnyedén elsétált a groteszk hármas mellett. Seth felegyenesedett, és követte barátját a kijárathoz. Még hallotta a felharsanó nevetést, mikor kilépett a társalgó rejtett ajtaján.

-----------------------------

Hermione elgyötörten és éhesen ébredt. A hálóteremben már javában folyt a készülődés. A szomszéd ágy szélén ülő lány egy tükör előtt ült, és éppen az arcát csipkedte. Hermione értetlenül nézte, hogy a kék szemű szobatársa most az ajkait kezdte harapdálni, majd tekintete körbesuhant a teremben.

_Hol a …? Roxfort!_ A gondolat egyszerre okozott örömet és rémületet. Mindenesetre az álmosságot kikergette a szeméből. Gyorsan felült az ágyon, de rögtön meg is bánta amikor apró kis fekete pontok kezdtek ugrálni a szeme előtt a hirtelen mozdulattól. Némi mozdulatlan üldögélés után végre kitisztult a látása, s ekkor két hatalmas kék szemet pillantott meg. Rémülten visszahőkölt, a másik lány pedig rögtön mentegetőzni kezdett.

- Jaj, megijesztettelek? Nem volt szándékos! A nevem Marietta Edgecombe, örülök, hogy megismerhetlek!

Hermione kábultan hagyta, hogy megrázzák a kezét, miközben a másikból tovább áradt a szó.

- Hihetetlen, hogy itt vagyunk a Roxfortban, nem? Nagyon aggódtam, hogy esetleg nem lesz elég varázserőm az iskolához, tudod gyerekkoromban szinte semmi tehetséget sem mutattam. De hát végül is itt vagyok!

Úgy meredt a barna kócos lányra, mintha arra számítana, hogy a másik is elérzékenyül ettől. Hermione azonban csupán arra vágyott, hogy békén hagyják, és összeszedhesse magát. A többiek már felöltöztek, és kezdtek kiszállingózni a hálóteremből. Ő pedig abban sem volt biztos, hogy önállóan képes lenne visszatalálni a nagyterembe a reggelihez. Valami érthetetlen dolgot motyogva válaszul gyorsan az ágya lábánál álló ládájához lépett, hogy valamelyik egyszerű fekete talárját kirángassa belőle. Ahogy megfordult, és az éjjeliszekrényhez lépett a tisztálkodó szerekért, összeütközött az utána siető lánnyal.

- Mehetünk együtt reggelizni, ha akarod!

Hermione egyetlen vágya az volt, hogy végre eljusson a zuhanyig, így csak röviden rábólintott az ajánlatra és elsietett a többi, törülközőt és szappant szorongató lány után.

A zuhany meglepően jól esett, bár úgy tűnt fogyóban volt a meleg víz, mert a szappan leöblítésekor már csaknem hideg víz folyt a csapból. A lány dideregve ugrott ki a zuhany alól, és gyors törülközés után fázósan rángatta magára a ruháit.

A fürdőszobából kilépve félig abban reménykedett, hogy ragaszkodó természetű szomszédnője ráunt a várakozásra, és elindult reggelizni. A göndör szőke lány, azonban a kijárat mellett várt rá, és Hermione megadóan ügetett a nyomában. Úgy tűnt, Marietta ismeri a járást, mert rövidesen a nagyterembe értek. A lány, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, lelkesen fordult feléje.

- A nővérem is ide járt. Elmondásból ismerem az egész helyet!

Hermione is sokat tudott a Roxfortról, de inkább a lehetséges szökési útvonalakról, rejtett szobákról, és Piton professzor titkos laboratóriumához vezető utakról. Persze ott lapult a bőröndjében Lupin ajándéka: a Tekergők Térképe, de azt nem használhatta mindenki szeme láttára.

Marietta eközben lelkesen fecsegett, majd többeket félreszorítva helyet csinált kettőjüknek a félvérek számára felállított asztalnál. Az jóval szegényesebb volt, mint a terem közepén nyújtózkodó fekete mardekáros vagy az ezüstszegecses tanári asztal.

- Tudod, óriási lehetőség a Roxfortba járni. Minden jobb álláshoz roxfortos diploma kell. Meg persze itt lehet egyedül aranyvérűekkel ismerkedni.

Hermione fájdalmasan lekényszerítette a torkán a megakadt sütőtöklevet. _Megőrült ez? Leendő halálfalókkal ismerkedni?_

Marietta azonban nem zavartatta magát.

-A nővérem egyik barátnője találkozott itt egy aranyvérű fiúval. Egy gyönyörű opál karkötőt kapott tőle. Még most is megvan neki, én magam is láttam. Meg hát nagyon ritkán bár, de hallani olyat, hogy egy félvér bekerül egy aranyvérű családba.

A lány bizalmasan közelebb hajolt.

-Kicsit körbetudakolóztam a hetedéveseknél, amíg fürödtél. Az a barnahajú fiú a feketehajú mellett, a jobb szélen. Aki most intett annak a szőke fiúnak, aki éppen bejött. Azt úgy hívják, hogy Blaise Zabini. Az ő anyja is félvér.

Marietta diadalmasan meredt Hermione-ra, mintha ez az információ hirtelen ragyogó lehetőségeket nyitna a lány előtt. Annak értetlen arckifejezése láttán még közelebb húzódott, és bizalmasan lehalkította a hangját.

- Utánakérdeztem a hollóhajú fiúnak is, akinek annyira felkeltetted a figyelmét tegnap!

Hermione gyomra idegesen összerándult. Remélte, hogy senkinek se tűnt fel a tegnapi közjáték. Kétségbeesetten szüksége volt rá, hogy beleolvadjon a környezetébe, hogy semmivel se tűnjön ki. De ez egyre rosszabbul alakul…

-A neve Seth Lestrange. Egy nagyon gazdag és befolyásos aranyvérű család egyetlen leszármazottja. Persze a család tagjai kizárólag aranyvérűek húsz generációra visszamenőleg. A szülei Tudjukki belső köréhez tartoznak. Ő maga sohasem állt szóba még félvérrel itt az iskolában. Nagyon büszke és zárkózott. Amolyan hallgatag, veszélyes fajta. -Itt Marietta színpadiasan megborzongott, mielőtt folytatta volna.- Az egyik legjobb az iskolában a vívás és párbaj tantárgyból, pedig azt Dolohov tanítja, aki utálja őt…

Marietta kimeríthetetlennek látszott. Persze az információk jól jöhetnek…

Piton professzor egyedül a kastély bejárását bízta rá és arra utasította, hogy a Lestrange fiú ügyétől tartsa távol magát. Hermione egyet is értett ezzel, főleg a tegnapi események után. Azonban itt van Marietta, aki szemmel láthatóan megszállottan gyűjti az információkat, és még csak noszogatni sem kell, hogy megossza őket. Hermione mindezzel együtt úgy érezte, inkább semmit sem akar tudni a mardekáros fiúról.

------------------------

Blaise vidáman intett az éppen belépő Malfoy-nak. Annak arca egy pillanatra ijesztően elsötétült, majd visszatért rá az unott közöny. Letelepedett Pansy Parkinson mellé, és csendesen beszélgetni kezdett vele, csupán néha vetve egy sötét pillantást a barna fiú irányába.

- A mai napot sohasem fogom elfelejteni! -Blaise elégedetten húzott maga elé egy teljes tál omlettet. Seth csöndesen jegyezte meg.

- Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy ő sem!

Blaise azonban csak vidáman legyintett.

- Nem kell elrontani a kedvemet, Seth! - Majd a másik még mindig komor arcára nézve komolyabban folytatta. - Ennyi kijárt neki azok után, amit a vonaton tett veled!

- Malfoy semmit sem tett velem. Téged sértegetett. - Seth rosszkedvűen letette a villát a tányérja mellé, és a sütőtöklé után nyúlt. Blaise most már tényleg nem mosolygott.

- Jó! Akkor engem sértegetett! Talán hagynom kellett volna, hogy így beszéljem a családomról?

Seth csak lemondóan sóhajtott, és visszatette a kupát az asztalra, hogy a barátja felé fordulhasson.

- Blaise, Malfoy a lehető legostobább trükkel provokált téged. Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Parkinsont már az elején kiküldte Dolohov után. Nem lehetsz ilyen könnyen manipulálható, mert egy évet sem fogsz kibírni a halálfalók között. Malfoy apja befolyásos ember.

Blaise tekintete megvillant.

- Az is lehet, hogy ő nem fog kibírni egy évet sem! Elkényeztetett kis görény.

Seth nem vitatkozott tovább. Tekintete öntudatlanul is a félvérek asztala felé siklott. Rengetegen szorongtak a keskeny padokon, mégis, némi keresgélés után megpillantotta a kócos barnahajú lányt. A mellette ülő, kissé molett csigás szőke elmélyülten magyarázott neki. Sethnek az az irreális érzése támadt, hogy róla beszélnek, mert a szőke lány többször is feléje pillantott. Elkapta hát a tekintetét, és eltolta maga elöl a tálat.

- Készen vagy, Blaise? Indulnunk kéne!

A barna hajú fiú a pirított szalonnás tál felé nyúlt éppen, de gyorsan visszahúzta a kezét és bólintott.

- Mehetünk!

---------------------

Seth a sötét varázslatok terem hátsó padjában ült. Blaise vadul jegyzetelt mellette. A fiú mindig majdhogynem szó szerinti jegyzeteket készített, apró gyöngybetűs írással. Seth csak azokat a dolgokat jegyezte le, amelyek újdonságnak tűntek a könyvben olvasott részekhez képest. Meg kellett hagyni, hogy Dolohov kivételesen jártas volt a fekete mágia terén. Sokat tanulhatott tőle, annak ellenére, hogy a férfi kétségtelenül egy korrupt gerinctelen patkány. Dolohov éppen a tábla felé intett a pálcájával, s azon kézírásos sűrű sorokban hosszú felsorolás jelent meg.

- Az idén a sötét mágia egy teljesen önálló ágával foglalkozunk. Az eddig tanultak lehetővé tették számunkra ellenfelünk fizikai leigázását, eltorzítását, megkínzását vagy megölését. Most a mentális hatalom megragadása kerül sorra. Ezek közé tartoznak a mentális manipulációs átkok, mint például a zagyváló átok, a mentális projekciós átkok., s ennek legkifinomultabb formája, az imperius átok. Ezeknél azonban sokkal elkülönültebb a majd szintén sorra kerülő okklumencia és legilimencia, amelyek az elme mágikus védelmét és mágikus megtámadását jelentik.

- Kezdjük a legegyszerűbb csoporttal, a mentális manipulációval. A legfontosabb, ami minden mentális támadásra egyaránt vonatkozik: elengedhetetlen, hogy a támadó teljesen kontroll alatt tartsa a saját elméjét. Leginkább a manipulációs átkokkal fordulhat elő az, hogy maga az átok küldője is az átok hatalma alá kerül, amennyiben nem képes a gondolatain úrrá lenni, és elméjét kiürítve kizárólag a feladatra koncentrálni. A mentális önfegyelem egyrészt adottság, másrészt viszont elsajátítható.

Pálcája újabb intésére apró fémgolyók jelentek meg a padokon.

- Ezek a golyók egyetlen gömbbé állnak össze abban az esetben, ha kellően koncentráltok rájuk. Minden zavaró gondolat a készülő gömb széteséséhez vezet. Kezdjétek a gyakorlást!

Blaise tanácstalanul meredt az ezüstös kis gömbökre. Azok elkezdtek rezegni a padon, de semmilyen hajlandóságot nem mutattak arra, hogy gömbbé álljanak össze. Hosszas próbálkozás után sem változott semmi, és Blaise egyre mérgesebb lett. Seth csendesen ült mellette, és tekintetét rezzenéstelenül szegezte a kis golyókra. Először megpróbálta tudatosan félretolni a gondolatait, de azok annál makacsabbul tolakodtak elő. Némi erőszakos próbálkozás után inkább ellazította magát, és taktikát váltott. Nem kapkodott a gondolatai után, ellenkezőleg: hagyta, hogy azok kicsússzanak a tudatából és nyomtalanul felolvadjanak a semmiben. Az egyetlen kép az agyában a kis golyókból összeálló gömb volt. Nem is vette észre, hogy azok valóban megmozdultak. Az egyik nekiütközött a másiknak és egybeolvadt vele. A többi is lassan megmozdult, mintha valami furcsa, láthatatlan erő rántaná őket össze. Már egyetlen ezüstös pocsolyát alkottak a padon. A folyadék közepe lassan felemelkedett, és gömb formát kezdett ölteni. Ekkor azonban kisebb durranás rázta meg a termet. Seth koncentrációs gömbje összeomlott, Blaise pedig döbbent, bűntudatos arccal ült mellette. Előtte csupán néhány fekete folt maradt a padon a gömböcskék helyett.

Dolohov szinte doromboló hangon szólalt meg mellettük.

- Nem vagyok meglepve. Blaise, a reménytelenül forrófejű idióta! Ah, és Lestrange!

Seth maga elé tekintett a padra. Még apróbb gömbök hevertek előtte, mint amikkel a gyakorlást kezdte. Dolohov tüntetően felcsippentett egyet a golyók közül, és a fény felé fordulva vizsgálgatni kezdte. Malfoy nevetve horkant fel. Blaise dühösen előredőlt a székén, de Seth visszafogta.

- Uralkodj már magadon! - szűrte a fogai között, és a fiú némi vonakodás után hátradőlt a székén. Arcát merev, közönyös kifejezésbe kényszerítve Dolohov felé fordult, aki közben visszahelyezte a miniatűr golyóbist Seth elé az asztalra.

- Kaphatnék újakat… uram?

------------------------

Hermione szorongva ült a nagy, zsúfolásig telt teremben. Köralakban ülték körül a szigorú arcú tanárnőt. A lánynak nyújtózkodnia kellett, hogy kilásson az előtte ülő nagydarab lány mögül. Mellette az úgy látszik elveszíthetetlen Marietta ült. Most azonban legalább csöndben maradt.

A szikár, szigorú nő felállt az asztala mellől. Sötét haja szorosan simult a fejére. Szúrós fekete szeme kedvetlenül meredt az előtte ülő diákokra.

- A nevem Miss Isabel Yaxley, és én tanítom ebben az iskolában a félvéreket bűbájtanra és alapvetőátváltoztatástanra. A mostani óránk bűbájtan. Az első varázsige, amivel foglalkozunk, a levitációs bűbáj. A varázsige „_Vingardium Leviosa_", a pálcamozdulat a következő – ezzel bemutatott egy Hermione véleménye szerint meglehetősen elnagyolt lendítést és pöccintést egy az asztalán nyugvó penna felé, és az engedelmesen felemelkedett a levegőbe.

- Mindenkinek fél órája van arra, hogy begyakorolja a bűbájt. - Ezzel a nő leeresztette a pennát, leült az asztalához, és egy könyvbe mélyedt. Hermione fel volt háborodva. _Így kéne megtanulniuk a varázsigéket?_ Körbetekintve bizonytalan és tanácstalan arckifejezéseket látott. Többen letéptek valamit a talárjukról, vagy egy csatot vettek ki a hajukból. Hermione sóhajtva kitépte egy hajszálát, és maga elé fektette a padra, majd a többiek felé sandított. Nem akart kitűnni a többiek közül, így azt figyelte, hogy azoknak sikerül-e a varázslat. Ha a többieknek nem megy, akkor jobb, ha ő is úgy tesz, mintha hiába próbálkozna. Fél óra alatt senkinek sem sikerült elsajátítania a varázslatot. Miss Yaxley felemelkedett az asztaltól, és az osztály elé állt.

- Lássam, hogy megy a dolog! - rábökött a legalsó sor szélén ülő lányra. - Gyerünk, mutasd!

A lány idegesen köszörülte a torkát, és felemelte a kopott iskolai pálcát.

- „_Vingaerdium Levoso_"- kiáltotta, és előredöfött a pálcájával az előtte fekvő zsebkendőre. Semmi sem történt.

- Ez sajnos elégtelen teljesítmény. - Miss Yaxley a lányra szegezte a pálcáját. - _Ruptum_.

Az rémülten hátrált, majd egy fojtott kiáltással a karjához kapott.

- Nem kell nyafogni! –Miss. Yaxley hangja hidegen csengett. - Csupán egy kis tűszúrás, hogy legközelebb jobban igyekezz!

A lány alázatosan lehajtotta a fejét A tanárnő a sorban következő fiúhoz lépett.

- Lássuk!

Hermione végig azon tanakodott, hogy sikeresen bemutassa-e a varázslatot vagy nem. Néhány társának sikerült mégiscsak felemelni valamit a padjuk lapjáról. Valószínűleg az a rettegés adott nekik erőt, ami lassan mindenkit a hatalmába kerített a teremben. Hermione ideje vészesen fogyott, és mire rákerült a sor, még mindig nem döntötte el, hogy mitévő legyen. Jobb lenne nem feltűnni, de ez a szörnyeteg megérdemelné, hogy valami tényleg súlyos s lehetőleg hegyes dolgot az arcába röpítsen. Mellette Marietta halkan szipogott. Felemelte a pálcáját.

-_Vingardium_…- tétovázott egy keveset, mielőtt folytatta volna _- Leviosa_! - a szándékosan rossz hangsúly miatt nem működött a varázsige. Hermione csukott szemmel várta a tűszúrást, és némán összeszorított fogakkal kivárta, hogy elmúljon a fájdalom.

------------------------

Macnair a kastélyon kívül elhelyezett ketreceknél várta őket. Amikor az összes mardekáros megérkezett, egy távoli ketrechez vezette őket. Abban egy fura állat térdelt, lévén nem volt elég hely, hogy felegyenesedjen. Az eleje egy griffmadárra emlékeztetett, a hátsója viszont egy lóra hasonlított. Borostyán szeme dühösen meredt a kint állókra.

Macnair elégedetten megveregette a ketrec rácsait a kezében tartott hegyes bottal.

- Amit itt láttok, az egy hippogriff. A hippogriffek remek és veszélyes harcosok, ugyanakkor mégis csupán ostoba állatok. Oktalanul büszkék és ingerlékenyek, így alkalmatlanok arra, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába állítsuk őket.

Malfoy időközben hangtalanul Seth és Blaise mögé lépett, és most egészen közelről suttogott a barna hajú fiú fülébe.

- Hallod, Blaise, mintha rólad beszélnének. Persze, ki tudja az anyádban mi is volt pontosan az a fél vér…

Balise érezte a másik hangján, hogy vigyorog. Hogy gyűlölte Malfoy lenéző félmosolyát! Azonban eszében tartva Seth tanácsát, nem reagált a szőke fiú gúnyolódására. Az már éppen nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tovább folytassa, mikor Macnair felnyitotta a ketrec ajtaját. A hippogriff azonnal kiugrott, de megtántorodott, ahogy a lábára erősített lánc visszarántotta. Dühösen csapkodni kezdett karmaival a tuskó felé, amihez a láncot kapcsolták.

- Nos - kiáltott Macnair elégedetten - mindenki, aki próbára akarja tenni a reflexeit, most megteheti.- Kezével invitáló mozdulatot tett. Azonban senkinek nem akaródzott közelebb menni. Blaise megvetően Malfoy felé fordult.

-Csak jártatod a szádat, de nem vagy más, mint egy gyáva görény. Gyere ki a hippogriffhez, ha más vagy, mint az az elkényeztetett puhány mama kedvence, akinek tartalak!

Malfoy azonban csak némán összeszorította az ajkát, és nem mozdult. Blaise egy pillanatig várt, majd megvetően sarkon fordult, és kisétált a hippogriffet körülvevő tág körből Macnair mellé. Az sötéten mosolygott.

- Egy jelentkezőnk van! – bedobott egy mongúz tetemet éppen a hippogriff mozgásterének szélére. - Hozd vissza, ha tudod!

Blaise kivonta a pálcáját, és rohanni kezdett a mongúz irányába, mert a hippogriff éhesen szintén a tetem felé lódult.

- _Reducto! Obstructio! Stupor!_ - Blaise sorozatban lőtte ki az átkokat a bestiára, de az fürgén oldalt szökkent, és feldühödve fordult szembe a fiúval. Csőrével élesen csattantva előre lendült, karmos lábával ellenfele felé kaszált. Blaise éppen időben ugrott hátra, hogy elkerülje a borotvaéles karmokat. Kihasználva, hogy a lendület egy kissé kibillentette a hippogriffet, tovább iramodott a mongúz felé. Már majdnem elérte, amikor figyelmeztető kiáltások harsantak a körülötte álló mardekárosok szájából. A fiú gondolkodás nélkül a földre vágta magát, és odébb hengeredett. Még éppen hogy látta, ahogy az egyik karmos láb a levegőt hasítja ott, ahol nemrég még a gerince volt. Hirtelen puha szőrt érzett a keze alatt. Felmarkolta a mongúzt, és tovább hengeredett vele. Ez alkalommal azonban nem volt szerencséje. Az állat karma hosszan felhasították a talárját. Kétségbeesetten kapta maga elé a pálcáját.

- _Incendio!_

Hirtelen térdmagasságú lángok csaptak fel előtte, visszariasztva a már újabb csapásra készülődő bestiát. A fiú nem tétovázott, és kapkodva, négykézláb kimászott a hippogriff mozgásteréből. Többen gratulációkat kiáltottak, sőt valaki megveregette a vállát. Macnair elégedetten vigyorgott.

- Jól van, Zabini!

Egyetlen pálcasuhintással megkötötte a vadállat mellső lábait is. És a hippogriff hasztalanul küzdött a kötelek ellen.

- Ezzel az egyszerű bűbájjal féken tarthatóak! Megölni sem nehéz őket, persze csak miután a mutatott módon foglyul ejtettük a bestiát. Szemtől-szembe harcot senkinek sem javasolnék…

Blaise kipirult arccal Seth mellé lépett, barátja azonban nem tekintett rá, a vergődő hippogriffet nézte.

------------------------------

Hermione rosszkedvűen tologatta a tányérján az ételt.

Bűbájtanon a harmadik próbálkozásra úgy döntött, végrehajtja a varázslatot, mivel már több, mint a terem felének sikerült a levitációs bűbáj. Öntudatlanul is a karját dörzsölgette, amelyen a két kis piros pontocska még mindig látható volt. Marietta sokkal rosszabbul teljesített. Az óra végéig sem sikerült neki a bűbáj, így hat piros pontocska éktelenkedett karja tejfehér bőrén. Szája sírósra állt, és vég nélkül panaszkodott Hermione-nak, vagy azért nyaggatta őt, hogy segítsen neki megtanulni a varázsigét, pedig azt Hermione már az első alkalommal megígérte neki.

Hermione tekintete szórakozottan vándorolt a teremben. Zsibbadtság lett úrrá a gondolatain, miközben minden meggondolás nélkül hümmögött Marietta vég nélküli lamentálására. Egyszercsak megakadt a szeme a mardekáros asztalnál ülő, és szintén szemmel láthatóan rosszkedvű Seth-en, aki szintén minden étvágy nélkül turkálta a tányérján az ételt. Barátja többször próbált beszélgetést kezdeni vele, de mert túlzottan elmélyült a gondolataiban, a barna hajú fiú a másik szomszédjához fordult, és azzal folytatott élénk kézmozdulatokkal kísért eszmecserét. _Hm, úgy látszik, hogy a mardekárosok órája sem volt sem fenékig tejfel!_ -gondolta kajánul Hermione, és mindjárt egy kicsit jobban érezte magát.

----------------------------------

Seth mélyen elmerült a gondolataiban. Eljutott a tudatáig, hogy Blaise beszélni próbál hozzá, de nem volt kedve senkivel sem társalogni. Még a barátjával sem…

A szeme előtt még mindig a megkötözött hippogriff képe lebegett, és egy zavaró gondolat motoszkált az agyában. _Így ölnek a halálfalók. Egyenetlen küzdelemben, megkötözött ellenfelet._ A mugliivadékokat egyáltalán nem képzik. A félvérek két éve a Roxfortban szinte semmi az aranyvérűek képzéséhez képest. Eddig azt gondolta, azért nem tanulhatnak komolyabb varázsigéket, mert nem is lennének képesek rá. Azonban az a találkozás azzal a nyilvánvalóan mugli születésű lánnyal Little Harrington-ban, és most a megkötözött hippogriff képe egészen más gondolatokat indított el a fejében, amelyek egyben kibogozhatatlan érzelmi zűrzavart is okoztak vasszigorral fegyelemre szoktatott elméjében.

_Mi van akkor, ha a különbség az aranyvérűek és az „alsóbb rendűek" között egyszerűen csak a korlátlan vagy éppen korlátozott lehetőségekben rejlik? Elképzelhető lenne, hogy egy mugliivadék vagy félvér, ha azonos képzésben részesül, ugyanolyan jó vagy jobb lehet, mint egy aranyvérű?_ Még nagyobb zavart okozott, hogy ismerte a kérdésre a választ. _Az a lány sokkal jobban párbajozott, mint például Eloise Midwidgeon, akinek a családja pedig tíz generációs aranyvérű._ De ami mindebből következett, fájdalmasan ütközött mindazzal, amiben eddig hitt, amire tanították, ami eddig ő maga volt…

-------------------

Blaise-nek már kezdett kissé elege lenni barátja mai borongós hangulatából. Igaz, Seth sohasem volt az a felszabadult személyiség. Hidegséggel határos önuralma öntudatlanul is riasztóan hatott a többiekre, mivel olyan erő nagyságát sejtette benne, amelyet vasmarokkal tud csak féken tartani

Szótlanul ügettek a pinceterem felé. Ellentétben sok más mardekárossal, Blaise számára egyáltalán nem jelentett gyomorgörcsöket a bájital óra. Szinte minden tökéletesen került ki a keze alól már az első próbálkozásra. Ösztönösen megérezte, hogy mely összetevőt mikor a legcélszerűbb a főzethez adni, s milyen állagú kell, hogy legyen a már kész bájital. Ujjai gyakorlott fürgeséggel aprították a hozzávalókat, mikor még a többiek azt próbálták kisilabizálni, hogy mi is kell a főzet elkészítéséhez. Otthon a saját szórakozására maga is kísérletezett bájitalokkal, néha meghökkentően jó eredménnyel.

A terembe érve az első padhoz sétált Seth nyomában, és leült. Rövid várakozás után ingerülten odafordult a mellette ülő feketehajú fiúhoz.

- Öméltósága hajlandó még ma kikecmeregni ebből a mélabúból, vagy holnap próbálkozzak, ha beszélgetni akarok?

Seth zavartan felkapta a fejét.

- Tessék?

Blaise csak elhúzta a száját, de ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó, és lobogó fekete talárral beviharzott rajta Piton. Lehet, hogy Balise a legjobb bájitalfőző a Mardekárban, de azt még ő sem kockáztatta meg, hogy beszélgessen a bájitaltanár óráján.

Piton lecsapta a kezében tartott könyvet az asztalra, és szembefordult a padokban ülő diákokkal.

- Ebben az évben, követve a sötét varázslatok tantárgy témakörét, az elmeállapotot befolyásoló bájitalokról fogunk tanulni. Az első és legegyszerűbb ezeknek a sorában az elmebomlasztó főzet, másnéven a Sucus Mentium Tumultus. A hozzávalókat a táblán olvashatják! -ezzel egy kurta intéssel a tábla felé lendítette a pálcáját, és azon apró betűkkel írt szöveg jelent meg.

- Kezdjenek hozzá! Két órájuk van!

Blaise elolvasta a bájital összetételét. _A legegyszerűbb! _Három olyan hozzávaló is volt, amelyek esetében a legkisebb hiba is teljesen tönkretehette a főzetet, a bonyolult keverési rendről nem is beszélve. Fürgén hozzá látott a hozzávalók előkészítésének. Különös gonddal járt el a kényes szalamandranyelv, holdkő és bodorkagubacs esetében. Némi kaján örömmel vette észre, hogy Seth nem porolta le a holdkövet, mielőtt összezúzta volna. Tudta, hogy ettől még nem lesz teljesen rossz a főzet, de barátja meg fog izzadni, mire valami hasonlót sikerül óra végére összehoznia, mint amilyennek a leírás szerint a főzetnek a leírás szerint lennie kell.

Ő maga egy könnyed pálcaintéssel alágyújtott az üstjének és gondosan beleszórta az első hozzávalókat. Rövid kevergetés után mérsékelte a tűzet, és óvatosan hozzáadta a holdkövet a zöldes főzethez. Az azonnal akvamarinkékre változott, és néhány fehéres szikra ugrott ki belőle. Piton időközben körútra indult a teremben, mindenki munkájához fűzve néhány maróan kritikus megjegyzést. Blaise mellett azonban szótlanul haladt el, és annak lassan elégedett mosoly ült ki az arcára. Eddig minden tökéletes! Gyors mozdulatokkal háromszor megkeverte az óramutató járásával egyező irányban a főzetet, és beledobta a bodorkagubacsot, azonban a felcsíkozott szalamandranyelvet csak óvatosan engedte bele a folyadékba. Abból rövid várakozás után egy kisebb lila felhő puffant elő, és a színe rikító sárgára változott, majd Balise lassú, óvatos, és kitartó keverése hatására lassan áttetszővé vált. A fiú elégedetten oltotta ki az üstje alatt a lángokat. A bájitalt azonnal egy üvegcsébe töltötte, és bedugaszolta. Tudta, hogy a levegő ártalmas a főzetre, mert a fátyolka hatása hűlés közben a szabad levegőn fokozatosan veszít az erejéből.

Oldalt pillantva látta, hogy Seth még csak a főzés közepén tart, és éppen a bodorkagubacsot készül beletenni az üstjébe. Megragadta a kezét.

-Előbb három keverés, aztán a gubacs!

Seth némán, de hálásan nézett rá világoskék főzete mellől.

Óra végére csupán kevesek asztalán sorakozott némileg átlátszó folyadékot tartalmazó fiola. Az egyetlen tökéletesen vízszínű főzet Blaise-é volt. Kisétált a tanári asztalhoz a többiekkel, és lerakta a mintát a bájitaltanár asztalára. Piton felemelte fejét és ránézett.

-Óra után maradjon itt, Zambini!

A fiú kissé megriadt. Kérdőre fogják vonni, mert segített Seth-nek? Az szintén aggodalmasan tekintett rá a padjuk mellől, míg lassan összecsomagolta a hozzávalókat meg a mérleget, és kisorjázott a többiekkel a teremből. Blaise is összepakolta bájitalfőző felszerelését, és tétován, merev léptekkel odasétált a tanári asztalhoz. Legnagyobb döbbenetére Piton megpöcintette a pálcáját, és a semmiből előbukkanó kemény, egyenes támlájú faszék felé intett.

- Üljön le!

Balise tétován helyet foglalt, éppen csak a szék peremére ereszkedve. Piton szúrós fekete szeme nem árult el semmit.

- Mint tudja - kezdett bele - a bájitalok minden mestere tanítványt vehet maga mellé. Jómagam évekig senkinek nem ajánlottam fel ezt a lehetőséget. Most azonban megteszem. Nem várok azonnali választ. Gondolkozzon. Elegendő a következő órán jeleznie, hogy élni kíván-e a lehetőséggel! - vékony, fehér kezének egy intésével elbocsátotta a fiút. Az nem jutott szóhoz a megdöbbenéstől. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy milyen nagy lehetőség ez. Tisztában volt azzal is, hogy Pitonnak – mint a bájitalok mesterének - milyen megbecsült helye van a halálfalók között. A terem ajtaján már vigyorogva lépett ki. Seth a kijárattól pár lépésre várt rá. Fegyelmezett arcán halvány, megkönnyebbült mosoly jelent meg. Blaise jó hangulatában el is feledkezett arról, hogy néhány perce még neheztelt barátjára, és boldogan hátba vágta, ahogy a Mardekár társalgója felé indultak.

---------------------------

Piton elgondolkozva dőlt hátra a székében. Ujjait öntudatlanul is Albus Dumbledore megszokott gesztusával támasztotta össze, miközben saját döntése következményein töprengett. Tagadhatatlan, hogy Blaise kivételesen tehetséges. A bájitalok mestere fokozat eléréséhez nem volt elég a szigorú és nehéz képzés. A veleszületett tehetség elengedhetetlen. Emellett a Sötét Nagyúr többször is kifejezte abbéli óhaját, hogy Piton tanítványt vegyen maga mellé. Azonban volt még egy ok, melyet Perselus csak vonakodva ismert be. Blaise nagyon is hasonlított hozzá, a fiatal Pitonhoz, amikor még maga is a Roxfortba járt. A fiú is állandó célpontja volt a gúnyos tréfáknak, és a többiek kendőzetlenül lenézték. A bájitalok mestere nagyon is megértette azt a bizonyítási vágyat, ami a fiút hajtotta, és tudta, hogy hova vezet ez. A Sötét Nagyúr belső köreibe. Talán megváltoztathatja a fiú sorsát…

De mindez kockázatos is. Perselus olyan főzeten dolgozott, amely lehetővé teszi a Rend tagjainak, hogy átjussanak a Roxfort védelmi vonalain, amelyek a Sötét Jegy felismerésén alapultak. Ez a kutatás egyben a saját szabadságát is jelenthette. Szórakozottan végigsimított megjelölt alkarján. Szabadságot a Sötét Jegytől…


	7. 6 fejezet Dolohov dominancia

Megjegyzés: J.K. Rowling a szerencsés, akinek megadatott, hogy megírta a Harry Potter történeteket. Én csak játszom az általa teremtett világban.

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akiknek ez alkalommal sokkal több munkájuk volta fejezettel!

Lülön köszönet azoknak, akik hozzászólásokat írnak! Nagyban ellensúlyozzák családom lesujtó véleményét a Harry Potter rajongásomról!

-----------------------------

6. fejezet Dolohov dominancia

Hermione lassan beleszokott a roxforti hétköznapokba. A félvéreket nem halmozták el tanulnivalóval. Még Mariettának is akadt szabadideje, köszönhetően annak, hogy Hermione rendszeresen korrepetálta átváltoztatástanból és bűbájtanból. Lassan azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogyan is járhatná be a kastélyt. Azonban Marietta sokkal komolyabb problémának mutatkozott, mint amilyennek megismerkedésük kezdetén gondolta. A lány egyszerűen levakarhatatlan volt. Hermione még a mosdóba sem tudott úgy kimenni, hogy ne járt volna a nyomában. Ráadásul ez a szoros ragaszkodás mindenki mást elriasztott a közeléből. Az egyedüli elképzelhető lehetőség arra, hogy egyedül járja be a kastélyt, éjszaka mutatkozott. Annyit már tudott, hogy több félvér is kilopózik éjjel a hálóteremből. Kétségtelenül azért, hogy kettesben töltsék az időt egymással, vagy valamelyik aranyvérűvel. Ez a kifogás azonban Marietta esetében nem működött volna, azt pontosan tudta, hogy nincs senki, akihez Hermione kilopózhatna, hacsak nem Seth Lestrange, akiről azóta is állandóan újabb és újabb információkat szedett össze. Inkább úgy döntött egy bonyolult transzfigurációs varázsigéhez folyamodik, mellyel képes önmaga szilárd, tapintható mását létrehozni. Az természetesen nem lesz más, mint illúzió, így csak addig használható, amíg hasonmásának nem kell mozognia vagy beszélnie. Ez némi kockázatot jelent, azonban sokkal alacsonyabbat, mintha egy aranyvérű félvér barátnőjének adná ki magát, és őszintén szólva ez a megoldás közelebb is állt a szívéhez. Ezek után csak egy egyszerű kaméleon bűbájra lesz szüksége, hogy láthatatlanná váljon.

Ma este! Ma este lesz az első utam! Hermione gyomra egy kicsit idegesen ugrott össze a gondolatra, de egyben örült is, hogy végre nekiláthat a rá kiosztott feladatnak.

Este az elsők között feküdt le. Nem bírta Marietta csacsogását elviselni, mert az idegei pattanásig feszültek az izgalomtól. Inkább úgy tett, mintha mélyen aludna. A másik egy idő után csalódottan abbahagyta a próbálkozást és nemsokára halk hortyogást hallatszott az ágya felől. Hermione kényszerítette magát, hogy várjon. Nemsokára egy lány lopakodott ki a teremből, majd mégegy. További öt sötét árny settenkedett ki az ajtón. Hermione várt még egy kicsit, majd kinyúlt az éjjeliszekrényén fekvő pálcájáért, és behúzta a takarója alá. Elsuttogott egy gyors hangszigetelő bűbájt, majd becsukta a szemét, és a pálcát önmagára szegezte _„Simulacrum!"._ Furcsa, csiklandós érzés futott végig rajta, majd érezte, hogy besüllyed mellette az ágy egy másik test súlyától. Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy leellenőrizze, megfelelően sikerült-e a varázslat. _„Lumos!"_ motyogta, és a mellette fekvő alak arcába világított. Az az arc feküdt mellette a párnán, amit az utóbbi két hónapban a tükörben látott. Elégedetten szusszantott „_Nox!"_. Hallgatózott egy kicsit, hogy esetleg a fény nem ébresztett-e fel valakit. Olyan halványra varázsolta, amennyire csak tudta, de azért nem árt az óvatosság. Miután semmiféle mocorgást nem hallott, újra magára szegezte pálcáját, és sokkal magabiztosabban ejtette ki a kaméleon varázsigét _„Similitudo omnis!"._ Ez a bűbáj a kiábrándító bűbájtól abban különbözött, hogy minden tárgy, amely vele érintkezett, szintén láthatatlanná vált. Óvatosan kicsusszant a takaró alól, zajtalanul az ajtóhoz lopakodott és kisurrant rajta. A megkönnyebbülés részegítően áradt szét a testében. Minden jól sikerült. Talán nem is lesz olyan nehéz feladat a kastély felderítése. Könnyű szívvel előhalászta a Lupintól kapott pergament a talárja zsebéből, és megkopogtatta.

- Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok! - Az üres pergamen azonnal megtelt a Roxfort falait ábrázoló vonalakkal és az embereket ábrázoló pöttyökkel. Azok A pöttyök nagy része mozdulatlanul tanyázott a festett szobafalak között, néhány pedig a csillagvizsgáló toronyban vagy a botanikus kertben mocorgott. Az a folyosó és egész környéke, ahol a Hermione nevű pont állt, teljesen üres volt. A lány elégedetten elmosolyodott. _„Lumos!"_ Pálcája végén halvány fény derengett fel. Hermione gondolatban végigfutott azon a három hetes képzésen, amit Bill Weasley-től a Gringotts bank átoktörőjétől és a Rend tagjától kapott. Természetesen az átoktörés fortélyait ennyi idő alatt nem tanulhatta meg, de alapos kiképzést kapott a detekciós varázsigékből, amelyek elsajátítását nagyban segítette, hogy Lupinnal már túljutottak a rúnaismeret hétéves anyagán. A detekciós bűbájok lényege, hogy felfedik, ha valamely terület vagy tárgy védőbűbájok alatt áll, illetve bonyolultabb fajtái azt is képesek megmutatni, hogy milyen bűbájfajtákról van szó. A védőbűbájok - attól függően, hogy mit kell védelmezniük, illetve mi a bűbáj használójának a célja - különbözőek lehetnek. A legáltalánosabbak az egyes épületek, termek védelmére szolgálnak. Ilyen például a feltérképezhetetlenség, a mugli riasztó bűbájok, vagy a hoppanálás gátló rontások. Ezek mindegyike megtalálható az előkelőbb varázslócsaládok lakhelye körül, a Roxfort esetében pedig alapvető biztonsági varázsigéknek tekinthetőek. Sokkal érdekesebbek az offenzív védőbűbájok. Ezekkel már nem lehet nagyobb területeket lefedni, de ezek a behatoló fizikai vagy ritkább esetben szellemi épségét fenyegetik, és nemegyszer annak halálához vezetnek, vagy csapdába ejtik. Bill Weasley és Dumbledore egyöntetű véleménye szerint ilyen védelmezheti a jóslatot. Szerencsés mozzanat, hogy ilyen bűbájok esetében a védendő tárgyra utalás történik a védelem létrehozásakor, és így a megfelelő detekciós bűbájokkal a védelmezett tárgy mibenléte is felfedhető. Maga a tárgy Piton professzor leírása szerint egy különleges anyagú kristálypalack. Sérülés kockáztatása nélkül nem lehet a palackból egy másik tárolóedénybe helyezni az emléket, tehát annyiban legalább biztosak lehettek, hogy még mindig az a bizonyos palack védi.

Hermione elindult az előcsarnok és a nagyterem felé. Először ezeket akarta megvizsgálni. A Tekergők Térképe szerint az egész környék üres volt. Mindennek ellenére a lány lábujjhegyen óvakodott be az előcsarnokba, és csak hosszas hallgatózás után suttogta el az egyik legegyszerűbb detekciós varázsigét. _„Aperio!"_ Annak felmérésére, hogy érdemes-e további, bonyolultabb varázsigéket használnia, nagyon alkalmas volt ez a bűbáj. A levegő megtelt előtte világító rúnák tömkelegével. Bill és Dumbledore gyakorlás céljából létrehozott olyan védővarázsokat, amelyek hasonlóak voltak a Roxfort kastély rendszeréhez, bár természetesen nem voltak olyan bonyolultak. Ennek ellenére Hermione megtanulta, hogy ne az egyes bűbájokat próbálja azonosítani, hanem a mintázatot nézze. Azok olyannak tűntek értő szeme előtt, mint egy rendkívül aprólékos kidolgozású perzsaszőnyeg rajzolatai. Csupán olyan részleteket keresett, amelyek kilógtak a bonyolult mintából. Kicsit lámpalázasan kezdett a rúnák böngészéséhez, de hamarosan nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy csupán a Roxfort kastélyra jellemző bonyolult védelmi mechanizmus védi a termet, semmi speciális, külön védelmet szolgáló varázsige nem volt fellelhető a mintázatban.

Gyors és csendes léptekkel a nagyterem felé igyekezett. Először elvégezte a hangszigetelő bűbájt az ajtón, aztán nyitotta csak ki. Amikor enni jöttek a nagyterembe, akkor mindig nyitva volt az ajtó, így nem tudhatta, hogy nyikorog-e. Erősen kellett nyomnia a nagy ajtószárnyat. Odabenn sötétség uralkodott, a pálcája végén égő halvány fény csupán kétlépésnyi kört világított be körülötte. A nagyterem mennyezetén mint óriási ékkövek szikráztak a csillagok, és az újhold vékony sarlója fehéres, ezüstös fényben ragyogott. Elfojtott egy sóhajt. Gyönyörű! Hosszan állt ott, és csak bámult felfelé. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy mennyi idő után kapott észbe. Kissé idegesen körbelendítette a pálcáját. _„Aperio!"_ Nincs ideje bámészkodni. Minél előbb vissza kell jutnia a hálóterembe, butaság felesleges kockázatot vállalnia. A felizzó rúnák ugyanazt mutatták, mint az előcsarnok. Hermione gyorsan sarkon fordult, és nekifeszült az ajtónak. Lépteket hallott közeledni, és csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy elsuttogjon egy gyors _„Nox"-_ot. Keservesen átkozta magát, hogy nem nézett a Tekergők Térképére, mielőtt kitaszította volna az ajtót.

Az előcsarnokon egy magányos alak sietett át a pincelépcső irányába. Mardekáros! - gondolta Hermione, és igyekezett még kisebbre összehúzni magát, rémületében el is feledkezett az őt védő kaméleon bűbájról. Az alak feleúton megállt, a szeme elé emelte a kezét, és ráirányította a világító pálcáját. A halvány fény felfedte arcát. Seth Lestrange volt az. A fiú kézfejére vértől teljesen átázott zsebkendő volt csavarva. Lerántotta a kötést a kezéről. Hermione messziről csak annyit tudott kivenni, hogy valamiféle írás van a kézfején. A fiú egy gyors bűbájjal megközelítően tisztára és szárazra varázsolta a zsebkendőt, újra a kezére csavarta, majd egy intéssel eltüntette a padlót pettyező foltokat is. A vér láttán a lány pálcát tartó ujjai bizseregni kezdtek. Elméjéből előtódultak a tanult gyógyító varázsigék, azonban emlékeztette magát, hogy hol van és kiről is van szó. Seth Lestrange sokkal rosszabbat is megérdemel ennél. Csöndben kivárta, hogy a fiú eltűnjön a lépcsők felé, majd visszaindult a félvérek hálótermébe.

---------------------

Seth idegesen kapta fel pennáját a félig teleírt pergamenről. Ujjai a kézfejébe vésett szavak miatt nem működtek rendesen. Dolohov természetesen tegnapra időzítette a fiú büntetőmunkáját. Ezzel Seth is tisztában volt. Ma sötét varázslatok órája is lesz, illetve délután vívás és párbaj. Dolohov-dominancia, ahogy Blaise jellemezte minden páratlan hét szerdáját. Barátja ez alkalommal is ellátta a sebeit, de a kenőcsnek úgy látszik túl mély volt a sérülés.

Blaise együttérzően sandított Seth-re. Annak jegyzetei pacákkal voltak teli, és ügyetlenül nagy betűkkel írt. Mindez Malfoy miatt van! Ő intézi úgy, hogy Dolohov mindig őt vagy Seth-et szemelje ki magának. A szőke fiú most is kárörvendően sandított hátra. Azóta, hogy Blaise megejtette azt a kis tréfát a Mardekár társalgójában, a helyzet még rosszabbá vált Dolohov óráin, pedig amióta a fiú tanonc lett Perselus Piton mellett, minden más tanár és a diákok nagy részének körében is sokkal nagyobb megbecsülésnek örvendett. Blaise dühösen meredt vissza Malfoyra, de ezzel csak egy féloldalas mosolyt csalt a másik arcára.

Eközben az átváltoztatástan tanár, Evan Rosier, rendületlenül magyarázott.

- Az átváltoztatástannak az az ága, amellyel ebben az évben foglalkozunk, az úgynevezett megidézés vagy felidézés. Ennek legegyszerűbb formája, amikor valami eltűnik az egyik helyről, hogy egy másik helyen megjelenjen. Figyelem, ez nem hoppanálás! Nem a tárgy juttatja magát az egyik helyről a másikra, hanem a varázsló. Ilyet láthattok a nagyteremben, amikor az asztalon megjelenik az étel. Nehezebb variáció, amikor egy létező dolog másolatát hozzuk létre. Ehhez az kell, hogy legalább egyszer, legalább képen lássuk azt a dolgot, és az még mindig létezzen. Természetesen ennek a varázslatnak már komoly korlátai vannak. Egy részüket a Minisztérium korlátozza, tekintve a szabadalmi- és szerzői jogokat, egyes esetekben pedig nem ajánlatos az alkalmazásuk, értem ezalatt mágikus tárgyak másolatának készítését, vagy bájitalok ilyen módon történő létrehozását. Ennek a varázslatnak a legérdekesebb változata a hasonmás mágia. Ennek egyszerű formájával önmagunk egyszerű mását hozhatjuk létre, bonyolultabb formájával viszont teljes értékű másolatot készíthetünk magunkról, amelynek felbecsülhetetlen értéke lehet például egy párbaj esetén. A varázslat legnehezebb formája, ha a varázsló csupán a képzeletében megjelenő dolog szilárd mását hozza létre. Erre valószínűleg ebben az évben nem is lesz időnk. Kezdetnek mindenki vegyen egy madártollat az asztalról, és próbálja meg a padján egyik helyről a másikra varázsolni.

Blaise, Seth-el együtt felemelkedett a székéből, és az asztal felé indult a többiekkel.

Blaise az óra végéig csak annyit ért el, hogy a toll a pálcaintés keltette légáramlat következtében odébb lebbent a padon. Semmi egyebet. Seth-nek is problémái voltak a varázsigével, de inkább amiatt, hogy sérült kezével nem tudta a kellő pálcamozdulatot elvégezni. Óra végén mindketten kiegészítő házi feladatnak kapták a varázsige gyakorlását. Kellően borongós hangulatban indultak sötét varázslatok kivédésére.

Dolohov már a tanári asztal előtt állva várta a diákokat, és amikor azok elfoglalták a helyüket, drámai mozdulattal szembe fordult velük Blaise véleménye szerint Piton legendás mozdulatának gyenge utánzataképpen.

- A mai napon először próbálhatjátok ki a gyakorlatban, amit a zagyváló átkokról tanultatok. Ennek érdekében, Mr. Malfoy, lesz szíves néhány félvért áthozni az órájukról…- Dolohov könnyedén a szőke fiú felé intett, aki elmosolyodott és kisietett.

Természetesen Seth hallott azokról a pletykákról, hogy a félvéreket egyáltalán azért engedték az iskolába, hogy az aranyvérűeknek legyen kiken gyakorolnia. Tudta, hogy az előrehaladottabb mentális varázslatokat nem lehet alacsonyrendű élőlényeken, mint például állatokon teljes hatásukban végrehajtani, azonban mégis meglepetésként érte ez a bejelentés. Annál inkább, minthogy az utóbbi időkben azzal a makacsul visszatérő gondolattal küzdött, hogy a félvérek talán nem is annyival alacsonyabb rendűek, mint ahogyan azt eddig gondolta.

------------------------------

Hermoine éppen a pálcáját emelte, hogy végre sikeresen végrehajtsa a kért átváltoztatást. A karján már két szúrásnyom éktelenkedett, és nem szándékozott többet beszerezni. Annál is inkább, mert úgy tűnt, a tanárnőnek az átváltoztatástan valamiért közelebb áll a szívéhez, mint a bűbájtan, és sokkal jobban magyarázta az ahhoz kapcsolódó anyagot. Többeknek már sikerült a darabka fogpiszkálót tűvé változtatni.

Ebben a pillalanatban nyílt az ajtó, és egy szőke fiú lépett be rajta. Egész járásában tükröződött az a felsőbbségtudat, ami az aranyvérűek sajátja. Végigvonult a sorok között, figyelembe se véve az elragadtatott suttogást, amit egyes félvér lányokból kiváltott. Elegánsan, de kicsit lenézően meghajolt a tanárnő előtt.

- Miss. Yaxley, bocsássa meg, hogy megzavarom az óráját! Csupán néhány diákját szeretném kölcsönkérni.

Hermione undorodva látta, hogy az aszott a tanárnő olvadozva elmosolyodik, meglepően széles fogsort villantva elő aszott arcából.

- Kérem Mr. Malfoy, ön egyáltalán nem zavar. Válassza csak ki azokat, akiket vinni akar!

Hermione gyorsan leült, hogy ne tűnjön ki a tömegből, Malfoy szeme azonban már megakadt rajta.

- Az a bozontos hajú lány - mutatott rá. Marietta izgatottan felvisított. Malfoy egy kis félmosollyal hozzátette. - Meg a barátnője. Tovább fordult a sorok mentén. – Az a nagyorrú fiú, az a két lány, ez a lenyalt frizurás itt.

Még öt további félvért választott ki, majd egy túlzott meghajlással a tanárnő felé kiterelte őket a teremből.

Hermione rémülten töprengett. _Mit akarnak vele? Biztosan nem bukott le, akkor minek kellenének a többiek? _Eközben némán rótták a folyosókat, míg végül megálltak az egyik tanterem előtt. Malfoy kitárta az ajtót, és némán intett, hogy menjenek be. Ahogy a többiek után Hermione is belépett, a teremben felsorakozott mardekárosokat pillantott meg. Rögtön összeugrott a gyomra. A sor közepe felé ott állt Seth Lestrange. Dolohov szó nélkül diákjai elé lökdöste a félvéreket. Hermione egy idegen, barnahajú fiú elé került, alig elkerülve Lestrange-t, akinek Marietta jutott. A feketehajú fiú tekintete egyszer rávillant, de nem adta más jelét, hogy ismerné.

Dolohov eközben szembefordult a diákokkal.

- Fél órátok van a zagyválóátok gyakorlására! Célotok a tájékozódási képesség megzavarása. Egyszerű, de hatásos trükk egy párbaj esetén. Kezdjétek!

Seth automatikusan lendítette pálcáját az előtte álló göndörhajú szőke lány felé, aki összerezzent, ugyanakkor azonban megpróbálkozott egy igézőnek szánt mosollyal is. Maga a mozdulat, amivel Seth a pálcát lendítette nem volt elég kifinomult sérült keze miatt, ezért nagyobb mentális erőt kellett kifejtenie. Arra az érzésre koncentrált, amit az ember akkor tapasztal, ha sokáig forgott. A lány inogni kezdett, majd a falhoz botorkált, hogy megkapaszkodjék. Kék szeme bizonytalanul pásztázta a termet. Seth leeresztette a pálcáját, hogy megnézze, hogyan állnak a többiek. A félvérek fele a falba kapaszkodott. Rövidesen csak öt maradt állva. Többek között a barnahajú lány. Tekintete dacosan fúródott Nott szemébe. A fiú türelmetlenül újra meg újra meglendítette a pálcáját. Már csak az ő félvére maradt állva. Hermione szeme előtt az utolsó, otthon átélt percek peregtek. Milyen tehetetlen volt akkor! De soha többet nem lesz az! Nem fogja hagyni magát! Könnyek tolakodtak a szemébe, de visszapislogta őket. _„Confundo!_"… Az anyja sikoltozik a sarokban… _„Confundo!"_ … A vágás végigszalad a karján… _„Confundo!"_ … Az anyja temetése… _„Confundo"!_ … Az apja felébred, és nem ismeri meg őt…

Seth töprengve nézte a néma párbajt. Úgy tűnt, Nott áll vesztésre. A félvér lány makacsul ellenállt. Egyre többen figyelték a jelenetet, és az végül Dolohovnak is feltűnt. Türelmetlenül odacsörtetett Nott mellé, és meglendítette a pálcáját. _„Confundo!"_

A lányt készületlenül érte a támadás. Térdre esett, majd a karjai is kiszaladtak alóla, és elterült a földön. Többször is megpróbált felállni, de végül csupán négykézláb tudta odébb vonszolni magát. Többen nevettek, Dolohov pedig elégedetten bólintott.

- Ha nem hajtják végre az ellenátkot, a zagyválóátok hatása egy órától egy fél napig terjedhet. Az ellenátok _„Orientatio"._

A mardekárosok közül egy sem használta az ellenátkot. Nevetgélve nézték, ahogy a félvérek néha a falnak vagy az ajtókeretnek ütköznek. Seth undorodva nézte őket társait, amint a barnahajú lányon gúnyolódtak, aki még mindig nem tudott lábra állni. Felé, majd Marietta felé bökött a pálcájával. _„Orientatio!"._ A lány rögtön magához tért, és barátnője mellé sietett, aki egy kicsit bizonytalanul, de lábra bírt már állni. Seth odaintett a szőkének.

- Segíts a barátnődnek! - ezzel hátat fordított nekik. Blaise összehúzott szemmel, csöndesen figyelte a jelenetet.

--------------------

Seth kissé idegesen turkált az ételében.

- Átkozott seb! Bármit megtennék, hogy rendbe jöjjön! - kinyújtotta az ujjait, majd újra a késére szorította, de az csak lazán csüngött a kezében. Blaise megköszörülte a torkát.

- Tudok egy gyógyító varázsigét, de nem gyakoroltam még élesben, és könnyen lehet, hogy utána már nem tüntethető el a heg…

Seth a kézfejére nézett. „Engedelmeskedem" Dolohovnak pont ezt kellett egy életre a bőrébe vésnie? Azonban biztos volt benne, hogy még mindig jobban jár egy ilyen heggel, mintha küzdésképtelenül megy vívásórára.

- Nem gond, próbáld meg! - és kezét Balise felé nyújtotta. A barnahajú fiú kicsit lámpalázasan körzött a pálcájával a sérült kéz felett. _„Remedium manus"._ Seth apró tűszúrásokat érzett végigfutni a bőre alatt. Blaise bátorítóan intett neki, hogy próbálja ki, bár az ő arcán is aggódó bizonytalanság ült. Seth óvatosan megmozdította a mutatóujját. Nem volt fájdalmas. Kinyitotta, majd becsukta a kezét. Rendben volt minden. Megvizsgálta a kézfejét. A halvány írás még mindig olvasható volt rajta. Seth megvonta a vállát, és hálás félmosollyal a barátja felé fordult.

- Köszönöm.

Az azonban nem viszonozta a mosolyát, hanem komolyan nézett vissza rá. Seth kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Mi a gond Blaise?

A másik feszengett egy darabig, majd mégiscsak belekezdett.

- Nem szeretném, ha ugyanazt a hibát követnéd el, amit az apám…

Seth értetlenül meredt rá. _Mi?..._ Aztán hirtelen megértette, hogy miről van szó, amikor Blaise tekintete a félvérek asztalához vándorolt. Hirtelen kirobbant belőle a nevetés. Blaise párválasztási tanácsokat próbál adni neki! Barátja döbbenten húzódott hátrébb. Sokkal inkább számított arra, hogy Seth hidegen azt mondja neki, törődjön a maga dolgával. Még sohasem látta őt ilyen őszintén és gondtalanul nevetni.

Seth arca azonban minden átmenet nélkül elkomorult.

- Nincs miért aggódnod, Blaise. Ha másért nem is, hát azért, mert anyám és apám előbb ölne meg, minthogy megengedjen ilyen szégyent.

--------------------------

Hermione még mindig kissé bizonytalan léptekkel ment az ebédlőasztalhoz. Marietta a sarkában ügetett, és már harmadik variációban mesélte a történteket. Hermione azonban nem figyelt rá. Mérges volt magára. El kellett volna esnie az elején! Hogy hívhatta így fel magára a figyelmet? Leült a legközelebbi helyre, és ételt lapátolt a tányérjára. Marietta izgatottan bökdöste a könyökével.

- Nézd, ott ül az asztalnál! Idenéz! Idenéz!

Hermione úgy ítélte meg, hogy hamarabb megszabadul a nyaggatástól, ha felemeli a fejét, és megnézi magának, bármi is az, amit Marietta olyan érdekesnek talál. Csüggedten áttekintett a szomszéd asztalhoz.

Ebben a pillanatban Seth Lestrange kissé hátraszegte a fejét, és kitört belőle a kacagás. Arcáról - mint egy maszk - lehullott az állandó, szigorú fegyelem. A mardekáros most nem volt más, mint egy gondtalanul nevető tizenhatéves. Arca még nem vetőzte le teljesen a fiús jegyeket, de már átsejlettek rajta a leendő férfivonások. Visszatükröződött rajta az erre az életkorra jellemző bizonytalanság, ártatlanság, dac és vadság. Hermione hitetlenkedve bámult még azután is, hogy a nevetés hirtelen eltűnt, hogy újra lezuhanjon a közönyös, hideg maszk.

_Lehet, hogy Seth Lestrange ugyanúgy egy bizonytalan tizenéves, mint ő vagy bárki más?_ Persze tudta a fiú korát, de mindig úgy gondolt rá, mint egy halálfalóra. Egy szörnyetegre, aki megölte az anyját. Most azonban, ahogy elnézte azt az arcot, elgondolkozott rajta, hogy milyen is a fiú valójában, és mit nevelhettek bele a szülei meg a tanárai. Annyit már tudott az aranyvérűek gondolkozásáról, hogy biztos lehessen benne, Seth és egész környezete szemében az anyja meggyilkolása nem jelentett többet, mintha az ember egyszerűen eltapos egy hangyát. Rettenetes. Neki igen. De hibáztathatja-e Seth-et azért, mert úgy gondolkozik, ahogy a környezetében mindenki? Mérgesen lecsapta a villáját. Nem akart ezen töprengeni. Minden sokkal egyszerűbb, ha egyszerűen gyűlöli a fiút azért, amit tett. Mindenki felelős a saját tetteiért. Seth Lestrange-nak a saját hibája, ha vakon követi, amit beleneveltek!

Ennek ellenére elgondolkozott, hogy mit is tehettek a fiúval, hogy az ilyen mereven elzárja érzelmeit a világtól. Nem tudott szabadulni a nevető fiú képétől akkor sem, amikor Seth Lestrange közönyös, hideg arccal tekintett vissza rá.

--------------------------------

Seth gyakorlott ujjakkal gombolta a sárkánybőr párbajcsizmát. Mellvértje, kar- és lábszárvédői már a helyükön voltak. Vállára terítette a fekete, ezüst kígyómintás köntöst és csatját összepattintotta a nyaka alatt. Gyors mozdulatokkal felhúzta az ujjatlan, sárkánybőr kesztyűket, és a bejárat melletti állványokhoz sietett. Rövid válogatás után megtalálta kedvenc iskolai kardját. Elvileg minden mágikus penge egyforma volt, mégis voltak apró különbségek. Ez könnyű fogású, jól kiegyensúlyozott darab volt, sima indadíszítéssel a markolatán. Blaise odalépett melléje.

- Látom, megvan a kedvenced. - Seth bólintott.

- A tiedet már nem találtam, valaki elvitte.

Blaise rosszkedvűen Malfoy felé intett.

- Annak a görénynek mindig az kell, ami nekem. - Kiválasztott egy opálköves markolatú kardot. - Mára megteszi ez is.

A többiek is elkezdtek az állványnál válogatni, így Seth és Blaise továbblépett. Az öltözősátor kijárata felnyílt, és Dolohov lépett be rajta.

- Gyerünk! Hármas sorokba! Mozgás!

A fiúk gyorsan és csendesen mozogtak. Az impozáns hármas sor egyszerre lépve masírozott ki a sátorból az előttük elterülő zöld területre. Annak a végén, egy kis elkerített részen félvérek kviddicseztek, napoztak, beszélgettek. A mardekárosok pontosan tudták, hogy szándékosan van a félvéreknek akkor kinti szabadfoglalkozásuk, amikor nekik vívásleckéjük. Ez egyben egy erődemonstráció is volt az aranyvérűek részéről. A legrégebbi aranyvérű tradíció, a kardforgatás, párbajozás művészetének lehengerlő bemutatója.

Az alakzat egy emberként állt meg a zöld terület közepén. Dolohov kilépett eléjük, és elkiáltotta magát.

- Első formáció! - Mindenki háromlépésnyi távolságot vett fel a szomszédjától. - Apolló gyakorlat!

A mardekárosok egyszerre lendültek. A gyakorlatsor végrehajtása egy hang nélkül, fegyelmezetten zajlott. A sorok szemkápráztató egységben mozdultak. Minden kar egyszerre emelkedett, egy magasságban állt meg, a lábak egyszerre toppantak, a pengék egyszerre suhogtak.

Seth feloldódott a gyakorlatban. Nem kellett gondolkoznia, hogy mi is következik, teste magától is ruganyosan váltott az egyik lépéskombinációból a másikba. Oldalvédés, ellentámadás, felső védés, hasvágás…

Mindenki egyszerre zökkent a halálos vágást imitáló pózba a gyakorlat végén. Dolohov végig kritikus szemmel figyelte a gyakorlatot, majd a végén elégedetten bólintott. Lassan újra kilépdelt a mardekárosok elé.

- Tavaly az egy-az-egy-ellen párbajokkal foglalkoztunk. A mostani év a többespárbajok gyakorlásával telik majd el.

-------------------------------

Hermione és Marietta az elkerített részben üldögéltek. Egyiküknek sem volt mersze a repüléssel, pláne a kviddicsezéssel próbálkozni. Egy hetedéves telepedett melléjük, akitől Marietta kétségtelenül a legtöbb információját szerezte. Be sem állt a szája.

- Most lesz a hatodévesek első vívásórája! Elképesztően impozánsak azok a mardekáros fiúk a párbajruháikban…

Hermione egy rövid gesztussal az égre emelte a szemeit. A következő pillanatban azonban megjelentek az említett hatodévesek a párbajmezőn, és valóban impozánsak voltak. A lány tátott szájjal figyelte végig a gyakorlatot. Fegyelem, erő, gyorsaság és könnyedség volt minden mozdulatukban. A pengék sziszegtek a levegőben, ahogy egy darabos, vészjósló mozdulattal befejezték a majd tízperces gyakorlatot. Marietta felsóhajtott, a hetedéves lány pedig tudálékosan közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Ebben az évben a többespárbajozást tanulják. Dolohov mindig olyat válasz első próbára, akire pikkel. A legutóbbit két hétig ápolták a gyengélkedőn. Kíváncsi vagyok, kit választ most!

Hermione émelyegve nézte, ahogy a lány a körmét rágva izgatottan visszafordul a mező felé. _Úgy nézik ezt, mint valami látványosságot! Mintha az ókori Róma óta semmi sem változott volna. És nem is változott. Panem et circenses!_

Ennek ellenére ő sem tudta levenni a tekintetét a mardekárosokról. Megvolt az elképzelése, hogy Dolohov kit fog választani ebben az évben.

---------------------

A fekete varázslatok tanár elégedetten nézett végig a feszült arcokon.

- Minden szónál többet ér a demonstráció. Minden évben egy tanuló megkísérli a többes párbajozást csupán az eddig tanultak alapján. Ezalatt a többiek megfigyelhetik az egyéni párbajozási technika hiányosságait. Hmm….- a szeme színpadiasan kutatni kezdett a sorok között. Seth már az első szavak után tudta, hogy a férfi úgyis őt fogja választani.

- Seth Lestrange! Legyél szíves! - Dolohov hamis udvariassággal intett a fiú felé. Az közömbös arccal, és egyenletes léptekkel sétált ki a tanár mellé.

- Lássuk az ellenfeleket! - Dolohov már nem is fáradozott azzal, hogy úgy tegyen, mintha kutatna a jelöltek után. - Malfoy és Nott!

Azok ketten elégedett vigyorral sétáltak ki a sorok elé.

Dolohov az előírások szerint megvizsgálta a kardokat, el vannak-e látva a szükséges védőbűbájokkal, mint például a csontóvó bűbáj, ami megakadályozza, hogy a penge csontot is átvágjon, megelőzve ezzel a csonkolásos baleseteket. Seth azonban tudta, hogy a védővarázslatok és a párbajruha ellenére komoly sérüléseket szerezhet a tusa során. Tűnődve nézte ellenfeleit. A legegyszerűbb stratégia a kettő szétválasztása lenne, hogy egyszerre csak eggyel kelljen megküzdenie. Ez azonban nem tűnt kivitelezhetőnek. Bár Nott kellően nehézkes stílust művel, Malfoy túlontúl impulzív és ruganyos ahhoz, hogy hosszabb időre távol tudja tartani magától, amíg elintézné Nott-ot. Malfoy társát sem volt tanácsos lebecsülni. A nehézkes és lassú mozdulatok veszélyesen erőteljesek voltak. Ha Nott megvágott valakit, az általában nem kelt fel többet. A másik lehetőség az, hogy kijátssza két támadóját egymás ellen. Malfoy technikájának hibája, hogy túlzott teátrális mozdulatai miatt több lábmunkára volt szüksége, hogy megőrizze az egyensúlyát. Minden támadás után apró másodpercekre volt szüksége, hogy kis lépésekkel újra stabilizálja magát. A széles mozdulatok több reakcióidőt adtak. Seth arra is építhetett, hogy a másik kettő szintén nem szokott a többes párbajozáshoz, így a támadásaikat is csak kis mértékben képesek összehangolni. Az egymás ellen kijátszás taktikája azonban veszélyeket is hordozott magában. Állandó mozgást igényelt Seth-től, akinek így rendkívül takarékosan kellett bánni az erejével, ha bírni akarta a tempót.

Dolohov eközben visszaadta a kardokat, és intett a többieknek. Azok eltávolodtak, nagy ovális küzdőteret hagyva a három párbajozónak. Dolohov a kör szélére sétált.

-Tisztelegj! - A három párbajozó fölfelé irányítva a pengét a homlokához érintette a kardját. -Allez!

Seth laza, oldalt fordult testtartásban, oldalt tartott, leeresztett pengével várta a támadást. Ahogy sejtette, Not szemből támadott, míg Malfoy arra számítva, hogy Seth kitér, annak bal oldala felé lendült. Seth azonban előre lépett, hogy fogadja Nott támadását. Teljesen oldalt fordulva elcsúsztatta a pengéjét a másiké mellett, annak felkarja felé döfve. Ellenfele megpróbált kitérni Seth pedig megtaszította. Nott egy esetlen piruettel kifordult Seth útjából, aki oldalt lépett, és megpördült, centikkel kerülve el a háta felé sújtó Malfoy pengéjét. Az rögtön magához tért az elvétett vágás után, és egy félfordulattal oldalvágással próbálkozott Seth hasa felé. Seth féltérdre ereszkedett, hagyva, hogy a penge elsuhanjon felette, majd a másik lába felé vágott, arra kényszerítve őt, hogy hátraugorjon, egyenesen az újra rohamozó Nott útjába. Seth a pillanatnyi kavarodást arra használta, hogy a levegőbe lökve magát Nott mögött érjen földet. Ahogy átfordult a másik feje fölött, egy klasszikus vágással végighasított annak hátpáncélján. Ezek után automatikusan hátralépett, azt várva, hogy Dolohov a párbaj szabályai szerint visszahívja Nott-ot, mint halálosan sérültet, aki képtelen tovább folytatni a harcot. Dolohov, azonban tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét. Azt az időt azonban, amit Seth elvesztegetett a várakozással Nott arra használta ki, hogy megpördülve kardot tartó keze felé vágjon. Hirtelen égető forróság öntötte el a kezét. Lenézve látta, hogy kardot tartó ujjait csontig felhasította Nott pengéje. A markolat csúszóssá vált, és ernyedő ujjai közül kezdett a föld felé csúszni. Malfoy és Nott elégedetten vigyorogva álltak, míg Dolohov közömbös tekintettel figyelte a jelenetet. Seth egy gyors mozdulattal kezet váltott. Szája keskeny vonallá szűkült össze, fekete szeme zöld szikrákat szórt. Kecsesen hátraugrott, balkezes védőállást vett fel, és hívogató mozdulattal megbiccentette a fejét. Nott és Malfoy összenéztek, majd maguk is állásba helyezkedtek. Mielőtt azonban támadásba lendültek volna, Seth feléjük mozdult, és követhetetlen gyors léptekkel Malfoy oldala felé szökkent. Az zavarodottan oldalt rántotta a pengéjét, védve támadott oldalát. Seth azonban nem vágásra készült. A feje fölött vezetve fegyverét kivédte a védekező csapást, és a földet érésből felegyenesedve a penge markolatát nekivágta a másik halántékának. Malfoy izmai azonnal elernyedtek, de Seth átfogta a derekát, és megpördítette a szőke fiú testét, pajzsként használva a közben rohamra induló Nott-tal szemben. Annak pengéje nekiütközött Malfoy mellvértjének és lecsúszott róla. Nott nem tudta fékezni a lendületét és nekivágódott a szőke fiúnak, majd lepattant róla. Seth hagyta, hogy élő pajzsa kicsússzon a keze közül, és a levegőbe rúgva magát sárkánybőr csizmájának sarkával halálosan pontosan állon találta a feketehajú fiút. Lendületét kihasználva összegömbölyödött a levegőben, és térdével egyenesen a hanyatt a földre eső Nott mellkasára érkezett. Saját vérétől vörös pengéjének hegyét egyenesen a másik torkának irányította. Az izgatott kiáltások, amelyek eddig a tusát kísérték, teljesen elhaltak, és csend töltötte be a párbajmezőt. Seth kissé remegve felegyenesedett. Hirtelen iszonyú fájdalom futott át rajta. A lába azonnal kifutott alóla, és úgy érezte, fehéren izzó pengék hasogatják a testét.

--------------------

Hermione gyanúja beigazolódott, amikor látta, hogy Dolohov Seth Lestrange-t hívja ki a többiek közül. A fiú közömbös arccal és meglepő nyugalommal sétált ki. A hetedévesek idegesítő hangja befurakodott Hermione agyába.

- Persze Seth Lestrange a legjobb, de Draco Malfoy és Theodore Nott alig maradnak el mögötte. Kettejük ellen semmi esélye sincs.

Hermione öntudatlanul is beharapta az ajkát. A három alak tisztelgett egymásnak. Majd valamiféle küzdőállást vettek fel. Amikor összecsaptak, a félvérek egy emberként ordítottak fel. Lestrange szinte lehetetlen módon mindig elkerülte a pengéket. Gyors és rövid mozdulatokkal harcolt. Míg a másik kettő úgy tűnt, teljes erőbedobással támad, a feketehajú fiú szinte könnyed mozdulatokkal táncolt el előlük, és játszotta ki ellenfeleit egymás ellen. Az értőbb félvér közönség felháborodottan üvöltött fel, amikor Nott megvágta a fiú kezét. A hetedéves lány is dühösen sziszegett.

- Dolohovnak ki kellett volna állítania Nott-ot, elvileg halálos sérülést szenvedett!

Hermione émelyegve nézte a pengén lecsorduló sötétpiros vért. Már másodszor látta Seth Lestrange-t vérezni…

A fiú egy hirtelen mozdulattal átvette a pengét a bal kezébe. A Marietta mellett lábujjhegyen nyújtózkodó lány izgatottan felsóhajtott.

-Kétkezes vívó!

A következő pillanatban Seth a passzív védekező állásból támadásba lendült. Az egész jelenet valószínűtlen gyorsasággal zajlott le. Az előbb még ott állt szemben két ellenfelével, a következő pillanatban mindkettő a földön hevert és Lestrange Nott mellén térdelt, a pengéjét a torkának irányítva. Mindenki döbbenten hallgatott. Néhányan értetlenkedve suttogtak.

-Mi történt? Az előbb még nem ez volt…

Seth lassan felemelkedett, és nem vette észre, hogy Dolohov magából kikelve, dühtől eltorzult arccal rohan feléje. Hermione látta, hogy a tanár pálcájából zöldes átok vágódik ki egyenesen hátba találva a fiút. Az azonnal összerogyott, és Hermione szörnyülködve figyelte a fájdalomtól ívbe feszült testet. _Úristen, ez Crutiatus!_ Lestrange nem üvöltött, néma vergődése azonban még rettenetesebb volt. A félvérek közül többen is sápadtan kiabálni kezdtek. A mardekárosok közül többen kényelmetlenül mocorogni és sziszegni kezdtek. Dolohov végre feloldotta az átkot, és a földön fekvő Malfoy felé hajolt. Nott már felült, de annyira szédült, hogy nem tudott még felállni. Dolohov türelmetlenül magához intett egy fiút a sorból.

- Küldj a gyengélkedőbe gyógyítóért! Leoldotta a fiú mellvértjét, és megvizsgálta a bordáit. Ennek végeztével még mindig dühösen felegyenesedett, és a földön fekvő Lestrange felé lépdelt. Félúton azonban megállította egy hideg, nyugodt hang.

- Nem szándékozom beavatkozni a fegyelmezési módszereidbe, Dolohov, de a saját érdekedben ajánlom, hogy most már hagyd békén Lestrange-t!

Hermione meglepetten nézett fel. Eddig nem is vette észre a körön egy kissé kívül álló Perselus Piton-t. Dolohov szinte köpte a választ.

- Ha nem szándékozol, akkor ne is szólj bele!

Pitonnak azonban a szeme sem rebbent, csak közelebb sétált a másikhoz.

- Mint tudod, a Crutiatus átok használata tilos az aranyvérűeken. Az igazgató személyesen utasított mindenkit, vagy te talán elfelejtetted?

Dolohov úgy tűnt, kissé lenyugodott a higgadt érveléstől, mert elfordult a földön fekvő Seth-től, és Piton felé indult.

- Egyáltalán mit keresel az órámon, Piton?

A másik egy száraz mosolyt villantott feléje, és egy könnyed mozdulattal Blaise felé intett.

- A tanoncomra lenne szükségem, de úgy látom, előbb a gyengélkedőre kell kísérnie Seth Lestrange-t.

Blaise felé fordulva rövid mozdulattal Seth felé mutatott.

- Menj!

Annak nem kellett kétszer mondani. Térdre esett a barátja mellett, és felemelte a fejét. Seth szeme csukva volt, orrából lassan szivárgott a vér.


	8. 7 fejezet Legilimens!

Megjegyzés: Harry Potter J.K. Rowling tulajdona. Seth Lestrange az enyém:)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akik fáradhatatlanul bétázzák a történetet.

Külön köszönet mindazoknak, akik hozzászólást írtak.

A/N: Sajnos az elmúlt több, mint egy hétben a gép és én felváltva betegek voltunk. Remélem azért a következő fejezetet minél előbb meg tudom írni! Fejben legalább már megvan...

--------------------------------------------

7. fejezet Legilimens!

A Mardekár társalgójában félhomály uralkodott. Csupán egyetlen magányos alak feküdt a zöld kanapék egyikén. Blaise már jó fél órája félretette a _Főzetek és kőzetek_ című könyvet, és most csupán a mennyezetet bámulta. Egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó és Seth lépett be rajta. Blaise felugrott és barátjához sietett.

- Minden rendben van, Seth? Mit mondott a gyógyító?

Seth némán bólintott és a szobája felé fordult. Blaise csak állt ott egyhelyben, a homlokát ráncolva. Seth visszafordult a szobája ajtajában, és halványan a barátjára mosolygott.

- Minden rendben, Blaise.

Blaise megkönnyebbülten intett vissza, miközben maga is a szobája felé indult.

-----------------------

A vívásos incidens óta Blaise rajongása Piton iránt tovább fokozódott. Már amúgy is állandóan kettejük kísérleteiről, illetve tudományos áttörésről áradozott Seth-nek, aminek részleteit az képtelen volt felfogni. Most is meg volt győződve, hogy Piton közbelépése után Dolohov békén fogja hagyni őket. Jóslata részben be is vált. Bár most sem úszták meg az órákat csípős megjegyzések és rosszindulatú utalások nélkül, a fizikális büntetések száma azonban érzékelhetően megfogyatkozott. Persze Malfoy még mindig kivételezett volt az órákon, ez azonban nem segített azon, hogy Blaisen kívül már mások is az orra alá dörgölték, hogy Nottal ketten sem bírtak el Seth-el.

-------------------------

A reggeli a szokásos alapzaj kíséretében zajlott a Mardekár asztalánál. Többen azzal tréfálták meg a másikat - most, hogy végre az egész ház belejött a megidézésbe -, hogy eltüntették a másik villára szúrt falatját, és a saját tányérjukra, vagy rosszabb esetben egy kiszemelt áldozat ölébe idézték meg újra. Seth-et azonban kihagyták az efféle tréfákból. Általában mindenféle tréfából kihagyták a vívásóra óta.

Az ételdarabok bűvölése és evés közben eleinte senkinek sem tűnt fel, hogy megérkezett az aznapi posta, csak akkor, amikor baglyok szárnysuhogása töltötte meg a termet. Seth fel sem tekintett. Neki sosem érkezett levél otthonról. Blaise azonban hirtelen meglökte a kezét, úgy hogy a sütőtöklé kiloccsant a serlegéből. Dühösen barátjára meredt, de az másfelé bámult. Seth követte a tekintetét. Amalie Greengrass előtt egy különleges, fehér és ezüstszárnyú bagoly ült, csőrében fényes ezüstpecséttel lezárt levéllel. Seth kutatóan körbenézett az asztalnál és most ő lökte meg Blaise karját. Egy ugyanolyan madár ül Malfoy előtt. Blaise halálosan elsápadt.

- Nem, az nem lehet…

Parkinson leplezetlen érdeklődéssel hajolt a szőke hajú fiú levele fölé. Az feltörte a pecsétet és végigfuttatta szemét az íráson. Parkinson a válla fölött olvasott. Hirtelen úgy szisszent fel, mint egy macska, és sértődötten pattant fel Malfoy mellől. A szőke fiú Amalie felé nézett és rávigyorgott, miközben megkoppintotta a pergament pálcájával. Az írás hirtelen kisebb ezüstforgataggá vált. Az apró ezüst darabok egyre kisebb körben forogtak a gyűrűsujja körül, míg végül míves ezüstgyűrűvé álltak össze.

Amalie közönyösen visszapillantott, és a talárja zsebébe süllyesztette a saját levelét.

--------------------------

A félvérek asztalánál Marietta izgatottan hajolt Hermione-hoz. A lány éppen azt vette sorra gondolatban, hogy a kastély mely részeit kellene még bejárnia, így kissé összerezzent, amikor Marietta váratlanul a fülébe suttogott.

- Elrendezett házasság! Ilyet sem láttam még! Csak a legtisztább aranyvérű családoknál szokás! Nézd, az írásbeli ajánlat!...Draco Malfoy elfogadta! De ki a másik fél?...Aha, az a lány. Amalie Greengrass. Tizenöt nemzedékre visszamenőleg aranyvérű. Malfoy, ha jól tudom tizennyolc. Előrelépés lenne a lány családjának ez a házasság.

Hermione, aki még mindig kissé neheztelt Mariettára, hogy megzavarta a töprengésben, csípősen jegyezte meg.

- Nem úgy tűnik nekem, mintha nagyon boldog lenne.

Marietta hátradőlt a székében és számítgatva összehúzta a szemét.

- Az is lehet, hogy nagyobb halra vadászik. Az elrendezett házasságok esetében a lányoknak kevesebb lehetőségük van, mint a fiúknak. A fiúk elfogadhatják, illetve visszautasíthatják az ajánlatot. A lányok, ha a fiú már elfogadta azt, csak két dolgot tehetnek. Maguk is megpecsételik az eljegyzést azzal, hogy kinyitják az ezüstpecsétes pergament, vagy találnak egy ugyanolyan vagy előkelőbb kérőt egynegyed holdciklus alatt.

Hermione akaratlanul is elismeréssel adózott Marietta jólértesültségének. Pillantása visszacsúszott a Mardekár asztalánál ülő törékeny szőke lányra. Az tovább beszélgetett a barátnőivel, mintha semmi se történt volna, de Hermione látta, hogy tekintete néha idegesen vissza-visszatér Draco Malfoyra.

------------------------------

Blaise dühödten száguldott az átváltoztatástan terem felé.

- Nem hiszem el! És pont Malfoy! Mintha még nem gyűlölném eléggé!

Seth némán ügetett a nyomában. Tudta, hogy Blaise-nak már régóta tetszik Amalie, de azt is, hogy az ilyesmi várható volt. A Greengrass család meglehetősen tehetős és előkelő származású. Alig három vagy négy mardekáros fiú jöhetett szóba Amalie esetében, és Blaise a maga negyedvér mugli származásával biztosan nem. Némán követte hát barátját, és hálát adott azért, hogy nem az ő családja kezdet tárgyalásokat a Greengrass-okkal. Bölcsen hagyta, hogy a másik kikeseregje magát.

Blaise még akkor is képtelennek bizonyult figyelni, amikor pedig Rosier közvetlenül az ő padja mellett állva szemléltette a _másolat_ varázsigét. _„Exemplare"._

Az első gyakorlásokról ismert toll pontos mása jelent meg a barnahajú fiú előtt az asztalon. Az kitartóan bámulta a kezeit. Seth gyanította, hogy meg sem látta a második tollat maga előtt. Rosier azonban félreértette mozdulatlanságát, és föléje hajolt.

- Látom, alaposan megfigyelte a jelenséget, Zabini. Az összpontosítás alapvető a sikerhez. Lássam, hogyan oldja meg a feladatot!

Blaise összerezzent és értetlenül meredt a tanárra. Seth összeszorított fogai között szűrte._ „Exemplare". A tollat. Most._

Blaise sietősen a tollra szegezte pálcáját._ „Exemplare"!_

A toll részeire hullott szét, és az apró, szúrós, fehér darabok örvényleni kezdtek Blaise ujjai körül. Seth látta, hogy hová vezet mindez, és egy gyors mozdulattal a darabok felé intett _„Incendio"!_ A tolldarabok kigyulladtak, és fekete pernyeként hullottak a padlóra. Rosier csak elhúzta a száját.

- Máskor több odafigyelést, Zabini. Ne jártassa máson a fejét az óráimon.

Eddigre már suttogás töltötte be a termet. Többen is felnevettek, Blaise pedig nem mert felnézni az óra hátralevő részében.

-------------------------------------

Seth már alig várta a roxmortsi hétvégét. Blaise elviselhetetlen volt a kastély falai között. A fiú abban reménykedett, hogy a varázsfalu majd kimozdítja barátját az állandósult depresszióból. Amikor azonban kiléptek a kapun, és rögtön Malfoyjal találták szembe magukat, megváltozott a véleménye a dologról. A szőke fiú pimaszul vigyorogva arrébb lökte Blaise-t az útjából.

- Tágulj az útból sárvérű! Látom, majd megesz a fene Amalie-ért. Pedig hidd el nekem, az olyan lányok, mint ő, rá se néznek az olyanokra, mint te.

Blaise vakon kapott a gúnyolódó torka felé, de Seth lefogta a karját, és fojtottan szólt oda Malfoynak.

- Jobb, ha most nagyon csendben odébbállsz, és egész nap elkerülsz minket!

Malfoy már nyitotta a száját, azonban váratlanul becsukta, és dühösen elviharzott Crack-kal és Monstro-val a sarkában.

Blaise még mindig vergődött a szorításában, így Seth jobbnak látta tisztázni barátjával a feltételeket.

- Elengedlek, Blaise abban a pillanatban, hogy normálisan viselkedsz.

A fiú még próbálkozott egy darabig azzal, hogy kiszabadítsa magát, végül azonban elernyedt. Seth sóhajtva engedte el.

- Azt hiszem, kihagyhatjuk a sétát a faluban, és egyenesen mehetünk az _Ezüstmaszk_ba.

Blaise csak némán rábólintott.

Roxmorts üzletei fegyelmezetten sorakoztak az utca két oldalán. A mardekáros diákok fekete-ezüst köpenyei mindenütt előtűntek az utcákon és az üzletekben. Mint általában, most is a Mézesfalás volt a legnépszerűbb, és sokak első állomása a faluban. Néhányan azonban meg-megálltak a különböző talárszabászatok, ékszerüzletek és fegyverboltok előtt is. Seth is vágyakozó pillantást vetett egy művészi kidolgozású opál és rubint berakásos tőrre a kirakatban, de nem engedte el Blaise karját, mert Malfoyt a távolban látta álldogálni a Borgin és Burkes kirakata előtt. Határozottan másik irányba terelte a barátját. Rövid gyaloglás után kilukadtak az Ezüstmaszk előtt. A fogadó fekete fából készült, ablakai ezüst berakásukkal és kígyómintájukkal a Roxfort Expresszre emlékeztettek. Seth kedvelte a tulajdonost. Anatol Carrow egy nagymúltú aranyvérű nemzettség sarja volt. A család tagjai azonban inkább voltak jó katonák, mint jó üzletemberek. A családi vagyon utolsó darabját, a Carrow kúriát, Anatol gyermeksége alatt foglalta le a Gringotts, és az árverésen mélyen áron alul egy félvér vette meg. Anatol apja öngyilkos lett, az anyja és nővérei visszautasítottak minden ételt és lassan éhenhaltak. A fiú árvaként nőtt fel rokonoknál, és az Abszol úton végzett alkalmi munkát. Már meglehetősen idős korában elsőként csatlakozott a Sötét Nagyúr híveihez. Rengeteg összecsapásban vett részt az aurorokkal. Az egyik ilyen során vesztette el a karját. A Nagyúr bőkezűen támogatta letelepedését Roxmorts-ban, és a vén halálfaló tisztelete jeléül az általa nyitott fogadót Ezüstmaszknak nevezte el. A falon pedig ott lógott kiállítva a tulajdonos csuklyája és ezüstmaszkja, alatta pedig az alábbi felirat díszelgett: „Becsületem a hűség"

Seth elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy a földszinti ivó nagyjából még üres. Egy viszonylag elzárt hátsó rész felé igyekezett, maga után húzva Blaise-t. Anatol felismerte a két fiút, és utánuk sietett. Egy pillantással felmérte a helyzetet.

- Úgy nézem, a barátodnak ma valami komolyabbra van szüksége. - ráncos szemével Seth-re hunyorított. - Ismerem ezt az arckifejezést.

Seth csak bólintott és leült az asztalhoz. Hamarosan eléje vajsör került, Blaise elé pedig egy üveg manóbor és egy kis kupicányi lángnyelv wisky. Seth felemelte a poharát.

- Le azzal a búfelejtővel, Blaise!

A fiúnak nem kellet többször mondani, megragadta a kupicát, és egy hajtásra megitta. Arcszíne hirtelen céklavörösre változott, és látszott rajta, hogy próbálja visszafogni a köhögését. Az azonban elemi erővel robbant ki belőle, orrán és száján apró szikrák pattantak ki. Seth néhányszor hátbavágta barátját, csak a forma kedvéért. Blaise tekintete elfátyolosodott és a borosüveg után nyúlt.

- Hosszú még a délután - mondta reszelős hangon. Töltött magának és felhajtotta a pohár bort. Seth józanul figyelte, ahogy a fiú két óra alatt újabb három kancsó bort görgetett le. Időközben megtelt az Ezüstmaszk. A mardekárosok majdnem minden asztalt elfoglaltak. A fiatalabbak rémülten pislogtak Anatol felé, de az idősebbek kedélyesen beszélgettek vele, miközben az egyre csak hordta a bort meg a sört az asztalokra. Seth egészen elmerült a gondolataiban, és csak arra figyelt fel, hogy Blaise hirtelen felnyög és megpróbál talpra evickélni.

- Én most kimegyek a mosdóba!

Rémisztően tántorogva el is indult a szerencsére közelben lévő mellékhelyiség felé. Seth zavartan nézett körül. _Mi ijeszthette meg ennyire Blaise-t? _Abban a pillanatban meglátta Amalie Greengrasst, amint feléje igyekezett.

A lány megállt előtte és odahajolt hozzá.

- Beszélhetnénk, Seth? Négyszemközt.

Seth aggodalmas pillantást vetett a mosdó irányába, majd miután már többen feléjük kezdtek nézegetni, némán bólintott, és az ajtó felé kísérte Amalie-t. A lány bekanyarodott a fogadó mögé, és megállt a ládákkal telezsúfolt szűk hátsó udvaron, amerre a fogadó apró hátsó ablakai is nyíltak. Szembefordult Seth-tel, de nem nézett rá. Kezével idegesen gyűrögetett valamit köpenye zsebében. Majd úgy tűnt, végre elhatározta magát, mert felpillantott és egyenesen Seth szemébe nézett.

- Bizonyára észrevetted, hogy pár napja reggelinél milyen levelet kaptam, és milyen levelet kapott Malfoy.

Seth egyszerűen bólintott. Nem látta volna értelmét, hogy letagadja. Már lassan mindenki erről beszélt a Mardekár társalgójában.

- Én…- Amalie tétovázott - én mielőtt kinyitom a borítékot, szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit…

Seth már tudta, hogy mire megy ki a dolog, és kellemetlenül összeszorult a gyomra. Amalie azonban még rosszabb állapotban lehetett, mert arca halotti sápadt volt.

- Tudom, hogy ez illetlen dolog, Seth. De kényszerhelyzetben vagyok. Te is tudod a szabályokat…- a lány mély levegőt vett. - Nekem már régóta nagyon tetszel - mélyen elvörösödött, és Seth vonásaira is kiült némi enyhe pirosság. - Tudnom kell, hogy te engem esetleg szintén…vagy…- itt a lány teljesen elakadt. Seth akaratlanul is végigfuttatta pillantását a lány alakján. Amalie törékeny, szőke szépség volt. Elegáns, nemes vonásai, nyúlánk tagjai teljesen megfeleltek az aranyvérű szépségideálnak. Minden gondolatát azonban - amit egy tizenhat éves fiú agya diktált - szinte azonnal automatikusan elnyomta a belévert önfegyelem. Gondolatok helyett inkább megvizsgálta az érzéseit. Érzett-e valaha valamit is a lány iránt? Mindent összevetve őszintén mondhatta, hogy nem. Tisztelte az eszét és a származását, értékelte szépségét, de ennyi és nem több. Egyenesen a lányra nézett és nyugodt hangon megkérdezte.

- Mi a véleményed Malfoyról?

Úgy tűnt, Amalie kissé meglepődött a kérdésen, de őszintén felelt rá.

- Draco családja gazdag és előkelő. Kényelmes és megbecsült életet tudna biztosítani nekem. Kinézetre sem csúnya, sőt sok lánynak tetszik. De nem szeretem őt, és ő sem szeret engem.

Seth Amalie vállára tette a kezét, és komolyan a szemébe nézett. Az akarta, hogy a másik lássa bennük az igazságot.

- Ennél többet én sem tudok kínálni neked. Sajnálom.

A lány lehajtotta a fejét és Seth eleresztette a lány vállát. Amalie kiemelte a zsebéből azt, amit eddig elrejtve szorongatott. Malfoy levelének párját. Reszketeg mosollyal nézett fel.

- Azért meg kellett próbálnom.

Seth csak komoran bólintott. A lány feltörte a levél ezüstpecsétjét, és az azonnal forgataggá vált az ujjai körül, hogy aztán míves gyűrűvé szilárduljon. Amalie közelebbről is megnézte az ékszert, majd még egyszer Seth-hez fordult.

- Tudom, hogy semmi közöm hozzá, de tudni szeretném. Van valaki más, akit szeretsz?

Seth határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nincs! – nem tudta miért hangzik olyan furcsán hamisan a szájából a válasz. _Hiszen ez az igazság!_

Amalie először nézett sértetten vissza rá. Rövid hallgatás után fegyelmezetten csengett a hangja.

- Azt hiszem úgy illik, hogy fogadjam a jókívánságokat.

Seth, aki teljesen elmerült a saját gondolataiban, és azzal bajlódott, hogy kibogozza az érzéseit, hirtelen észbe kapott és szertartásosan meghajolt.

- Fogadd magam és családom jókívánságait ezen a boldog napon. Életed legyen gazdag örömökben, és családod aranyvonala soha meg ne szakadjon!

A hagyományos szavak maguktól jöttek az ajkára. Amalie hideg eleganciával viszonozta a meghajlást, majd kecsesen megfordult a sarkán, és otthagyta a fiút az _Ezüstmaszk_ hátsó udvarán.

------------------------------

Blaise hangulata nem javult a roxmorts-i kiruccanás óta sem, és Seth felhagyott minden próbálkozással, hogy jobb kedvre derítse a fiút. Dolohov órájára sétáltak éppen, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Blaise jobban szerepel majd, mint az utóbbi alkalommal átváltoztatástanon. Dolohov nem hagyna ki egy ilyen lehetőséget, hogy megalázza és megbüntesse a fiút. Némán leültek a szokásos padjukhoz és várták, hogy a többiek is megérkezzenek. Pansy Parkinson egyedül és duzzogva tűnt fel az ajtóban, majd őt követte Malfoy és bandája. A szőke fiú hanyagul rátámaszkodott a padjukra, miközben az őt körülvevő mardekárosokkal beszélgetett. Szétterpesztett ujjain virított az ezüstgyűrű. Seth megkönnyebbülésére Blaise oda se nézett. Dolohov lépett a terembe, és a többiek - az élen Malfoy-jal - sietve leültek. Ezt Blaise már nem állta meg kommentár nélkül.

- Kis seggnyaló!

Seth titokban elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnik, barátja állapota mégiscsak javul.

Dolohov hanyagul leült a tanári asztal sarkára.

- A mai óránkon elkezdjük a legilimenciát. A mentális projekcióban már többen sikereket értetek el, de csak olyan képeket tudtatok sugározni ellenfeletek agyába, amelyek általános félelmeket testesítettek meg. Pókok, kígyók, dementorok… A projekció sokkal hasznosabb, ha az egyéni félelmeket aknázzuk ki. Itt kerül a képbe a legilimencia. Természetesen ez a tudományág sokkal szélesebb körű, mint csupán ellenfelünk félelmeit deríthetnénk fel vele. Maga a Nagyúr is használja, és nincs olyan varázsló vagy boszorkány, aki hazudni tudna neki. Azonban a legilimencia nagyon nehéz. Kevesen vannak csupán, akik a mester fokozatot elérik. Már önmagában az, ha valaki alapfokon elsajátítja, magas szintű teljesítmény. A módszer használatához elsősorban fegyelmezett elme kell. Ennek a technikáját mindenki a maga képességei szerint az elmúlt négy hónapban elsajátította. A másik fontos kritérium az érzelmi tényező. Ez első hallásra ellentmondásnak tűnhet, hiszen eddig azt kértem tőletek, hogy ürítsétek ki az elméteket, és szabaduljatok meg a gondolatoktól, érzelmektől. Ez a mentális fegyelem. A legilimencia során újra fel kell idéznetek egy érzelmet, aminek a mentén befurakodhattok a másik fél elméjébe. A felidézett érzelem azonban nem szabad, hogy eluralkodjon rajtatok, vagy az élmény túl intenzív lesz, egyes esetekben pedig az ellenfeletek is nyerhet képeket a ti elmétekből. Olyan módon kell szemlélnetek a felidézett érzelemhez tartozó emléket, mint egy kívülálló. Mintha az egy lombik belsejében zajlana. A mai napon a legerősebb, így a legkönnyebben kiaknázható érzelemmel próbálkoztok majd. A félelemmel.

Dolohov sarkon fordult és gyors léptekkel az ajtó felé indult.

- Készüljetek fel!

Többen izgatott suttogásba kezdtek, Seth azonban azonnal nekikezdett elméje kiürítéséhez. A szokott módon hagyta, hogy kicsússzanak a gondolatok és érzelmek a fejéből. Amikor érezte, hogy biztosan meg tudja tartani a belső üresség állapotát, kinyitotta a szemét. Minden furcsán élesnek tűnt, mintha a tárgyakat és az embereket fényes vonalak határolnák, ugyanakkor mintha kívülállóként messziről figyelte volna az eseményeket. Becsukta a szemét, és óvatosan agya azon része felé tapogatózott, ahol tudta, hogy az emlékei rejtőznek a koncentráció fala mögött. Végigsimított rajtuk. Furcsa módon mintha színük, ízük, tapintásuk lett volna. Vörös, keserű, izzó. _Düh_… Ritkán sárga, édes, puha. _Boldogság_… És persze vakító fehér, fagyos, éles. _Félelem_… Az anyjától, a büntetéstől, a hibáktól, a szeretettől… Furcsa módon a legerősebb érzelmi töltésű félelem-emlékhez nem tartozott kép. Csupán mindent elsöprő rettegés és fájdalom. Néhány mély levegő után megragadta az érzést, és fókusza középpontjába vonta. Eltelt némi idő, mire újra kinyitotta a szemét és úgy érezte ura elméjének.

Ekkor lépett be Dolohov, nyomában néhány félvérrel. Azok ijedt arca arról tanúskodott, hogy már megtanulták, hogy semmi jót nem jelenthet, ha valakit kiválasztanak sötét varázslatok órára. Seth koncentrációja majdnem összeomlott. A félvérek csoportjában ott ácsorgott a barnahajú lány. Végignézett a soron. Ha így maradnának, a lány Blaise-nek jut. Barátja felé pillantott, aki még mindig csukott szemmel próbálta elérni a belső üresség állapotát. Seth zajtalanul átlépett barátja másik oldalára. Egy pár mély lélegzetet vett, és amikor feltekintett, ívelt gesztenyeszínű szemek néztek vissza rá, bennük dac és félelem keveréke.

Dolohov elégedetten visszasétált a tanári asztal elé.

- Mindenki a felidézett emlék érzelmi tartalmát használja fel arra, hogy a neki jutott félvér elméjében hasonló töltésű emlékeket keressen. A fegyelmezett elme egy legilimens számára olyan, mintha a másikat sima, megmászhatatlan mentális fal védené. Azonban minden falnak vannak gyenge pontjai. Repedések, ahol érzelmek szivárognak ki. Minél fegyelmezetlenebb az elme, annál több a repedés. A legnehezebben féken tartható érzelem pedig a félelem. Keressétek a félelmet, és induljatok el a nyomában. Használjátok fel, ha akadály kerülne elétek! A varázsige: „_Legilimens_!"

Seth felemelte a pálcáját, és az előtte álló lány felé intett. „_Legilimens!"_

Ahogy mentálisan kinyúlt a másik felé, hirtelen mintha áthatolhatatlan sziklafalba ütközött volna. Zavartan hunyorított, majd becsukta a szemét. Előhívta elméjéből a palackba zárt félelmet, amely hideg és alattomos kígyó formájában kúszott elő a tudatából. Felemelte a fejét, és körbeszimatolt az áthatolhatatlannak látszó sziklafal környékén, majd egy gyors mozdulattal besiklott mögéje, magával rántva a fiú tudatát. Annak elméje hirtelen megtelt vitustáncot járó, rémisztő képekkel. Érzelmek szaladtak végig a lelkén mindenféle kontroll nélkül. Igyekezett összeszedni magát. Mély lélegzetet vett és félretolta a képeket. A kutató kígyó valami izgalmasabbnak jutott a nyomára. Még mélyebbre hatolt.

Seth hirtelen egy szoba sarkában állt. Mögötte az apró neszekből tudta, hogy az anyja rejtőzik a sarokban. Mellette az apja állt egy puskát szegezve a szoba ajtajának. Rémület zsibbasztotta a tagjait, ugyanakkor szédítő mennyiségű adrenalin keringett a vérében. Hirtelen léptek közeledtek, majd valaki berúgta az ajtót. Seth értetlenül és rémülten saját magát látta belépni az ajtón. Azonban mielőtt bármit gondolhatott volna, ismeretlen eredetű pánik és ugyanakkor határozottság töltötte el. Nem engedheti, hogy ez a szörnyeteg - ő maga - bántsa a szüleit! Sóbálványátkot küldött a belépő Seth felé, míg érezte, hogy az apja mellette célzásra emeli a fegyvert és lő. A támadó Seth ruganyos mozdulattal oldalt vetette magát, és egy metsző átkot küldött az apja felé. Az elejtette a puskát. Aggodalom hasított a lelkébe. - Apa! Saját testével fedezte a vérző férfit, miközben taroló átkot küldött az idegen felé. Az felhúzott egy pajzsot, de az nem volt elég erős, az átok eltalálta és a falnak vágta. Ujjongó győzelemérzés és remény bizsergette a bőrét, míg meg nem halotta a latin szavakat. _Fumus condo! Fumus algor! Torsi!_ Bénultan nézte, ahogy a jégszilánkok feléje száguldanak a levegőben. Már érezte, hogyan fognak a bőrébe fúródni, amikor legnagyobb rémületére azok elreppentek mellette. A felismerés sötét borzalommal töltötte el. Hátrafordította a fejét. Az idő mintha lassabbá vált volna, míg minden kontúr elmosódott, mintha hőfüggöny választaná el őt a világtól. A szilánkdarabok belevájtak a mögötte kuporgó asszony arcába és mellkasába. Ugyanakkor, mintha a saját mellkasa is felszakadt volna. Égető, elviselhetetlen fájdalom kínozta, mintha valaki erővel vért facsart volna a szívéből. - Anya! Ne! Anya! Az apja még csak most fordult hátra, szeme hitetlenkedve meredt az összecsukló holttestre. Látta, hogyan hal ki apja szeméből az ismert és szeretett fény, amint felesége holttestét nézte, mintha az a valaki, aki ezt a testet lakta volna eddig, hirtelen eltűnt volna, és csak a puszta porhüvelyt hagyta vissza... Szeme sarkából egy mozdulat villanását látta, és csupán egyetlen gondolat töltötte be az agyát. _Apát ne!_ Teste magától mozdult, hogy a férfi elé kerüljön. Vakító fájdalom villant a tudata mélyén, és melegség öntötte el a jobb karját. Érezte, hogy a pálca kicsúszik a kezéből és elgurul. A kétségbeesés fojtogatóan szorította a torkát. _Minden elveszett…_

Hirtelen mintha fizikális ütés érte volna, elméje fájdalmasan elszakadt a másiktól, érzelmeket és képeket vonszolva magával. Kissé szédelegve körbepillantott. Zavartan látta, hogy valahogyan a tudta nélkül térdre eshetett, és a padló kezdett fájdalmasan a csontjainak nyomódni. A lány összegömbölyödve feküdt előtte a földön, szeméből folytak a könnyek.

Dolohov durván vállon ragadta és felrántotta.

- Figyelmeztettem mindenkit, hogy mindvégig maradjon ura az érzelmeinek! Különben az történik, mint ami Lestrange-dzsel, akinek úgy látszik magas, amit eddig magyaráztam!

Seth szédelegve állt a lábán. Távolian érzékelte, hogy Dolohov egy kis lökéssel megtoldva elengedi a vállát, és rátér az óravégi szokásos monológjára. Még mindig nem értette, hogy mi történt. _Hogyan lehetett ő ilyen szörnyeteg? Hogyan láthatta magát kívülről, egy idegen szemén, egy idegen érzésein keresztül?_ _Honnan kerülhetett elő ez az emlék?_ Lenézett a még mindig a földön fekvő és leplezetlenül síró lányra. Az visszanézett rá, és Seth mindent megértett. A barnahajú félvér nem más, mint a sárvérű boszorkány. Most már látta az apró változásokat az arcán. Az egyenesebb orr, oválisabb arc, egyenletes fogsor a jellegzetes nagyobb első fogak nélkül. Apró dolgok, mégis megváltoztatták az összhatást.

Újabb kérdések tolakodtak elő. _Hogyan került a Roxfortba, mint félvér? Ki segíthette az iskolából? Miért van itt? _A legfontosabb kérdés, azonban félreszorított minden mást. _Mit csináljon most ezzel az információval?_ A legegyszerűbb válasz persze az lenne, hogy azonnal forduljon valamelyik tanárhoz, vagy magához az igazgatóhoz. Logikus, egyszerű, mégis taszító válasz.

A másik lehetőség, hogy maga deríti ki, mi van e mögött, és ad a lánynak egy esélyt hogy kimagyarázza magát. Veszélyes, ostoba, mégis vonzó lehetőség…

Az időközben felegyenesedett és úgy nézett rá, mintha tudná, mi jár a fejében, és maga is a döntést várná. Seth elfordította a fejét, és a többiekkel együtt az ajtó felé indult. A bejáratnál azonban mégis bevárta a lányt és feltűnés nélkül megragadta a karját.

- Találkozzunk ma este tizenegykor a nagyterem ajtaja előtt!

Mialatt odasúgta ezt, szeme közömbösen a folyosót kutatta, mintha Blaise-t kereste volna. Szeme sarkából apró bólintást látott. Ugyanekkor Blaise is felé intett, és Seth megbiccentette a fejét, és elengedte a lány karját.

- Akkor este! - vetette még oda, és elindult a mardekárosokkal együtt, hogy alakja azután eltűnjön a folyosó fordulójában.


	9. 8 fejezet Találkozás

Megjegyzés: J.K. Rowling szerencsés és tehetséges, nekem csak sok a szabadidőm :)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának a munkájukért

Mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt!

A/N: Nagyon örültem, hogy többen várták már a következő fejezetet. Köszönöm a türelmet és íme itt az új rész. Jó szórakozást!

Üdv: Nimbusz

8. fejezet - Találkozás

Perselus Piton lassú, értő mozdulatokkal hűtötte a tesztelő oldatot. Még egy pár perc, és kellően lehűl ahhoz, hogy hozzáadhassa a háromcseppnyi tesztelendő bájitalt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a tesztelő oldat a maga nemében ugyanolyan remekmű, mint a bájital, amit vizsgálni fog vele. A legszigorúbb elvek szerint készült. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a bájital sikeressége esetében a három alapszín egyikének kellett jelentkeznie. Kevésbé fontos tesztelések esetén kevert színeket is használtak, mint a narancssárga, a zöld vagy a lila. Ezeknek azonban már több árnyalata is létezett, bizonytalanná téve ezzel a vizsgálat eredményét. Egy olyan oldatot összeállítani viszont, ahol a várt szín ennyire meghatározott, azaz alapszín, rendkívül bonyolult. Piton azonban teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a kezében tartott oldat tökéletes.

Óvatosan az asztalra helyezte a hűlő folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát, és egy másik ledugaszolt palackot emelt fel. A benne örvénylő hol sötétlila, hol zöld bájital minden bájitalmesteri tudását magában foglalta. Eredetileg sokkal egyszerűbb eszenciákkal kísérletezett a fogadalmi mágiák megtörésére használt alapanyagokból. Ehhez a bájitalhoz az ötlet Dumbledore-tól származott. Amikor megemlítette a lélek mágiáját a Lestrange fiúval kapcsolatban… Eddig végig rossz úton járt. Most azonban megszületett ez a bájital, és Perselus a zsigereiben érezte, hogy ez lesz a megoldás, és sikerült végre megfejtenie és megtörnie a Sötét Jegy titkát.Egy pipettába felszippantott némi bájitalt az üvegcséből, és a tesztelő oldat fölé emelte.

Egy… kettő… három… A három lila csepp elkeveredett a piros tesztelő oldattal. Perselus hátradőlt a székében. Tudta, hogy kissé várnia kell, amíg a két folyadék kellő mértékben elegyedik egymással. Kezét önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorította.

Hirtelen előredőlt a széken. Az oldat színe változni kezdett… Sötétült… Mintha füst árasztotta volna el a vörös folyadékot, a színe lassan kékbe fordult. Perselus felugrott, és a miniatűr napmodell felé bökött a pálcájával. Az azonnal életre kelt, és - a körülötte elhelyezett kristályoknak köszönhetően - nappali fényességgel árasztotta el a labort. Perselus felkapta az asztalról a fiolát, és a fényforrás felé fordította. Kétségtelen. Az oldat színe tökéletes királykék.

Hirtelen olyan remegés fogta el, hogy le kellett raknia az üveget. A szabadságot tartotta a kezében.

---------------------------

Hermionénak kivételesen nem kellett tettetnie, hogy nem boldogul a varázsigékkel. Semmi sem engedelmeskedett az akaratának. Marietta elképedt arccal faggatta, hogy mi baj van vele, miután ugyanannyi tűszúrást szerzett be, mint a szőke lány, és az óra végére sem volt képes bemutatni a kívánt átváltoztatást.

Képtelen volt bármire is koncentrálni. Minden hirtelen mozdulatra összerezzent. Állandóan az járt az eszében, hogy Seth Lestrange esetleg megváltoztatja a véleményét, és elárulja őt valamelyik halálfalónak. A nap végéig véresre kaparta a tenyerét idegességében. Egyetlen reménye volt csupán. Lejutni valahogy a pincébe, Piton professzor laborjába. Ehhez azonban előbb meg kellene szabadulnia Mariettától. Legnagyobb örömére a szőke lány egyszer csak összefutott azzal a hetedévessel, akitől a pletykák nagy részét szerezte, és Hermione néhány percnyi csendes hallgatás után elszabadulhatott azzal az ürüggyel, hogy mosdóba megy. Ehelyett a hálótermükbe sietett, elővette a Tekergők Térképét és a kaméleon bűbáj segítségével álcázva magát megindult a pince felé. Lassabban haladt, mint szeretett volna, mert a folyosókon nagy volt a forgalom. _Nem ronthatok el mindent azzal, hogy éppen most bukok le. Csak lassan, óvatosan…_

Félórás, idegőrlő út árán sikerült lelopóznia a pincébe. Az ottani folyosók szerencsére néptelenek voltak. Azt már tudta, melyik ajtót kell keresnie. A vastag tölgyfa ajtóhoz lapult, és hozzányomta a nyakában lógó aranymedált. A medál belsejében egy gyönyörűen kimunkált, röppenő főnix alakja rejtőzött. A Főnix Rendjének jelképe.

----------------------

Perselus maga sem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi ideje bámulja az asztalán ülő keskeny kis fiolát. Merengéséből az elméjében hirtelen felcsendülő főnixdal zökkentette ki. Felemelkedett a székről, az ajtóhoz sétált, és egy, a közelben lógó tükör felé intett pálcájával. A tükörből azonnal eltűnt a labor, és megjelent az ajtó előtti folyosó. Üresnek tűnt, ez azonban nem tévesztette meg a professzort. Újra a tükör felé bökött egy halk varázsigét mormolva: _„Revelo!"_

Hirtelen egy fiatal, barnahajú lány jelent meg a képen, aki szorosan az ajtóhoz tapadt, és a nyakán függő medált az ajtóhoz szorította. Piton rossz előérzettel nyitott ajtót. Megállapodásuk szerint a lány csak akkor kereshette fel, ha sikerrel járt, vagy ha veszélyhelyzet állt elő.

Érezte, hogy elsuhan mellette valami. Azonnal becsukta az ajtót, és a legsúlyosabb titkosító és hangterjedés gátló bűbájokat szórta rá, majd az egész laborra.

- Rendben van, Miss Granger, beszélhet!

A lány megjelent a semmiből a szoba közepén. Szemmel láthatóan minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy nyugodtnak mutatkozzék.

- Seth Lestrange kiderítette a személyazonosságomat. Tudja, hogy én voltam ott Little Harringtonban…

Piton kurtán bólintott, és erőltetett nyugalommal az asztala mögé sétált. Leült széles, sötét karosszékébe.

- A részleteket szeretném hallani, Miss Granger! - tekintete hűvösen tapadt az előtte álló lányra.

Hermione tudta, milyen jelentősége lehet minden részletnek, ezért a lehető legnagyobb aprólékossággal számolt be mindenről.

Piton kissé meglepve emelte fel a szemöldökét arra, hogy Seth Lestrange nem jelentette azonnal a lányt, és még inkább meglepődött, mikor Hermione megemlítette az esti találkozót. Mardekáros észjárása sehogyan sem volt képes megfejteni az esti találkozó jelentőségét. _Csapda lenne? De minek, hiszen a lány már így is lelepleződött? Esetleg arra irányul az egész, hogy felfedjék a lány cinkosát a kastélyban? _

Dühösen beharapta a száját. Hosszas tűnődés után úgy döntött, hogy azt teszi, ami az egyetlen értelmes megoldásnak tűnt. Mindenképpen beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral. Most, hogy elhatározásra jutott, szinte felpattant az asztaltól.

- Térjen vissza a társaihoz, Miss Granger! Ha keresnék, már tudnám. – Egy futó mozdulattal a kandalló felé intett. - Sürgősen értekeznem kell Albus Dumbledore-ral. Este tízkor újra várom a megbeszélésem eredményeivel.

Hermionét furcsa módon megnyugtatta ez a pár kurta mondat, s némán bólintott. Piton az ajtóhoz kísérte, majd miután ellenőrizte, hogy senki sincsen a folyosón, kiengedte a lányt. Még megvárta, amíg Hermione alakja eltűnik, majd visszasietett az asztalához. Rövid üzenetet firkantott egy darab pergamenre. Az egyezményes szöveget, amit akkor használt, ha a Rend gyűléseire kellett mennie, és elővett az asztala felső fiókjából egy koponyás, kígyós bélyegzőt. Ráütötte a pergamenre, és az abban a pillanatban eltűnt. Piton tudta, hogy szinte azonnal megjelenik majd Rockwood asztalán.

Néhány gyors pálcamozdulattal rendet rakott a laborban. A tesztoldatot egy intéssel eltűntette. A bájitalos fiola a kezébe ugrott, s azt gondosan a köpenye belső zsebébe rejtette.

A labor sarkában álló széles, szürke kőből épült kandallóhoz sétált, és gyors pálcamozdulattal tüzet gyújtott benne. Hopp-port szórt a lángokba, és azok azonnal zöldre váltottak. - Ezüstmaszk! - adta meg az úti célt, és eltűnt a lángok között.

------------------------------

Seth nem tudott koncentrálni a legilimencia óra óta. Szerencséjére már csak egy átváltoztatástan óra volt hátra, amin azonban annyira gyatrán szerepelt, hogy Malfoy olyan képpel sétált ki előtte a teremből, mintha legalább is őt választotta volna ki a Sötét Nagyúr először az évfolyamból arra, hogy a Sötét Jegyet viselje. Blaise többször próbált faggatózni, hogy mi történt, de Seth nem válaszolt semmit, mivel egyszerűen képtelen volt valami olyan hihető ürügyet kitalálni, ami megnyugtatná Blaise-t. Állandóan azon törte a fejét, miért is nem jelenti fel a lányt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy amit tesz, az a halálfalók elvei szerint árulás. Többször is a határán volt annak, hogy szól valakinek, egy tanárnak, vagy csak elmondja Blaise-nek, de végül valamiért mégse tette.

_Őrültség, amit csinálok! Hogyan is magyarázhatná ki magát? Nyilvánvaló, hogy az ellenségnek dolgozik! Mi lesz, ha azt mondja, hogy a Főnix Rendjének a tagja?_ Az őrjítő az volt, hogy erre a kérdésre sem tudta a választ.

Alig várta, hogy bezárkózhasson a hálószobájába, hogy magányosan várja ki a találkozó óráját. Nem is próbálta elfoglalni magát, csak ült az ágyon, és figyelte a falon függő ezüstóra mutatóját. Amikor a kis kar elérte az „Ideje indulni!" feliratot, a vállára kanyarította a fekete-ezüst mardekáros köpönyeget, és kióvakodott a szobájából. A társalgó üres volt, a széles zöld kanapék sötéten ásítoztak. Határozott léptekkel a rejtett ajtóhoz sietett, és kibújt rajta. Gyorsan, határozottan haladt a néptelen folyosókon és lépcsőkön a nagyterem felé.

Az előcsarnokba érve körülnézett. Félig arra számított, hogy a lány nem jön el, ő azonban már az előcsarnokban várta. Vállát vastag, sötét köpeny fedte, csuklyáját az arcába húzta.

Seth életében először nem tudta, hogy mit is mondjon, csak némán megállt a köpönyeges alak előtt. Kérdések égették a torkát, de félt a válaszoktól.

Hermione várt egy kicsit, majd amikor a másik még mindig nem szólalt meg, izgatottan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Khm… Beszélni akartál velem…

Seth - még mindig némán - bólintott.

Hermione már amúgy is eléggé izgatott volt, de ez a némaság kezdett számára rémisztő lenni. Gyorsan, mielőtt cserbenhagyta volna a bátorsága, fojtott hangon odasúgta a fiúnak.

- A kastély nem biztonságos a beszélgetéshez. Lehet arról szó, hogy kimenjünk a Tiltott Rengeteg szélére? - kicsit összeszorult a gyomra. _Beleegyezik-e?_

Seth most először szólalt meg. Kicsit meglepte, hogy a lány ilyen határozott kéréssel áll elő. Inkább valami olyasmire számított, hogy itt helyben beszélik majd meg a dolgokat, vagy legalábbis valamelyik üres teremben. _A Tiltott Rengeteg? A kastély nem biztonságos? _Csak egy oka lehet, hogy a lány számára a kastély nem biztonságos… Mégis az ő szájából akarta hallani.

- Rendben.

Hermione fellélegzett. A kapu felé indult, majd egy gyors rántással feltárta. Minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen el az erdő felé rohanni. Seth töprengve nézte a lányt. Erősebb volt, mint gondolta, erősebb, mint bármelyik lány, akit ismer. Itt sétál mellette fegyelmezetten, nyugodtan. Mindenki, akire csak gondolni tudott, már rég összetört volna, kivéve talán az anyját…

Hermione folyamatosan az erdő szélére szegezte a tekintetét, oda, ahová igyekeztek. Egy kis különálló facsoport, barnatörzsű kopasz fákkal és dús bokrokkal. Egyre közeledtek… Még húsz lépés…

Seth az előtte kirajzolódó facsoportot vizsgálta. Ide jönnek hát… A lány hirtelen megtorpant, szembefordult vele, és visszahajtotta az arca elől a csuklyát. A telihold tisztán kirajzolta az arcvonásait. Seth is megállt, és ráemelte a tekintetét. A lány állhatatosan nézett vissza, miközben arckifejezése fegyelmezettből bűntudatosra váltott. Kinyitotta a száját, de mielőtt hang jött volna ki rajta, újra becsukta, és tekintete idegesen a fák közé siklott. Seth pillantása értetlenül követte a lányét, harci ösztönei azonban előbb éledtek fel, minthogy tudata felfogta volna, mi történik. Megperdült, és a kezébe csusszanó pálcával egy deflektív pajzsot rántott fel. Két átok visszapattant róla, három viszont eltalálta. Hangtalanul rogyott a fűre.

-------------------------

Hermione összeszoruló torokkal figyelte, ahogy Seth megpördül a sarkán és megpróbál védekezni. A sötétből előröppenő színes átkok egy része visszapattant a hevenyészve felrántott pajzsról, három azonban eltalálta a fiút, aki egy hang nélkül rogyott össze. Sötét alakok bukkantak elő a bokrokból.

Piton pálcájából kötelek röppentek elő, és szorosana földön fekvő alakra tekeredtek, Lupin és Kingsley Shacklebolt a kastély felé lopakodtak, hogy kiderítsék, nem volt-e társa a fiúnak. Mordon és Tonks a menekülőút felé indultak, nehogy meglephessék őket visszavonulás közben.

Kis idő elteltével Lupin és a sötétbőrű varázsló azzal tért vissza, hogy nem találtak senkit a facsoport közelében. Piton meglepődött. Semmi csapda… Seth Lestrange tényleg csak beszélni szeretett volna a lánnyal.

Apró fények villantak az erdő szélén. Mordon és Tonks jelezték, hogy tiszta a menekülőút. Piton maga mellé intette Hermionét, és pálcájával a fogoly felé bökött. Az összekötözött alak zajtalanul a levegőbe emelkedett, és követte őket.

Piton tovább fűzte a gondolatait. Az, hogy minden jel szerint a fiú senkinek sem árulta el a lány kilétét, és egyedül jött a találkozóra, nagyban javította az esélyeiket.

Oldalra pillantott a lány felé. Annak az arca maszkszerűen merev volt, a holdfény pedig még keményebbé tette a vonásait.

Hermione a történteken rágódott. Tudta, hogy a Rend biztonsága érdekében elkerülhetetlen, hogy Seth Lestrange-t valamilyen módon rávegyék, hallgasson arról, amit kiderített, mégis árulónak érezte magát. A fiú senkinek sem szólt arról, amit megtudott a legilimenca során, és egyedül jött a találkozóra, pedig semmi oka nem volt, hogy megbízzon benne. Benne, aki gyanús körülmények között szivárgott be a kastélyba, és minden valószínűség szerint kapcsolatot tart fenn a Főnix Rendjével. Eddig mindig kissé úgy gondolt a fiúra, mint aki erkölcsi kérdésekben alatta áll, most viszont vitathatatlanul ő volt az, aki elárulta a másik bizalmát, és ez fájón rombolta le az eddig érzett erkölcsi fölényét.

A kis csoport gyorsan elérte a roxforti birtok határát. A rendtagok megmarkolták a nyakukban lógó Főnix medált. Piton, mielőtt a nyakához nyúlt volna, még megragadta a megkötözött fiú karját, majd vele együtt semmivé foszlott a sötétségben.

--------------------

Albus Dumbledore töprengve várakozott a Rend gyűléstermében. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar találkozik majd Seth Lestrange-dzsel. Az időpont még korai, de ez ellen már aligha tehetnek valamit…

Hirtelen hangok töltötték be a terem előtti folyosót. Dumbledore felemelkedett ültéből, és várakozva tekintett az ajtó felé. Öt rendtag lépett be, valamint Hermione Granger. Nyomukban lebegett egy összekötözött alak. Piton egy pálcaintéssel a legközelebbi székhez irányította az öntudatlan testet, majd egy újabb intésére a kötelek újrarendezték magukat, hogy a fiút a székhez szorítsák.

Dumbledore felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Perselus, feltétlenül szükséges ez?

Piton az öreg varázsló szemébe nézett.

- Elképzelhető, hogy nem, mindazonáltal azt javasolnám, ne kockáztassunk, tekintettel arra, hogy ki áll mentális kapcsolatban a fiúval.

Dumbledore némán bólintott. _Voldemort… _Elképzelhető, hogy irányítása alá vonja a fiút. Persze ez azt feltételezné, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr gyanít valamit. Azonban Pitonnak igaza van. Nem kockáztathatnak.

Lassan a sötétköpenyes fiú felé sétált. Annak az arca félárnyékban rejtőzött, amiatt, hogy feje a mellkasára hajolt. Alakja törékenynek, de ruganyosnak tűnt. _Ebben hasonlít James-re, de vajon miben még?_ - töprengett az ősz mágus.

Pálcáját az ernyedt alakra szegezte. _„Stimula!"_

A feketehajú fiú egy rezzenéssel magához tért, és lassan felemelte a fejét. Tekintetük összefonódott, s az ősz mágus szeme tűnődve összeszűkült. A fiúból áradó nyers mágia elképesztő erőt sejtetett a felszín alatt. Dumbledore életében másodszor érezte, hogy egyenrangú féllel áll szemben.

------------------

Seth érzékeit egyszerre rohanták meg az őt körülvevő környezetből érkező ingerek. Fény, hangok, egy arc. Hunyorognia kellett, hogy jobban lássa a föléje hajoló alakot.

A magas, vékony termethez öreg arc, hosszú haj, övig érő szakáll és bajusz társult. A férfi hagyományos mágus öltözetet viselt, talárt és csúcsos süveget. Ráncai ellenére nem keltette öregember benyomását. Az ősz bajusz felett csillogó kék szemek tekintettek a világra, gazdájuk örökifjúságáról tanúskodva. A varázsló amint látta, hogy magához tér, ruganyosan felemelkedett, és mosoly bújt elő bajusza és szakálla erdejéből.

- Üdvözöllek, Seth, a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán.

Seth szeme körbevillant a szűk termen és a szegényes székeken, amelyek egy egyszerű tölgyfaasztal körül álltak. Az ősz mágus folytatta.

- Én Albus Dumbledore vagyok, a Rend vezetője.

Seth alaposan megnézte az előtte álló varázslót. Természetesen hallott már a Rend fejéről. Tudta, hogy a század talán legnagyobb hatalmú mágusa, és egyedüli riválisa a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Az ősz férfi azonban keveset mutatott ebből, ez azonban nem tévesztette meg fiút.

- Amint megtudtam, felfedted egyik tagunk, Miss Hermione Granger kilétét.

Seth automatikusan megjegyezte a nevet. A lányt tehát Hermionénak hívják. Tekintete megkereste a barnahajú lány alakját a teremben. Az nem nézett rá. Szemét folyamatosan a padlóra szegezte.

Piton közbeszólt.

- Tudomásunk szerint Seth Lestrange nem értesítette az iskola vezetését Miss Granger kilétéről, és egyetlen iskolatársának sem árulta el, aminek nyomára jutott a legilimencia órán. A találkozóra is egyedül érkezett.

Seth a fogát csikorgatta. _Milyen ostoba volt!_ Mindezt más szájából visszahallani még megalázóbb volt. Tekintete mérgesen villant Pitonra. _Ő az áruló! A Nagyúr legnagyobb becsben tartott halálfalója!_ Szája legörbült az undortól. Piton szemmel láthatón olvasott az érzelmeiben, de az intenzív gyűlölködő pillantás ellenére hűvös közönnyel tekintett vissza a fiúra.

Dumbledore bólintott. A szavak szinte szórakozottan bukkantak elő a szájából.

- Ez természetesen sokat könnyít a helyzetünkön…

Tekintete olyan intenzíven kapcsolódott össze a fiúéval, hogy az képtelen volt elfordítani a szemét. Rémülten próbált valamiféle mentális pajzsot felvonni. Eltávolodni az érzéseitől, és a belső nyugalom állapotába kerülni. Égető dac éledt benne. _Nem fognak tőle megtudni semmit! Ha már olyan ostoba volt, hogy hagyta magát elkapni, nem fogja hagyni, hogy felhasználják! _Tudta, hogy nem sikerült olyan állapotot elérnie, hogy sebezhetetlenné tegye az elméjét, de biztos volt benne, hogy megérzi a behatolást, és legalább azt tudni fogja, hogy mit szedtek ki belőle. Ha sikerül valahogy elszöknie, ennyit képes lesz elmondani a Nagyúr szolgálóinak. Azonban semmilyen behatolást nem érzett. A másik mintha furcsamód a lelkét vizsgálta volna az elméje helyett. Seth kezdett kijönni a sodrából, azonban Dumbledore ekkor megszakította a kapcsolatot. Arca egy pillanatra elsötétült, ahogy töprengett, majd egy könnyed sóhajjal kihúzta magát.

- Nos, fiam, méltán merül fel benned a kérdés, hogy mit keresett egy álcázott rendtag a Roxfortban?

Többek helytelenítően felszisszentek, de Dumbledore egy rövid pillantása elhallgattatta őket, és Seth megláthatta a nagyhatalmú mágust az ősz férfiben. A látványnál azonban jobban megragadta, amit hallott. _Elárulnák, hogy mit keresnek a Roxfortban? De miért?_

- Miss Granger a Rend megbízásából egy, a Roxfortban elrejtett jóslat után kutat. A jóslat a Voldemort egyetlen lehetséges vetélytársáról szól.

Seth-en kívül mások is felszisszentek a név hallatára. Dumbledore azonban nem zavartatta magát. A fiú kérdően vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

- Miért árulja ezt el nekem?

Az ősz mágus kedélyesen rámosolygott.

- Egyszerű. Abban bízom, hogy segítségünkre leszel a keresésben.

Seth prüszkölve felnevetett, azonban a mosoly gyorsan eltűnt az arcáról, csak azért, hogy hideg ellenségesség váltsa fel

- Ebben az esetben súlyosan téved!

Dumbledore azonban továbbra is kedélyesen mosolygott.

­- Úgy vélem, nagyon is valószínű, hogy segíteni fogsz nekünk. Ahhoz azonban, hogy következtetéseim helyességét bebizonyítsam, szintén a te segítségedre van szükségem!

Seth szeme összeszűkült.

- Nem vár el egy kissé sok segítséget tőlem? Különös tekintettel arra, hogy hogyan hozatott ide? – A fiú kissé teátrálisan megfeszegette a köteleit. Fárasztotta ez a játszadozás. Arra várt, hogy térjenek a tárgyra. Próbáljanak betörni az elméjébe, vagy kínozzák meg. Mire jók ezek a homályos célozgatások?

Dumbledore arcán őszinte sajnálat terült szét.

- Ez sajnálatos módon szükséges elővigyázatosság a részünkről.

Seth csak gúnyosan mosolygott. Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

- Tény, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a jóslat ismeretében leendő vetélytársai életére tört, azok egyéves kora táján. Minden jel szerint az egyiket sikerült elpusztítania, de a másik azóta is a Rend védelmét élvezi. Azonban egyik rendtagunktól, Remus Lupintól – itt a szobában álló egyik alak felé intett, aki állhatatosan fürkészte Seth-et – megtudtam, hogy létezik valaki, aki megjelenése, szaga alapján az elhunyt fiú apjára emlékeztet, és elgondolkodtam azon a lehetőségen, hogy a fiút esetleg Voldemort mégsem ölte meg…

Seth azonnal felismerte a férfit, aki megmentette Hermionét Little Harringtonban. Most azonban más is feltűnt, ahogy jobban megnézte magának. Borostyánszínű szem, sápadt, fáradt arc, néha önkéntelenül megrezzenő orrcimpák. _Egy_ _vérfarkas!_ Seth elhúzta a száját. A férfi észrevette ezt, és furcsamód megsebzett tekintettel válaszolt rá. A fiú agya azonban már azon járt, amit hallott.

- A Sötét Nagyúr Halloween éjszakán kiirtotta a Potter családot. Az aurorok három holttestet azonosítottak a leégett ház romjai között. Azonban ekkora pusztítás után elegendő lehetett a fiútól csupán egy kis darabot hátrahagyni ahhoz, hogy halottnak nyilvánítsák.

Seth keze akaratlanul is a füle felé indult volna, hogy rásimítsa a haját, de akötelek megakadályoztáka mozdulatot. Dumbledore azonban így is észrevette a szándékát. Finoman elmosolyodott, de nem tett utalást a mozdulatra, inkább folytatta a fejtegetést.

- Feltételezésem szerint Voldemort egy ősi varázslat, a lélek-mágia segítségével a fiú tudatát a magáéhoz kötötte, hogy hatalomra és ellenőrzésre tegyen szert esetleges vetélytársa felett. Ennek nyoma is maradt, egy kígyó jele a gyerek homlokán. Ezek után egy végletekig lojális halálfaló családra bízta a fiú felnevelését: A Lesrange házaspárra…

Seth úgy érezte, mintha kicsúszna a lába alól a talaj, és csak zuhanna egy fekete mélység felé. Élete tényei, melyek eddig mindig konkrét kapaszkodókat jelentettek számára, az öregember érvelésének hatására kezdtek kicsúszni támaszt kereső kezei közül. _Ennyi, ennyi hazugság? Éveken át… De mi van akkor, ha Dumbledore hazudik? Tőrbe csalták! És még semmit nem mondtak arról, hogy mi a szándékuk vele. Egy dolog világos: át akarják állítani a maguk oldalára. Mivel érhetnék el ezt jobban, mint egy ilyen mesével?_…A mardosó kétely és bizonytalanság hirtelen dühbe csapott át. Nem volt nehéz megtudni róla azokat a dolgokat, amikre az öreg hivatkozott. Piton is elárulhatta, hogy az egyik fülcimpája hiányzik, a kígyójel pedig mindenki számára látható…

Az arcára kiülő torz mosoly szinte ijesztővé tette az arcát.

- Teljesen felesleges fáradoznia, hogy meggyőzzön. Akár áttérhet a következő pontra is. Mire vár? Próbálja meg feltörni az elmémet, vagy kezdje a kínzást, de ne játszadozzon ostoba játékokat velem! Én egy Lestrange vagyok, és a Nagyúr szolgálója leszek, ha ő arra érdemesnek tart! Nem alkudozom az ellenséggel!

Ültében is kihúzta magát, állát dacosan felvetette, és a fekete szemek furcsamód smaragdzöld szikrákat vetettek.

Dumbledore lemondóan felsóhajtott. _Túl korai volt még beszélni a fiúval, és túl rosszak a körülmények, amelyek között találkoztak… _

Piton az ősz mágus mellé lépett.

- Engedd meg, hogy én beszéljek vele, Albus!

Rémszem felhorkant a sarokban,és úgy meredt a széken ülő fiúra, ahogy régen a vallatások során aurorként a halálfalókra. Sebektől eltorzított szája megvető fintorra húzódott. Tonks mindig vidám arca most komor volt, és a Rend főnökéről Pitonra vándorolt a tekintete, majd vissza. Kingsley Shacklebolt keresztbefont karokkal támaszkodott a szoba falának, csak a homlokán összefutó ráncok mutatták, hogy mélyen a gondolataiba merült.

Lupin nem tudta levenni a tekintetét a fiúról. Az arca így közelről szemlélve… mintha James pontos mása lenne. Azonban James ajkát sohasem hagyták el ilyen szavak, és sohasem tekintett rá azzal a nyilvánvaló megvetéssel, amivel a fiú szemlélte őt. Persze a Nagyúr is felhasználta a vérfarkasokat a hatalomért folytatott küzdelem elején. Annak megszilárdultával azonban irtóvadászatot rendelt el egykori szövetségesei ellen. A varázslótársadalom vérfarkasokkal szembeni előítéletei még sokkal jobban éltek az aranyvérűek soraiban.

Hermione elkeseredetten figyelte a fiú dacos tekintetét. _Elvesztették. Nem fog hozzájuk átállni soha. Mi értelme megszerezni a próféciát, ha az esetleges Egyetlen sohasem áll az oldalukra?_

Úgy tűnt, mintha Albus Dumbledore néma eszmecserét folytatna a bájitalok mesterével. Végül visszahúzódott, helyet adva a volt halálfalónak.

Seth gyűlölködve meredt a férfire, az azonban egészen közel sétált hozzá.

- Beszéljünk akkor értelmesen egymással, Seth. Szeretnénk tőled valamit. Ezért cserébe kínálunk valami mást…

Seth hidegen várta a folytatást, de amikor az nem jött, röviden, kelletlenül bólintott, hogy figyel. Piton folytatta.

- Szükségünk van arra, hogy kiderítsük a személyazonosságodat. Ezért cserébe felajánljuk, hogy ha leteszed a megtörhetetlen esküt, hogy nem árulod el a Rend törekvéseit a Roxfortban és nem is akadályozod azt, akkor szabadon visszamehetsz a kastélyba.

Mordon és Shacklebolt egy emberként ugrott talpra.

- Ezt nem teheted! A fiút nem engedhetjük vissza! Itt járt a Rend főhadiszállásán. Bárki kiszedheti az elméjéből az információkat!

Piton türelmetlenül megpördült a sarkán, hogy szembe kerüljön velük.

- A Roxfortban szigorú szabályok vannak az aranyvérű diákok védelmére. A legilimencia alkalmazása kizárt, hacsak nem merül fel komoly gyanú az illető diákkal szemben. Különben sem mondhatna sokat. Eszméletlen volt végig az úton. A „nota rus" bájitalnak köszönhetően pedig nem fedezték fel, hogy betörtünk a birtokra. Hajnalig van időnk visszacsempészni. Az pedig, hogy nem volt a szobájában… Nos, ezt néha mindegyik mardekáros fiatalember megteszi…

Többen Hermione felé tekintettek, aki mélyen elpirult, Seth szája pedig vékony vonallá keményedett.

Piton visszafordult feléje.

- Azt is választhatod, hogy a foglyunk maradsz. Te döntesz…

A fiú arca szinte eltorzult, ahogy az elméjében egymással küszködtek a gondolatok, hogy valamilyen kiutat találjanak a helyzetből. Egy percnyi néma vívódás után feladta. Nincsen más lehetősége, minthogy belemenjen az alkuba. Ha visszajut a kastélyba, még mindig megpróbálhat valamiféle módot találni arra, hogy megkerülje a megtörhetetlen esküt, vagy más módon legyen hasznára a Nagyúrnak. Most az a lényeg, hogy visszanyerje a szabadságát.

A közönyös és fegyelmezett kifejezés visszatért az arcára, ahogy a bájitaltanárra nézett.

- Elfogadom a feltételeket.

Piton elővarázsolt egy merev hátú fa karosszéket, és leült. Dumbledore melléjük lépett, és talárjából előhúzta a pálcáját. Annak teljes hosszán csodálatos főnix faragványok futottak végig, a végén a fa - mintha megpörkölődött volna az erőteljes varázsigék gyakori használatától - teljesen megfeketedett. Egy intéssel eloldotta a köteleket fiú egyik kezéről.Piton Seth felé nyújtotta a kezét. A fiú megfogta és megszorította. Körmei félhold alakú mélyedéseket hagytak a férfi bőrén. A bájital professzor arca meg se rezzent. Közönyös, hideg hangon sorolta a feltételeket. Senkinek nem beszélhet, s nem juttathatja más módon sem a tudomására, amit megtudott a Rend szándékairól és terveiről, valamint rejtekhelyéről. Nem szólhat senkinek foglyul ejtéséről, annak körülményiről, Hermione Granger és Perselus Piton szerepéről. Nem akadályozhatja semmiben a Rend Roxforton belüli munkáját…

Seth minden kikötésre igennel válaszolt. Dumbledore pálcájából minden válaszánál fénylő villám csapott ki, hogy összekösse a kezeket és megpecsételje az esküt.

Többen fellélegeztek az eskütétel befejeztével. A Rend titka egyelőre biztonságban van. A bájitaltanár arcán azonban a megkönnyebbülésnek az árnyéka sem futott végig. Felegyenesedett és eltüntette az odavarázsolt széket.

- Most lássuk az egyezség második felét. - Egy egyszerű, vékony fiolát húzott elő a talárja belső zsebéből, és könnyedén jobb keze mutató és hüvelykujja közé csíptette.

- Létezik egy varázsige, amit halott személyek azonosítására használnak. Az egyetlen, amit nem lehet különböző vérségi kötelék bájitalokkal becsapni. Ez –megrázta a fiolát, amiben a sűrű fekete folyadék alig mozdult meg – ennek a varázsigének a bájital változata, amely annak mellékhatását, ha kis mértékben is, de reményeim szerint enyhíti.

Seth gyanakodva ráncolta a szemöldökét. A bájitalok mesterének arca meg sem rezdült, ahogy kifejtette a magyarázatot.

- Mivel a varázsigét arra dolgozták ki, hogy megtéveszthetetlenül azonosítsa a halottakat, kis figyelmet fordítottak arra, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat. Élő emberen alkalmazva annak a kockázatát hordozza, hogy a varázslat alanya megzavarodik a kiállt kínoktól. A bájital, kutatásaim szerint a fájdalmat elviselhető mértékűre csökkenti.

Halálos csend uralkodott a szobában. Minden szem Seth-re szegeződött.

Seth megfontolta amit hallott, és döntött.

- Vállalom.

Piton kurtán bólintott és közelebb lépett. A fiú kinyitotta a száját, és a férfi leöntötte a torkán a bájitalt. Seth egyetlen nagy kortyban lenyelte az undorító folyadékot, és felkészült a fájdalomra. Azonban nem történt semmi. Nyelt még egyet, hogy teljesen megszabaduljon a rossz íztől, és már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy elmondja, semmit sem érez, amikor felrobbant előtte a világ. Iszonyatos kín szaggatta, mintha a teste apró sejtekre akart volna szakadni. Izmainak irányítása teljesen kikerült az akarata alól, és érezte, hogy a kötelek a húsába vágnak, ahogy teste görcsösen rángatózik a székben. Úgy érezte, felszakad a torka az elkínzott üvöltéstől, de az újra és újra feltört belőle a fájdalom egyre erősödő hullámaival együtt. A mellében elviselhetetlen volt a forróság, és a kíntól vak szemei nem látták, ahogy fény robban ki a mellkasából, hogy neveket rajzoljon a levegőbe. A szüleinek a nevét…

Hermione elszörnyedve nézte a fiú kínjait. Látta Seth-et a _Cruciatus_ alatt, és akkor meg sem mukkant. Most viszont olyan hátborzongatóan üvöltött, hogy a lánynak félre kellett fordulnia, és keményen a szájába harapnia, hogy visszatartsa kicsordulni készülő könnyeit. Csak akkor nézett újra fel, amikor hallotta, hogy az üvöltés megszűnik, és Lupin előrelép mellőle.

Seth eszméletlenül lógott a kötelek között a székén. Szájából és orrából vércsík szivárgott lefelé a gallérjába. Felette a levegőben még mindig fényes betűkkel írt nevek ragyogtak. Hermione akaratlanul is elolvasta őket.

_James Edward PotterLily Evans Potter_

Az azonosító varázslatot (mint biztosan feltűnt) Enahmától kölcsönöztem az engedélyével. Csak mivel Piton hajtja végre, úgy gondoltam stílszerűbb egy bájital…


	10. 9 fejezet Akit fáj szenvedni látni

Megjegyzés: J.K. Rowling szerencsés, mert kitalálta és megírta Harry Potter történetét, én pedig szerencsés vagyok, mert készhez kaptam és elolvashattam őket.

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, amiért bétázák ezt a történetet!

Külön köszönet mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt a történethez! Nagyon jól esik látni, ha valakinek tetszik, amit az ember ír! Ha valami nem tetszik és megírjátok az sem baj! Sokszor az ilyen meglátásokból jönnek a jó ötletek a későbbi fejezetekre.

A/N: egyik bétám vizsgázik és még nem kaptam vissza tőle ezt a fejezetet. Azért teszem közzé, mert főleg a Merengőn nagyon sokan várták az előző fejezetet is, őt pedig nem akarom sürgetni, tanuljon csak nyugodtan. Emiatt viszont lehet, hogy utólag változik valami, de a cselekmény lényege biztosan nem.

Üdv: Nimbusz

---------------------------------

9. fejezet

Seth elkínzottan ébredt. Még sosem fordult elő, hogy Blaise dörömbölésére ébredt volna. Most mégis halotta a puffanásokat az ajtón, és a fiú tompán átszűrődő hangját.

- Seth! Odabent vagy? Le fogjuk késni a reggelit!

A hang, bármilyen gyengén szűrődött is át, szinte hasogatta a fejét.

- Menj előre! Tíz perc és jövök én is!

Blaise hangja aggódóra váltott.

-Minden rendben, Seth?

_Igen, igen, csak hagyd már abba az ordítozást!-_ gondolta Seth.

- Igen, menj csak!

A másik feladta, és végre elindult tovább a többiekkel.

Seth ledobta a takaróját és fel akart pattanni, de hirtelen visszaesett az ágyra. Millió apró fájdalom hasogatta a testét, mintha minden izma fellázadt volna a mozgás ellen. Apró fekete pöttyök táncoltak a szeme előtt, és a múlt éjszaka történtek teljes erővel tértek vissza az emlékezetébe. _A Rend, Albus Dumbledore, a lány, akinek most már tudja a nevét: Hermione Granger, Perselus Piton az áruló, a hazugságok az állítólag igazi szüleiről, a megtörhetetlen eskü, a bájital…_

Arra nem emlékezett, hogy hogyan jutott vissza a szobájába, de a fájdalom kétség nélkül tanúskodott róla, hogy mindez valóban megtörtént, és nem volt álom. Kutatóan vizsgálta a kezét, amelyet Piton ujjai szorítottak végig az eskü alatt. _Vajon tényleg képtelen lenne bármit is elmondani arról, ami történt? _Próbaképp kinyitotta a száját, hogy kimondja: „Perselus Piton áruló."

Csupán a keresztnévig jutott, amikor érezte, hogy egy láthatatlan kéz markolja meg a torkát, elzárva a lélegzetvétel útját. Próbálta legyőzni, valahogy eltaszítani, és csak amikor már úgy érezte, hogy szétrobban a tüdeje, ha nem kap levegőt, hagyta abba a küszködést. A szorítás azonnal engedett. Összecsikorgatta a fogát tehetetlenségében.

Némi üldögélés után sokkal óvatosabban megint megpróbált felkelni az ágyról. Lassú, elgyötört léptekkel eljutott a zuhanyig. A forró víz balzsamként enyhítette testében a kínzó fájdalmat. Szívesen ott maradt volna a végtelenségig az enyhítő vízsugár alatt, de emlékezett rá, hogy mit ígért Blaise-nek. Valószínűleg kellemtelen kérdésekre kell majd válaszolnia. Ha pedig nem mondhatja el az igazat, legalább ne adjon okot több kérdésre azzal, hogy életében először lekési a reggelit.

Gyorsan felkapta a mardekáros egyenruhát, amit most is, mint mindig, a házimanók készítettek oda a szobájában álló karosszékre, és a tőle telhető leggyorsabb léptekkel elindult a nagyterem felé. Több szem szegeződött rá amikor belépett, mint szerette volna. A mardekáros asztalnál összesúgtak, de Seth-et sokkal jobban zavarta egy aggodalmas barna szempár a félvérek asztalától. Szándékosan nem nézett arra. Gyorsan leült Blaise mellé, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

- Remélem, maradt még szalonna!

Könnyed tónusa azonban nem tévesztette meg a fiút. Blaise tekintete kutatóan fúródott az övébe.

- Mit történt veled, Seth? Rémesen nézel ki!

Seth hazugságok tömkelegét futtatta végig az agyában, de mindegyikkel könnyen lebukhatott volna. Végül a féligazság mellett döntött.

- Tegnap este találkoztam egy félvér lánnyal.

Blaise helytelenítően felszisszent.

-Mondtam már, hogy jobb neked, ha távol tartod magad attól a kócos sárvérűtól! Gyűlölködő pillantást küldött Hermione felé. Seth követte a pillantását és látta, ahogy a lány, rá nem jellemző módon, szinte összezsugorodik a tekintete alatt. Közönyösen a barátjára fordította a szemét.

- Nem kell aggódnod, most már én is tudom.

Blaise-en látszott, hogy kérdezni akar még, de Seth arckifejezését látva gyorsan becsukta a száját. A két fiú csöndben és egyetértésben reggelizett tovább, és később, amikor újra megindult közöttük a társalgás, nem említették többet a lányt.

-----------------------

Hermione egész reggeli alatt aggodalmasan leste, hogy mikor jön végre Seth Lestrange. Emlékezete hézagos volt az elmúlt éjszaka óta. Egyes emlékei teljesen eltűntek, mások megmaradtak, de elvesztették érzelmi töltésüket. Tudta azt is, hogy miért is történt ez. Albus Dumbledore a beleegyezésével eltűntette azokat az emlékeket a fejéből, amelyek egy újabb legilimencia esetén veszélyt jelenthetnének. A kevésbé veszélyes emlékeket csak érzelmi tartalmától fosztotta meg, hogy ellehetetlenítse a kezdő legillimensek számára, hogy hozzáférjenek azokhoz. Egy kép azonban élesen megmaradt az emlékezetében. Seth arca, ahogy rátekint, és szemében ott tükröződik a megtört bizalom, a düh és a félelem. Arra nem emlékezett, hogy honnan tudja, de tudta, hogy a másik nagy kínokat állt ki tegnap este annak köszönhetően, hogy megbízott benne, és ő meg elárulta a fiút a Rendnek. Hermione-t bántotta és dühítette, hogy a fiúnak oka van rosszat gondolni róla. Beszélni akart vele, tisztázni mindent és megnyugtatni a saját lelkiismeretét, ami hátborzongató kínzási jelenetekkel gyötörte álmában.

Seth ebben a pillanatban lépett a terembe, de feléje sem nézett. Mozgása szokatlanul darabos volt, ahogy leült barátja mellé a mardekár asztalához. Blaise Zabini kérdezett valamit, majd gyilkos pillantást küldött feléje. Seth is felnézett és Hermione úgy érezte, mintha megütötték volna. A fiú tekintete nem hideg, hanem halott volt, ahogy rátekintett.

Marietta kényelmetlenül mozgolódni kezdett mellette.

-Mi a baj Seth Lestrange-al? Láttam, hogy tegnap este eltűnsz. Azt hittem minden rendben…

Hermione-t készületlenül érte a kérdés. Nem is gondolkodott azon, hogy mit mond Mariettának. Nem használta a _Simulacrum_ bűbájt, mert nem volt biztos benne, hogy egyáltalán még visszatér a Roxfortba, így a lány észrevehette, hogy hiányzik éjszaka…

- Nem alakult minden a legjobban…- mormogta kitérően. Azonban továbbra is annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy fel sem tűnt, hogy Marietta kevesebbet szól hozzá, és többet beszélget a szomszédaival

-------------------------------------------

Seth és Blaise elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Blaise jókedve - ami az Amalie- incidens óta eltűnni látszott - visszatért, Seth pedig minden szabadidejét barátjával töltötte. Többször látta, hogy Hermione a folyosókon álldogál és a tekintetét keresi, de néhány intenzív gyűlölködő pillantás Blaise-től, és a saját érdektelensége úgy tűnt, kellően visszariasztotta a lányt. Egy idő után nem próbálkozott, és ez megkönnyebbülés volt Seth számára. Ilyen módon szokásos mentális fegyelmét gyakorolva képes volt szinte teljesen kirekeszteni a lányt a gondolataiból.

Blaise hangulatán tovább javított az, hogy Dolohov kivételesen jó hírekkel szolgált az óráján. A hatod- és hetedéves diákok számára évfolyamonként párbaj-versenyt rendeznek. A fiú remegett a lelkesedéstől. Végre alkalma nyílik megfizetni Draco Malfoynak. Ennek érdekében minden szabadidejét a könyvtárban töltötte, különleges átkok után kutatva, vagy valamelyik tanteremben a talált átkokat gyakorolva.

A felkészülés láza teljesen elborította a Mardekár-házat. A diákok nagyon jól tudták, hogy a Nagyúr Beltine napján csupán rendkívül ritka alkalmakkor emelt roxforti diákot a kiválasztott halálfaló-jelöltek sorába. A jelölteknek a nyár folyamán különleges feladatok elvégzésével kellett bizonyítaniuk rátermettségüket és hűségüket. Akik képesek voltak megfelelni a Nagyúr elvárásainak, azok Samhain napján elnyerték a Sötét Jegyet. A párbajverseny azonban mindenképpen nagy lehetőség mindenki számára, hogy felhívja magára a Sötét Nagyúr figyelmét.

Az aranyvérű családok között mindig is vetélkedés folyt a Nagyúr kegyeiért, ezért korántsem volt mellékes, hogy egy-egy család következő generációjából ki mikor kerül be a Halálfalók közé, majd a Belső körbe. Seth is pontosan tudta mindezt. Ezzel együtt azonban megmagyarázhatatlan módon hidegen hagyta a mindenki másnak oly fontos verseny. A tudata még mindig pontosan és hidegen mérlegelt mint régen, az érzelmek azonban mintha eltűntek volna a lelkéből. Hiába vágta oda büszkén Albus Dumbledore-nak, hogy a Nagyúr szolgálatába vágyik, képtelen volt valójában így is érezni. Ez a riasztó érdektelenség arra sarkallta, hogy teljes erőbedobással vesse bele magát a párbaj előkészületeibe, abban a reményben, hogy csak erőltetnie kell és újra visszatér régi énje.

Blaise-zel nekifogtak a nonverbális varázslatok gyakorlásának is, de barátja koncentrációja túl szétszórt volt ahhoz, hogy állandó teljesítményt produkáljon. Rövid próbálkozás után inkább áttértek új és nehezen védhető átkok, illetve a pajzsbűbájok különleges válfajainak kutatására és gyakorlására. Blaise annak is nekilátott, hogy olyan bájitalokat kutasson fel, amik segítségükre lehetnek a párbaj során. Meglepően sok ilyet talált. Egy részük a fizikai reakcióidőt, állóképességet illetve az érzékszervek élességét volt képes növelni, míg más részük egyes pajzsbűbájok helyettesítésére volt alkalmas. Blaise legnagyobb örömére egy pár támadásra is használható bájital is akadt.

Az idő gyorsan eltelt a kutatással és gyakorlással. Február elseje, Imbolch napja, amikorra Dolohov kitűzte a párbajpárok nyilvánosságra hozatalát, hamarabb eljött, mint gondolták volna.

-----------------------

Seth automatikusan sétált Blaise-zel közös asztalukhoz. Kényelmesen szétpakolta az asztallapon a jegyzeteléshez használt pergament, pennát és tintatartót. Blaise izgatottan dobolt mellette az asztalon.

- Szerinted mi lesz a párosítás? Merlin, csak Malfoy jusson nekem! Bármit megtennék érte, hogy végre nyilvánosan elintézhessem azt a görényt!

Seth elgondolkodva pörgette a pergamenlapokat az ujjai között.

- Kizártnak tartom, hogy Dolohov a párbaj elején összetenne titeket. Talán Monstro-t kapod vagy Hopkinst.

Blaise elfintorította az arcát.

- Monstro-t? Minek engedik egyáltalán párbajozni? A végén az az idióta még saját magát átkozza meg, amilyen hígagyú… - tekintete a nagydarab fiúra vándorolt, amint szokás szerint Malfoy valamelyik viccén heherészett - …bár, ha jobban meggondolom, nem is lenne rossz párosítás. - A gondolat, hogy Malfoy udvartartásából intézzen el valakit elégedett mosolyt csalt az arcára.

Dolohov ebben a pillanatban lépett a terembe. Mindenki elcsöndesedett és a sötét varázslatok tanárára tizenöt feszült szempár szegeződött. A férfinek szemmel láthatólag hízelgett a figyelem. Egy kicsit elidőzött az asztalánál pergameneket igazgatva, végül azonban csak szembe fordult velük.

- Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mindenki a párbaj kiírásokra kíváncsi, de le kell hűtenem a kedélyeket. Azt csak az óra végén teszem közzé.

A diákok egy emberként hördültek fel. Dolohov, azonban nem zavartatta magát. Túlharsogta a hirtelen kitörő zajt.

- Mindenkitől elvárom, hogy összeszedett legyen a mai gyakorlat során!

A felháborodott mormogás erre lassan elhalt, és a diákok újra Dolohovra figyeltek.

- Az elmúlt időszakban a legilimenciával foglakoztunk intenzívebben annak érdekében, hogy erőteljesebbé tegyük a projekciós átkok hatását. Eddig a félelemmel összekapcsolódó emlékeket kerestük, hogy felerősítve azokat visszasugározzuk ellenfelünk elméjébe. Most a boldog emlékek keresése a cél, hogy kitapintsuk ellenfelünk sebezhető pontját. A feladat olyan személy felderítése a másik elméjében, akihez ragaszkodik, akinek az elvesztése fájdalmat okozna. Ebben az esetben a projekciós átkot arra használhatjuk, hogy ellenfelünket csapdába csaljuk, irracionális cselekvésre késztessük, drasztikus esetben lelkileg megtörjük azzal, hogy a szeretett személy foglyul ejtését, kínzását, halálát sugározzuk az elméjébe. Készüljetek fel!

Dolohov átsétált a padsorok között és kilépett az ajtón. A diákok felsorakoztak, és mindenki a maga módszerével igyekezett a belső üresség állapotába kerülni. Seth számára ez kevesebb erőfeszítést igényelt, mint általában. Nem kellett félretolnia az érzelmeit, mivel az utóbbi időben úgy tűnt, azok nem is léteznek. Higgadtan várakozott a többiekkel egy sorban.

Dolohov rövidesen visszatért. A félvérek között ismerős barna hajkorona villant, de egy apró, fájdalmas szúráson kívül semmit sem okozott a látvány Seth számára. Látta, hogy a lány igyekszik úgy helyezkedni, hogy hozzá kerüljön. Megbökte Blaise-t, és az rögtön felmérve a helyzetet átengedte őt a másik oldalára. Hermione végül Malfoy-nak jutott.

Dolohov könnyedén megkoppintotta pálcájával az asztala sarkát.

- Fél órátok van gyakorolni!

Seth egyetlen rövid mozdulattal az előtte álló félvér fiú felé bökött. „Legilimens!"

Szinte semmi ellenállásba nem ütközött a másik elméjében. Könnyedén kutatott az emlékek között. Meleg színekkel körülvett, édes emlékeket keresett. Hirtelen megállt egynél. A fiú egy ismeretlen félvér lánnyal sétált a tóparton. Mond valami jelentéktelen butaságot… A lány nevet. Félrehajtja a fejét és kacéran mosolyog…Seth érezte a másik izgalmát és rémületét, ahogy azon tépelődik, vajon arra vár-e a lány, hogy megcsókolja. Aztán lassan közelebb hajol… Seth-nek elege volt a jelenetből.

Mentálisan megragadta a lány képét és kiszakította az idilli környezetből. Helyette Little Harrington-ba képzelte. Az utcán rémült emberek szaladgáltak, nyomukban a nevető mardekáros diákokkal, akik egyenként terítették le őket. Mindenhol megkínzott, kivégzett emberek holtteste. A lány is menekül a többiekkel, de egy csoport feketeruhás diák üldözőbe veszi. Az első átok a lábát találja el… A lány elbukik. Megpróbál tovább kúszni a földön. De üldözői beérik… A következő átok a nyakánál fogva a levegőbe emeli. Az egyik mardekáros pálcájának a végén fénylő korbács jelenik meg. Megsuhintja és a lány felkiált kínjában… Egy… Kettő…

A szobát hangos ordítás töltötte be. A félvér fiú a fejét markolászta kínjában. A szája remegett és elkékült.

-Ne! Nee! Őt ne! Csak őt ne!

A kiáltás lassan nyöszörgéssé halkult ahogy Seth felbontotta a kapcsolatot. Kissé émelyegve nézte, ahogy a másik a földön ül fejét a tenyerébe temetve. Nem volt biztos benne, kitől is undorodik valójában, a félvértől vagy saját magától. Félrefordította a fejét. Kettővel odébb Hermione még mindig állt, de arcszíne kezdett zöldes színt ölteni. Próbálta a tekintetét elfordítani Malfoyétól, de szemmel láthatólag képtelen volt rá. A szőke fiú arcán lassan mosoly terült szét, és a következő pillanatban a lány szeméből folyni kezdtek a könnyek. Halkan felnyögött és hátrálni kezdett. Malfoy követte a tekintetével, majd félrebillentette a fejét. Szemmel láthatólag újabb ötlet merült fel az agyában ellenfele kínzására. A lány összegörnyedt a földön. Seth tekintete ugyanolyan erővel tapadt a jelenetre, mint nem is oly rég Albus Dumbledore tekintetéhez. Képtelen volt félrenézni, de nézni sem akarta. Az egyetlen megoldást választotta, ami még kínálkozott. Becsukta a szemét, és úgy hallgatta a most már szaggatott zokogást.

-------------------------

Dolohov az óra végeztével elégedetten tekintett körbe.

- Meg vagyok elégedve Draco, veled is Stephen! Mint vártam, nem volt mindenki képes a sikeres legilimenciára, azonban valamilyen szintű eredményt mindenki elkönyvelhet magának. A következő óránkhoz már nem lesz szükség rá. Azok, akik sikeresnek bizonyultak alapszintű elsajátításában, a jövő évben felvehetik önálló tárgyként.

Keskeny ajkaira elégedett mosoly ült ki. Színpadiasan előhalászott egy pergament a többi közül.

- Amint az óra elején említettem, a párbajpárosítás ma kerül kihirdetésre. –Itt hosszú hatásszünetet tartott, ami megvető szisszenést váltott ki Blaise-ből.

- Meddig húzza még! Micsoda olcsó, hatásvadász trükk!...

Dolohov azonban ebben a pillalantban szólalt meg újra és Seth élesen oldalba lökte barátját, hogy elhallgattassa.

-…A párok a következők: Draco Malfoy – Wayne Hopkins…

- Gondolhattam volna, hogy valami idiótát oszt annak a görénynek!- azonban Blaise válaszul csupán egy még erősebb oldalba bökést kapott

- …Theodore Nott – Keven Ehuelhule, Vincent Crak - Stephen Cornjual, Gregory Monstro – Seth Lestrange…

Blaise mindent megtett, hogy elfojtsa a torkából feltörő horkanást.

-…Blaise Zabini – Anthony Goldstein

Blaise hirtelen nagyon csöndes lett.

Dolohov visszarakta a pergament az asztalára.

- A párbajok holnap kezdődnek. Ennek megfelelően a holnapi órák elmaradnak. A második forduló egy hét múlva lesz. Remélem mindenki megfelelő ismeretekkel bír a varázslópárbajozás szabályairól. Aki esetleg mégis elfelejtette volna azokat, megtalálja a leírásukat a harmadikos _Aranyvérű társadalmunk hagyományai _című tankönyvben. Oszolj!

A diákok felpattantak és izgatottan tárgyalták a párosításokat. Blaise elképedve rázta a fejét.

-Te és Monstro!

Seth Blaise- re fordította a tekintetét.

- Semmi meglepő nincs ebben. Az első körben senkivel nem akart összetenni, akit kedvel. Monstro legyőzése pedig szinte semmilyen érdemet nem jelent.

A barna hajú fiú mérgesen fujtatott.

- Ja, ő már csak ilyen szemét! Engem meg összerakott Goldstein-nel.

Seth töprengve szorította össze a száját. Goldstein nem könnyű ellenség. Éltanuló és két lábon járó könyvtár. Blaise viszont találékony, impulzív és kiszámíthatatlan. Nyugtatóan hátba veregette a barátját.

- Goldstein csak bemagolt egy csomó varázsigét. Nem ettől lesz jó párbajozó valaki.

Úgy tűnt, Blaise-nek ennyi bátorítás meg is teszi.

---------------------------

Hermione - mióta felhagyott azzal, hogy beszélni próbáljon Seth-tel - minden idejét arra fordította, hogy tovább folytassa a kastély felkutatását. Szokatlan módon Marietta néha elmaradt mellőle, amiért Hermione nagyon hálás volt a sorsnak. Így több ideje jutott, hogy a Tekergők Térképének segítségével megtervezze éjjeli felderítő útjait. Egy alkalommal sikerült újra beszöknie a hálóterembe úgy, hogy senki nem vette észre, hogy hová ment, és a terem is üres volt. Hermione felnyitotta a ládáját. Homlokán összefutottak a ráncok. Olyan könyvek hevertek a ruhái tetején, amiket már rég kiolvasott. _Nem a ládája aljába szokta tenni ezeket?_ Hirtelen összerándult a gyomra. _Valaki kutatott volna a ládájában? Vagy csak ő hagyta volna így a múltkor? Elvégre a Tekergők Térképét is a láda alján tartotta, talán nem tett mindent rendesen vissza…_ Kipakolta a ládáját, és számba vette a dolgait. Ruhák, könyvek, pennák, pergamenek, tintás üvegek, cipők…a térkép, és egy fénykép a szüleivel a házuk előtt még két évvel ezelőttről.

Hermione lezökkent az ágya szélére kezében a képpel. _Milyen vidámak voltak akkor._ Az apja deresedő halántékkal, de örökifjú vonásokkal gondtalanul nevet. Bal kezével magához húzza kamasz lányát, aki nevetve dől az oldalának. Anyja mellettük áll. Szelíden mosolyog a kamerába a maga csöndes módján, mégis biztonság, nyugalom és kedvesség sugárzik belőle.

Hermione gyengéden végigsimított a képen. _Szia apa… szia anya… _Mintha néma párbeszédet folytatott volna a fényképpel, csak meredt rá sokáig, csöndben. Az csupán két évvel ezelőtt készült, mégis mintha valami rég elmúlt világ ősöreg leletét tartotta volna a kezében.

A hosszú mozdulatlanságból egy sóhajjal rezzent fel. Visszasüllyesztette a képet a láda mélyére, és gyorsan felmérte még a maradék holmiját. Semmi sem hiányzott. Megnyugodva visszapakolt mindent, csak a térképet hagyta elöl. Már bejárta a pincét, a földszintet és az első emeletet… Fürkészni kezdte a második emelet alaprajzát. Éppen kiszemelte az aznapi útvonalat, amikor Marietta rontott a terembe. Hermionénak épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy elsuttogja „csíny letudva", a szőke lány lecsapott rá.

- Szóval itt bujkálsz! Már mindenütt kerestelek! Nem figyeled az időt? El fogunk késni átváltoztatástanról!

Hermione első reakciója az volt, hogy automatikusan a csuklójára nézett, aztán észbe kapott_. A varázslók világában nincsenek karórák! _Pálcájával egy ívet írt le a levegőben _„Tempus"_. Rögtön felderengtek az időt jelző mutatók a szeme előtt. Elkésve éppenséggel még nem voltak, de nagyon kellett csipkedniük magukat, ha fenn akarták tartani ezt az állapotot. Gyorsan talpra ugrott és a pergament visszasüllyesztette a ládájába.

- Huh! Köszönöm, hogy szóltál!

Marietta már az orra előtt sietett kifelé, és ő sietősen követte a lányt. Az átváltoztatástan teremben már mindenki a helyén ült. Alig zöttyentek le ők is a székükre, belépett Miss Yaxley és hosszas értekezésbe fogott a szerves és szervetlen anyagok közötti átváltoztatás nehézségeiről. Hermione éppen eltöprengett, hogy a többiek előtanulmányok híján mennyit értenek meg ebből a fejtegetésből, amikor Dolohov lépett a terembe. Miss Yaxley azonnal abbahagyta a magyarázatot, és némán várta, hogy a professzor az asztala elé sétáljon.

Dolohov minden udvariasságot nélkülözve röviden bejelentette, hogy diákokért jött, és elkezdte a szokásos tizenöt fős csoport összeállítását. Hermione talán először ittléte során kettős érzelmekkel figyelte az eseményeket. Természetesen egyetlen épelméjű ember sem vágyott arra, hogy kiválasszák gyakorlóalanynak sötét varázslatok órára. Ezt mostanra már mindenki megtanulta. Másrész ott lesz Seth Lestrange is. Ha vele kerülne párba legilimenciára, talán megmutathatná, hogy, mennyire bánja, ami történt… Gondolatait Dolohov hangja szakította meg.

- Az a kócos barna lány, meg a szőke szeplős fiú mögötte…

A háta mögé nézett. Mögötte a fiú már állt is fel, bár arca meglehetősen kelletlen fintorba húzódott. Tehát Dolohov rá értette a kócos barnát… Lassan felállt ő is, és a fiú nyomában kinyomakodott a sor végére, hogy csatlakozzon a terem szélén várakozók egyre növekvő csoportjához.

Dolohov kiterelte őket a folyosóra anélkül, hogy Miss Yaxley-től elbúcsúzott volna. Hermione még látta a tanárnő bosszús fintorát, mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó. Az út a sötét varázslatok teremhez ismerős volt. A vastag sötét tölgyfaajtó kitárult, és Hermione tekintete Seth-et kereste. Megpróbált a sorban úgy helyezkedni, hogy a fiú elé kerüljön. Az is meglátta őt, és gyorsan helyet cserélt a barátjával. Hermione elkedvetlenedett, és tekintetét arra a szőke fiúra függesztette, akihez került. Végighallgatta Dolohov magyarázatát arról, hogy mi a feladat, és hirtelen jeges kezek markoltak a gyomrába.

A szőke fiú elmosolyodott, és feléje döfte a kezében tartott finom kimunkálású rózsafa pálcát. _„Legilimens!"_

Hermione sokkal nehezebbnek találta boldog gondolatait megvédelmezni, mint régebben a rettegetteket. Azokat amúgy is igyekezett elzárva, elnyomva tartani az elméjében. Ellenben a boldog gondolatok minden nap erőforrásként szolgáltak, amelyek átsegítették a nehézségeken. Mindig támaszkodott rájuk, mindig „kéznél tartotta őket". Mielőtt elrejthette volna őket, érezte, hogy a fiú betör a tudatába, és emlékek kezdtek örvényleni a szeme előtt. Arcok, események…

Hirtelen változott a kép. Az apját látta, amint egy szűk koszos cella padlóján fekszik. Mellette nyögve görnyedezett az anyja. Mindkettőjüket sebek borították, a ruhák rongyként lógtak rajtuk. Hermione minden akaraterejét összeszedte. _Anya meghalt, anya nincs már… Apa biztonságban van…_ Érezte, hogy felkavarodik a gyomra, de mégis ura maradt a helyzetnek.

Hirtelen megint változott a látvány. Remus vonaglott a földön a _Cruciatus _kínjai alatt. Borostyánszín szeme vakon tekintett az égre, tagjai ívbe feszültek, ujjai a földet túrták. _Remus biztonságban van. Ez nem a valóság. Remus biztonságban van… _De tudta, hogy ez nem így van. Mentora folyamatosan küldetéseken vesz részt. Bármi megtörténhet vele. Bármi… Könnyek kezdtek lassan potyogni a szeméből, és anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, hátrálni kezdett. _Mit tehetnek még vele? Már mindenki megmutattak, akit szeret_. Ekkor azonban, mintha rémálmait ásták volna elő az elméje mélyéből a kép újra változott. Még egy ember jelent meg a földön Remus mellett. A fekete hajú fiú hajmeresztően üvöltött, míg feje jobbra-balra csapódott a földön, orrából és szájából vér szivárgott. Szemei visszafordultak a koponyájába, és verítékes, sápadt homlokán élesen rajzolódott ki a fekete kígyójel.


	11. 10 fejezet Tisztelet a küzdőknek

Megjegyzés: Minden tisztelet és dicsőség J.K.Rowlingot illeti a Harry Potter világ megálmodásáért.

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akik közül többen vizsgaidőszakban bétáznak.

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt! A dícséret nagyon jól esik, a kritika meg megdolgoztat:)

--------------------

10. fejezet – Tisztelet a küzdőknek, dicsőség a győzteseknek!

Seth higgadtan gombolta sárkánybőr csizmája oldalát. A Lestrange család hagyományos párbajöltözetét viselte. Az aranyvérű családok mindegyikében generációról generációra öröklődött ez a minden esetben egyedi és nagy értékű ruhadarab. A rajta lévő ruha egyszerűnek volt mondható. Nem díszítette sem hímzés, sem drágakő, anyaga minősége és a beleszőtt védelmező bűbájok azonban szinte felbecsülhetetlen értékűvé tették. A párbajruha mindig viselője termetéhez igazodott, és szinte súlytalannak érződött. A verseny céljából adódóan az anyagába szőtt további bűbájok nagy részét Seth nem használhatta a párbaj-verseny során. Tudta azonban, egy valós párbaj esetén ezek jelentős előnyhöz juttatnák.

Az utolsó gombot is a helyére csatolta, és az asztalán fekvő kesztyűk után nyúlt. Azok védték a csuklóját és kézfejét. Az ujjait mindenképpen szabadon kellett hagynia, hogy akadálytalanul és biztosan kezelhesse a pálcát. Utolsóként a váll-, nyak- és mellvértet csatolta fel. Azok ugyanúgy, mint a ruha hagyományos fekete színűek voltak, és sárkánybőrből készültek.

Pálcáját a csuklójához rögzített előírásos tokba csúsztatta, és megindult a társalgóra nyíló ajtó felé. Félúton járt, amikor a szoba ajtaja magától kinyílt. A sápadt Blaise állt az ajtóban.

- Tudnál segíteni ezekkel az átkozott vértekkel? Egyszerűen nem tudom felszíjazni őket!

Blaise kissé sápadt volt és két kezét gyanúsan sietősen kulcsolta össze a háta mögött. Seth tudta, hogy barátja izgul. A barna hajú fiúnak többet jelentett ez a verseny, mint bárkinek a házból. Szó nélkül Blais-hez lépett, beljebb húzta a szobába, becsukta mögötte az ajtót, majd szakértő szemmel megvizsgálta a vért csatjait.

A Zabini család párbajruhája díszesebb volt, mint az övé. A színe annak is hagyományos fekete volt, de a gombok türkizből készültek rajta és a mellvértek anyaga is kék volt. Seth gyanította, hogy az izlandi kéktarajú gejzírsárkány bőréből készült, így elsődlegesen a hő ellen nyújtott védelmet, de például a fagyasztó bűbájok ellen nem sok haszna volt. Könnyedén Blaise vállára dobta az egy darabból készült páncélt, és meghúzta a hát mentén és a hónalj alatt húzódó szíjakat. Blaise mormogott valami köszönetfélét, majd mindketten a nagyterem felé indultak.

--------------------------

A párbajozók a nagyterem melletti kisebb szobában gyülekeztek. Seth és Blaise az utolsók között érkeztek. Dolohov utasítására két sorba álltak fel. Mindenki mellett karnyújtásnyira leendő ellenfele állt, egymás mögött pedig a párbaj sorrendjében helyezkedtek el. A sötét varázslatok tanár némán és mereven állt dísztalárjában a menet élén. Egyszerre csak feltárult a szobát lezáró vastag tölgyfaajtó két szárnya, és Dolohov vezetésével rendezetten vonultak be a nagyterembe.

Miután ma a reggelit a szobájukba hozták a házimanók, tudták, hogy elegendő idő állt rendelkezésre, hogy átalakítsák a nagytermet. Belépve azonban ennek a tudatában is meglepődtek. Az asztalok eltűntek. Helyükön egy hosszú, magas, fekete bársonnyal fedett párbajpást húzódott, annak mentén két lépés távolságban székek álltak, mögöttük pedig további sorok húzódtak. A sorokban alacsonyabb évfolyamos, illetve hetedéves mardekáros diákok ültek, mögöttük tisztelettudó távolságra a félvérek álltak, egészen megtöltve a termet. A legelső sor üres maradt a párbajozók számára. A szemközti falon öt pár zászló függött a küzdők családi címerével.

A párbajpást közepénél egy díszes emelvény magasodott, ott sorakoztak a tanárok magas támlájú székei, azonban azok közül is kitűnt az igazgató különösen pompás trónusa. Rookwood – káprázatos dísztalárjában – maga is feltűnően kirítt egyszerű díszöltözetű kollégái sorából.

Miután a párbajozók leültek és Dolohov méltóságteljesnek szánt lassú léptekkel elfoglalta helyét a tanárok között, az igazgató felemelkedett székéről.

- Üdvözlöm aranyvérű társadalmunk minden tagját! - Itt végighordozta tekintetét a mardekáros diákok sorain. - Büszkén hódolunk ősi hagyományaink egyikének, a párbaj-versenynek. Sokan mérték már össze erejüket, tudásukat és tehetségüket az évszázadok során ennek a nemes versenynek a keretében. Sok összecsapás dicső története azóta is fennmaradt az utódok emlékezetében. Kötelezzen hát ez a tudat minden résztvevőt arra, hogy a szabályok betartásával, tiszta küzdelemben akarjon győzni! Egyetlen küzdő se feledje a verseny ősi mottóját! A vér kötelez! – Itt jelentőségteljes szünetet tartott. - A verseny választott bírái: Evan Rosier, az átváltoztatástan professzora és Perselus Piton, a bájitalok mestere.

Ahogy az igazgató feléjük intett, Rosier és Piton felemelkedtek a székükrőlelfoglalták helyüket a pást két oldalán.

- A párbajverseny levezetője: Antonyij Dolohov.

Dolohov szintén felállt, és a pást szélére sietett. Megállt, de nem állta meg némi izgatott fészkelődés nélkül. Rookwood ráncos arcáról sugárzott az elégedettség amint könnyed mozdulattal intett a pálcájával.

- Kezdődjék a tusa!

Dolohov azonnal a torkának szegezte a pálcáját _„Sonorus!"_

- A nyolcszázötvenharmadik párbajtusát ezennel megnyitom! Az első viadal résztvevői: Draco Malfoy és Wayne Hopkins!

Seth figyelmesen nézte a párbajozókat amint felemelkedtek székükről és felsétáltak a pástra, majd szertartásosan meghajoltak Rookwood és a tanárok, a bírák és egymás felé. Wayne Hopkins nem tudta teljesen titkolni a szorongását, de hősiesen küzdött az arcizmaival. Draco hűvös mosollyal fordult szembe ellenfelével. A Malfoyok párbajruhája- mely a hagyományos fekete helyett vajszínű selyemből készült, gazdag arany hímzéssel- elegánsan omlott le alakja körül. Hosszú ujjai lazán tartották rózsafa pálcáját.

Seth tudta, hogy egyenlőtlenek a feltételek. Malfoy sokkal képzettebb és tehetségesebb párbajozó, mint Hopkins. Mégis elismeréssel adózott a másik fiúnak. Ha némileg izgatottan állt is szembe szőke ellenfelével, nem adta fel eleve a harcot. A támadást is ő kezdte. Két gyors taroló átkot küldött az ellenfele felé, míg megpróbált közelebb férkőzni hozzá. Malfoy azonban könnyedén kivédte a támadást, és egy egyszerű gáncs ártást küldött az ellenfelére. Hopkins megzavarodott és visszakozott, alig elkerülve az egyszerű ártást. Malfoy azonban nem támadott tovább, így Hopkins újra próbálkozott. Egy dermesztő-taroló átok kombinációval tört előre, és némító bűbájt próbált ellenfelére szórni, amíg az védekezik. Malfoy könnyedén húzott fel egy bonyolult reflekciós és részleges abszorbciós pajzsot. Hopkins azonban nem bátortalanodott el, eltökélten előre szegezte a pálcáját. Ezúttal egy nem reguláris átokkal támadt. Pálcaintése nyomán tűzkígyó kelt életre a páston, és kúszott Malfoy felé.

Seth komolyan meglepődött. Hopkinstól ez a szintű varázslat nagyon is komoly eredménynek számított. Malfoy szinte elégedetten elmosolyodott, és a következő pillanatban szinte egyszerre történtek az események. Malfoy útnak indította a maga átkát, majd mielőtt a kígyó lesújthatott volna, tűzfalat vont maga köré. A tűzfal szinte felszippantotta a kígyót, ami feloszlott a lángok között. Eközben Hopkins körül pengeerdő ugrott ki a földből. Blaise felháborodottan sziszegett Seth fülébe.

- A szemétláda ellopta az átkodat!

Seth feleslegesnek tartotta, hogy ezzel foglalkozzon. Túlzottan lekötötte, hogy mi történik a páston. Hopkins-t szemmel láthatólag kizökkentette a pengék megjelenése. Malfoy ezalatt újabb átkot küldött rá. _„Oris Clavium!" _Hopkins ajka hitelen eltűnt az arcáról. A helyén sima bőr feszült a rémült fiú arcán. Seth összevonta a szemöldökét. Ez kétségtelenül a sötét varázslatok fizikai manipulációs átkai közé tartozott. Pillantása Dolohovra vándorolt, aki elégedett kis bólintással nyugtázta az átkot. Seth nem kételkedett benne, hogy Malfoy honnan szedte az ötletet, hogy ezt az átkot használja, és főleg hogy ki tanította meg neki…

Hopkins rémülten tapogatta az arcát, de a következő pillanatban fellendült a levegőbe, mintha a nyakánál fogva felakasztották volna, és fuldokolni kezdett. Néhány másodperc elteltével Rosier jelezte, hogy eldöntöttnek ítéli a viadalt. Minden szem kérdőleg Pitonra irányult. A bájitalok mestere Hoppkinra szegezte pálcáját és lassan a földre eresztette a fiút. Beavatkozása egyértelműen azt jelentette, hogy a viadal eldőlt Malfoy javára. Újabb néma intésére Hopkins ajka újra megjelent az arcán, és a tőrök visszasüllyedtek a földbe.

Dolohov elégedetten jelentette be.

- Az első viadal győztese Draco Malfoy!

Az első pár zászló közül a Hopkins család címerével díszített eltűnt, és az egész helyet a Malfolyok ezüst sárkánykígyós lobogója foglalta el.

Seth tisztában volt vele, hogy Malfoy már az első pillanatban bevethette volna ezt a támadást, mégis hagyta Hopins-t, hadd próbálkozzon. Kivárta, amíg a fiú mutat valami komolyabb varázslatot, és csupán ekkor támadott maga is. Szüksége volt arra, hogy ellenfele legalább némileg komolynak látsszon, súlyt adva így az ő győzelmének.

Dolohov behízelgő mosollyal még a szőke fiú felé intett, majd bejelentette a következő küzdőpárost.

- A második viadal résztvevői: Theodore Nott és Keven Ehuelhule!

Nott felmasírozott sötétszürke egyenruha-szerű párbajruhájában. Ehuelhule hasonlóan robosztus alkatát fekete ruha fedte, amelyet az Ehuelhule-család piros-ezüst címere díszített.

– Ez csúnya lesz! - súgta Blaise. Seth egyetértett. Mindkét fiú kemény párbajozó. Inkább az erő jellemezte őket, mint a kifinomultság.

A két küzdő a szertartásos meghajlások után küzdő állásba helyezkedett. Szinte egy időben támadtak. Mindegyik közelebb próbált kerülni a másikhoz, és miközben sorban küldték egymásra az átkokat, szinte alig fordítottak figyelmet a védekezésre. Ennek eredményeként hamarosan mindkettő kisebb karcolásokból vérzett. Ehuelhule egy csonttörő átkot küldött Nott lábára, majd a szeme felé lökött egy szemfényvesztő rontást. Nott sietősen kivédte a csonttörő átkot. Azonban a sietségnek ára volt: az átok töredékesen áttört a védelmen, és megrepesztette a sípcsontját. A fiú fölszisszent a fájdalomtól. A szemfényvesztő rontást sikeresen elkerülte, és Ehuelhule ujjai felé irányozva egy metélő átkot küldött a fiúra, és amíg az kitért, a lábai irányába hurkot vetett a pálcájából. A hurok a következő pálcaintésre megszorult. Ehuelhule megingott, de állva maradt. Nott a párbaj befejezéseként taroló átkot küldött a fiú felé. Ehuelhule ezt látva felemelte a pálcáját, és ugyanezt az átkot küldte ellenfele irányába. A két átok összeütközött és találkozáspontjuk fehéren izzott, ahogy a két párbajozó akarata némán összefeszült, majd hirtelen, mintha a találkozáspont felrobbant volna, abból több fényes villám cikázott mindkét fiú felé. Egyszerre vetette hátra őket a felszabaduló mágikus energia, lerepítve őket a pástról. Rosier és Piton a párbajozókhoz sietett. Először Piton, majd az átváltoztatástan tanár emelte fel a tenyerét, mutatva, hogy a párbajozó küzdésképtelen. Dolohov csak röviden bólintott mielőtt bejelentette volna.

- A második párbaj eredménye döntetlen. A párbajozók egyike sem vehet részt a következő fordulóban, mivel mindketten, bár akaratuk ellenére, de elhagyták a pástot.

A második pár zászló egyszerűen eltűnt a falról. Rookwood ráncos arca helytelenítő fintorba görbült. A verseny során először a szomszédjához hajolt, és a fülébe súgott valamit, amire Avery helyeslően bólogatott.

Blaise csak a fejét csóválta.

- Mondtam, hogy csúnya lesz.

Seth némán egyetértett. Ettől a párostól várta a legkevesebb taktikázást, és nem is csalódott. A két taroló átkot keresztezni ostoba és veszélyes volt Ehuelhule részéről, bár világos volt számára, a fiú csak azért választotta ezt, hogy megakadályozza Nott-ot abban, hogy továbbjusson a versenyben. Még annak árán is, hogy valószínűleg a következő két hetet mindketten a gyengélkedőn fogják tölteni.

Dolohov némi torokköszörülés után, amelyet szintén felhangosított a _Sonorus _bűbáj, szólította a következő két versenyzőt. Crak és Cornjual elsétáltak a pást két végére. Crak kissé darabos meghajlásától élesen elütött Cornjual könnyed és elegáns tisztelgése. Seth ennek ellenére tudta, hogy Crak-ot nem érdemes lebecsülni. A fiú darabos mozgású és egy kicsit lassú volt, de emellett jó taktikus és erőteljes párbajozó is. A küzdelem ennek megfelelően sokkal óvatosabban indult, mint az előző. A két ellenfél csak próbálgatta egymást. Cornjual messze túlszárnyalta gyorsaságban a robosztus fiút, de azt nagyerejű pajzsbűbájai megvédték a támadások többségétől, a többit pedig sikeresen elkerülte. Úgy tűnt, hogy Crak bebetonozza magát erőteljes védelme mögé, és ellenfele hibáit keresi az alkalmas támadáshoz. Cornjual rendszeresen váltogatta az átkokat és rontásokat, próbálgatva a Crak-ot védő pajzsok erejét. Azok egyelőre kitartottak. Egy idő után azonban új taktikához folyamodott. Az átkok és rontások közé egy sötét transzfigurációs bűbájt szőtt. Crak elkerekedett szemmel figyelte, hogy a pást felé eső része szilárd talajból futóhomokká alakul át, és lába lassan süllyedni kezd. Minden küszködése ellenére már térdig állt a homokban, amikor feloldotta az őt védő pajzsbűbájt, hogy megpróbálkozzon egy sietős ellenátokkal. Ebben a pillalantban azonban kiröppent a pálca a kezéből, ahogy Cornjual _Cupitulatus_-t kiáltott. Amint a viszonylag rövid magyalpálca a páston kívül landolt, a barna hajú fiú feloldotta a futóhomok varázslatot ellenfele körül. Piton és Roser is Cornjual felöli karjukat emelték magasba, jelezve, hogy a fiút ítélik győztesnek.

Seth végignézte, ahogy Cornjual magához hívja, majd visszaadja Crak pálcáját és elhagyják a pástot, elöl a győztes, utána a legyőzött. Egyértelműen ez volt eddig a legszebb párbaj. Mindkét versenyző a képességei teljes ismeretében, taktikusan küzdött. Sajnálta, hogy nem Crak vagy Cornjual lett az ellenfele.

Dolohov ebben a pillanatban Monstro és az ő nevét kiáltotta. Amint felemelkedett a székéről, Blaise még odasuttogta neki.

- Kívánnék sok szerencsét, de azt hiszem Monstro esetében ez sértés lenne.

Seth finoman elhúzta a száját, de más jelét nem adta, hogy hallotta, amit Blaise mondott.

Mindketten felsétáltak a pástra. Meghajtották magukat az igazgató, a tanárok és a bírák, majd egymás felé is.

Egy darabig mozdulatlanul figyelték egymást. Monstro küzdő állásban, Seth lazán leengedett karral. A nagydarab fiú némi várakozás után döcögősen támadásba lendült. Seth a pálcamozdulatot figyelte. A Roxfortban a legtöbb aranyvérű a harmadév után már csak nagyon apró pálcamozdulatokat tett, Monstro azonban még mindig úgy rajzolta a mozdulatokat a levegőbe, mint az írni tanulók a betűket. A mozdulat felénél Seth már tudta mire számítson. _Sóbálvány átok._ Felidézte az ellenátkot az elméjében, és némán megpöccintette a pálcáját. Ellenátka szinte Monstro pálcája hegyén érte a készülődő varázslatot, ami szétoszlott, mielőtt elindulhatott volna. A fiú bután meredt a pálcájára. Újabb és újabb alapszintű varázslattal próbálkozott, hasonló eredménnyel. Dühösen meredt Seth-re, úgy markolva a fiú ellen hatástalannak tűnő fadarabot, mintha a varázslás helyett fizikai tettlegességet fontolgatna a fejében. Ekkor azonban a pálca kiugrott a kezéből, és a kettőjük közötti távolságot átszelve a másik kezébe vitorlázott. Seth ujjai összecsukódtak ellenfele pálcája körül, Monstro pedig még mindig értetlenül bámulta üres kezét.

Rosier és Piton teljes egyetértésben a magasba emelték karjukat. A nagydarab fiú tanácstalanul forgolódni kezdett, míg Dolohov be nem jelentette, hogy a párbaj győztese Seth Lestrange. Ekkor csak mogorván összeharapta a fogait, és lesietett a pástról. Seth maga is elhagyta az emelvényt, és átadta ellenfele pálcáját Rosiernek, mielőtt visszasétált volna Blaise mellé. Amikor leült, az oldalba bökte, és kissé sápadt arcán kaján vigyor terült szét.

- Most már örülök, hogy nem én kaptam Monstro-t! Fele ennyire se szórakoztam volna ilyen jól!

Seth visszamosolygott rá.

Dolohov a következő párost szólította, és a feketehajú fiú elkomorult.

- Én viszont komolyan sok szerencsét kívánok, Blaise!

Blaise arca is komorrá vált, ahogy felemelkedett a székéről.

- Kösz, azt hiszem rám fér!

Goldsteinnel együtt sétáltak a pástig, majd ott szétváltak, mindenki a maga oldala felé igyekezve. Zabini kék nyakpáncélja és türkiz gombjai élesen eltértek a Goldstein-család dísztelen barna párbajruhájától.

Seth gondosan mérlegelte a két küzdőt. Ez a párbaj ígérkezett a legizgalmasabbnak. Két gyökeresen ellentétes adottságú ellenfél állt egymással szemben. Ahogyan arra Seth számított, Goldstein támadt először. A levegő manipuláció, amit használt, a magas szintű fizikai manipulációs átkokhoz tartozott. Blaise védekezése csak részben volt képes azt hárítani, és a fiú megtántorodott, ahogy a kisebb szélvihar majdnem ledöntötte lábáról. Goldstein újabb rontásokat és átkokat küldött ellenfele felé. Egytől-egyik nem szokványos párbaj átkokat. Seth egy részüket felismerte. Blaise-zel ők is kigyűjtötték ezeket a könyvtárban. Úgy tűnt, barátja is felismeri és könnyen hárítja is azokat. Voltak azonban olyan átkok, amelyeknek csupán a kategóriáját volt képes megállapítani. Ezeket Blaise is csak töredékesen védte ki.

Seth kezdett türelmetlen lenni. Blaise-nek alig maradt ideje néhány támadásra, annyira lekötötte minden idejét a védekezés_. Miért nem jön már elő a bájitalokkal?_

Az, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, hirtelen teljes blokkoló pajzsbűbájt rántott fel, majd a ruhája mellrészéből egy kristály üvegcsét vett elő. Felhajtotta a tartalmát, és feloldotta a pajzsbűbájt. Goldstein zavarodottan bámulta az egész jelenetet. Seth meg tudta érteni. A bájitalok használata megengedett, de ritka a párbajok során. A szabályok szerint a párbajozó csak ellenfele jelenlétében vehet ilyesmit be, esélyt adva a másiknak, hogy a bájital mibenlétét felismerve ugyanúgy védekezni tudjon, mint egy átok vagy rontás esetén. Seth azonban tudta, hogy magas szintű bájitalismerettel kell rendelkeznie annak, aki csupán szín és konzisztencia alapján meg tudja állapítani egy bájitalról, hogy az milyen hatásokkal bír. Piton felismerhette a főzetet, mert szeme elismerően Blaise-re villant. A fiú alakja enyhén vibrálni kezdett, majd eltűnt. Goldstein azonnal megpróbálkozott a kaméleon- és a kiábrándító bűbáj ellenvarázslatával, de a _Revelo_ semmilyen eredményt nem hozott.

Goldstein felrántotta a varázsvilágban ismert legerősebb pajzsot, és a környezetét vizslatta áruló jelek után. Blaise azonban nem tűnt fel, viszont a gyöngyház fényű pajzs Goldstein körül hirtelen tejszerű lett, gátolva minden kilátást, majd egyszerűen olvadni kezdett. A fiú küszködött, hogy visszaállítsa az eredeti állapotot, a pajzs azonban lassan felfedte fejét és vállát. Abban a pillanatban pálca feszült a torkának, és Blaise alakja újra láthatóvá vált. Karnyújtásnyira állt ellenfelétől, arcán a küzdelem feszültségének és a győzelme felett érzett diadalnak a keverékével. Goldstein kelletlenül elejtette a pálcáját.

Rosier és Piton egyértelműen jelezték, hogy Blaise-t tartják győztesnek. Dolohov egy darabig olyan dühösen meredt a pástra, mintha személyes sértésnek érezné, hogy a bírók olyan eredményt mutatnak, amire egyáltalán nem számított, majd kihirdette a győztest.

- Az ötödik párbaj győztese… khm… Blaise Zabini. A párbaj első napját lezártnak nyilvánítom. – Az itt következő szünet mutatta, hogy mekkora erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy úrrá legyen dühtől kissé magas fekvésűvé vált hangján a szertartásos zárómondat kedvéért. - Tisztelet a küzdőknek, dicsőség a győzteseknek!

Piton és Rosier visszatért a tanári emelvényre, Dolohov a küzdők széke felé indult. Nott és Ehuelhule helye üresen tátongott a többi között. A sötét varázslatok tanára elhaladt mellettük, majd mereven megállt a széksor szélénél, és Rookwood-ra irányította a tekintetét.

Az igazgató felemelkedett díszes karosszékéből, és rövid tisztelgő mozdulatot tett a pálcájával a párbajozók felé.

- Sokáig virágozzék még nemes társadalmunk ragyogó hagyománya! Tisztelet a küzdőknek, mert a küzdelem örök! A Sötét Nagyúr harca fajunk megmaradásáért örök! Dicsőség a győzőknek, mert a győztesek formálják a világot! A Nagyúr akarata és katonáinak hősiessége formálja világot! – Szemmel láthatólag a szónoklat őt magát is belelkesítette - Ne feledjük, hogy kik vagyunk! Ne feledjük, hogy mivel tartozunk származásunknak! A vér kötelez! Köt minket a Sötét Nagyúrhoz!

Pálcájával a mennyezet felé intett, és abból kirobbant a Sötét Jel. A diákok felpattantak székükről, és leborultak a Jel előtt, míg a tanárok és az igazgató fél térdre ereszkedett. A koponya és a kígyó jele ragyogóan rajzolódott ki a nagyterem egén, zöldes fényt vetve mindenre és mindenkire.

-----------------------

Hermione némán figyelte, hogyan vonul be a terembe a bárbajozók kettős sora. Hála Mariettának, már nagyon sokat tudott róluk, valamint néhány saját tapasztalatra szert tett a sötét varázslatok órán is.

A roxforti küldetés előtt még úgy gondolta, hogy a halálfalók csupán a társadalom egy szűk rétege. A Rend győzelmével majd az Azkabanba kerülnek, a felszabadított varázstársadalom pedig visszatér az eredeti kerékvágásba. Most, ahogy itt állt a nagyteremben, az aranyvérű hagyományok egyikének szemtanújaként, rádöbbent, hogy korántsem ilyen egyszerű a helyzet. Egy teljes társadalom állt Voldemort rendszere mögött.

Az aranyvérűeket nem lehet mind az Azkabanba küldeni. Sokan nem vállalták, hogy olyan sorsra jussanak, mint a Weasley család. Sohasem lenne annak társadalmi támogatottsága, hogy mindenkit elítéljenek, aki a Roxfortba jár, és akinek a családja ezért, és a társadalmi rangja megtartása érdekében behódolt Voldemortnak.

Ha Hermione teljesen őszinte akart lenni magához, be kellett vallania, hogy az aranyvérű diákok között is volt különbség. Némelyek élvezték a hatalmat, amit a sötét varázslatok gyakorlása adott. Némelyek csak jó tanuló módjára elsajátították a sötét varázslatokat ugyanúgy, mint bármilyen más tantárgyat, kritika nélkül, hiszen a társadalom ezt várta tőlük. Némelyek - mint Seth is - tudatosan sajátították el és alkalmazták a sötét varázslatokat, de nem a hatalomért, hanem a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatára készülve. Őket katonának nevelték már azóta, hogy járni, gondolkozni tudtak. _Kiket küldene hát az Azkabanba az előtte elhaladó fiatalok közül? Mikor felelős valaki már saját maga a tetteiért? Mi várható valakitől, akinek a lázadása esetén a teljes családját kiirtanák?_

Hermione azzal is tisztában volt, hogy a látszat ellenére a félvérek számára is tartogat előnyt a jelenlegi rendszer. Az aranyvérűek nemes származásuknál fogva nem dolgoztak, nem is dolgozhattak, „ha becsülték magukat valamire". A mugli származásúak képzettség híján nem jelentettek többé konkurenciát az állások betöltésénél. Azelőtt a Minisztériumban minden helyre több más jelentkezővel kellett megküzdeni. Most azonban a félvérek akadálytalanul, szinte automatikusan töltötték fel a minisztériumi helyeket. Sok boltot, amelyet mugli származású tulajdonosától vettek el, félvérek kaptak meg…

Hermione felsóhajtott. Amióta a Roxfortba betette a lábát, az eredeti kép a Rend végső győzeleméről egyre árnyaltabb lett. Eltűntek a fekete és fehér színek, és átadták a helyüket a bizonytalan szürkéknek.

Gondolatait Rookwood szónoklata szakította félbe. Tekintete követte Rosiert, Pitont és Dolohovot, amint azok a pást mellé sétáltak a tanári emelvényről.

Amikor bejelentették az első küzdő párost, Marietta izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett mellette, és suttogni kezdett hetedéves ismerősével.

Hermione tisztában volt vele, hogy milyen kivételes alkalma nyílik az ellenség tanulmányozására. A párbajok során lehetősége lesz arra, hogy megismerkedjen a Roxfortban tanított átkok körével és párbajtaktikákkal.

Marietta széleskörű tájékoztatása nélkül is elég sokat tudott olvasmányaiból a párbaj-versenyekről. Hagyományuk egészen a kora középkorig nyúlt vissza. Abban az időben még minden társadalmi réteg művelt valamiféle hadgyakorlatot, a későbbiekben azonban csupán az aranyvérűek körében maradt fenn ez a szokás, és átalakult párbaj-versennyé. Szigorú szabályok kötötték a versenyzőket, így a párbajruhákba szőtt különböző pajzsbűbájokat nem lehetett használni. A támadásoknak megszabott rendje volt. Az alkalmazható átkok köre nem terjedt ki a halálos hatású átkokra és bájitalokra. Ennek ellenére nem voltak ritkák a halálesetek és a maradandó sérülések…

A jelenlegi párosról tudott annyit, hogy megítélje az egyenlőtlen erőviszonyokat. A Hopkins által alkalmazott bűbájok mindegyikét ismerte. Azokat a Rend is széles körben használta. Nem is tartoztak a legbonyolultabbak közé. Malfoy végső varázslataihoz foghatót azonban még sohasem látott. Abban biztos volt, hogy valamiféle sötét varázslatról lehet szó, és gondosan megjegyezte az elhangzó varázsigéket is.

A következő kettős, Nott és Ehuelhule majdhogynem mészárszékké változtatta a pástot. Mindketten a másik fizikai megsebesítésére törekedtek. Sok átokról amit használtak, már hallott, de még egyiküket sem próbálta. Tudta azonban, hogy hatásuk súlyos sérüléseket okozhat. A küzdőkön egyre több helyen jelent meg valamiféle erősen vérző sérülés.

Az átkok ütközésének hatása lehengerlő volt. Sokáig hunyorgott a fényes villanás után. Elképesztette a felszabaduló energia ereje. A mágia, ami eddig csak szelídített, hasznos háziállatnak tűnt a számára, ami a varázsló, illetve a boszorkány akaratának csupán eszköze, hirtelen a szeme láttára mutatta meg öntörvényű, megzabolázhatatlan, romboló oldalát.

Még mindig elgondolkozva rágta az ajkát, amikor meghallotta a következő párviadal résztvevőinek a nevét. Érdeklődve szegezte a tekintetét a pástra. Sokat hallott már Cornjualról. Általában mindenki csak áradozott róla. Az aranyvérűek között ő a legkevésbé öntelt… Segítőkész és lovagias... Az évfolyam legjobb tanulója… és nem utolsósorban a félvér lányok többségének véleménye szerint rendkívül jóképű.

Cornjual valóban magas, kecses mozgású fiú volt, szabályos arccal, sötétbarna hajjal és szemmel. Egész tartásában volt valami lágyság. Eleganciája ellenére nem volt olyan gőgös és hideg, mint például Draco Malfoy. Hermione-t azonban a kinézeténél sokkal jobban érdekelték azok az átkok, amiket használt.

Nagy bosszúságára egyiket sem ismerte fel. Most sajnálta csak igazán, hogy a félvérek nem használhatták az iskola könyvtárát. Érdeklődéssel figyelte Crak védekezését is. A kövérkés fiú sokkal képzettebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogyan azt első látásra gondolta volna. A Rend általánosan használt pajzsbűbája a _Protego_ volt. Ez a bűbáj széleskörű védelmet biztosított amellett, hogy lehetővé tette használója számára, hogy maga is átkokat és ártásokat küldjön az ellenfelére. Azonban ereje nagyban függött a bűbájt létrehozó varázsló vagy boszorkány mágikus erejétől. Léteztek specializált, sokkal erősebb védőbűbájok. Ezek azonban fennállásuk alatt megakadályozták, hogy az általuk védelmezett varázsló egyéb bűbájokat is létrehozzon. A Roxfort diákjai mégis eredményesen alkalmazták ezeket, és Hermione jól az agyába véste a megfigyelt védekezési taktikát. Crak tényleg mesterfokon űzte a pajzsbűbájok alkalmazását. De hamarosan megfigyelhette a védekezés árnyoldalát is. Kombinált támadások ellen csak limitált védelmet nyújtott. Cornjual egyszerűen túlterhelte Crak védelmét azzal, hogy átkot, rontást és transzfigurációt egyszerre alkalmazott ellene.

Hermione lassan annyi varázsigét gyűjtött össze a fejében, hogy mindent megadott volna, ha pergamenere jegyezhette volna őket, nehogy egy is elvesszen.

Azonban hamarosan szétkergették a gondolatait Dolohov szavai, mert egy ismerős nevet említettek…

-…és Seth Lestrange.

Hermione olyan hirtelen kapta vissza a tekintetét a pástra, hogy beleroppant a nyaka. Seth egyenletes, nyugodt léptekkel haladt a pást tőle távolabbi vége felé. A másik irányba egy hegyomlásnyi, mogorva fiú igyekezett döngő léptekkel. Hermione hálás volt érte, hogy nem mugli birkózást néz éppen. A nagydarab fiú könnyedén derékba törte volna könnyűléptű, nyúlánk ellenfelét. Mindketten szertartásosan meghajoltak, majd felkészültek a párbajra. Illetve Monstro készült fel, mert Seth ugyanabban a pózban várta a támadást, amiben megállt a páston. Könnyedén leeresztett karokkal, egyik lábára helyezett testsúllyal.

Monsrto támadásba lendült. Mozdulatai nehézkesek, darabosak voltak. Seth azonban még mindig mozdulatlanul állt. Monstro már majdnem befejezte a pálcamozdulatot, mikor Seth csak könnyedén pöccintett a sajátjával. Hermione eltátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy az ellenátok Monstro pálcája hegyén éri a készülő varázslatot, és kioltja azt. Ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha pontosan a készülődő átok ellenátkát alkalmazzák. A második támadásnál már jobban megfigyelte, hogy mit is csinál Seth. A fiú élesen figyelte ellenfele mozdulatát. Hermioine is Monstrora szegezte a szemét. Nézte a pálcamozdulatot és próbálta kitalálni, hogy mi is lehet a készülő varázslat. _Talán tarolóátok?_ Szeme gyorsan visszaugrott Seth-re. A fiú pálcamozdulata szinte már csak jelképes volt. Nyilvánvalóan annyi mágikus erőt irányított olyan koncentrációval, hogy a pálcamozdulat már szinte felesleges volt számára. Monstro támadása újra elhalt a pálcája hegyén. A párbaj egy hozzá nem értő kívülálló szempontjából talán elég eseménytelennek tűnt. Kívülről nézve leginkább úgy látszott, hogy Monstro pálcája elromlott, és képtelen belőle varázslatot kicsalni. Hermione viszont teljes értékében tudta becsülni a nonverbális ellenátkokat. Azzal, hogy Seth lemondott a pajzsbűbájok használatáról, és csupán nonverbális ellenátkokat használt, szinte esélyt adott Monstro-nak a nyerésre. Csak egyetlen megingás a koncentrációban, csak egyetlen rosszul felmért mozdulat… Seth azonban nem hibázott. Monstro ostobán nézte, ahogy a párbaj végén ellenfele egyetlen szó nélkül kibűvölte a pálcát a kezéből. Kétségtelen, a nagydarab fiú csak akkor értette meg, hogy vége a párbajnak, amikor Dolohov bejelentette a győztest. Seth könnyedén és elegánsan sétált le a pástról. Csupán néhány apró, szinte észrevehetetlen izzadságcsepp tanúskodott a homlokán arról, hogy ez az elegáns mutatvány valójában mennyi koncentrációba került.

Visszaült Blaise Zabini mellé, és néhány szót váltott vele. Barátja azonban rövidesen felemelkedett a helyéről, amikor Dolohov őt és ellenfelét szólította. Marietta újra sugdolózni kezdett a szomszédjával, Hermione pedig még mindig Seth-et nézte. A fiú tekintete hűségesen követte barátját, amint az a pást felé sétált. Rövidesen ellenfele is felsétált vele szembe, az emelvény ellentétes végére. A meghajlások után rögtön elkezdődött a küzdelem. Rövidesen kiderült, hogy ellenfele sokkal képzettebb, mint Blaise. Seth feszült arccal ült a helyén, idegességéről csak az árulkodott, hogy néha türelmetlenül toppantott a lábával. Hirtelen teljes testtartása megváltozott. Önkéntelenül is előre dőlt a székén, mintha felpattanni készülne. Hermione zavartan rántotta vissza a pillantását a pástra. Blaise teljes blokkoló pajzsot rántott fel. Hermione értetlenül meredt a jelenetre. _Miért..?_ A következő pillanatban megértette, hogy miért. Blaise egy apró fiolát vett elő a talárja belső zsebéből és felhajtotta a tartalmát. _Bájital!_ Hermione olvasott a bájitalok használatáról a párbajok során. Azt is tudta, hogy egy-egy ilyen eset ritkán fordul elő. Nem csodálta, hogy Blaise ellenfele tanácstalan. Amennyire ki tudta venni, a folyadék átlátszó és égszínkék színű volt. _Talán valamiféle álcázó bájital_. Hasonlókról tanult Remussal annak idején. Főleg mivel jól jöhettek egy mugli származású boszorkánynak. A következő pillanatban Blaise eltűnt, és Hermione büszkén állapította meg, hogy nem tévedett a bájital természetét illetően. Goldstein azonban szemmel láthatólag nem tudott mit kezdeni a jelenséggel. Egyedüli választása egy teljes blokkoló pajzs felhúzása volt. Ez azonban megmagyarázhatatlan módon olvadni kezdett körülötte. _Létezik olyan bűbáj, ami áttöri a védő bűbájokat?_ Hermione önkéntelenül is előrehajolt, hogy jobban lásson. Goldstein arca és válla előtűnt az átlátszatlan pajzs mögül, és abban a pillanatban pálca szegeződött a nyakának. Seth elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében. Marietta oldalba bökte Hermione-t, de az észre sem vette. Egyre csak a bájital problematikáján gondolkozott. A lány egy apró fintorral elfordult tőle.

Dolohov bejelentette az utolsó párbaj nyertesét is. Piton és Rosier visszatértek az emelvényre. Rookwood újra szólásra emelkedett. Hermione figyelme akkor terelődött a beszéd tartalmára, amikor meghallotta a Sötét Nagyúr nevét és onnantól kezdve úgy érezte, hogy görcsbe rándul a gyomra. A Sötét Jegy megjelenésekor más szabályosan rosszul volt. Körülötte mindenki a földre vetette magát, alatta pedig megbicsaklott reszkető térde. A zöldes fény bevilágította körülötte a termet, mindent ijesztő halotti sápadt színbe vonva. Úgy érezte, hogy elmerül a kétségbeesés és a gyengeség hullámaiban. _Hogyan nyerhetnének? Hogyan gondolta a Rend, hogy nyerhetnek?_ Körülötte Voldemort hűséges hívei térdepeltek végeláthatatlan sorokban.

A/N: A történetben alkalmazott futóhomok-átokról The Dark Lord Nedved Legacies sorozatában a Grim c. történetben olvastam először. Mindenkinek ajánlom figyelmébe, nekem enahma mellett ő a kedvencem.

Az ajkak eltűnése mindenkinek ismerős lehet a Mátrix-ból:)


	12. 11 fejezet Cornjual

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling tulajdona minden, én itt csak írogatok :)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akik sokat segítenek és nem csak a bétázással

Külön köszönet a hozzászólásokért! Már többször terveztem, hogy válaszolok a kérdésekre. Most a fejezet után meg is teszem!

---------------------

11. fejezet

Hermione nesztelen léptekkel lopakodott a néptelen második emeleti folyosón. Ez volt az utolsó kutató körútja ezen a szinten. A Tekergők Térképének tanúsága szerint csupán a harmadik emelet maradt felderítetlen, meg a kastélyhoz tartozó tornyok. Furcsán vegyes érzelmek lettek úrrá rajta. Egyrészt nőtt benne a feszültség, hiszen egyre előrébb haladt a rá bízott feladat teljesítésében, és elviekben egyre közelebb jutott ahhoz, hogy megtalálja a valószínűsíthető helyek szűkülésével a jóslat rejtekhelyét. Másrészt azonban egyre jobban úrrá lett rajta a csüggedés. Eddig nem talált semmit. _Lehet, hogy úgy elrejtették a termet, hogy sosem talál rá? Talán valami hibát csinált, átsiklott valami felett, és már rég túlhaladt a jóslat rejtekhelyén..._

Abban is reménykedett, hogy idővel megszokja majd az éjjeli felderítő utakkal járó félelmet és izgalmat. Ehhez képest ugyanúgy remegett a gyomra, mint az első alkalommal. A pálcája végén égő kicsiny fényforrás ijesztő árnyakat vetett a folyosó falára. Idegesen pillantott a kezében tartott térképre. Nincs itt senki… a folyosó üres…

Ahogy tovább lépkedett, hirtelen mintha éles karmok mélyedtek volna a hátába, a bőre bizsergett, mint amikor elektromos ütés éri az embert. Rémülten kapta fel a fejét. Csupán néhány lépésre állt egy fenyegető fekete kaputól, ami egyáltalán nem szerepelt a térképen. Aszerint a folyosó tovább folytatódott, és jobbra-balra még termek nyíltak. Hermione újra a kapurabámult. Minden érzéke figyelmeztette, hogy ne menjen közelebb. _Átépítették volna a kastélyt? _- töprengett idegesen, majd sietősen elvégezte a tanult felderítő bűbájt. A felbukkanó rúnák szövevénye egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett a megszokott roxforti védőbűbájokra.

Mintázatuk fenyegető, sötét, rosszakaratú aurát árasztott magából. Hermione minden késztetése ellenére a helyén maradt, és tüzetesen átvizsgálta a szövevényt a jóslatra utaló rész után kutatva, de ilyet nem talált. A kapu minden jel szerint a mögötte rejtőző termet vagy termeket védte.

Fázósan összerázkódott, mintha hideg fuvallat futott volna végig a bőrén, és hirtelen rettenetesen fáradt lett. Csak lecsukni a szemét egy kicsit, csak megpihenni… Összeszorította a fogát, és emberfeletti erővel vette rá magát minden lépésre, ami távolabb vitte a baljós ajtótól. Úgy tűnt, egy örökkévalóságig tart elvonszolni magát a folyosó végéig. Amint befordult a keresztfolyosóra, mintha hirtelen súlyos kéz csúszott volna le a válláról; a furcsa fáradtság eltűnt, és csak a természetes kimerültség maradt a helyén. Ennek ellenére futott egészen a félvérek hálóterméig.

----------------------

Amióta csak visszatért legutóbbi éjjeli körútjáról, Hermione egyre a sötét ajtó titkán töprengett. A folyosón sétálva adódott most lehetősége erre, mert Marietta megint hetedikes barátnőjével csevegett a hálóteremben, és úgy tűnt, ez visszatartja attól, hogy mint általában, Hermione nyomában ügessen, és a legújabb pletykákkal traktálja. A lány egyre az átélt homályos érzéseket bogozgatta. A kapu nyilvánvalóan különbözött a kastély többi részétől. A Tekergők Térképe szerint új építmény, hiszen Lupin idejében ez a rész a kastélynak egy teljesen nyitott szárnya volt. _Elképzelhető, hogy Voldemort alakíttatta át a kastély ezen részét? Vajon miért? Mit rejt a kapu? _A gondolatok követhetetlen gyorsasággal kergették egymást a fejében. _Ha a kastély más részén sem találja a jóslat nyomát, az egyedüli elképzelhető rejtekhely a kapu mögötti termek egyike, tehát…_

Ideáig jutott, mikor hirtelen iszonyú fájdalom hasított az agyába. Úgy érezte, hogy széthullik körülötte a világ. Könnyektől elhomályosodott szemmel nézett körül. Mi történt? Hol van?

Érezte a teste alatt a folyosó hideg kövét. Bizonytalanul tapogatózott maga körül. _Elestem…_ Megpróbálta félrepislogni a könnyeket szeméből, mert úgy tűnt, egy arc hajol föléje, és elmosódottan egy mélycsengésű hang foszlányait hallotta. Nagyot nyelt, amitől undok fémes íz tolakodott a szájába. Érezte, hogy az arca is nedves. Újabb pislogás után viszonylag kitisztult a látása. Legalább is annyit meg tudott állapítani, hogy egy barna hajú fiú hajol feléje, és beszél hozzá. Pillantása a fiú ruhájára esett. Fájdalomtól elgyötört teste azonnali adrenalin lökettel felet a látványra. _Egy mardekáros!_ Hirtelen mozdulatára a fiú megnyugtatóan intett, és bocsánatkérő, bűnbánó arccal tovább magyarázott. Most már az is eljutott Hermione tudatába, hogy mit mond.

-…Nem vettelek észre… Eltört az orrod.. Maradj veszteg, amíg rendbe hozom…

Hermione emlékezetében hirtelen felmerült a vérző kezét törölgető Seth Lestrange. A Roxfortban minden jel szerint nem végeztek túl kiterjedt oktatást a gyógyító bűbájok terén. Rémülten mocorogni kezdett, de a fiú határozottan lefogta, miközben pálcájával az arca felé intett. _„Hippokrax!"_ Könnyed bizsergés futott végig Hermione sajgó arcán, majd mind a bizsergés, mind a sajgás abbamaradt. Rémülten tapogatta az orrát. Arra számított, hogy legalább is nem fogja a helyén találni. Azonban keze sértetlen bőrt érintett, még duzzanatot sem tudott kitapintani. Óvatosan megnyomta a csontot, de nem érzett fájdalmat. A barnahajú fiú leplezetlenül vigyorgott.

- Nincs mitől tartanod. A családomban tíz generációra visszamenőleg voltak híres gyógyítók. Legalább annyit ellestem otthon, hogy rendbe tudjak hozni egy egyszerű csonttörést.

Hermione még mindig értetlenül meredt a fiúra. Annak eltűnt a mosoly az arcáról.

- Komolyan sajnálom, ami történt. Kicsit lendületesebben nyitottam ki az ajtót, és minden jel szerint te éppen akkor sétáltál el mellette.

Hermione megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa az elméjét, és újra gondolkodni tudjon. Elsőként az ugrott be, hogy min is töprengett mielőtt a padlón találta magát. A fiú eközben összehúzott szemekkel kutatóan nézett rá.

- Nem te vagy az a lány, aki lerázta Nott _Disorientatio _átkát?

Hermione önkéntelenül is összerezzent. Sietve a könyvei után kapott. Ahelyett, hogy megválaszolta volna a kérdést, maga alá húzta karjait, hogy feltámassza magát, és közben akadozva motyogni kezdett.

- Semmi gond… Nem történt semmi…Öm… Nekem most mennem kell.

A fiú felpattant a felkászálódó lány mellől, és egy intéssel magához hívta a könyveket. Hermione idegesen rápillantott. _Nem engedi elmenni?_ Most először tűnt fel neki, hogy ismerős a másik arca. _A párbaj versenyen látta Crack ellenfeleként. Stephen Cornjual._

A fiú átnyújtotta neki a könyveket.

- Tényleg sajnálom, ami történt, és szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

Hermione zavartan feszengett. Egyre jobban magukra vonták a figyelmet. Egy kedvesnek szánt mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, ahogy egyenesen a másik szemébe nézett.

- Semmi gond! Én is figyelmetlen voltam.

Átvette a könyveket, és sietős léptekkel tovább indult. Többen is követték tekintetükkel, ahogy távolodott. Köztük egy fehérszőke hajú mardekáros.

--------------------------------

Seth és Blaise néma csendben ültek egymás mellett Dolohov óráján. A sötét varázslatok tanár különösen rosszkedvűnek bizonyult ma. Ellentétben az előző alkalommal, egyáltalán nem húzta el a következő párbajforduló párosításának kihirdetését.

- Draco Malfoy és Stephen Cornjual, Seth Lestrange és Blaise Zabini.

Blaise ez után a bejelentés után némán jegyzetelt az órán. Az imperius átok hatásának elmélete, alkalmazásának köre és kivédésének módja apró fegyelmezett betűkkel mind az előtte fekvő pergamenre került. Seth csupán alkalmanként jegyzetelt. Gondolatai egészen máshol jártak.

Sejthették volna, hogy Dolohov egymás ellen küldi őket. Ha már Nott és Goldstein kiesett, vigasztalódhat egy „testvér-párbajjal". Két gyűlölt diákja közül legalább az egyik kiesik. Seth nem is ezt sajnálta a legjobban. Az bántotta, hogy a következő héten külön-külön készülnek majd fel. Véget ér az az idő, mikor minden szabadidejükben együtt gyakoroltak, kutattak a könyvtárban. Dolohov ezzel elveszi tőle az egyetlen ember társaságát, aki képes volt ellensúlyozni az érzelmi ürességet, ami hetek óta gyötörte. Dühösen nyomta tollát a pergamenre, ahogy egy újabb mondatot firkantott zilált jegyzetei alá.

Az óra végeztével Seth végignézte, ahogy Dolohov minden szó nélkül kiviharzik a teremből. Lassan, amikor már majdnem mindenki kisorjázott a teremből, Blaise szembefordult vele.

- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult, bár őszintén szólva, számíthattunk volna rá… Összeszorította az ajkait, majd egy kis szünet után folytatta.

- Nem akarom, hogy nyerni hagyj, Seth. Mindent meg fogok próbálni, hogy legyőzzelek, de ha észreveszem, hogy nem küzdesz teljes erővel…

Mélyen Seth szemébe nézett

- Tudom, hogy mire vagy képes, nem tudsz átejteni. Ha érdemtelenül hagysz nyerni… vége van köztünk a barátságnak.

Seth bólintott, és Blaise megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

- Örülök, hogy ezt tisztáztuk.

Könnyű léptekkel sietett az ajtóhoz, ahol visszafordult, és Seth-re kacsintott.

- Győzzön a jobbik, hogy aztán jól fenékbe rúghassa Malfoy-t!

Seth halványan mosolygott, és barátja után sietett.

---------------------------

Hermione elmélyülten turkálta reggelijét a tányérján. Azt sem vette észre, hogy Marietta kutatóan figyeli. Először akkor riadt fel, amikor valaki könnyedén a vállára helyezte a kezét. Összerezzent és hátrafordult. Két vidáman csillogó barna szemmel, és egy kedvesen mosolygó arccal találta magát szemben. Cornjual állt a háta mögött. A fiú elengedte a vállát.

- Nem akartalak megijeszteni. Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy minden rendben van-e tegnap óta? A bűbájnak néha van mellékhatása. Nem tapasztaltál vérzést, fokozott váladékozást, könnyezést vagy viszketést?

Hermione egyre vörösebb lett. Főleg, amikor meglátta, hogy milyen arckifejezéssel hallgatja mindezt Marietta. A szőke lány arcán egyszerre látszott némi utálkozás és mohó kíváncsiság. Hermione szinte látta, ahogy a másik fejében egymást kergetik a spekulációk, így jobbnak látta felvilágosítani róla, hogy mi is történt.

- Tegnap belesétáltam egy nyíló ajtóba, és a …khm… fiatalember - Hermione rettenetesen nevetségesnek érezte magát e miatt a fogalmazás miatt - összeforrasztotta a törött orrcsontomat.

Marietta értőn bólogatott. Hermione lefogadta volna, hogy a lány vele ellentétben már régóta tudta, hogy a Cornjual családban generációkra visszamenőleg híres gyógyítók vannak, és valószínűleg további adatokkal is tisztában van, úgymint jövedelem, családi birtokok és megszerezhetőség…

- Igen, csodálatos! - Marietta széles mosolyt villantott a fiú felé. - Marietta Edgecomb-nak hívnak, Hermione barátnője vagyok.

Cornjual egy barátságos kis főhajtással viszonozta a bemutatkozást, majd azonnal a másik lányhoz fordult.

- Hermione? Szép, klasszikus név. Menelaosz és Helene lánya?

Hermione mosolyogva bólintott. Még nem találkozott olyan emberrel, aki fejből tudta volna nevének eredetét. Legtöbben csak valami különc, idegen névválasztásnak tartották.

Ebben a pillanatban odakiáltott valaki a fiúnak a teremből kifelé igyekvő mardekárosok közül. Cornjual könnyedén intett, majd mosolyogva elbúcsúzott tőlük, hogy csatlakozzon az ajtónál rá várókhoz.

---------------------

Seth Blaise mellett ült a reggeliző asztalnál. A fiúval már csak órákon és étkezéskor találkoztak. Seth tudta, hogy barátja megszállottan készül a párbajra. Nem is elsősorban a vele való küzdelemre, hanem majd ha esetleg szembe kerül Malfoy-jal. A barna hajú fiú szótlanabb is volt ma reggel, mint általában.

A mardekár ház párokra szakadt attól függően, hogy kit támogattak a párbaj-versenyben. Mind Cornjualt, mind Malfoyt széles tábor vette körül más-más indokból. Seth eléggé elkülönült a házon belül, Blaise-t pedig általában mindenki lenézte, ezért az ő nyomukban nem jártak rajongók és imádók. Seth tudta, hogy vele ellentétben barátját ezek hiánya bosszantja és bántja.

Éppen az asztalon megjelenő friss pirítósok felé nyúlt, amikor egy keskeny fehér kéz jelent meg a tányérja mellett, rajta egy elegáns, fénylő ezüst gyűrű. Seth hátra sem fordult. Kiemelt egy pirítóst a tálból, és a tányérjára helyezte. A kéz gazdája közelebb hajolt hozzá, és egy félreismerhetetlen, gúnyos hang szólalt meg a füle mellett.

- Sic transit gloria mundi. Látom, kócos kis imádód már el is pártolt tőled.

Seth unottan nézett fel Malfoy-ra, majd követte annak a tekintetét. Hermione széke mögött Stephen Cornjual állt.

Seth sokat tudott a fiú családjáról. Elsősorban azért, mert a Cornjual családdal kapcsolatban hallotta egyedül, hogy anyja kétségbe vonta a Sötét Nagyúr döntésének helyességét. A család tagjai generációk óta híres gyógyítók voltak. Szinte ez volt az egyetlen jómódú család, amely valamilyen „polgári" foglalkozást űzött. A Sötét Nagyúr hatalomra kerülésekor a család ősi származására, vagyonára és tudására tekintettel megengedte, hogy a Cornjualok ne viseljék a Sötét Jegyet. Helyette azok csupán nyilvánosan lojálisnak vallották magukat a Sötét Nagyúrhoz és évente nagy összeggel támogatták törekvéseit. Ennek a példájára később több aranyvérű család kötött hasonló megállapodást, ami kimondhatatlanul ingerelte Bellatrix Lestrange-t. Gyáváknak és megalkuvóknak bélyegezte a Cornjualokat.

A család portugál származású volt és még most is jelentős birtokokkal rendelkezett ott. Stephen Cornjual nem titkolta szándékát, hogy az iskola elvégzése után Portugáliába települ és elvégzi az ottani nagyhírű gyógyító akadémiát. Seth néha röviden eltöprengett, hogy vajon a Nagyúr megengedi-e majd neki? Kiengedi-e a markából egy ilyen vagyonos család egyetlen sarját, aki valószínűleg egyedüliként a Cornjualok által kifejlesztett sok titkos recept és felhalmozott tudás birtokában van.

Seth szeme kissé összeszűkült, ahogy a fiú mondott valamit Hermione-nak, és az mélyen elpirult. A barátnőjéhez fordult és magyarázott neki valamit, mire a szőke lány szélesen rámosolygott Cornjualra, aki azonban rögtön visszafordult Hermionéhoz. Valami bókfélét mondhatott neki, mert a lány arca felragyogott és elmosolyodott.

Seth arcvonásai csupán alig érzékelhetően feszültek meg, és higgadtan tekintett a szőke fiúra.

- Milyen éles megfigyelő vagy, Malfoy.

Blaise bal keze a villával az asztalon nyugvó fehér kézfej fölé vándorolt.

- Elveszed innen a kezed, vagy esetleg ideszegezhetem?

Malfoy elrántotta a kezét, és dühösen Blaise-re meredt.

- Túlzottan nagy a szád, sárvérű!

Ezzel megfordult, és csatlakozott a rá váró rajongótáborhoz. Blaise sötéten követte egy ideig a pillantásával, majd visszafordult Seth-hez, aki az őt ismerő szemnek túlságosan is fegyelmezett arccal ült az asztalnál. Blaise csöndesen újra a saját tányérjá felé fordult, és csak néha nézett a félvérek asztala, és egy bizonyos kócos barna lány felé. Ajka és szeme keskeny vonallá szűkült.

---------------------

Seth magányosan gyakorolt az üres teremben. _„Simulacrum vivacis!"_

Ez a varázsige a klón mágia magas ágába tartozott és alapjait már ebben az évben elsajátították, azonban a most végrehajtott varázslat messze a következő év anyagához tartozott. Végrehajtása mély koncentrációt, nagyfokú tudatosságot és igen erős mágiát igényelt. Mint legerősebb hasonmás-bűbáj a legteljesebb fokú másolatot hozta létre a varázslóról, amit csak lehetett. Mindazonáltal ennek is meg voltak a maga korlátai. A hasonmás mozgott, azonban varázslatok végrehajtására nem volt képes. Ha a varázsló a két személy között megosztotta a varázserejét, akkor egyik sem volt képes még a legalapvetőbb varázslatok elvégzésére sem. Két személy egyenrangú mozgatása szinte határtalan mágikus erőt igényelt volna.

A varázsige nyomán körvonalai elmosódtak, majd két teljesen egyforma Seth állt egymás mellett. A fiú a mellette megjelent alak felé intett.

- Fuss!

Az ruganyos léptekkel körbeszaladta a szobát.

- Állj!

Az alak megállt.

Seth elégedetten bólintott. Hosszú gyakorlás eredményeként volt képes saját mozgó mását létrehozni. Először csupán halvány alakokat tudott elővarázsolni. Később az alakok átlátszatlanok voltak, azonban még mindig nem engedelmeskedtek neki, csupán álltak egyhelyben. Most végre úgy tűnt, sikerül hiba nélkül végrehajtania a varázslatot.

Levetett talárjához sétált, és felemelt mellőle egy törülközőt. Megtörölte izzadt homlokát, majd egy rövid ívet írt le a pálcájával. _„Tempus!"_ A megjelenő mutatók jelezték, hogy jóval éjfél után jár az idő. Seth felsóhajtott, hátára terítette a törülközőt, és kilépett a szobából. Ahogy a pince felé igyekezett, a szeme sarkából az egyik folyosón halvány fényt pillantott meg, amint azonban alaposabban odanézett, a fény eltűnt.

Óvatosan arrafelé sétált, ahol utoljára látta a fényforrást. Kígyózó ívet írt le a pálcájával, felderítő varázslatot mormolva. Ezt már napokkal ezelőtt begyakorolta az olyan esetek kivédésére, ami Goldsteinnel történt. Rövid életű zöld fény ragyogta be a folyosót, majd elhalt, kivéve az egyik szobor mögötti árnyékos sarkot. Egyenesen a sarokba célozta a következő bűbájt. _„Revelo!" Lumos!"_

A tágra nyílt szemű, sarokba húzódó Hermione Granger jelent meg a szeme előtt. A lány önmagára tekintett, majd újra rá, de nem szólt semmit. Seth némán nézett vissza. Hosszú hallgatás után hirtelen sarkon fordult, és visszasietett arra a folyosóra, amely a Mardekár ház hálótermeihez vezet. Egyenletes léptekkel haladt, és egyszer sem nézett vissza.

------------------------

Hermione harmadik emeleti felderítő körútjáról igyekezett vissza. A térkép szerint teljesen üres volt az előtte fekvő folyosó. Egy-egy festménynél felemelte világító pálcáját, úgy haladt. Az egész éjjeli kutatás eseménytelen és eredménytelen volt. A következő fordulónál újra a térképre nézett, és megpillantott rajta egy, a közvetlen közelében mozgó pöttyöt. A felette lebegő név kibetűzhetetlen volt a pálca ingatag fényénél, arra meg nem mert időt pocsékolni, hogy közelebb hajoljon. Gyorsan _Nox-_ot suttogott, visszaszaladt a folyosón, és elbújt Páváskodó Percyfal szobra mögött. A titokzatos éjjeli bolyongó besétált a folyosóra. Az elsuttogott varázsige nyomán zöld fény tört elő a pálcájából, és terjedt szét a folyosón, Hermione furcsán melegnek érezte, ahogy a fény átsuhan rajta. Az alak most közvetlenül felé fordult, és mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, érezte, hogy lefoszlik róla a kaméleon bűbáj, és a szemébe éles fény villant. Lepillantott saját magára és látta, hogy talárja fekete színe élesen elválik a folyosó szürke kőfalától. Rémülten kalimpáló szívvel feltekintett, egyenesen Seth Lestrange fekete szemébe. Az hallgatagon nézett vissza rá. Hermione nem tudta volna megmondani, mennyi ideig bámultak így egymásra, de a fiú egyszer csak sarkon fordult, és szó nélkül otthagyta őt a sarokba húzódva. Hosszú ideig tartott, amíg megnyugodott a szívverése annyira, hogy tovább tudja folytatni az útját.

-------------------------

Seth az elkövetkező napokban egyre mogorvább lett. Nyomasztotta a magány, a magára kényszerített erőltetett edzéstempó, és megmagyarázhatatlan módon Stephen Cornjual minden megmozdulása is ingerelte.

Kedvetlenül ügetett Blaise mellett a folyosón. Ma bűbájtan, aztán sötét varázslatok. Dolohovval mindig két dupla órája volt a héten, csak annyi, mint átváltoztatástanból és bűbájtanból, de most valahogy ez is soknak tűnt. Semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy a tanár szokásos kis lapos élceit rajta és Blaise-en gyakorolja. Ha már itt tartunk Avery órájához sem volt sok kedve…

A diákok élénk társalgás közben sorjáztak be a terembe, de ahogy elfoglalták széküket és a tanár belépett a szobába, halotti csend lett. Avery nem volt kegyetlen vagy nem fenyített szigorúan, de nagyon kellemetlen tudott lenni, ha kinézett magának valakit. Tehát mindenki igyekezett, hogy ne hívja fel magára a figyelmet.

Avery lerakta a kezében tartott pergameneket a tanári asztalra, rendezgette őket egy darabig, majd szembe fordult az osztállyal.

- A mai anyag, ami mellesleg az év végéig kitart majd, az álcázás tudománya. Persze a mágia fejlődése során több módszer is kialakult erre. Átváltoztatástanból anyag lesz majd a humán transzfiguráció, és ennek a legérdekesebb és legnehezebb ága, az animágia. Bájitaltanból már tanulták a százfűlé főzetet, sötét varázslatokból a mentális projekciót, amellyel egy személy agyába magukról eltérő képet vetíthetnek. Mindezeknek azonban megvannak a hátrányaik is. A humán transzfiguráció nehézkes, és időt vesz igénybe. Vészhelyzetben nem alkalmazható. A százfűlé főzet hatása csupán egy órára korlátozódik. A mentális projekció csupán kisszámú emberen alkalmazható egyszerre.

- Persze az álcázó-, vagy régi nevén maskara bűbájnak is vannak hátrányai. Egy egyszerű _Revelo_-val könnyen eltávolítható. Egyes védelmi bűbájok könnyedén kiszűrik a használatát, és a fizikai vizsgálat próbáját sem állja meg. Tehát ha valaki a kezével tapogatja meg az arcukat, érezni fogja az eredeti formát. A bűbáj nem alakítja át az arcot, csak egy illuzórikus maszkot alkot előtte. Egyes történetek szerint a bűbáj kialakulásában szerepet játszott a muglik egy furcsa szokása, miszerint egyes ünnepeken néha álarcot öltenek, és jelmezbe bújnak. Erre utal a bűbáj régi neve is.

- A mai órán képeket osztok szét. A bűbáj alkalmazásának feltétele, hogy jól megfigyeljék az arcvonásokat, amiket utánozni kívánnak. Mindenki próbálkozhat az óra végéig, hogy felvegye a kép alapján az illető vonásait. A varázsige: _Induo Personae_.

Egy pálcaintésére képek és tükrök jelentek meg mindenki előtt. A lányok nem állták meg kuncogás nélkül, ahogy magukat nézegették a tükörben. Blaise az égnek emelte a szemét, Seth pedig némán és kedvetlenül szemügyre vette az arcképet, ami megjelent előtte.

Egy vele egykorú arc nézett rá. Seth lassan jobbra - balra forgatta a fejét, hogy minden szögből alaposan megfigyelhesse. A képről visszabámuló fiú bőre világos volt és szeplős. Álla vékony, orra kissé hosszúkás A legfeltűnőbbek azonban a színei voltak. A szeme égszínkék, míg a szempillája, a szemöldöke és a haja lángvörös volt. Annyi mindenesetre biztosnak tűnt, hogy a sajátjától jobban elütő arcot nem is kaphatott volna.

Seth egy darabig nézegette a képet, de képtelen volt koncentrálni. Körbenézett inkább. Stephen Cornjual persze kötelességtudóan tanulmányozta a kapott pergamenlapot. Seth ajka könnyed fintorba húzódott. _Oh, igen. Cornjual mindig úgy igyekszik. Az éltanuló, mindenki kedvence. Tanárok, aranyvérűek, félvérek mind rajonganak érte…_

Frusztrációját tovább növelte, hogy a barnahajú fiú arcvonásai lassan elmosódtak és helyettük egy kis egérképű, csillogó fekete szemű fiúcska képe jelent meg.

Ekkor valaki iszonyúan belecsípett a karjába. Visszakapta a fejét, csakhogy egyenesen Avery szemébe nézzen. Az szorosan az asztala mellett állt és egyenesen rá bámult.

- Nyilvánvaló Lestrange, hogy önnek nem megfelelő az arcmás, amit kapott. Jobban szeretne valaki másra hasonlítani? - a tanár hívóan a terem vége felé intett. - Cornjual, legyen szíves! Látom, amúgy is már elboldogult a kiosztott feladattal, ha ide fáradna!

Cornjual felállt és tisztelettudóan odasétált. Avrey egy széket varázsolt elő neki.

- Üljön le! Lekötelezne, ha modellt állna Lestrange számára.

Cornjual feszengve leült. Seth arca ekkor már halványpirosban játszott. Avery elégedetten mosolygott.

- Nos, Lestrange most már az orra előtt tudhatja a múzsáját. Ha megtenné, hogy a továbbiakban a feladatra koncentrál?

Malfoy hangosan felvihogott és többen követték, főleg a lányok közül. Seth perzselő tekintettel bámult az előtte ülő fiúra. Avery türelmetlenül toppantott.

- Ha befejezné ezt az istenítő bámulást és megpróbálkozna végre a varázsigével!

Blaise felszisszent Seth mellett. Seth ujjhegyei viszketni kezdtek a pálcán. Egy gyors pálcamozdulattal kört írt le az arca előtt.

- „_Induo Personae!"_

Olyan érzés áradt szét az arcán, mintha valami ragacsos ragadt volna hozzá. A tükör felé fordult és abból Cornjual arca nézett rá vissza. Avery egy rövidet szusszantott.

- Lám, csak a megfelelő motiváció hiányzott. Mindenesetre figyelmeztetem, hogy Cornjual vonásain kívül azért az év folyamán másokat is fel kell majd próbálnia! Barátkozzon meg a gondolattal! Cornjual, kérem fáradjon vissza a helyére!

Az felpattant és a helyére sietett. Seth mereven maga elé nézett, de így is a bőrén érezte, hogy Malfoy és bandája, valamint további Mardekár-ház tagok leplezetlenül vigyorogtak a háta mögött.

-------------------

Blaise felháborodottan lépkedett mellette a folyosón.

- Avery egy vén szadista!

Seth mérgesen intett.

- Nem kell a dologról tovább beszélni, Blaise! Ha lehet, szeretném elfelejteni!

Blaise egy kicsit sértetten elhallgatott, és ezek után csendben kísérte tovább Seth-et a sötét varázslatok terem felé.

Némán ültek le egymás mellé az asztalhoz, és várták, hogy Dolohov bevonuljon a terembe. Az a szokásos gyengére sikerült talárlengéssel masírozott be, türelmetlenül intve a diákok felé.

- Ma gyakorlati óra lesz! Ha lennétek szívesek felállni és felsorakozni!

A diákok felpattantak, és egymás sarkát taposva engedelmeskedtek.

- Mint gondolom kikövetkeztethető minden ép agyú diák számára, az imperio átkot fogjuk gyakorolni. Nott, legyél szíves néhány félvért szerezni a célra!

Nott felpattant és az ajtóhoz sietett. Dolohov szigorúan kísérte a szemével, majd mikor kiment, folytatta.

- Annak a lemérése, hogy az átok valóban fogott-e az adott személyen, akkor a legegyszerűbb, ha olyan parancsot adunk neki, amit ép ésszel megtagadna. Tehát vagy valamilyen nagy fizikai erőt és ügyességet igénylő, vagy saját fizikai épségét veszélyeztető feladatot kell adnunk. Mindenki készüljön fel! Az imperius átok tulajdonképpen az akaratok csatája. Egy gyöngébb akarat nem képes kényszeríteni egy erősebb akaratot. Talán egyetlen átoknál sem kapcsolódik annyira össze a siker érdekében az akarat és a mágikus erő, mint az imperiusnál.

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és Nott lihegett be rajta. A nyomában tizenöt félvér loholt. A fiú nyilvánvalóan igyekezett Dolohov utasítását minél előbb végrehajtani. Blaise váratlanul felszisszent.

- Ha, odanézz! A kis félvér barátnőnk! Most nekem fog jutni, az biztos!

Ezzel tolakodni kezdett a többi között. Mikor Hermionét Dolohov eléje állította, farkasvigyor terült szét az arcán. Az utána igyekvő Seth bizonytalanul megállt mellette. A lány mogyoróbarna szeme röviden rávillant, azonban gyorsan el is kapta a pillantását. Dolohov gyors léptekkel az asztalához sétált.

- Nos, fél órátok van gyakorolni. A helyetekben én elkezdeném!

Azonnal tizenöt pálca lendült a magasba. Seth célba vette az előtte álló félvér fiút.

_- Imperio!_

Gyenge ellenállást, inkább rémületet érzett a másik részéről. Minden akaratát arra koncentrálta, hogy a másik próbáljon meg felkapaszkodni a termet díszítő faragványokon a nyolc méter magasan lévő, vaddisznófejet formázó zárkő felé. A félvér szeme furcsán elhomályosodott, ahogy a fal felé indult, Gépiesen kapaszkodott egyre följebb, míg három méter magasságban megcsúszott a keze, és visszazuhant a földre. Nyöszörögve tápászkodott fel, és újra a fal felé indult, de Seth feloldotta az átkot. Részben azért, mert sikerült azt hatásosan végrehajtania, részben meg azért, mert képtelen volt továbbra is a maga emberére koncentrálni. Mellette ott állt Blaise, és vele szemben Hermione. A lány rezzenetlenül bámult a barnahajú fiúra. Majd lassan felemelte a kezét az arcához. A körmeit a bőrébe mélyesztette, és húzni kezdte lefelé, tíz vöröslő, helyenként vérző csíkot hagyva. Seth döbbenten nézte a jelenetet, azonban figyelmét hirtelen a lány pillantása vonta magára. Egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett arra, amit a saját alanya produkált. Teljesen tiszta és csillogó volt. Blaise elégedetten feloldotta a varázslatot, és akkor a lány egy pillanat tört részéig Seth-re tekintett. A fiú hirtelen megértette. A lány nem imperius alatt cselekszik, csupán tudja, hogy nem tűnhet ki a többi közül. Blaise újra felemelte a pálcáját. _„Imperio!"_

Seth dacos villanást vélt felfedezni Hermione szemében, de az egy pillanat alatt elhalt, helyt adva a szokásos élénk csillogásnak, és a lány feléje fordult. Lassan térdre ereszkedett, majd csúszni kezdett Seth felé. Tekintete folyamatosan a fiú szemébe mélyedt. Seth bizonytalanul Blaise-re pillantott, majd vissza a lányra. _Mit csinál Blaise?_ Nem volt kétsége felőle, hogy barátja az ő vélt sérelmeit készül megtorolni a lányon. Akaratlanul is egy fél lépést hátrált a lány elől.

Hermione a fiú lábai előtt lehajolt, és fűzni kezdte annak cipőjét. Seth gyomra megkavarodott. Eszébe jutott az az eset, amikor meg kellett csókolnia Rodolphus aszott lábfejét. Ez azon kevés családi élményei közé tartozott, amiket megosztott Blaise-zel. Hirtelen azt is megértette, hogy mire készül a lány.

Hermione leoldotta a cipőjét és lecsúsztatta lábáról a zoknit. Egészen közel hajolt már a lábához, mikor Seth meghallotta Cornjual hangját.

- Nem viszed a dolgot kicsit túlzásba, Blaise?

Blaise barátságtalanul visszamordult.

- Semmi közöd a dologhoz, Cornjual! Igaz, Seth?

Seth izmai megfeszültek Cornjual hangjára. Olyan viharosan öntötte el a gyűlölet a másik iránt, ami teljesen megmagyarázhatatlan volt még a maga számára is. Egész héten át Cornjual minden megmozdulása jobban és jobban növelte benne a feszültséget, az egész tetejére meg a bűbájtan óra tette a koronát. Összecsikorgatta a fogát, ahogy a másik felé fordult.

- Jobb, ha a magad dolgával foglalkozol!

Cornjual arca furcsa, zárkózott kifejezést öltött.

- Eddig többre tartottalak ennél, Lestrange.

Seth vére lángot vetett az ereiben. A teste szinte megrészegült a hirtelen erős gyűlölettől, annyira elszokott mindenféle érzelemtől. Ekkor azonban, mintha egy vödör jeges vízzel öntötték volna nyakon, az érzelmek eltűntek, hogy kavargó, bizonytalan zsibbadtságnak adják át a helyüket, ahogy a lábfején két puha, meleg ajak simítását érezte.

A/N:

Csacsi: a Roxfortba az aranyvérűek járhatnak teljes jogúan (azaz 7 évet). A félvérek 2 évet járhatnak és erősen csökkentett tananyagot tanulnak. A mugli születésűek egyáltalán nem járhatnak. Blaise esete elég egyedi.Ő 3/4 aranyvérű. Járhat az aranyvérűek közé de persze mindenki lenézi. A félvérek csak a nyitóünnepélyen esznek maradékot. Ez szimbólikus. Azt jelenti, hogy varázserejük az aranyvérűektől kapott "morzsák". Különben csak külön asztalnál ülnek.

Nashua: a fejezetek száma eredetileg 16 volt de egyre bővül:)

Elanor: Már rég olvasom a Hősök Krónikáját és nagyon tetszik:)

Malfoy a legilimenciával Hermione összes emlékéhez hozzáfér. Persze boldogokat keres esetleg ezek között halványan megláthatta az emléket a nevető Seth-ről va). Seth arcára felfigyel az emlékek között és olyanokat keres, amikben még szerepel. Így találjla meg a rémálmokat...

Seth változása a kiábrándultságnak tudható be. Annak idején hitt az aranyvérűek felsőbbrendüségében. Azután Hermionében, aki elárulta. Jelenleg semmiben sem hisz. Azt hiszem ebben az állapotában lenne a legkegyetlenebb halálfaló.

Lányok párbaja: már vártam, hogy megkérdezi valaki. Sokat gondolkoztam rajta. Úgy képzelem a halálfalók olyanok, mint a szamurájok. Azok között is voltak nők.Ők is ugyanúgy harcoltak. Mégis némileg alávetettek voltak a férjükkel szemben. A lányok is tanulnak párbajozni (ld. Seth Hermione-t Millicent Bullstrode-dal hasonlítja össze) de ilyen versenyeken nem vesznek részt.


	13. 12 fejezet Múlt, jelen,

Megjegyzés: minden J.K. Rowling-é

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, mint mindig!

Külön köszönet a hozzászólóknak!

------------------------------

12. fejezet Múlt, jelen,...

Perselus könnyed, precíz mozdulatokkal gombolta a fekete dísztalár ónix gombjait. Miután a legfelsőkkel is végzett, amelyek a fekete anyagot egészen az álláig a nyakára szorították, felkapta a pálcáját és végigsimított az anyagon, hogy eltűntesse az esetleges ráncokat. A mozdulat közepén hirtelen úgy kapta vissza a pálcáját a talártól, mintha az lángra lobbant volna. Több mint eleget látta ezt a mozdulatot az anyjától.

Eileen Prince a büszke, aranyvérű Prince család egyetlen leánysarja volt. Apja rátarti és rideg természete miatt meglehetős elszigeteltségben életek még a többi aranyvérű családtól is. Eileen anyja még kiskorában meghalt, és a csúnyácska lány teljes beletörődéssel és birkatürelemmel viselte apja zsarnok hajlamait. A roxforti évek eseménytelenül teltek a számára. Visszahúzódó természete, előnytelen külseje és barátságtalan modora nem segítette hozzá, hogy ismeretségeket kössön. Legnagyobb sikere az volt, mikor tizenöt éves korában megválasztották a roxforti köpkőcsapat kapitányának, miután Deborah Mcmillen visszautasította a posztot, miután abban az évben prefektusnak választották. A csapat nem nyert, így a sovány, sápadt, lóarcú, összenőtt szemöldökű lány hamar visszasüllyedt az ismeretlenségbe.

Élete egyetlen fénypontja az volt, amikor megismerkedett Tobias Pitonnal. Igaz, a fiú nem volt túl szép, és mugli is volt, de legalább észrevette őt, sőt mi több, a kezét is megkérte. Persze az édesapja helytelenítette a frigyet, és amikor a lánya mégis megesküdött Pitonnal, kitagadta egyetlen örökösét a családból. Eileen élete hamarosan rosszra fordult. Tobias Piton csak nagyon szegényesen tudta őket eltartani. Eleinte lelkesnek mutatkozott, amikor megtudta, hogy felesége boszorkány. Később azonban miután kiderült, hogy az asszony nem tudja megoldani mindennapi problémáikat „egyetlen varázsütésre" (mint például, hogy mugli pénzt varázsoljon elő), a kezdeti lelkesedés hamar elpárolgott. Helyette a félelem tolakodott elő, hogy felesége ellene fordítja a mágiát. Eleinte csak kiabált az asszonnyal, majd meg is ütötte. A pokol akkor szabadult el igazán, amikor Tobias rájött, hogy a felesége nem használ ellene varázslatot, csak sikoltozik, sírdogál, és folyton csak azt veti a szemére, hogy otthagyta érte szeretett apját. Ez azonban csak még inkább felingerelte Tobiast. _Méghogy szeretett apját? Az az ostoba felfuvalkodott vén disznó egyetlen fontot sem küldött nekik! Kitagadta a lányát a vagyonából! Rátarti arra a haszontalan hókusz-pókuszra, amit tisztességes ember nem űz! Még amikor feldobta a talpát, akkor sem jutott nekik több mint egy kopott talár, amit ráadásul a felesége rendszeresen elővesz a szekrényből, amikor azt hiszi, hogy nem látják, csakhogy simogathassa, meg a pálcájával bökdöshesse!_ A veszekedések és ordibálások mindennaposak lettek. Ezen az sem segített, amikor megszületett egyetlen fiuk: Perselus. _Már maga a név. Mit gondolt az asszony, hogy ezt a nevet mondta a bábának?_ Tobias elégedetlensége csak tovább fokozódott, amikor a fiú egyértelmű jeleit mutatta annak, hogy örökölte az anyja abnormalitását. Ekkor kiterjesztette az ütlegeit a fiára is.

Eileen egyetlen esetben szállt szembe a férjével. Amikor egy nap egy zöld tintával írott levéllel a csőrében röppent a szobájukba egy bagoly. Az asszony pálcát fogott a férjére, amikor az megtagadta, hogy a fiuk a Roxfortban tanulhasson. Perselus végül elmehetett a Roxortba, de anyja drágán megfizetett érte. Amellett, hogy megkapta élete legnagyobb verését, a férje elkobozta a pálcáját és elzárta .

Iskolakezdés előtt egy hónappal Eileen elvitte a fiát az Abszol útra. Röviden betértek a Gringotts-ba, ahogy varázsló pénzt váltottak. A vásárlás azonban nem nyúlt hosszúra. Csupán olyan dolgokat vettek, amiből az asszonynak nem volt saját régi példánya, így alig néhány újonnan vett könyv árválkodott a kosarukban a bevásárlás végén. Eileen körútjuk végére hagyta a bájital hozzávalók beszerzését. Hosszasan beszélgetett az árussal, és le-leragadt néhány ritka alapanyag mellett. Perselus hamar megunta a várakozást, és amikor anyja nem nézett oda, kisomfordált az üzletből.

Szédítő volt olyan emberek között járni, akik számára a Tobias Piton-féle alakok voltak abnormálisak. Perselus különösen megbámult egy előkelő öltözetű párost. Apa és fia drága fekete-ezüst hímzéses talárban vonult végig az utcán. A két vakítóan szőke fej gőgösen magasra szegve messze kiragyogott a tömegből. Perselus önkéntelenül is a nyomukba szegődött. Mélyen szégyellte a maga mugli ruháit. Arra gondolt, hogy ő is sétálhatna így az apja oldalán, ha az anyja nem lett volna olyan ostoba, hogy egy muglit válasszon férjül.

A páros bekanyarodott egy szűk sikátorba, és betértek egy boltba az utcácska közepe felé. Perselus utánuk óvakodott. Amint benyitott az ajtón, tekintete rögtön tárgyról tárgyra vándorolt. A bolt félhomályában koponyák vicsorogtak rá. Aszott kezek, sötét, lelakatolt dobozok, szekrények álltak mindenfelé. Perselus bizonytalanul elindult a sorok között. Nem akart a küszöbön bámészkodni, mert félt, hogy kidobják az üzletből.

Figyelmét néhány polcnyi fekete kötésű könyv vonta magára. Megdobbant a szíve, ahogy elolvasta az egyik könyv gerincét. Leemelte a súlyos kötetet. _Sötét hatalom - a támadás és önvédelem komplex művészete._ Mindig is sejtette, hogy a mágia segítségével megvédhetné magát Tobias-tól, és most itt volt a kezében a megoldás. Sötéten elmosolyodott. Arca azonban hamarosan elkomorult, amikor arra gondolt, hogy miből fogja kifizetni a könyvet. Odasomfordált a pulthoz a könyvvel a kezében. A pult mögött álló aszott férfi előkelő vásárlói már elhagyták az üzletet. Előrehajolt, hogy hosszú orra mellett ülő apró szemeivel tüzetesen megvizsgálja a mugli öltözetű fiút. Barátságtalan hangon szólította meg.

- Mit akarsz itt, fiú?

Perselus minden akarata ellenére vékonyka hangon szólalt meg.

- Ezt a könyvet szeretném megvenni.

Az eladó rábámult a kötetre.

- Neked három galleon lesz.

Perselus bizonytalanul pislogott, de nem merte bevallani, hogy nem tudja mennyi az a három galleon. Szerencsére az anyja rá hagyta a kosár őrzését, hogy jobban tudjon válogatni a bájitalos anyagai között. A kosár alján pedig ott rejtőzött az anyja vékonyka kis tárcája. Perselus elővette, kinyitotta és a férfi orra alá tartotta.

- Ennyi elég lesz?

A férfi beletúrt a tárcába, majd kirázta az egész tartalmát, és a tenyerébe söpörte. Röviden a fiúra mordult.

- Elég lesz! Viheted!

Perselus maga sem tudta hogyan került ki a boltból. Gyorsan a sötét utcácska vége felé igyekezett. A napfényre jutva kissé hunyorgott. Gyors mozdulatokkal leszedte az egyik könyv borítóját, és az új könyvre húzta. Nem maradt sokkal többre ideje, mert az anyja mintha a semmiből tűnt volna elő, fülön ragadta és az utca közepe felé vonszolta, miközben fülsiketítően rikácsolt.

- Már mindenhol kerestelek! Hová tűntél el? Azt hittem, valami bajod esett!

Perselus kényelmetlenül feszengve próbált elhúzódni. Egyre többen mutogattak feléjük nevetve. Anyja azonban, úgy látszott, mindezt nem vette észre.

- Elvitted a kosarat. Ott álltam és nem tudtam fizetni a bájital összetevőkért! Lódulj!

Ezzel belökte a fiát a bájitalos boltba, csakhogy ott tovább ordítson vele, amikor kiderült, hogy eltűnt a pénz.

- Hét galleon volt benne! Az egész havi pénzünk! Hová tűnt? Hova tetted?

Ordibálásnál sokkal többet kapott az apjától, amikor kiderült, hogy elvesztette a havi kosztpénzüket.

Perselus még ma is viselte annak a verésnek a nyomait. De akkor úgy érezte, bőven megérte. A nyár hátralevő részét olvasással töltötte. Tudta, hogy az iskolán kívül nem varázsolhat, ezért alig várta, hogy a Roxfort falai között végre kipróbálhassa az olvasott bűbájokat és átkokat.

Meglepetésére azok szinte első próbálkozásra sikerültek, és ezzel komoly elismerést, no meg ellenségeket szerzett magának. Többek közt egy jól sikerült átoknak köszönhette ismeretségét Lucius-szal. Azzal a fiúval, akit annak idején úgy megbámult az Abszol úton. Egyre inkább rászokott, hogy a Prince család sarjaként emlegesse magát: a „Félvér Herceg", és úgy tegyen, mintha az apja nem is létezne. Szinte mindenben tehetségesnek bizonyult, de leginkább a bájitalfőzés ment számára könnyedén. Ösztönösen tudta a helyes arányokat, az összetevők feldolgozásának módját. Lumpsluck professzor el volt tőle ragadtatva. Ez a különleges tehetsége segítette hozzá ahhoz, hogy megszabaduljon Tobias zaklatásaitól még azelőtt, hogy nagykorúvá válva kedve szerint megátkozhatta volna.

Egy alkalommal bájitalt csepegtetett a férfi levesébe, aki az első falat után ijesztően fulladozni kezdett, és elzöldült, ahogy a nyelve többszörösére dagadt, és elzárta a levegő útját. Perselus közönyösen figyelte, ahogy anyja rémülten próbálja helyrehozni a dolgot, csakhogy Tobias rémült mozdulattal úgy ellökje őt, hogy az asszony ájultan rogyott össze a fal tövében. Ekkor ráérős mozdulatokkal néhány cseppet csepegtetett egy kanálba, és az apja elé tartotta.

- A helyedben bevenném, ha életben akarsz maradni. - Kegyetlen mosollyal figyelte a másik tekintetét. - Csak hogy értsük egymást. Ha nem hagysz békén a továbbiakban, legközelebb nem lesz nálam ellenszérum…

Tobias rémülten bólogatott, és Perselus undorral a szájába dugta a kanalat. Szándékosan nem terjesztette ki az anyjára az alkut. Úgy érezte, hogy nem tartozik neki semmivel. Ahogy a Roxfortba került, nyilvánvalóvá vált előtte, hogy az anyja milyen könnyedén megvédhette volna mindkettőjüket a bántalmaktól, ha akarta volna. Most aztán boldoguljon maga!

----------------------

Perselus egyenletes, lassú léptekkel haladt Rosier és Dolohov mellett. A nagyterem újra párbaj-teremmé alakult. A nézőközönség már rég bezsúfolódott a terembe, és teljes csöndben figyelte a bevonulókat. Ők hárman díszes zászlók között, a tanárok és az igazgató menete mögött haladtak. A tanárok pódiuma mellet elváltak a többiektől, és felsorakoztak a párbajpást mellett.

Piton mereven állt a számára kijelölt helyen. Rookwood beszéde el sem hatolt a tudatáig. Még mindig a régi idők kísérteteit próbálta visszakergetni elméje mélyére, ahonnan nem tolakodhatnak elő olyan könnyen.

Csupán akkor tért vissza a figyelme, amikor a megadott jelre bevonultak a párbajozók. Elöl Cornjual és Malfoy, utánuk Zabini és Lestrange.

A szőke fiú és ellenfele egyenesen a pást két oldalához ment, míg a második páros a nézők sorai elé kitett négy díszes karosszék felé vette az útját. Dolohov késedelem nélkül jelentette be az első küzdőpárost.

- Stephen Cornjual és Draco Malfoy!

Végignézte, ahogy a két fiú lassan felsétál a pódiumra, és szertartásosan meghajol. Szeme összeszűkült a koncentrációtól, ahogyan felkészült a várható összecsapásra.

A két fiú közül Malfoy támadt először. Pálcájából lángoló sárkány röppent elő. A nézők egy emberként hördültek fel. Perselus azonban tudta, hogy bár az elementális transzfiguráció látványos és nagy tudást igényel, nem lesz eredményes, ha azonos vagy nagyobb mágikus erővel rendelkező ellenfél ellen vetik be. Cornjual meglendítette a pálcáját, és a pást hirtelen ketté vált, hogy utat engedjen a feltoluló földnek, ami pajzsként magasodott eléje. A sárkány folyékony lávaként fröccsent szét a falon, és Cornjual egy újabb intéssel azonnal Malfoy felé döntötte a falat. A három méter magas földtorlasz elindult, azzal fenyegetve, hogy elsodorja a szőke fiút. Malfoy egy gyors taroló átkot küldött a fal felé, ami ezernyi apró röggé robbant szét. Mindkét párbajozó védőpajzsot rántott fel, a nézőket pedig a pást körüli erős védőbűbájok óvták meg a záporozó földdaraboktól.

Malfoy amint, hogy kissé leülepedett a por, újra támadt. Komplex csonttörő és defigurációs bűbájt küldött ellenfele felé. Cornjual azonban egy hasonlóan komplex reflexiós pajzzsal hárította a támadást, arra kényszerítve Malfoyt, hogy saját átka ellen védekezzen. Perselus azonban észrevett egy apró kis változtatást. Cornjual nem csak visszatükrözte a támadást, hanem hozzátett egy apró kis bűbájt. A torztükör bűbáj kis mértékben eltolta ellenfele fókuszát az eredeti ponttól, ezzel arra kárhoztatva őt, hogy folyamatosan rosszul célozzon, legalábbis amíg rá nem jön a bűbáj hatására, és meg nem szabadul tőle.

A szőke fiú sikeresen kivédte a visszaverődő átkokat, de az általa használt speciális védőpajzsok - bár rendkívül erősek voltak - mégsem védték meg a titokban hozzátoldott bűbájtól. Ezek után Perselus egyáltalán nem csodálkozott, amikor a fiú szaporán küldött átkai a nyugodtan álló Cornjual körül csapódtak be, míg az nem is mozdult a helyéről.

Malfoy arcán egy ideig értetlenség tükröződött, ahogy ellenfele magabiztosan egyre inkább a sarokba szorította, míg úgy tűnt, az ő átkai érthetetlen módon elkerülték a másikat. Perselus pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy mikor jött rá a fiú, mi történt vele. Malfoy tekintete szinte fellángolt, ahogy elméje megfejtette a rejtélyt. A másik egy egyszerű gyermektréfát használt ellene! Rövid mozdulattal megszabadult a bűbájtól, és újra támadásba lendült. Alkalmazva Cornjual taktikáját egy elég egyszerű bűbájhoz folyamodott. Egy rövid varázsigét követően a talajt síkos olajréteg borította ellenfele lába alatt, és amíg Cornjual a talpon maradással, illetve az ellenátokkal küszködött, újabb csonttörő átkot küldött feléje.

Cornjual felkiáltott, ahogy az átok eltalálta az egyik térdét. Teljes védőpajzsot rántott fel, majd a térdére szegezte pálcáját. Röviddel később Malfoy hitetlenkedő tekintetétől kísérve felpattant. Egyetlen mozdulattal eltűntette a síkos tócsát, és következő intésére ellenfele feje körül ezüstfényű buborék jelent meg. Perselus ismerte ezt a varázslatot. A buborékfej bűbáj egy változata volt. Az orvoslásban gyakran használták tiszta oxigénnel, vagy gyógyfüves gőzzel telítve. Ebben a gömbben azonban csupán levegő volt, ami minden lélegzetvétellel fogyott…

Malfoy arca egyre inkább elfehéredett, ahogy Cornjual fenntartotta a varázslatot. A szőke fiú átkok záporával felelt, de Cornjual mindet védte. Malfoy már térdre esett mikor újabb támadással próbálkozott. Ekkor mindenki meglepetésére Cornjual kezéből kihullott a pálca, pedig ellenfele átkai nem voltak védhetetlenek, sőt gyengébbek voltak, mint az előzőek.

A buborék bűbáj megszűnt, és Malfoy újra célba vette az ügyetlenül tapogatózó Cornjual-t, amikor hirtelen mindkettőjük pálcája a magasba szökkent, csakhogy Piton kezébe érkezzen. Zavarodott moraj futott végig a tömegen. A bírók általában csupán akkor avatkoznak be, ha szabálytalanságot észlelnek.

Dolohov paprikás hangulatban közeledett a két párbajbíróhoz, és mondandója eleje hangosan visszhangzott a teremben, amíg Rosier fel nem oldotta a _Sonorus_ varázslatot.

- Mit jelentsen ez!

Miután maga is kis híján megsüketült, rövid szünet után szinte suttogva folytatta.

- Mit jelentsen ez, Piton! Semmi oka nem volt beavatkozni.

Perselus közönyösen tekintett a szinte tajtékzó Dolohovra.

- Az, hogy okom van-e beavatkozni, azt én döntöm el. - Szenvtelen tekintete Draco Malfoyra fordult. - Mr Malfoy nem megengedett varázslatot használt a párbaj alatt, ezért javaslom, hogy a tanári testület zárja ki a versenyből.

Dolohov szeme szinte kimeredt a dühtől.

- Milyen varázslatot? Kizárni? Meg van őrülve?

Ahogy kissé magához tért, még mindig piros arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.

- Ebben az ügyben ugyebár ki kell kérni a másik bíró véleményét is.

Itt Rosier-hez fordult.

- Ha kérdezhetem, a kedves kolléga is észlelt szabálytalanságot?

Rosier kelletlenül megrázta a felét.

- Nem. De szívesen hallanám a részleteket.

Dolohov gúnyos kételkedéssel újra Piton felé fordult.

- Hogy is volt azzal az átokkal?

Perselus nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

- Mr Malfoy sorvadás átkot használt Mr Cornjual ujjain, amelyet csak rövid ideig tartott fenn, és egyszerűbb átkok között rejtett el.

Rosier hitetlenkedő reakcióját teljesen elnyomta Dolohov felháborodása.

- Ez felháborító gyanúsítás, ráadásul minden alapot nélkülöz! Egy ilyen átkot nagyon veszélyes alkalmazni, és roppant nehéz lokálisan és rövid ideig fenntartani!

Piton rezzenéstelenül állta Dolohov dührohamát, majd hűvösen megszólalt.

- Teljesen egyszerűen meggyőződhetünk a valóságról. A párbaj szabályai megengedik, hogy a versenyző pálcáján _Priori Incantatem_ bűbájt alkalmazzunk. Semmi mást nem kell tennünk, csak meg kell vizsgálni Mr Malfoy pálcáját.

Rosier egyetértőn bólintott. Dolohov csalódottan felhúzta az orrát, majd a pást kezdőmezejében álldogáló Malfoyhoz sietett. Mondott neki valamit. A fiú alig észrevehetően elsápadt, és hosszasan magyarázott. Dolohov arca furcsa piros-fehér keveréket öltött, majd röviden bólintott. Maga után intette Malfoyt, és visszasietett a bírákhoz.

- Mr Malfoy most közölte velem, hogy feladja a versenyt.

Perselus szótlanul átnyújtotta a rózsafa pálcát a szőke fiúnak. Számított rá, hogy így fog történni. A verseny története folyamán még egyetlen Malfoy-t sem zártak ki, így természetesen ez most sem történhetett meg. Rosier szintén némán vette tudomásul a fejleményeket.

Malfoy Cornjual elé lépett. Kissé meghajtotta magát, és nyelével előre átnyújtotta a pálcáját a másiknak. Az szintén meghajolt, és átvette a nyújtott pálcát.

Dolohov eközben visszatért a helyére, és újra a torka felé bökött, hogy aktiválja a _Sonorus _bűbájt.

- A küzdelem huszonharmadik percében Draco Malfoy feladta a versenyt. A párbaj győztese: Stephen Cornjual.

A közönség értetlenül morgott, ahogy a küzdők levonultak a pástról.

------------------

Blaise, aki mindvégig hallgatagon és feszülten ült a küzdelem alatt, élesen oldalba lökte Seth-et.

- Te érted, hogy mi folyik itt?

Seth halkan mormolta a választ, miközben figyelte, ahogy Cornjual és Malfoy elhagyja a pástot.

- Annyi mindenesetre biztosnak látszik, hogy Piton beavatkozása jogos volt. Ezek szerint Malfoy valamilyen szabálytalanságot követett el… Gyanítom, hogy azért is adta fel a viadalt, nehogy kizárják miatta.

Blaise megvetően horkant fel.

- Persze egyesek mindent megúsznak.

Keserűen elhúzta a száját. _Túl szép is lett volna, ha Malfoy-t kizárják_. Nagy megaláztatás lett volna a büszke aranyvérű családnak arról nem is beszélve, hogy a kizárás örökös eltiltással jár, tehát a hetedévesek versenyében sem vehetett volna részt jövőre.

Rövid beszélgetésüknek Dolohov bejelentése vetett véget.

- A következő küzdőpár: Seth Lestrange és Blaise Zabini.

Mindketten feszülten álltak fel. Röviden szembe fordultak egymással, mielőtt elindultak volna a pást két végéhez.

Seth kinyújtotta a kezét.

- Sok sikert!

Blaise megszorította, miközben a másik fiú szemébe nézett.

- Sok sikert!

Seth egyenletes léptekkel sétált a pást végéig, majd felgyalogolt a kezdővonalig. Blaise megállt vele szemben. Tisztelegtek az igazgató, a bírák, a közönség és egymás felé, majd leeresztették pálcáikat, és szembe fordultak egymással.

Seth arra várt, hogy Blaise támadjon. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a másik szinte minden varázslatot ismer, amit ő végrehajtani képes. Ő pedig ugyanezt mondhatja el magáról Blaise esetében. A másik fiúnak valamilyen újdonsággal kell előrukkolnia, ha készületlenül akarja érni…

Ideáig jutott gondolatban, amikor Blaise lecsapott rá. El kellett ismernie, hogy barátja sokat javult gyorsaság és célzás terén az elmúlt héten. Elismerő mosoly futott végig az arcán, ahogy egyre-másra kivédte, illetve elkerülte az átkokat. _Blaise mindig tud meglepetést okozni._ Éppen az utolsó pajzsot eresztette le, amikor meglátta Baise kezében a lila folyadékkal teli fiolát. Későn vette észre, hogy a_z _eddigi támadás csak elterelés volt…

A fiola egyenesen a lábánál ért földet. Eltört, és tartalma sűrű átláthatatlan felhőt alkotott Seth körül, és a fiú hiába küzdött, nem tudott megszabadulni tőle. Mindennek a tetejébe újra kezdődtek a támadások. Seth érzékei riadókészültségre kapcsoltak, ahogy megérezte az első átkok közeledtét. Sorra kivédte őket, de egyre több és több érkezett. Behunyta a szemét, hogy ne zavarja a kavargó lila köd a koncentrálásban, és teljesen a hallására, illetve varázserejére hagyatkozott a küzdelemben. Az érkező átkok alig érzékelhető hullámokat keltettek a körülötte áramló mágiában, éppen csak időben figyelmeztetve, hogy honnan is érkezik a veszély. Seth azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy ez nem mehet így sokáig. Egyszer hibázni fog és akkor vége…

Összeszorította a fogát. _A felhő körbeveszi és megakadályozza, hogy lásson… De akkor hogyan célozhat rá ilyen pontosan Blaise? Átlát a felhőn? Vagy csak az ő látását manipulálja és nincs is semmilyen felhő?_

Hirtelen körüllendítette a pálcáját, teljes ívet leírva maga körül. A varázspálca hegyéből sűrű fekete füst gomolygott elő, teljesen eltakarva az alakját. Mikor már teljesen a füst védelmében tudta magát, elsuttogott két varázsigét. „Simulacrum vivacis!" „Similitudo omnis!" Azonnal érezte, ahogy a hasonmás bűbáj szinte végigsimít a testén, hogy létrehozza mozgó „ikertestvérét" A kaméleon bűbáj enyhe csiklandó érzéssel áradt szét a bőrén. Hasonmását egyetlen rövid paranccsal kiléptette a ködből. Tudta, hogy egyetlen esélye van, hogy elkapja Blaise-t. Amint a hasonmás kilépett, azonnal támadás érte. Seth minden idegszálával koncentrált. A beérkező átkot egy általános pajzsbűbájjal védte, majd visszakövető bűbáj segítségével végre pontosan megállapította a forrást. Ellépett a hasonmása mellől. Amíg az a következő átoknak köszönhetően elenyészett, ő egy néma _Invito pálca_-t küldött Blaise felé. _Capitulatus_-szal nem mert próbálkozni, mert a pálca akkor akár a pástra is eshetett, ahonnan Blaise könnyedén újra felkaphatta volna. Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideig attól tartott, hogy Blaise kivédte a begyűjtő bűbájt. A következő pillanatban azonban kinyújtott kezében érezte egy pálca ismerős súlyát.

Dolohov hangját hallotta.

- A párbaj győztese Seth Lestrange.

Visszavonta a kaméleon bűbájt, és vakon arra indult amerre Blaise-t sejtette. Rövidesen valami puhának ütközött. Bizonytalanul kérdezte.

- Te vagy az, Blaise?

Barátja erősen megragadta a csuklóját, és egy fiolát csúsztatott a kezébe. Seth gondolkodás nélkül felhajtotta a tartalmát. A sűrű köd hirtelen eloszlott a szeme elől, és megkönnyebbülten pillantotta meg az előtte álló Blaise-t.

- Majdnem elintéztél. Mi ez az ördöngös lötty?

Blaise egy kis félmosolyt küldött feléje.

- Majdnem… A bájital pedig a hályogátok főzetváltozata.

Seth összerázkódott a névre. Hálásan visszanyújtotta a fiolát, és elindult a pást vége felé, várva, hogy barátja együtt halad vele. Blaise azonban lemaradt néhány lépéssel, úgy követte.

Malfoy és Cornjual Dolohov intésére felemelkedtek a székükből. Rosier és Piton magához intette a négy párbajozót. Rosier Blaise és Malfoy felé fordult, röviden utasítva őket, hogy foglalják el helyüket a nézőközönség soraiban. Piton Cornjual és Seth élén a terem végébe indult, maga mögött vezetve a két versenyben maradt küzdőt.

- A döntő küzdelem előtt mindkettőjüket rövid orvosi vizsgálatnak vetik alá, hogy kiszűrjék az apró sérüléseket, amelyek egyenlőtlenné tennék a versenyt.

Nem messze tőlük Seth két ajtót pillantott meg a terem végében. Piton egyértelműen azokra mutatott, jelezve, hogy mindketten lépjenek be egy-egy ajtón. Seth elindult a jobboldali felé. Mielőtt azonban becsukta volna, röviden végigpásztázta a termet, hátha megpillantja, hová ült Blaise. Tekintete azonban a fiú helyett egy kócos barna lányon állapodott meg. Hermione egyenesen visszanézett rá, és pillantásuk egy rövid időre összekapcsolódott, mielőtt a fiú eltűnt volna az ajtó mögött.

A/N. Az átkokról:

A boburékbűbáj ilyen alkalmazásáról Sib—nél olvastam először a The awakening power c. történetében. Valami orvosi dolgot akartam Cornjual-al csináltatni és a lélegeztetésre gondoltam valami módon. Akkor emlékeztem erre a történetre. Ajánlom mindenkinek többek között ezért is, mert ez az egyetlen történet, ahol tetszik a Harry-Ginny párosítás.

A hasonmás bűbáj párbajbeli használata, legalább is nálam Nedned-hez kötődik (The Dark Lord Nedved), akinek a Legacies sorozatát továbbra is tiszta szívből ajánlom mindenkinek!


	14. 13 fejezet Egy hang, egy arc

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling tulajdona minden, ami Harry Potter, az enyém pedig, ami Seth Lestrange:)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akik most extra gyorsak voltak

Külön köszönet mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt!

A/N: Mindenkinek köszönöm a türelmét, aki megvárta ezt a részt! Igyekszem a továbbiakat hamarabb felrakni…

13. fejezet Egy hang, egy arc

Seth kissé feszengve ült le a szűk szoba közepén álló székre. A gyengélkedőről egy szigorú tekintetű nővér várt rá, és azonnal hozzálátott, hogy a pálcáját Seth ruhája felett néhány centire vezetve átvizsgálja fizikai kondícióját. A pálca elhaladtával folyamatosan kavargó zöld és kék fény jelent meg a vizsgált területek felett. Az általános vizsgálatok elvégzése után az asszony különös figyelmet szentelt Seth szemének, apróra megvizsgálva mindkettőt.

A fiú alig érezhetően remegni kezdett, ahogy a javasasszony keze a szeméhez közelített, hogy kissé széthúzva a szemhéjakat a pupillájába világítson. Amint a kezek érintették a bőrét, mintha tüzes ujjak nyomódtak volna a szeme köré.

- Érdekes- hümmögött az asszony. – A hályog átoknak semmi nyoma, viszont erőteljes reziduális mágia mutatkozik a retinahártya körül…

Seth most már nem tudta visszafogni a remegését, lélegzete szaggatottan tört elő ajkai közül, és zúgni kezdett a feje. Újra úgy érezte, mintha kötelek szorítanák a vaskos tölgyfa székhez, mint akkor régen Rodolphus dolgozószobájában. Hat éves volt, amikor egy napon bevezették oda. Egy középkorú varázsló várakozott rá az ablaknál. Leültették, majd a férfi egy pálcaintésére a székből mindenhonnan bőrszíjak kúsztak elő, és szorosan megkötözték, hogy mozdulni sem tudott. Riadtan tekintett az anyjára, de az az idegennel foglalkozott.

- Mire számíthatunk?

Az idegen férfi visszafordult az ablaktól. Néhány rövid lépéssel Seth előtt termett, könnyedén széthúzta a szemhéját, és a szemébe világítva megvizsgálta a fiút. Kurtán bólintott.

- A korrekció lehetséges, ez egy örökölt szemhiba. Az eljárás hosszadalmas, de nem kockázatos, és a javulás garantált.

Bellatrix bólintott, de nem látszott rajta az elégedettség.

- Arra számítottam, hogy teljes mértékben képes kiküszöbölni ezt a hiányosságot.

A gyógyító homlokán néhány keskeny ránc futott össze.

- A teljesen pontos korrekciót akadályozza az alkalmazott fájdalomcsillapító bűbáj, amely kis mértékben befolyásolja a pupilla normális működését.

Rodolphus először szólalt meg a beszélgetés alatt.

- Tekintsen el a bűbáj használatától.

Az idegen férfi egy rövid hitetlenkedő kézmozdulatot tett, amely fél úton elakadt, amikor meglátta, hogy Bellatrix is helyeslően bólint.

- Még sohasem végeztem transzfigurációt fájdalomcsillapító bűbáj nélkül. A szövetek átformálása szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalommal jár. A beavatkozás pedig majd két órát vesz igénybe a két szem esetén!

Seth rémülten szóra nyitotta volna a száját, de Rodolphus egyetlen _Silencio_-val elhallgatatta.

- Mindig van egy első alkalom, nemde? Kezdjen hozzá!

Seth rémülettől tágra meredt szemekkel nézte, ahogy Bellatrix és férje elhagyták a szobát.

A gyógyító kissé sápadtan elővarázsolt egy széket a semmiből, és letelepedett Seth elé.

Idegességtől hideg ujjaival újra széthúzta a szemhéját, és a fiú szemére szegezte a pálcáját. Most azonban nem fény tört elő belőle… Seth rettenetesen égő, hasogató fájdalmat érzett, mintha törött üvegcserepeket masszíroznának a szemébe. Kinyílt a szája, hogy a fájdalom legalább egy részét kiüvöltse magából, de egy hang sem hagyta el a torkát.

Összefolyt az idő. Nem tudta, mióta ül ott a székben. Percek? Órák? Mintha sosem létezett volna fájdalommentes élet. Mintha mindig is itt ült volna megnémítva, kínlódva…

Megvolt az oka annak, hogy sohasem kereste fel a gyengélkedőt a Roxfortban. A sebeit legtöbbször Blaise kezelgette hazai készítésű gyógybalzsamaival, de általában hagyta, hogy magától gyógyuljanak meg a sérülések. Mindig ezt az érintést akarta elkerülni, és most újra ujjak nyomódtak a szeme köré. Seth érezte, hogy a növekvő pánik megkavarja mágiáját, és az szinte kontrollálhatatlan hullámokban csapong körülötte.

A javasasszony közben áttért a másik szemére. Pálcájával ebbe is belevilágított a pupilla reakcióit vizsgálva. Hirtelen elképedésére a fiú szeme feketéből smaragdzöldre váltott. A fekete szín megmaradt, de mintha csak fátyolként takarná az alatta felragyogó zöldet. Ezzel párhuzamosan csípős ütés érte, és nekirepítette a falnak. Fájdalmasan hunyorogva felnézett, és még látta, ahogy a fiú körül fényes szikrák pattognak, majd elhalnak.

Seth úgy érezte, hirtelen sötétség borul rá. Képtelen volt mást érzékelni, mint a feje fölött összecsapó rémület hullámait. Csak lassan eszmélt újra a körülötte lévő világra, míg bőrén furcsa bizsergés futott végig. Tekintete lassan bejárta a szobát. A javasasszony a szemben lévő fal tövében kuporgott, és őt nézte. Seth értetlenül meredt vissza. Az asszony lassan felemelkedett.

- Ajánlom, hogy legközelebb jobban fegyelmezze magát! Ilyen érzelemkitöréseket utoljára elsősöknél láttam! Azt hinné az ember, hogy ez a hat év a Roxfortban megtanította rá, hogy féken tartsa az indulatait!

Seth megpróbált valamilyen emléket előkaparni zsibbadt elméjéből, hogy mi történhetett, de még gondolkodni is alig volt képes.

- Szerencséje van, hogy Mr. Cornjual hosszabb ápolásra szorul, különben kizáratnám a versenyből a jelenlegi állapota miatt.

A javasasszony egy barnás oldatot tartalmazó üvegcsét nyújtott felé.

- Ezt igya meg! Tíz perc múlva a hatása már annyira gyengül, hogy nem akadályozza a párbajban.

Seth bizalmatlanul meredt a folyadékra, de a javasasszony nem volt hajlandó részletezni, mit tartalmaz a fiola. Egy rövid mozdulattal átvette hát, és felhajtotta a tartalmát.

Az asszony elégedetten bólintott és az ajtó felé fordult.

- Tíz perc múlva nyílik majd az ajtó. Addig ne próbálkozzék vele!

Fehér alakja hamar eltűnt a csukódó tölgyfaajtó mögött.

Seth remegő tagokkal lecsúszott a székről. A bájital valamiféle nyugtató- ellazító hatású lehetett, mert hamarosan kiengedtek az izmai, és lassan elhalt a túlfokozott belső feszültség is. Minden akaraterejével elméje mélyére kényszerítette vissza az imént történteket. _Az előtte álló küzdelem a fontos. Arra kell koncentrálnia…_

---------------

Hermione kissé szorongva nézte, ahogy Seth eltűnt az egyik sötét ajtó mögött. Felismerte a fiú szemében a félelmet, hiszen egyszer látta már benne. _Mitől fél?..._Töprengését azonban hamar félbeszakította Marietta és barátnője.

- Mit gondolsz, Hermione, ki nyer majd? Persze a nagy kérdés az, hogy te kinek drukkolsz, hiszen ha jól tudom, mindkét fiúnál érdekelt vagy!

Marietta cinkos kacsintással oldalba bökte, míg hetedéves pletykatársa nagy szemeket meresztett Hermione-ra.

- Nem mondod, hogy a két legcukibb aranyvérű fiú neked udvarol?

_Legcukibb! _Hermione sosem volt agresszív természetű, de most szinte legyőzhetetlen kísértést érzett, hogy megfojtsa a mellette álló két buta libát.

------------------

Perselus töprengőn húzta össze a szemöldökét, amikor Cornjual-t látta elsőként kilépni a vizsgálóból. Egyértelműen arra számított, hogy ő fog hosszabb ápolásra szorulni a rászórt sorvadás átok után, és nem Seth Lestrange. _Mi történhetett?_

Miss Manham már rég elhagyta a fiú szobáját. Arca a szokásos kiismerhetetlen szigort tükrözte, de Perselus már ismerte annyira, hogy a feszes vonásokban egyebet is meglásson. _Megdöbbenés? Felháborodás?_ Nem tudta biztosan beazonosítani az érzelmet. Mindenesetre nyugtalanította ez a megfigyelés.

Gondolatainak sora azonnal megszakadt, amint Lestrange alakja is előbukkant a jobb oldali ajtó mögül. A fiú arca kissé sápadt volt, azonban semmi más rendkívüli nem látszott rajta.

Dolohov eközben nem késlekedett a bejelentéssel.

- Mindkét versenyző elhagyta a vizsgálati szobát. A gyógyítók véleménye alapján mindketten készen állnak a végső párbajra.

Perselus sarkon fordult, és elindult a két fiú előtt vissza a pást felé. Amint elérte kijelölt bírói helyét megállt és intett a két fiú felé, hogy foglalják el a pást nekik kijelölt részét. A magasított dobogó két fele a két család színeiben pompázott, a kiinduló állásokat a családi címerek jelölték. Rosier már régen elfoglalta a helyét Perselusszal szemben a másik oldalon.

Cornjual és Lestrange lassú, egyenletes léptekkel sétáltak fel a pástra. Mindkettőjük arca szinte merev volt a koncentrációtól. Perselus maga is lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogyan meghajolnak egymás felé, és felkészülnek a párbajra.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Cornjual nagyon komoly ellenfél. Seth Lestrange kénytelen lesz képességei határáig elmenni, ha győzni akar, Perselus pedig nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy hol is van az a bizonyos határ. Eddigi megfigyelései alapján tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú mágikus ereje és képességei messze túlszárnyalják Longbottom-ét, de vajon meddig terjednek…

-------------------

Mire kilépett a vizsgáló ajtaján, Seth újra teljesen ura volt önmagának. Az utolsó perceket mély koncentrációval töltötte, mint legilimencia előtt is szokta. Ezzel együtt sem tudta megakadályozni a gyomrából felkígyózó ingerültséget, amint megpillantotta a Piton mellet álló Cornjual-t. Összeszorította az ajkát, és emlékeztette magát arra, hogy az érzelmek harc közben gyengítik a küzdőt. Meg kell szabadulnia tőlük, hogy ne hátráltassák őt reakcióiban és döntéseiben. Szándékosan kerülte tekintetével a terem azon részét is, ahol utoljára Hermionét látta.

Piton utasítására felsétált a pást számára kijelölt végére, és lepillantott sárkánybőr csizmája orránál a Lestrange-ok családi címerére. Mire újra felnézett, Cornjual is elfoglalta a maga helyét. Szertartásosan tisztelegtek, majd leeresztették a pálcájukat. Cornjual hagyományos oldalsó küzdőállást vett fel, Seth pedig ellenfelével szembefordulva pálcás kezét előre nyújtotta, míg másik kezét ökölbe szorítva a füle mögé emelte.

Cornjual hirtelen egy ívet írt le a pálcájával, miközben előre lépett egy lépést. Aranyló, ködszerű képződmény csapódott ki a pálcából, áttörte a felhúzott pajzsot, és beburkolta Seth-et. Annak ismeretlen volt ez a bűbáj, azonban hamarosan megismerte a hatását, amikor oldalra lépett a következő átok elől, de alig sikerült azt elkerülnie, mert az aranyló ködben a mozgás furcsa módon olyan nehézkes volt, mintha víz alá merítették volna. A következő átkot elmozdulás helyett ezért egy általános, de nagy erejű blokkoló pajzsbűbájjal védte ki. Azt jóval azelőtt fel kellett rántania, hogy az átok elhagyta volna Cornjual pálcáját, így viszont nagy esélyt adott a másiknak, hogy előre felismerve a használt pajzsot, olyan átkot válasszon, amely áttöri annak védelmét. Tudta, hogyha nem szabadul meg a furcsa varázslattól, rövidesen elveszti a párbajt.

Pálcáját rövid köröző mozdulattal felfelé rántotta. „_Ventus coorior!"_ Hirtelen vad szélvihar kerekedett közte és a másik fiú között. A forgószél átsöpört rajta, és megkönnyebbülten érezte, hogy magával vitte a hátráltató ködöt is.

Következő pálcamozdulatára megelevenedett a föld Cornjual talpa alatt. Hirtelen kígyók százai tekeregtek a fiú lábai körül a bokája felé kapkodva. Cornjual felszisszent, amint az egyik hüllő kicsi fogai belemélyedtek a bokájába. Pálcáját köralakban maga körül vezetve tűzcsíkot húzott a földön, hogy elriassza a lába közeléből a kígyókat, majd egy pöccintéssel eltűntette azokat. Seth élve a lehetőséggel, hogy a kígyók lekötik Cornjual figyelmét, újabb átkot küldött felé, de azt a fiú ha kissé bizonytalanul is, de kivédte, majd pálcáját a bokája felé fordította. _„Venum cessum!"._ Sápadt arcszíne lassan eltűnt, hogy újra visszatérhessen az életet jelző pirosság, ahogy a vipera mérge elhagyta a testét. Seth mindeközben több lépést közeledett, és mire Cornjual megkönnyebbülve felpillantott, már apró lángnyelvek repültek felé a levegőben. Sietősen lángfalat húzott fel maga előtt, és mivel kissé bizonytalanul állt még a lábán, oldalt is tántorodott a pást széle felé. Ez az önkéntelen mozdulat mentette meg attól, hogy a következő pillanatban elveszítse a párbajt. A lángnyelvek, amint elérték a falat, ahelyett, hogy felszívódtak volna, mint Malfoy sárkánya, éles pengékké alakultak, és akadály nélkül repültek át a lángpajzson, csupán centiméterekkel kerülve el az oldalt álló Cornjual-t.

Seth látását akadályozta a lángoló tűzfal, így nem vette észre, hogy ellenfele elkerülte a támadást. Teljes meglepetésként érte így, amikor a föld szinte felrobbant a lába alatt, métereketkel hátravetve őt. A pálca esés közben kicsúszott a kezéből, és kettejük között hullott a földre. Seth automatikusan odébb hengeredett attól a helytől, ahol földet ért, hajszálnyira kerülve el az oda célzott dermesztő átkot. Kétségbeesetten kereste tekintetével a pálcáját, majd megpillantotta azt kettejük között heverni a páston. Egyszerre öntötte el a düh és a kétségbeesés. Minden sejtje tiltakozott az ellen, hogy elveszítse Cornjual-lal szemben ezt a párbajt. A fejében szinte üvöltöttek a gondolatai. _Ez nem lehet! Nem fogok veszíteni! Nem lehet! _Az idő mintha lelassult volna, a fülében dörömbölt a szívverése, szeme előtt apró piros pöttyök ugráltak, a tudata mintha leszűkült volna egyetlen pontra: a tagadásra.

Mágiája enyhén megkavarodott, ahogy megérezte az újabb felé küldött sóbálvány átkot. Saját maga számára is teljesen értelmetlen módon az átok útjába rántotta a kezét. A pirosas fénycsóva becsapódott a tenyerébe, csakhogy elhaljon az érintkezéskor, mintha sohasem létezett volna.

Másik kezét ezzel egy időben a pálcája felé lökte, ujjai szinte vágyták az érzést, ahogy a bőre érinti a fa anyagát, és a következő pillanatban valóban a kezében tartotta a pálcát. Gondolkodás nélkül küldte a lefegyverző bűbájokat.

Mire teljesen kitisztult a látása, lába előtt találta megkötözött, mozgásképtelen ellenfelét. Tagjai reszketni kezdtek a kimerültségtől, és émelygő érzés szorongatta a gyomrát. Cornjual felnézett rá a földről, tekintete furcsán fürkészőnek tűnt. Seth röviden feloldotta a varázslatokat, miután Dolohov bejelentette a végeredményt, és minél előbb igyekezett lekerülni a pástról. Tudta, hogy bizonytalanul áll a lábán, és semmiképpen nem vágyott újabb vizsgálatra valamelyik javasasszonytól. Sietősen leült Blaise mellé, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva annak kutató tekintetét.

----------------------

Perselus összeszűkült szemekkel figyelte az előtte kibontakozó küzdelmet. Cornjual egy meglehetősen ősi, egyiptomi eredetű hátráltató átkot használt. Nem lepte meg, hogy Lestrange nem ismerte fel, és nem tudott ellene védekezni. Ő is csak azért ismert rá, mert már látta ugyanezt a varázslatot alkalmazni Bill Weasleyt, a Gringotts átoktörőjét. A levegő manipuláció azonban hathatós ellenszernek tűnt. Elismeréssel adózott Seth-nek találékonyságáért és lélekjelenlétéért. Sokaknak nem is lett volna alkalmuk azon töprengeni, hogyan védekezzenek, mert pillanatokon belül földre kerülnének miután az átok eltalálja őket.

Seth ellenátka ugyanolyan impozáns volt, mint lélekjelenléte. A _Serpensortia_ varázsige általánosan ismert volt a sötét varázslók között, azonban hatása meglehetősen korlátozott, mert egy egyszerű búbájjal eltűntethető volt az elővarázsolt kígyó. Inkább jelképként használták az átkot, mintegy hitvallásként. A Seth által elővarázsolt kígyóverem azonban védhetetlen csapdát jelentett. Lehetetlen volt a kígyóharapást elkerülni ennyi tekergő, felizgatott állat között. Cornjual ennek ellenére nyugodtan reagált. Azon kevesek közé tartozott, aki bírt olyan gyógyítói ismeretekkel, hogy képes legyen önmagát kikúrálni a kígyómarás után rendelkezésre álló néhány másodpercben. Mialatt azonban a fiú a sebbel foglalkozott, ellenfele észrevétlen közelebb jutott hozzá…

A következő pillanatban Perselus önkéntelenül is felszisszent, mikor a mágikus lángnyelvek késpengékké alakultak. A kettős transzfiguráció alkalmazása a magas szintű mágia körébe tartozott, és messze meghaladta a roxforti képzés szintjét. Cornjual azonban elkerülte a csapdát, és ellentámadása készületlenül érte ellenfelét. A taroló átok szinte felrobbantotta a földet a fiú alatt, és Seth magas ívben a levegőbe repült. Perselus tekintete a pálcát követte, ami kiesett tulajdonosa kezéből, és a pást közepén a földre hullott. Már készült lendíteni a karját a párbaj végét jelezve, amikor keze félúton megfagyott a levegőben. Seth körül apró szikrák sisteregek a levegőben, és előrelökte a kezét egyenesen a felé közeledő átok útjába. A pirosas fény becsapódott a tenyerébe, s szétszóródva megvilágította a fiú egész alakját, majd elenyészett. Másik keze oldalt vágódott a pálcája felé. Mutatóujja hívó mozdulattal intett, és a pálca engedelmesen gazdája kezébe szökkent. Két gyors villanás, és Cornjual a földön feküdt.

Lassan felemelte a Seth felé eső kezét, és látta, hogy kis késéssel Rosier ugyanezt teszi, Dolohov pedig enyhén rekedtes hangon jelentette be a végeredményt.

A párbaj eredményének bejelentése után Seth Lestrange kissé merev mozdulatokkal feloldotta az ellenfelét fogva tartó átkokat, majd lesétált a pástról. Perselus látta a kimerültséget a merevség mögött. Nem is csodálta. A pálca nélküli varázslás a legtöbb mágus számára elérhetetlen. Ez a képesség ritkább mint az animágia. Persze akaratlan varázslatot sok gyerek végrehajt. A Roxfort célja olyan képzés biztosítása, amely megzabolázza és az akarat alá hajtja ezt a kontrolálatlan varázserőt. A pálca nélküli varázslás esetén viszont nem véletlenszerű a varázslat. Pontosan az történik, amit a mágus akar, azonban varázsereje felnagyításához és fókuszálásához nincs szüksége pálcára. Mindez kivételes koncentrációt, szinte határtalan varázserőt, és normál esetben évekig tartó képzést feltételez.

Perselus viszont biztosan tudta, hogy Seth Lestrange nem részesült ilyen tréningben. Amit láttak, az a pálca nélküli varázslás csiszolatlan formája. Az csupán a fiú kimeríthetetlen mágiájából, és természetes képességeiből táplálkozott.

Perselus megkapta kérdésére a választ, és a válasz egyszerre lelkesítette és nyugtalanította: ennek a fiúnak nincsenek korlátai…

---------------------

Seth az egész záróünnepséget kábulatban töltötte. Blaise úgy lökte meg, hogy álljon fel, és járuljon az igazgató elé, hogy átvehesse a győztesnek járó opálköves ezüstgyűrűt, és az ellenfelei címerével díszített összehajtogatott zászlókat. Képtelen volt figyelemmel kísérni Rookwood szónoklatát, és gépiesen térdelt a földre a Sötét Jegy előtt.

---------------------

Hermione a harmadik emelet utolsó részeit vizsgálta át. A Rend számára most mindennél fontosabb volt, hogy végre megtudja az egész jóslat tartalmát. Közben rendszeresen azon kapta magát, hogy a párbajversenyen látottakon, és az ebből következő lehetőségeken rágódik. _Ha Seth hajlandó lenne átállni az ő oldalukra, az óriási előny lenne a Rend számára. Ha viszont a Sötét Nagyúr szövetségese marad…_

Amióta nem fekete-fehér módon szemlélte a Rend és a Sötét Nagyúr küzdelmét, képes volt sokkal reálisabban megítélni az esélyeiket. _Ha Seth a Nagyúr oldalán marad, végleg felborulnak az erőviszonyok. A fiú még korántsem érte el képességei határát. Ha teljes Halálfaló-kiképzésben részesül, majdhogynem két Sötét Nagyúrral kell majd szembenézniük._

_Ha viszont a jóslat alapján mégsem ő a kiválasztott? Ha nem különleges varázserő kell a Nagyúr legyőzéséhez, hanem valami teljesen más?_

Majdnem egy hónap telt el, mire végzett a harmadik emelet átvizsgálásával.

Két nap kihagyás után indult a tornyok felkutatására. Begyakorolt mozdulatokkal hozta létre az ágyban szundikáló hasonmását. Alig tűnt már fel a kaméleon bűbáj alkalmazása során a csiklandós bizsergés, ami végigfutott a bőrén. Nesztelen léptekkel az ajtó felé igyekezett, amikor megütötte a fülét Marietta suttogása.

- Hermione, ébren vagy?

Mozdulatlanná merevedett, majd lassan visszafordult az ágya felé. Marietta már kimászott a takarói alól, és éppen a hasonmás Hermione fölé hajolt. Hermione gondolatai fénysebességgel kavarogtak a fejében. A hasonmás nem képes sem mozogni, sem válaszolni. Marietta nem egy észlény, de előbb-utóbb neki is fel fog tűnni, hogy az ágyban fekvő alak nem lélegzik…

Amilyen gyorsan csak képes volt zaj nélkül futni, rohanni kezdett vissza az ágya felé. Marietta már a fekvő alakot bökdöste, mire Hermione lihegve az ágya másik oldalán a földre vette magát. Kapkodó pálcamozdulatokkal feloldotta a kaméleon bűbájt, minden teketória nélkül eltűntette a hálóingje fölé vett fekete talárt, majd a hasonmása felé intett. _„Invito!"_ Az hangos puffanással mellé esett a földre. Egyetlen varázsigével eltűntette, majd a tőle telő legálmosabb arccal felkecmergett az ágya mellől.

- A frászt hoztad rám, Marietta! Mi ilyen sürgős, hogy nem várhat holnapig?

A másik lány meglepődve nézett rá, majd bő lére eresztett magyarázatba fogott arról, hogy elfelejtette megírni az átváltoztatástan esszéjét, és feltétlenül szüksége lenne Herminoéra még reggeli előtt, hogy ideje legyen lemásolni.

Hermione fáradtan bólintott. Egyáltalán nem kellett kimerültséget tettetnie. Az utóbbi néhány perctől valóban remegett a lába.

- Persze, odaadom. Holnap.

Marietta elégedetten bólintott, és visszamászott a maga ágyába. Hermione befészkelte magát a takaró alá, és megpróbált elaludni, ennek ellenére még órákon keresztül ébren feküdt.

A történtek után egy hétig meg sem kísérelte, hogy újra kilopakodjon.

----------------------

Seth nem érzett túláradó büszkeséget a győzelem utáni napokban, csak ólmos fáradságot. Több mint egy hétbe telt, amíg képes volt teljesen összeszedni magát a párbaj után. Blaise nem kérdezett semmit, csak kérés nélkül odaadta a jegyzeteit.

Az első dolog, aminek képes volt örülni, a roxmortsi kirándulás időpontja volt. Vágyott rá, hogy elhagyja az iskola falait, ahol most úgy bámulnak rá, mintha még egy szemet növesztett volna a homlokára. Blaise a párbaj után néhány nappal már nem bírta tovább, és kikérdezte Seth-et a pálca nélküli varázslatról. Barátja azonban semmit sem tudott válaszolni azon kívül, hogy nem, nem tanult soha ilyet; nem, nem tervezte előre a használatát a párbaj alatt, és nem, fogalma sincs hogyan csinálta. Blaise ezek után békén hagyta, a többiek meg - úgy feltételezte - nem mernek kérdezősködni tőle. Bámulni azonban kérdezés nélkül is tudtak, ami egyre jobban idegesítette Seth-et. Örült tehát a lehetőségnek, hogy kissé kikerül a figyelem központjából.

Blaise-zel rövid sétát tettek a faluban. Megnéztek néhány kirakatot, arra viszont nem vitte rá őket a lélek, hogy bezsúfolódjanak bármely boltba és vegyenek valamit. Meglehetősen hamar az Ezüstmaszk felé vették az irányt, ahol Seth legnagyobb meglepetésére Blaise közölte, hogy találkozója van valakivel, és otthagyta őt azzal, hogy egy fél óra múlva jön, Seth addig foglaljon egy asztalt.

Seth ugyan megdöbbent, de nem kérdezett semmit. Őt is sokszor békén hagyta Blaise, amikor látta, hogy valamiről nem akar beszélni. Szó nélkül befordult tehát a fogadó ajtaján. Körültekintve látta, hogy az asztalok fele már foglalt. Mielőtt felhívta volna magára a figyelmet, gyorsan kiválasztott egy félreeső helyet, amin azért akadt meg a szeme, mert szinte félig árnyékba burkolózott az egyik sarokban. Anatol egy rövid intéssel üdvözölte a fiút, majd néhány kör vajsör kihordása után odatelepedett az asztalához. Egy pókhálós üveg aranyszínű mézbort tett le az asztal közepére és két poharat.

- Hol marad a kis félvér barátod?

Seth mindenkitől zokon vette volna, hogy így nevezik Blaise-t, de Anatolról tudta, hogy ugyanúgy kedveli a fiút, mint ő. Mosolyogva intett az ajtó felé.

- Találkozója van valakivel.

Anatol hamiskásan hunyorgott.

- Végre túltette magát azon a kis vékony szőkén?

Seth könnyedén legyintett.

- Valami titkos magánpárbaj Malfoy-jal inkább valószínű.

Anatol hangtalanul nevetett és töltött a mézborból.

- Hallottam, hogy te vagy a hatodév bajnoka. Gondoltam, ki kell érdemelnem a megtiszteltetést, hogy továbbra is látogatod szerény fogadómat…

Seth először nem érzett kelletlenséget, hogy valaki a párbajversenyt említi előtte. Anatollal mindig jól megértették egymást. Az sosem kérdezősködött Seth dolgai felől. Elbeszélgetek mindennapi témákról, és mégis tudta, hogy Blaise-en kívül az öreg az egyetlen, aki közelről ismeri őt, és aki most őszintén örül a győzelmének. Felemelte az egyik tele töltött poharat. Az aranyvérű szokásoknak megfelelően először előhúzta pálcáját és hozzákoppintotta pohárhoz, csak azután kóstolta meg a nedűt. Ez a szokás eredetileg abból eredt, hogy a varázslók így vizsgálták meg, hogy mérgezett-e az ital, amit eléjük tettek. Manapság azonban már a jó modor és a vendéglátó megtisztelésének a jele volt. Anatol pedig mindig díjazta az ilyen figyelmességet.

-------------------

Néhány hét elteltével lassan visszatértek a dolgok a megszokott kerékvágásba. Mind a fáradtság, mint a szokatlan népszerűség alábbhagyott, így Seth sokkal jobban tudott koncentrálni az órákon.

Átváltoztatástan órán szinte semmi dolga nem akadt. Az egy hetes felkészülés alatt a párbajversenyek között már elsajátította a klón mágiát, ezért az alacsonyabb rendű megidézések nem jelentettek problémát. Blaise egy kicsit többet bajlódott az általa választott állat megidézésével. A sólyom hol megjelent, hol eltűnt. Néha hiányoztak a tollai, máskor szőre volt toll helyett. Blaise homlokán lassan kiütközött az izzadság. Seth figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy két paddal odébb Malfoy kárörvendően figyeli barátja haszontalan erőfeszítéseit. A szőke fiú egy pár hétig a verseny után feltűnően csöndes és visszafogott volt, azonban úgy tűnt, az idő ezt a „problémát" is megoldotta. Kis idő elteltével ugyanolyan volt, mint azelőtt. Szűkebb udvartartása pedig azt terjesztette a Mardekár házban, hogy Malfoy azért volt kénytelen feladni a versenyt, mert Cornjual valamilyen tiltott bűbájt használt ellene,csak ezt a bírók nem vették, vagy nem akarták észrevenni.

Malfoy pimaszul elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Blaise észrevette, hogy figyelik. Megpöccintette a pálcáját, és annak hegyéből egy apró fekete kígyó csúszott ki könnyedén, Malfoy feléje bökött a pálcával, majd röviden mondott valamit. Az állat felemelte szögletes kis fejét és egyenesen Blaise felé indult. Átcsusszant két mardekáros lány lába között és besiklott Blaise táskájába. Az idegesen lehajolt, hogy kirázza az állatot a könyvei közül. Mégsem lett volna jó az egész táskáját könyvestül, jegyzetestül eltűntetni. Amint a táskájához ért, az apró állat dühödten sziszegve a csuklójára tekeredett, kivillantva tűhegyes fogait. Blaise keze megdermedt a táska fölött, és baljával óvatosan tapogatózott a padon a pálcája után.

Seth nyugtatólag visszafogta barátja kezét, majd a pad pereméig előre hajolt és a kis kígyó felé fordult enyhén oldalra billentve a fejét. Ajkai közül halk sziszegés tört elő alig hallhatóan.

_- Nem bánthatod ezt az embert!_

Seth tudta, hogy a párszaszó sokkal erősebben hat a kígyókra, mint az imperius átok, amelyet elsősorban emberekre fejlesztettek ki, ezért az állatoknál csak korlátozottan érvényesülhetett a hatása. Az apró kígyó azonnal becsukta a száját. Kicsi, fényes szeme Seth-re tapadt.

_- Bocsáss meg, Messster!_

Seth elégedetten bólintott, majd folytatta.

- _Visszamész a szalmahajú emberhez, aki küldött. Rátekeredsz a bokájára, és nem engeded el, de nem is marod meg, amíg nem szólok._

A szögletes fej röviden bókolt, majd a kígyó lecsúszott az elképedt Blaise csuklójáról. Seth egy gyors kaméleonbűbájt szórt az állatra, és az azonnal beleolvadt a környezetébe. Malfoyra tekintve látta, hogy az türelmetlenül fészkelődik a helyén arra várva, hogy történjen valami.

Seth ajka kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott. A Roxfortban senki sem tudott párszaszó képességéről. Malfoy most megtanulja, hogy ne varázsoljon elő meggondolatlanul kígyókat. Azonnal észrevette, hogy a kígyó mikor ért a fiúhoz. Az megmerevedett, és nem mert többet mozdulni. Seth felé sem nézett többet, közömbös arcot vágva elfordult tőle. Blaise még mindig megkövülten bámult Sethre, ami az elmúlt hetek után kissé idegesítette a fiút.

- Akkor megpróbálod azt a sólymot elővarázsolni, vagy ragaszkodsz a bűntető feladathoz Rosier-től?

Blaise kissé összevonta a szemöldökét, de aztán újra meglendítette a pálcáját, csak hogy elővarázsoljon egy félig tollas, félig szőrős sólymot.

Óra végére Blaise eljutott odáig, hogy a madara egészen sólyomformájú volt. A fiú kapkodva gyömöszölte jegyzeteit a táskájába, a többiek pedig már lassan kifelé igyekeztek a teremből, amikor Rosier megállt Malfoy padja mellett.

- Minek köszönhető, hogy ön nem pakolja a táskáját?

Malfoy rezzenés nélkül tovább üldögélt a padnál, és nem szólt egy szót sem. Rosier rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Kérdeztem valamit és elvárom, hogy válaszoljon!

Malfoy azonban csak makacsul hallgatott és Rosier vékony ajkai dühödten szorultak össze.

- Egy hét büntetőmunka a pimaszságáért! Lóduljon kifelé!

Pálcája apró intésére a fiú a levegőbe emelkedett csakhogy az ajtón kívül érjen földet ügyetlenül elterülve, mint egy béka. Ekkor már többen leplezetlenül nevettek. A fiú sápadt arcán tenyérnyi vörös foltok ütköztek ki, szeme gyűlölködve meredt a tőle néhány lépésre álló, leplezetlenül nevető Blaise-re. Seth észrevétlenül odasziszegett a láthatatlan kígyónak.

- _Elengedheted!_

Malfoy azonnal felpattant a földről, amint érezte, hogy enged a bokáján a szorítás. Villámgyorsan előrántotta a pálcáját, ekkorra azonban Blaise már előhúzta a sajátját és a szőke fiú torkának szorította.

- Máskor talán meggondolod, hogy kivel szórakozz, Malfoy!

A fiú dühösen sziszegte vissza Blaise-nek.

- Te kis öleb! Nem járna ennyire a pofád, ha nem állna a hátad mögött Seth-gazdi!

Most már Blaise is remegett a dühtől.

- Találkozz csak velem négyszemközt, úgy elintézlek, hogy nem ismer többet rád az a túltenyésztett, kényeskedő anyád!

Malfoy Blaise torkának ugrott.

- Az anyámat hagyd ki ebből, te mocsok sárvérű kis senki!

Seth egy mozdulattal közéjük lépett. Egyik kezével lefogta és kicsavarta Blaise pálcás kezét, a másikkal megragadta Malfoy talárjának elejét, és kibillentette a fiút az egyensúlyából úgy, hogy az térdre esett a földön. Egészen közel hajolt Blaise arcához.

- Elég legyen ebből az ostobaságból!

Egész testével odább lökte a barátját. Több mardekáros diák már elindult Rosier után.

- Mozdulj, ha nem akarsz találkozni Rosier-rel!

Blaise végre lehiggadt annyira, hogy képes legyen felfogni a helyzetet. Még mindig remegő tagokkal, de elindult Seth mellett a kastély bejárata felé. A kinti hűvös levegő hamar lehűtötte az arcát. Szokatlanul hideg volt kinn az idő ahhoz képest, hogy április eleje volt. Hó borított szinte még mindent

Seth szó nélkül igyekezett Macnair ketrecei felé. A legendás lények tantárgy téli időben még kellemetlenebb volt, mint általában. Már többen ácsorogtak csoportba rendeződve a tanárt várva. Seth szemügyre vett néhány ketrecet. Az egyikben egy tűzgyík feküdt az alomként behajigált szalma és faforgács között. Szokásos lángoló színe helyett az állat egészen halványsárga, néhol már-már kékes volt. Seth dühösen felszisszent. _Macnair egy állat. Őt kéne itt kint kalitkában tartani, amíg meg nem gebed_. Eddig jutott gondolatban, amikor megütötte a fülét a tanár és még valaki hangja.

Oldalt kapta a fejét. A hóban Macnair és Dolohov közeledett. Macnair szemmel láthatóan fel volt háborodva valamin, Dolohov arca pedig némi elégedettséget és rosszindulatot sugárzott.

- Az igazgató úr személyes kérésére vagyok jelen az óráján. Véleményem szerint hálás lehet azért, hogy az igazgató úr egyáltalán megengedi ezt a demonstrációt.

Macnair dühösen vágott vissza.

- Az igazgató úr inkább örülhetne ennek a demonstrációnak! Ha megengedte volna, hogy dementorok is őrizzék a roxforti birtok határait, nem történtek volna olyan furcsa dolgok, mint decemberben.

Dolohov összeszorított szájjal sziszegte vissza a válaszát, miközben pillantása a diákok felé villant.

- Nem történt semmi furcsa decemberben.

Macnair azonban annyira fel volt háborodva, hogy nem vette figyelembe a burkolt figyelmeztetést.

- Ó, és minek nevezi, hogy a védelmi bűbájok átkok és bűbájok használatát érzékelték, ugyanakkor nem voltak képesek azonosítani azok használóit?

Dolohov most már megállt, és szembefordult a legendás lények tanárral. Szeme apró réssé szűkült össze.

- Ahogyan mondtam, nem történt semmi. A maga helyében nem feszíteném tovább a húrt.

Úgy tűnt, Macnair magához tért a fenyegető hangnemtől, és szótlanul a diákjai elé masírozott. Blaise közelebb hajolt Seth-hez.

- Mit gondolsz, mi lehetett ez az egész dolog?

Seth érezte, ahogyan a láthatatlan kezek újra ráfonódnak a torkára. Az ajkába harapott, majd könnyedén megvonta a vállát.

- Fogalmam sincs.

Blaise pillantása egy időre elidőzött Seth arcán, aztán visszatért Macnair-hez, amikor az enyhén megköszörülte a torkát.

- Az igazgató úr külön engedélyével egy egészen különleges órával készültem mára. Bizonyára hallottatok már a Nagyúr különleges szövetségeseiről, a dementorokról.

A diákok mély csendben és mozdulatlanul álltak. Mindegyikük hallott már a dementorokról. Ezek a sötét lények a kezdeti háborúkban a Nagyúr leghasznosabb szövetségeseinek bizonyultak. Azonban a varázsvilágban mindenki húzódozott tőlük.

Macnair nem zavartatta magát, és most már belemelegedve folytatta a magyarázatot.

- A dementorok keletkezéséről több monda is kering. Tudományosan azonban egyik sem bizonyított. Vannak olyanok, akik szerint a dementorok hajdan emberi lények voltak. Egyes források Maredekár Malazárt magát, mások Demetrius Albinus-t említik, mint azt a mágust, aki kísérletei folyamán létrehozta őket. Ezek a kísérletek arra irányultak, hogy felfedjék a halhatatlanná válás titkát. Ennek módját állítólagosan ezek a mágusok mások életerejének, azaz a lelke egy részének az elvonásával kívánták elérni. Ilyen módon a dementorok a lelkük nagy részétől és az életerejüktől megfosztott hajdani varázslók. Mások szerint a dementorok és más élőlények között összefüggést keresni teljesen hasztalan.

- Bizonyos érdekességeket azonban megfigyelhetünk, ha szemmel tartjuk ezeket a lényeket. A dementorok kizárólag akkor alkotnak tömeget, ha a közelben emberek, tehát muglik vagy varázslók vannak szintén nagy csoportban. Nem képesek azonban egymás közelében maradni, ha maguk vannak. Ez az oka annak, hogy a Nagyúr dicsőséges uralkodása előtt a dementorokat börtönőrként használták. Így, hogy nagyobb tömegben varázslókat szolgáltattak ki nekik, képesek voltak őket egy helyben megkötni.

- Egy dementor támadáskor először a kiszemelt áldozat pozitív, boldog emlékeit szívja el. Ez, ha lehet ezt mondani, a dementor „emberi vonása". Nagy erejű pozitív gondolatok, boldog emlékek képezik az alapját a dementorok elleni egyik védővarázslatnak: a patrónus bűbájnak. Ezt a bűbájt leginkább könyvekből ismerjük. Nagyon ritkán képes valaki patrónus létrehozására. Egyesek a létezését is legendának tartják.

Tehát a dementorok sem mentesek az önromboló szenvedélyektől. Általában azonban egy varázsló boldog emlékei nem elegek ahhoz, hogy koncentrálatlan formában árthassanak egy dementornak. Inkább amolyan előételformák. Az egészet úgy képzeljétek el, mint amikor valaki feltöri a dió héját, hogy hozzáférjen a beléhez

Macnair kedélyes hasonlatára többen elsápadtak a diákok közül.

- A dementor igazi „eledele" az emberi szenvedés, a gyötrő emlékek. Ezek általában annyira legyengítik az áldozatot, hogy ekkor már mind mágikus, mind fizikális védekezésre képtelen. Egyetlen dementor sem áll meg csupán ennél, ha teheti. A védekezésképtelen áldozatot az úgynevezett dementorcsókkal végzi ki. Ennek lényege, hogy kiszívja az áldozat lelkét a száján keresztül, és egy gépiesen működő, öntudatlan testet hagy hátra.

Macnair elégedetten összecsapta a kezeit és összedörzsölte őket.

- Az igazgató úr engedélyezte, hogy egyetlen dementort bemutathassak az ötöd-, hatod- és hetedévesek óráin. Kövessetek!

Fürge léptekkel elindult a kastély felé. Mindenki, Dolohovot is beleértve, néma csendben követte. Ahogy a pincelépcsők felé fordultak a bejárati csarnokból, Blaise idegesen hajolt Seth-hez.

- Ezek itt az iskolában, a pincerészben tartanak egy dementort?

Seth csak hallgatott. Néhány ismerős lépcsőt és folyosót követően rövidesen ismeretlen utakra tértek. Macnair egy szűk, tartósan lefelé vezető folyosó végén sötétlő ajtó előtt torpant meg.

- A dementorok féken tartására a Nagyúr különleges módot talált. Olyan védőpajzsot alkotott, amely a lélekmágia legősibb ágainak ötvözésével képes az azon áthatolni akaró dementorban lévő maradék lélekszikrát elszippantani. Mondhatni a dementor dementora. Tehát mindenkit nyomatékosan kérek, hogy ne menjen a közelébe! Varázsló nem nagyon juthat élve át egy ilyen pajzson, de ha mégis sikerülne, az sem lenne kellemes, ha értitek mire gondolok. Most pedig…

Macnair teátrálisan feltárta az ajtót. Fagyos hideg söpört végig a folyosón. Seth úgy érezte, mintha a hideg lassan a bőre alá kúszna, megbénítva a testét, az akaratát. A többiek magukkal sodorták a föld alatti terembe. A diákok mindjárt belépés után igyekeztek a falhoz lapulni, és minél távolabb maradni a szoba közepén lebegő lénytől. A dementor hórihorgas alakja egy fényes szélű kör közepén lebegett. Sötét rongyokkal burkolt testéből csak az undorító, oszlásnak indult kezei látszottak. Fejét kámzsa védte, teljesen eltakarva azt. A kámzsa mélyén ásítozó koromfekete lyuk úgy tűnt, mintha körbevizsgálódna a szobában egyenként megnézve magának a diákokat, halálsápadt arcokat, üveges tekinteteket hagyva maga után.

Seth hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha torkon ragadták volna. A dementor egyenesen feléje fordult. Elméjében gyomorkavaró sebességgel kavarodtak fel az emlékek. Tehetetlenül zuhant, mintha a tudata mély kúttá változott volna, amelyből hirtelen a már ismert félelem kígyózott elő. A névtelen és képek nélküli félelem, ami hirtelen elevenné változott. Hangokat hallott, és zajokat. Szagokat érzett és szakadozott képek ugráltak a szeme előtt.

Egy férfihang kiabált, amit eddig csak lágy baritonként ismert, ahogy nevetett vagy mesélt. Ez a hang a biztonságot, az erős két kart jelentette, ami néha feldobta őt, hogy aztán biztosan elkapja, és nevetést csaljon elő belőle.

- Ő az, Lily! Ő van itt!

Az agyában a képek eszeveszett táncba kezdtek, majd röviden megállapodtak egy föléje hajoló aggodalmas arcon. Az arc is ismerős volt. Szelíd játék, melegség, édes tej emléke kapcsolódott hozzá. Ismerte a telt piros ajkakat, amik annyit dúdoltak, suttogtak neki, a zöld szemeket, amik mindig szeretettel néztek vissza rá. A vörös hajfürtöket, melyek tapintása olyan ismerős és megnyugtató. Az arc azonban hirtelen eltűnt. A képek széthullottak, ő pedig érezte, hogy valaki olyan erősen rázza, hogy a feje nekiütődik a falnak. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Blaise aggodalmas arca hajol föléje.

- Minden rendben van, Seth? Mi történt?


	15. 14 fejezet Expecto

Megjegyzés: J.K. Rowling tulajdona minden. Én itt csak írogatok szigorúan non profit...

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának mint mindig!

Külön köszönet minden hozzászólónak! A fejezet végén írok válaszokat azoknak, akik kérdeztek vagy felvetettek valamit.

---------------------------

14. fejezet Expecto…

Seth hunyorogva tekintett a fölé hajoló arcra. Blaise… Újabb percekbe telt, amíg megértette a kérdést. Az őszinte válasz tőle teljesen idegen módon, gondolkodás nélkül csúszott ki a száján.

- Nem tudom.

Bizonytalanul körbetapogatózott. A hideg kő, amin feküdt, szinte csontig fagyasztotta amúgy is borzongó testét. Minden tagja furcsán merevnek és érzéketlennek tűnt. Körbe pillantott, hogy felmérje, hol is vannak, azonban mielőtt alaposabban körülnézhetett volna, egy alattomosan selymes hang szólalt meg a közelében.

- Dolohov tanár úr engem és aggódó barátodat jelölte ki, hogy vigyünk a gyengélkedőre.

Draco Malfoy elégedetten legeltette a szemét az előtte szinte tehetetlenül fekvő fiún. Annak tekintete idegesen villant körbe. _Lehet, hogy a rettenthetetlen Seth Lestrange fél a gonosz, fehértaláros gyógyító bácsitól?_ A szája lusta mosolyra húzódott.

- A mi kedves Blaise-ünk váltig makacskodott, hogy ne vigyünk téged oda. Félúton lerakatott egy üres folyosón azzal, hogy neki úgy tűnik, mindjárt magadhoz térsz.

Seth látta, hogy barátja ökölbe szorított kezekkel mered a föléjük tornyosuló szőke fiúra. Megpróbált felállni, de a lába kiszaladt alóla és visszaesett. Malfoy leplezetlenül kinevette, Blaise pedig gyorsan a hóna alá nyúlt és feltámogatta. A mozdulat vége esetlenre sikerült, mert Blaise megingott, ahogy pálca szorult a nyakához.

- Emlékszel még ugyanerre a helyzetre, csak fordított felállásban? – Malfoy arca a nevetésből ijesztően gyorsan váltott át gyűlölködőbe. – Most talán kiegyenlíthetnénk a számlát.

Seth körül még mindig megfoghatatlanul hullámzott a világ. A gyomra kavargott, és azzal fenyegetett, hogy kidobja amit reggel óta belerakott. Blaise fél keze még mindig erőteljesen tartotta, teste azonban sután feléje dőlt, ahogy próbálta csökkenteni a nyomás erejét a torkán.

Blaise érezte, hogy barátja magatehetetlensége jóval csökkenti esélyeit, hogy megakadályozza Malfoyt, bármire is készül. Jobb kezét megpróbálta észrevétlenül talárja zsebébe csempészni, miközben igyekezett szóval tartani a másikat.

- A helyedben nem próbálkoznék újra kígyókkal. Seth esetleg érzékenyebb helyre találná küldeni, mint a múltkor.

A szőke fiú szeme összeszűkült, ahogy egyenesen Blaise arcába sziszegett.

- Azt hiszed, hogy olyan nagyon okos vagy? A fajtádba a szüleim a lábukat sem törlik bele.

Blaise arca elvörösödött a sértéstől.

- Az apádról mindenki tudta, hogy kissé…- Malfoy fontolgatni látszott, milyen kifejezést is használjon -…hóbortos, de hogy elvegyen egy félvért…

Itt megvető, ugyanakkor sokatmondó mosoly ült ki az arcára. – Mindig érdekelt volna, milyen különlegességet tudhat az anyád, hogy hajlandó volt el is venni…

Blaise a fogát csikorgatta, ezzel egy időben azonban a keze végre belemélyedt a zsebébe és szorosan ráfonódott egy fiolára. Elöntötte a diadalérzet. Arcára kegyetlen mosoly ült ki, ami egy kissé meglepte az őt fenyegető másik fiút.

- Tudod, Malfoy, sok a szöveg. A pálcád járjon, ne a szád, ahogy a mondás tartja. Ne aggódj! Én nem követem el ezt a hibát. Ezt azóta tartogatom számodra, amióta megtudtam, hogy lesz ebben az évben párbajverseny.

Malfoy zavarodott tekintete a fiolára tapadt, amit Blaise a talárja zsebéből előhúzott és szemmagasságba emelt. Megrándult, mintha hátra akarna lépni, de Blaise ebben a pillanatban leejtette az üvegcsét. A bíborszínű ragacsos folyadék kiömlött, egy kisebb tócsát képezve a szőke fiú lába körül, majd felszívódott. Malfoy arca egyszerre tükrözött kétkedést és rettenetet. Szemmel láthatóan visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, várva a hatást. A rövid csendbe hirtelen artikulálatlan üvöltés harsant. A tejszőke fiú kezén és arcán apró kinövések jelentek meg. Először olyanok voltak, mint egy-egy kis púp, de aztán nyúlni kezdtek, majd hosszúságban, vékonyságban egyre inkább hasonlítottak valamiféle féregre. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, önálló életet élnek. Malfoy őrülten próbálta magáról letépni az izgő-mozgó valamiket, csakhogy újra felüvöltsön a fájdalomtól, amikor sikerrel járt, mert tátongó, bőven vérző sebhely maradt a letépett húsdarab helyén. Pálcája már rég kihullott a kezéből, amit Blaise elégedetten emelt fel és dugott a talárja zsebébe.

- Huh, ez nyomot fog hagyni, Malfoy. A helyedben nem tépném le őket. Mit történik akkor anyuci szépséges dédelgetett kedvencével?

Malfoy két kézzel ugrott kínzója torkának.

- Azonnal add ide az ellenszert!

Blaise torkából csak reszelősen jött elő a hang.

- Peched van, mert véletlenül nincs nálam.

Malfoy körmei a torkába vájtak. Blaise belemarkolt ellenfele arcába. Az felüvöltött és hátratántorodott. Ez elegendő időt adott Blaise-nek, hogy előhúzza a saját pálcáját.

- A helyedben én már rég a gyengélkedőbe mentem volna. Nem említettem még, hogy annál maradandóbb heget hagy a furunkulus főzet, minél hosszabb ideig hagyják hatni?

Malfoy sarkon fordult, és mint az őrült kezdet el rohanni a folyosó vége felé. A kanyarban azonban hátrafordult.

- Esküszöm, hogy ezért megöllek Zabini!

A szőke fiú amúgy is eltorzított arcát felismerhetetlenné tette a gyűlölet. Blaise azonban csak könnyedén elmosolyodott.

- Ó, te csak most jutottál el ideáig?

Minden további nélkül megfordult, hogy eltámogassa Seth-et a mardekáros hálóhelyiségek felé. Az útközben csupán egy pillantást vetett barátja arcára, amin még a számára is ismeretlen, kegyetlen mosoly játszadozott.

---------------------------

Hermione idegesen rágta az ajkát. Tegnap végzett a csillagvizsgáló torony átkutatásával is. A fél éjszakát ott töltötte, mire be tudott jutni. Sejtette, hogy így lesz. A Tekergők Térképe már rég megmutatta neki, hogy odabent Crak és Millicent Bullstrode álldogál figyelemreméltó mozdulatlanságban. A pöttyök már két órája alig rezdültek a pergamenen. Alaposan a folyosó falának kellett tapadnia, hogy utat engedjen a párocskának, akik kerek három óra után úgy döntöttek, hogy végre lehagyják a tornyot. Kipirult arcukat látva és kuncogásukat hallva Hermione nem tudta, hogy nevessen-e inkább vagy megbotránkozzon a látottakon.

Maga a vizsgálat nem tartott többet tíz percnél, és ahogyan már számított rá, semmit nem talált. Két lehetőség maradt tehát. Vagy elrontott valamit és áthaladt a rejtekhelyen anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, vagy a jóslatot a sötét ajtó rejti a második emeleten. Bármely eset is álljon fenn, ő nem tehet ennél többet. Ebből pedig az következik, hogy fel kel keresnie Piton professzort.

Este különösen sokáig várt, míg mindenki elaludt. Óvatosságból pedig altató bűbájt szórt Mariettára. Annak voltak ugyan mellékhatásai, amit egy Mariettánál okosabb boszorkány mindenképp észrevenne, azonban a múltkori incidens óta Hermione ezt a módszert még mindig biztosabbnak ítélte.

Óvatosan kilopakodott a teremből. Minden sarkon alaposan meggyőződött arról, hogy a következő folyosó üres. A pinceszint hűvösebb levegője megdermesztette az ujjait, ahogyan az időtől megsárgult térképet szorongatta. Akkor könnyebbült csak meg, amikor befordult az ismerős folyosóra, és végre a vastag tölgyfaajtónak nyomhatta a főnixmedált.

Az ajtó zajtalanul kitárult, és megjelent a résben Piton professzor fekete taláros alakja. Egy mozdulattal betessékelte a lányt, majd különböző zár- és hangterjedés gátló bűbájjal látta el az amúgy is vastag ajtót.

A professzor visszasétált az íróasztala mögött álló fekete támlás karosszékhez és egy pálcasuhintással egy másikat varázsolt elő. Hemione sietve leült. Feltekintve látta, hogy Piton professzor fekete szeme rászegeződik.

- Minek köszönhetem ezt a késői látogatást, Miss Granger?

Hermione már út közben összeszedte a gondolatait, és most kissé hadarva, de lényegre törően számolt be a kastély átkutatásának eredményeiről. Piton arckifejezése csupán akkor változott meg némileg, amikor a lány a második emeleti kutatásairól beszélt. Hermione észrevette a villanásnyi érzelmet, de mivel azt semmi magyarázat nem követte, folytatta a beszámolóját. Amikor a tornyok átkutatásakor tapasztaltak összefoglalásával is végzett, tekintetét állhatatosan a professzorra függesztette.

Piton azonban sátorként összetámasztott ujjaira meredt, és nem nézett rá. Hermione már éppen nyitotta a száját, hogy rákérdezzen a sötét ajtó említésekor tapasztalt hangulatváltozásra, amikor Piton hirtelen összerezzent, és felpattanva a székéből az ajtóhoz sietett. A lány nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, amíg meg nem pillantotta az ajtó mellett lógó tükörben a labor tükörképe helyett a folyosó képét. Egy sötét alak sietett végig a képen, de a professzor ajtaja előtt elkanyarodott, és eltűnt egy másik ajtó mögött, amiről Hermione úgy tudta, zsákutcába vezet. Sietve előhalászta a Tekergők Térképét, amin jól látszott az iménti ajtó mögött nyíló folyosó és a végén húzódó üres terem. Jobban odapillantva a terem nem is volt üres, de Hermione még sosem látott hasonló jelet a térképen. Semmilyen megnevezés nem látszott a terembeli jel felett, az viszont nem a szokásos pötty volt, hanem leginkább valamiféle csuklyás alakra emlékeztetett. Hirtelen azonban valami más vonta magára a figyelmét. A terem felé igyekvő pötty fölött jól olvashatóan lebegett a név: Seth Lestrange.

Hermione felkapta a fejét, hogy szóljon Piton professzornak, azonban a tanár az ajtót védő varázslatok feloldása után már félig eltűnt az ajtónyílásban, amikor egy pillanatra megfordult.

- A visszatértemig itt marad, Miss Granger. Meg sem mozdul. Megértettük egymást?

Hermione némán bólintott, amire csak az ajtó csapódása felelt.

------------------------------

Seth némán, összegömbölyödve ült az ágyán. A sötétbe bámult, azonban egészen mást látott a szobájában álló bútorok sötét körvonalainál. _A férfi és a nő az emlékeiben… nem Bellatrix és Rodolphus. Dumbledore igazat mondott volna? Kicsoda ő valójában? Akinek született, vagy aminek nevelték? Esetleg az, akinek egy születése előtti jóslat mondja? A Nagyúr egyetlen vetélytársa, vagy a Nagyúr legígéretesebb halálfalója? Lehetséges választania, melyik akar lenni?_

Azonban nagyon jól tudta, hogy ezeknél a kérdéseknél valami más sokkal jobban emészti belül. Bellatrix és Rodolphus mellett hamar megtanulta, hogy elfojtsa az érzéseit. Elrejteni nem volt elég, mert Bellatrix, akármilyen mélyen is őrizte azokat, mindig rájuk talált. Ezt pedig kivétel nélkül fájdalmas leckék követték. Most azonban úgy tűnt, visszafojthatatlanul, elemi erővel törtek fel. Fájóan mart a lelkébe a vágyakozás azután, amit csupán egy villanásnyi időre élt át ma délután. A feltétel nélküli elfogadás után, ami a puszta létezésért jár. A legtöbb csecsemő ebben nő föl, ez adja a későbbi egész élete alapját. A biztonság, hogy akkor is szeretik, ha semmit sem tesz, hogy kiérdemelje azt, s mint egy biztonsági háló feszül alattuk egész életen át. Seth-nek mindig meg kellett felelnie az elfogadásért, és mindig vágyott a feltétlen szülői szeretet után. Éppen ezért igyekezett annyira eltiporni ezt az érzést. Mert tudta, hogy az csak gyengeség, újabb támadási felület, és Bellatrix könyörtelenül ki is fogja használni, hogy újabb leckét adjon neki. Most viszont képtelen volt visszagyömöszölni a palackból kiszabadult szellemet. Felborult vele minden. Az egész világ szilánkokra tört körülötte, és minden csúszósnak bizonyult, amibe csak megpróbált megkapaszkodni. _Az a férfi és az a nő… az apja és az anyja… _Ez tűnt az egyetlen bizonyosságnak a hirtelen feje tetejére állt világban…Az egyetlen menedéknek.

Úgy vonzotta az a hang és az az arc, mint a mágnes. Látnia és hallania kellett még egyszer, hogy mi is történt valójában. Tudta, hogy ez lesz számára a döntő, és nem valamilyen hidegfejű észérv vagy okoskodás. Hirtelen határozottsággal felpattant az ágyról, és egy rövid kaméleonbűbáj alkalmazása után kisiklott hálóterme ajtaján. A mardekár társalgója üresen tátongott, léptei szinte semmilyen neszt nem ütöttek a vastag mohazöld szőnyegen. Néhány forduló után elérte az ismeretlen folyosót, aminek a végén a dementort őrző kamra ajtaja sötétlett. A délutáni élmények kissé megborzongatták, ahogyan keze a kilincsre simult. Miután belépett és becsukta az ajtót, egy Bellatrixtól, az „anyjától" tanult speciális védőbűbájt szórt rá.

A szoba közepén lebegő lény azonnal feléje fordult. Seth orrába a rothadás bűze férkőzött, és bőrén jeges hideg futott végig. A terem falának lapult, és hamarosan érezte, hogy tudata kicsúszik az irányítása alól. Elnyelte a sötétség, és ő szándékosan elmerült benne. A torkát fojtogatni kezdte az ismerős félelem, és újra hangok töltötték meg a fejét.

----------------------------

Perselus tiszta erőből rohant a folyosón. Még látta eltűnni az előtte haladó alakot az ajtó mögött. Keze lecsapott a kilincsre, de az nem engedett. Türelmetlenségében egy tartoló átkot küldött az ajtó felé, de az egyszerűen elnyelte a bíborszínű varázslatot. Perselus a fogát csikorgatta.

- Ostoba kölyök!

Következő pálcasuhintással analizáló bűbájokat küldött az ajtóra. Tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje megtörni a varázslatot.

-------------------------------

- Lily, fogd Harryt és menekülj! Ő az! Fuss! Menekülj! Majd én feltartóztatom…

Seth-tel meglódult a világ, és egy férfit pillantott meg, aki a szobában álló bútorokból egyetlen pálcamozdulattal barikádot halmozott fel az ajtó elé, majd klasszikus védekező állást vett fel. Mozdulatai elárulták, hogy gyakorlott párbajozó.

Az őt ölelő karok a következő pillanatban magukkal ragadták, fel egy hosszú lépcsőn, csak az átkok sivítása és a töredékesen hallható varázsigék jutottak el a füléig. Egy hatalmas robbanást követően megtántorodhattak, mert őrült táncba kezdtek a tárgyak körülötte. Az anyja hátranézett, így Seth is látta mi következett ezután. Az egész alsó szoba romokban hevert. A felhalmozott bútorok csupán szilánkok voltak a szobában, középen pedig egy elgyötört, mozgásképtelen test feküdt. Fekete taláros, vékony alak magasodott fölé. Elefántcsontfehér bőr villant elő a talár ujjából, ahogy a pácát tartó pikkelyes kéz röviden a férfi homlokához emelkedett. _„Avada Kedavra!"_ Vakító, zöldes fény világította be a szobát, egy időben egy alig halható távoli zúgással. A Seth-et tartó nő ajkát csupán alig hallható suttogás hagyta el.

- „James…"

A lent álló sötét alak hirtelen feléjük fordult és Seth tekintetébe egy vörös szempár fúródott. Ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, szinte széthasad a feje. Érzékelte a másik vérszomjas elégedettségét, megvetését, magabiztosságát. Az iszonyatos fájdalom azonban azonnal megszűnt, ahogy megszakadt a szemkontaktus kettejük között azzal, hogy az őt tartó nő sietős léptekkel egy ajtóhoz szaladt, majd bezárkózott vele egy szobába. Sietősen egy fiókos szekrényhez sietett. Kirántotta a legfelső fiókot, amelyben aprólékosan kidolgozott ezüst dobozka feküdt. Seth érezte, hogy a köréje fonódó karok még jobban ölelik, majd a nő kinyúlt a doboz után, és a zsupszkulcs mágiája birokra kel a ház köré szórt rontással. A nő kissé rázkódni, majd tántorogni kezdett. Nyilvánvalóan megpróbálta áttörni a Sötét Nagyúr varázslatát. Körülöttük szinte láthatóan csapott fel a vakító fehér mágia, és Seth tudta, az anyja erejének minden morzsájával küzd.

Ebben a pillanatban azonban szilánkokra robbant a szoba ajtaja. A nő összerezzent és a szoba sarkába rohant, ahol az apró rácsos ágy puha párnái közé rejtette a fiát. Seth nem látta, ahogy a Nagyúr belép a szobába, mert az előtte álló karcsú alak eltakarta, azonban rögtön megérezte a súlyos, sötét jelenlétet

- Félre az útból, ostoba!

A Nagyúr hangja sziszegve vágott az anyja felé. Az alak nem mozdult előle, csak a könyörgő hang jutott el a fülég.

- Harry-t ne, Harry-t ne, könyörgök csak őt ne!

A Sötét Nagyúr hangja megvetéssel és türelmetlenséggel telt meg.

- Állj félre! Eredj innen!

A karcsú alak kissé meggörnyedt. _Imperius?_ Seth ereiben megfagyott a vér. Anyja azonban nem mozdult a helyéről. Ha lehet még jobban a rácsoknak préselte a testét.

- Ne bántsd Harry-t, könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg! Kegyelmezz… könyörgök, kegyelmezz…

Hangja azonban megtört, ahogy a testén végigszáguldott a feléje küldött _Crucio_, és sikolyai megtöltötték a szobát. Ujjai görcsösen markolták a kiságy peremét azért küzdve, hogy fenntartsák testét annyira, hogy tovább takarhassa a fiát. A Nagyúr egy idő után türelmét vesztve sziszegte oda a makacs nőnek.

- Ostoba!

A következő pillanatban újra zöldes fény lobbant a szobában. és az ágy előtte alak tehetetlenül oldalra dőlt, feltárva Seth előtt a szoba látványát. A vörös szempár újra rámeredt, és Seth úgy érezte, elevenen tépik darabokra. Érezte akkori gyermek önmaga értetlenségét, riadtságát, ugyanakkor ordító fájdalmat és ürességet, most, hogy fel tudta mérni a veszteség mértékét. Ugyanakkor ezzel egy időben érezte a Nagyúr megvetését a szülei iránt, elégedettséget, majd furcsa mód tudata szinte eltűnt a szobából. Hirtelen elviselhetetlen fájdalom nyilallt a fejébe, és ezzel egy időben mintha egy jéghideg kéz mart volna a mellkasába. Kibogozhatatlanul elveszett számára a valóság, a tapintható világ, csak a fájdalom maradt.

-----------------------------

Perselus keze fürgén mozgott, ahogy a felfedett komplex varázslatok ellenátkait mormolta, s közben érzékelte, hogy a szobából kiáramló levegő egyre hidegebb. Az utolsó ellenátok végeztével betaszította az ajtót.

A szoba közepén a dementor az őt őrző gyűrű legkülső peremén állt, csontos ujjai hívogatóan intettek, s válaszul egy öntudatlan test lebegett felé a levegőben.

Amint megzavarták, a dementor az új belépő felé irányította a figyelmét, és Perselus érezte a bőrén végigsikló jeges hideget. Pálcáját egyenesen a lebegő fiúra irányította _„Expecto Patronum!"_

A pálca végéből nagytermetű lóhoz hasonló, ezüstös lény bukkant elő. Testén mintha nem lett volna hús, a bőr a csontokon lógott. Oldalához denevérszárnyakhoz hasonló bőrös borítású szárnyakat szorított. Lámpásként fénylő szemét a varázslóra irányította. Perselus a lebegő, öntudatlan test felé intett.

- Védd meg!

A ló két ugrással a fiú és a dementor között termett. A lény azonnal visszalebbent a védelmező kör közepébe, csontos kezével védve csuklyája arcnyílását, elengedve a fiút.

Perselus egy intéssel feltartoztatta Seth esését, majd a testet lebegtetve az ajtó felé sietett vele. Patrónusa éppen akkor lépett át a dementort fogva tartó körön, amikor ő maga eltűnt az ajtóban a fiúval együtt.

------------------------

Hermione a körmét rágta, ahogy figyelte a térképen, hogy mi is zajlik a folyosó végi szobánál. Pitont szemmel láthatólag feltartóztatta valami. Hosszú percekbe telt, mire bejutott a szobába. Ekkor Hermione még egy olyan jelenséget tapasztalt a térképen, amit eddig még nem látott. A csuklyás jel és Seth lassan mozgó pöttye között vakítóan fehérrel ábrázolt alak jelent, meg. Hermione-nak hunyorognia kellett, hogy megpróbálja kivenni a pontos alakot. _Talán egy ló?_ Ekkorra azonban Piton és Seth pöttye újra közeledni kezdett a folyosón, és rövidesen maga a professzor rontott be a szobába. Mielőtt Hermione bármit is kérdezhetett volna, a férfi belefojtotta a szót.

- A laborba!

Hermione látta, hogy a Piton nyomában lebegő Seth arca teljesen fehér, ajka elkékült. Szó nélkül követte a professzort a szobából nyíló oldalajtón keresztül egy teljesen felszerelt kutatólaborba. Nem volt különösebb ideje körbenézni, de annyit mindenesetre fel tudott mérni, hogy milyen szintű berendezések és alapanyagok voltak szigorú sorrendben felhalmozva a polcokon.

Piton türelmetlen mozdulattal az egyik gránit asztalhoz intette. Seth már egy másik asztalon feküdt mozdulatlanul. Hermione készségesen sietett a professzor által mutatott helyre. Annak egy pálcaintésére aszparágusz gyökér, őszi fátyolka és koprán gumó jelent meg a lány előtt, egy apró, ezüst szeletelő kés és egy mozsár kíséretében.

- A gyökeret felszeletelni, a fátyolkát megtörni, a gumót lereszelni!

Piton a rövid utasítások erejéig nézett csupán a lányra. Keze fürgén járt egy aranyból készült üst fölött, ami alatt apró kékes lángok égtek. Intésére bájital összetevők, s már kész főzetek szökkentek a kezébe, amelyeket a sietség ellenére látható precizitással adagolt. Mire Hermione végzett, a professzor hat további összetevőt dolgozott fel, kétszer változtatta a láng erősségét, és eközben szinte folyamatosan keverte a készülő bájitalt.

- Kész a gyökér és a fátyolka?

Hangja szinte lecsapott a nagy csendben a lányra, kinyújtott keze türelmetlenül várta a hozzávalókat. Hermione sietősen feléje nyújtotta a tálcát és a mozsarat. Piton egy rövid pillantással meggyőződött a feldolgozás helyességéről, majd a gyökér darabjait apró hálóba gyűjtötte, és óvatosan beleeresztette az üstbe. Több lila pamacs lőtt az égbe a főzetből, azt követően a professzor azonnal lerántotta az üstöt a tűzről, és finoman beleszórta a fátyolkát. A főzet színe kékre, majd halvány zöldre változott. Piton egy pálcaintéssel stabilizáló bűbájt küldött a főzetre, ami megakadályozta a további reakciókat.

Egy jóval kisebb fekete üstöt húzott elő.

- A gumót!

Hermione feléje nyújtotta a reszelt formában szürkés színű gumót, amit Piton egy sárgás színű folyadék kíséretében töltött a kicsi üstbe. Gyors mozdulatokkal keverni kezdte, majd némi idő múlva kicsöppentett belőle egy kicsit egy piros színű papírra. Az a csöpp helyén kékre változott. Piton felkapta a kis üstöt, és a tartalmát a nagyobb méretű aranyszegélyes üstbe töltötte. Feloldotta a stabilizáló bűbájt, mire rögtön vékony jégréteg alakult ki a bájital felszínén, majd lassan az egész jéggé fagyott.

A professzor egy apró izzó parázshoz hasonlatos követ emelt ki egy kő tálkából és a főzetre ejtette.

Hermionét szinte megijesztette az a gyors reakció, amivel a bájital állagot és színt váltott. Sárga gőzök kíséretében barnás vékony folyadék maradt az üst alján. Alig egy kis üvegcsére való. Piton óvatosan kitöltötte egy apró fiolába és Seth felé sietett vele.

A fiú ezalatt mozdulatlanul feküdt a szomszédos márványasztalon. Piton feltámasztotta a fejét, szakértő mozdulatokkal kortyonként a szájába öntötte a bájitalt, és végigmasszírozta a torkán, hogy az a fiú gyomrába jusson.

Egy darabig semmi nem történt, majd Seth mellkasa görcsösen megemelkedett és ajkai közül reszelős lélegzetvétel hangjai szöktek elő.

Hermione hangosan felsóhajtott, most érzékelve csak, hogy eddig visszafogta a lélegzetét. Piton felegyenesedett a fiú mellől.

- A legjobb lesz, ha most visszatér a hálótermébe, Miss Granger. El kell vinnem Lestrange-t a gyengélkedőre. Magamhoz fogom kéretni, ha sikerült megosztanom az eredményeit a Renddel, és ha bármilyen utasításuk van az ön részére.

Hermione aggódó pillantásokat küldött Seth felé, Piton azonban úgy tűnt, semmi továbbit nem hajlandó mondani, így engedelmesen elindult kifelé a laborból.

A/N: Ez a fejezet részben abból ihletődött, hogy annak idején az Index fórumon kérdés volt, hogy mi lehet Piton patrónusa. Az is beszédtéma volt, hogy miért nem öli meg Lily-t rögtön Voldemort. A 3. könyv alapján megpróbáltam minél élethűbben rekonstruálni a történteket. A párbeszédek nagy része is onnan van.

Válaszok:

Enelen, Godric: Már többen írták a hibákat. Valószínűleg én rontok el valamit a végső simításoknál. Szívesen kijavítok minden hibát, amit megírtok. Az írói oldalon lehet mail-t küldeni vagy hozzászólásban is megírhatjátok.Előre is köszönöm mindenkinek, aki ír!

Elanor: Többek között ez a fejezet íródott válaszként arra, hogy miért a legrosszabb emléke a szülei halála. Hiába kegyetlenek vele Lestrange-ék valamilyen szinten megtanul védekezni velük szemben. A szülei halála viszont alapokban változtatja meg az életét. Megfosztja egy olyan biztonságérzettől, ami más emberek esetén tudat alatt megvan.


	16. 15 fejezet Potter vagy Lestrange?

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling minden Harry Potter jogok tulajdonosa...

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek és Pereknek valamint Sillyának a gyors munkáért, miattuk igazán nem csúszott a fejezet...

A/N: Köszönet mindenki türelméért! Igyekszem rászolgálni! ÉS köszönet mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt!

-----------------------

15. fejezet Potter vagy Lestrange?

A gyengélkedő nagy üvegablakain fehéren sütött be a hold. A legtöbb ágy üresen sötétlett, csupán egyetlen egy körül voltak a paravánok összevonva. A mögöttük szendergő fiúnak nyugtalan álma volt. Apró verítékcseppek jelentek meg a homlokán, míg arca fájdalmas fintorba húzódott. Egyik kezét védekezően rántotta maga elé, és ajkát elfúló kiáltás hagyta el. Az álom azonban tovább folytatódott. Jobbra-balra hánykolódott az ágyban, a takaró a teste köré tekeredett. Hirtelen teljes erőből felüvöltött, kezét pedig szorosan a homlokára tapasztotta.

Az ügyeletes szobában azonnal fény gyulladt. Az ágyhoz siető javasasszony alakját enyhe fénykörbe vonta az ajtón kiszűrődő világosság. Egyetlen pálcamozdulattal meggyújtotta az ágy felett lógó lámpát, és a beteg fölé hajolt. A fiú teste ernyedten feküdt, de a gyűrött takarók, és az izzadtságtól rátapadó ruha élénken árulkodtak a megelőző percekről. Az asszony pálcájával félrehajtotta az alvó homlokába lógó tincseket. Apró hold alakú mélyedések virítottak a fiú homlokán a fekete, kígyó alakú jel körül.

--------------------------

Piton némán lépkedett a gyengélkedő irányába vezető folyosón. Miss Manham még a bájital órák kezdete előtt üzent neki, hogy várja a gyengélkedőn. Perselus nem kételkedett benne, hogy Seth Lestrange miatt van a javasasszonynak rá szüksége. A fiú aggasztó módon három napja nem tért magához, pedig a bájital és a későbbi kezelések már rég talpra kellett volna hogy állítsák.

Benyitott a magas, üvegezett ajtón. Miss Manham már várta. Szűk kontyba szorított őszes haja alól hűvös szempár tekintett a bájitalok mesterére.

- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen hamar idefáradt, Perselus.

Könnyed mozdulattal az eltakart ágy felé intett.

- Alaposan ki szeretném faggatni arról, hogy pontosan milyen körülmények között találta meg Mr Lestrange-t. Úgy tűnik számomra, hogy a dementor támadás hatásai már nyom nélkül eltűntek a szervezetéből. A jelenlegi állapota valamilyen más, erőteljes mágikus sokk utóhatásának tulajdonítható.

Perselus lassan bólintott, és pillantása a fiú homlokán kirajzolódó körömnyomokra esett, amelyek szinte tökéletes félholdat alkottak a fekete kígyójel körül.

- Természetesen szívesen elismétlem a beszámolómat, amennyiben ez bármilyen segítséget jelenthet.

Miss Manham bólintott, és megindult a kórteremből nyíló ügyelőszoba felé.

- Előre is köszönöm a segítségét, Perselus.

-----------------------------

Seth elméjében egymást kergették az emlékképek, azonban egyben sem volt képes tartósan megkapaszkodni. Ráadásul zavaró módon néha más-más nézőpontokból látta őket, illetve olyan emlékek is voltak, amelyek felől biztos volt, hogy nem az övéi. Rengeteg árvaházi jelenet vonult el a szeme előtt. A gyomrát marta az éhség, hajtotta a vágy, hogy kitűnjön a többi közül, és uralkodjék rajtuk. Élvezte a hatalmat, és annak végső fokát, amikor fájdalmat szerezhetett valaki másnak, és az nem tudott védekezni. Mindig is tudta, hogy különleges, hogy sokra hivatott…

A képek között rövid, öntudatlan, sötét periódusok húzódtak. Azonban sohasem tartottak sokáig. Most is egy alak térdelt előtte. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy annak minden igyekezete ellenére láthatólag remegnek a tagjai. _Fél…Jó…_ Hangja sokkal magasabban tört elő az ajkai közül, mint amit eddig megszokott, és a szavak sziszegve kígyóztak a megrettent alak felé.

- Csalódtam benned Cranwald. A feladatod egészen egyszerű volt, és te mégis kudarcot vallottál…

Az előtte térdelő alak összehúzta magát. _Azok közé tartozik, akik úgy remélik elkerülni a büntetést, hogy megbánást mutatnak. Ostobák!_

- Nem szolgálsz semmilyen magyarázattal?

A másik szinte hasra esett az igyekezettől.

- Elmentem abba a mugli városba, Nagyúr, de semmi nyoma nem maradt még a házuknak sem. A családról senki sem tud semmit. A Rend nyilvánvalóan kitörölte a rájuk vonatkozó emlékeket…

A _Crucio_ szinte szétszaggatta a magyarázatot. Seth érezte a fojtogató megvetést, ami feltolult a torkán.

- Ostoba, tehetetlen féreg! Minden emlékezetmódosító bűbájt meg lehet törni, ha egy mágus igazán akarja!

Kinyújtotta hosszú, elefántcsont színű ujjait az előtte rángatózó alak felé. Elméje körbefonta a másikét, majd kegyetlenül összefacsarta.

- Talán te nem akartad eléggé, de ezen segíthetünk…

A feketeruhás fiatal férfi a lába előtt üvölteni kezdett, és ujjaival őrülten karmolni kezdte az arcát, vakon tépve a bőrt, a húst, az idegeket.

Ebben a pillanatban a saját homloka is szinte szétrobbant a fájdalomtól. Nem tudott mást tenni, csak üvölteni, miközben görcsbe rándult a teste, és várta, hogy szűnjön az őrült kín.

Ezt a látomást hosszú fekete űr követte. Seth azért nevezte magában látomásnak, mert tudta, az előbb látott jelenet nem játszódhatott a távoli múltban, ahonnan a többi emlékkép származott. A fekete ruhás fiatalembert ismerte. Két évvel ezelőtt végzett a Roxfortban…

Hosszú lebegés után néhány hangfoszlány jutott el hozzá.

„_- …Alaposan ki szeretném faggatni arról, hogy pontosan milyen körülmények között találta meg Mr Lestrange-t... a dementor támadás hatásai már nyom nélkül eltűntek a szervezetéből. A jelenlegi állapota valamilyen más, erőteljes mágikus sokk utóhatásának tulajdonítható…_

_- … szívesen elismétlem a beszámolómat … _

_- Előre is köszönöm a segítségét, Perselus."_

Elméje megkapaszkodott az egyetlen szóban, ami megmaradt benne a beszélgetésből. _Dementor?_ Fekete-fehér emlékképek úsztak elő arról, ahogy a szobájában ül, és elhatározza, hogy újra lemegy a pinceszintre a dementorhoz. _Az emlékek miatt… a szülei miatt… a szülei… _Azonban hiába igyekezett, képtelen volt továbbra is megkapaszkodni a logikus gondolatok fonalában, újra elnyelte az üres sötétség.

Hosszas öntudatlanság után szinte felnyögtek az érzékei, amikor fény vágott a szemébe, és léptek kopogása tolakodott a fülébe. Minden porcikája érezte, hogy ágyon fekszik, de mintha durva daróclepedő feszült volna alatta, a szálak szinte karcolták a bőrét. Minden csontja fájt, az izmai elzsibbadtak. Szárazságtól összetapadt ajkai szinte szétszakadtak, ahogy kinyitotta őket. Csupán egy erőtlen, reszelős hangot tudott kipréselni. Úgy tűnt azonban, ez is elég ahhoz, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet. A léptek felgyorsultak, és egyre közeledtek. Egy ismeretlen, sötét hajjal keretezett arc hajolt föléje. Egy pálca siklott végig az arca előtt, majd az arc újra eltűnt. Seth megint megpróbálkozott a beszéddel, ezúttal azonban még annyit sem sikerült kipréselnie a torkán, mint az előbb. Rövidesen azonban a feketehajú nő újra visszatért, és Seth érezte a bájitalok jellegzetes, kissé a rothadást idéző szagát. Felfordult a gyomra. Mindennél jobban vágyott volna egy korty tiszta vízre. Ehelyett érezte, hogy szétfeszítik az ajkát, és kesernyés, csípős folyadék terjed szét a szájában, majd csurog le lassan a torkán. Öklendezni és köhögni kezdett. Ennek ellenére a bájital nagy része a gyomrába juthatott, mivel azonnal új energia áradt szét az ereiben, elmulasztva izmaiban a zsibbadást. Mielőtt azonban alkalma lett volna alaposabban megvizsgálni a bájital hatásait, egy újabb adagot gördítettek le a torkán, amitől szinte azonnal mély, üres álomba zuhant.

----------------------

Perselus elgondolkodva ült a fiú ágya mellett elhelyezett széken. Miss Manham értesítette, hogy Lestrange magához tért. Erősítő és altató bájitalokon kívül semmit sem kapott, tekintettel arra, hogy nem tudták biztosan meghatározni a fiút ért mágikus sokk eredetét. Perselusnak megvolt a maga feltevése a dolgokról, de ezt nem osztotta meg a gyengélkedő javasasszonyaival.

Azokból a karmolásokból ítélve, amit a fiú homlokán látott, a dementor által előhívott emlékek kapcsolatban lehettek a kígyó alakú jellel. A Nagyúr mentális kapcsolatot biztosító varázslata nyilvánvalóan a fiú emlékezetét is manipulálta. Azonban Perselus tudta, az emlékezet-manipulációkat meg lehet törni. A fiú minden valószínűség szerint az adoptációját megelőző időszakból láthatott emlékeket. Mindez pedig egészen új helyzetet teremthet attól függően, hogyan reagál rájuk. Most kiderül, hogy a fiú Lestrange-e vagy Potter… _Vagy Evans _- gondolta keserűen. Sokkal könnyebb volt úgy gondolnia rá, mint Lily fiára.

Most, hogy tudta, mit figyeljen rajta, egyre inkább James Potter arcvonásait fedezte fel a fiúban. Ha rövidebb és kócosabb lenne a haj és a szem pedig inkább kerekebb és barna … A fiú azonban Lilyé is.

-----------------------------

Seth fokozatosan tért magához az álomtalan mély alvásból. Hunyorogva nyitotta ki a szemét, majd rövid időre újra becsukta, mivel elvakították a gyengélkedő ablakain rézsútosan beömlő napsugarak. Délfelé járhatott az idő. Óvatosan megmozgatta az ujjait, majd felhúzta két karját, és könyökeire támaszkodva felnyomta magát az ágyban. A gyengélkedő a saját ágyától eltekintve üres volt. Lassan kicsúsztatta a lábát a takaró alól, és felült. Ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ügyeleti szoba ajtaja. Seth izmai összerándultak, ahogy megpillantotta Miss Manhamet. Az asszony határozottan az ágya mellé lépett. Hangja hidegen és szenvtelenül csengett.

- Örülök, hogy magához tért, Mr Lestrange. El kell végeznem néhány analizáló bűbájt, hogy felmérhessem a jelenlegi állapotát. Kérem feküdjön vissza az ágyra, és maradjon veszteg.

Seth továbbra is ülve maradt, mire az asszony egy határozott mozdulattal visszanyomta az ágyra. A fiú érezte, hogy újra megkavarodik körülötte a mágia, de vasakarattal visszaszorította a félelmet. Belátta, hogy annál előbb szabadul, minél hamarabb hagyja, hogy a javasasszony elvégezze a vizsgálatait. Ennek ellenére merev mozdulatlanságban töltötte a vizsgálatok alatti időt. Miss Manham elégedetten bólintott.

- Eltekintve néhány apróbb kellemetlenségtől, az állapota teljesen kielégítőnek mondható. Persze még mindig fennáll a kérdés, hogy mitől esett három napig kómához közeli állapotba. Önmagában a dementor támadás nem indokolt volna ilyen heves reakciót.

Az asszony itt várakozva szünetet tartott. Azonban mikor nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Seth nem hajlandó semmilyen magyarázattal szolgálni, kissé hűvösebb hangnemben folytatta.

- A gyógykezelését befejezettnek nyilvánítom, elhagyhatja a gyengélkedőt. Remélem azonban, hogy tudja, ezzel az ügy nincs lezárva. Nem az én posztom, hogy az indokait meghallgassam, de biztos lehet benne, hogy mások előtt köteles lesz magyarázatot adni a viselkedésére.

Seth csupán némán bólintott. A javasasszony hátat fordított, és kivonult a paraván mögül, csupán egy könnyed pálcaütést küldve vissza a fiú felé, aminek következtében megjelent az ágya mellet a megszokott roxforti uniformis, és ezzel egy időben eltűnt róla a gyengélkedőn kötelező csíkos pizsama.

Amilyen gyorsan csak az elgémberedett tagjai engedték, felöltözött, és elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. A pincelejáró lépcsőit taposva már sokkal jobban érezte magát. A Mardekár társalgója üresen tátongott. Mindenki ebédelt a Nagyteremben. Már akkor hallotta a zsivajukat, amikor elhaladt az előcsarnokban. Röviden megtorpant, amint arra gondolt, hogy egyenesen ebédelni megy, aztán sarkon fordult a lépcsők felé. Egyedül akart maradni mindazzal, amit az elmúlt napokban megtudott. Halkan benyitott a szobájába, és leült az ágy szélére.

_Voldemort_… Most először ejtette ki gondolatban a nevét. Nem a halálfalók által használt tiszteletteljes Nagyúr, vagy Sötét Nagyúr, csupán Voldemort. Aki egy tizenhat évvel ezelőtti jóslat miatt megtámadta és megölte a szüleit, hogy végül eljuthasson hozzá. És a szülei…

Ajkai bizonytalanul váltak szét, ahogy maga elé suttogta az idegenül hangzó neveket.

- Lily és James Potter…

Némán figyelte a nevek keltette felkavarodó érzelmeket. Szeretet_, biztonság, fájdalom, elhagyatottság._

Mit jelentenek ezek az emlékek számára? Mit tegyen most? Dumbledore kétségtelenül arra számít, hogy szembefordul Voldemorttal, és a Rend oldalára áll… A belévert vaslogika már ontotta is az ésszerű számításokat helyzetével kapcsolatban.

_Voldemort időközben teljesen az uralma alá hajtotta a varázsvilágot. A Rend elszigetelődött, és egyre gyengül. Az ő életét megkímélte a Nagyúr, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy saját céljaira használja fel őt. A Lestrange család, _akikre_ a nevelését bízta, a legrégebbi és legelőkelőbb családok egyike. Mindebből következik, hogy a Nagyúr fontos szerepet szán neki. Megvan a képessége és az ereje, hogy a legfelső körökbe emelkedjen a halálfalók között. Mindezt kockára tenni, kihívni maga ellen a varázstörténelem leghatalmasabb fekete mágusát, az őrültséggel határos …_

Felpattant, és az öltözködő szekrényéhez sietett. Eddig sohasem szentelt nagy figyelmet az ajtó belsejére rögzített tükörnek, de most feltárva a két ajtószárnyat egészen közel hajolt hozzá. Nem volt sok emléke az apjáról, mégis tisztán és élesen megmaradtak a vonásai, mert ahogy a tükörbe tekintett, szinte ugyanaz az arc nézett vissza rá. Sokáig bámulta a tükörképét, majd becsapta a szekrényajtót. Hirtelen határozottsággal az asztalához sietett, egy darab pergamenre sietősen pár szót firkantott, majd egy gyors pálcaintés nyomán nyugtázta, hogy még egy negyedóra van hátra az ebédből. A pergament talárja zsebébe gyűrte, és kisietett a szobájából.

----------------------

A Nagyteremben élénk beszélgetés folyt, amikor belépett. Ahogy a Mardekár asztala felé sietett, többen feltekintettek, majd meglökték a mellettük ülőt. Nemsokára a fél asztal őt figyelte, ahogy a Blaise melletti üres szék felé igyekezett. Barátja őszinte örömmel fogadta.

- Seth!

Rövid, barátságtalan pillantást küldött a Seth-et bámulókra, majd figyelmét barátjára fordította, aki időközben helyet foglalt mellette, és őrült tempóban kezdte megrakodni a tányérját.

- Mindenki rólad beszélt az elmúlt három napban. Malfoynak volt a legnagyobb szája, főleg azok után, hogy kikúrálták a keléseiből.

Seth csak megrántotta a vállát, és egyenletes ütemben lapátolta a szájába az ételt, csak néha küldve egy-egy óvatos pillantást a félvérek asztala felé. Ezt azonban Blaise látszólag nem vette észre, mert teljesen elmerült annak a felháborodott ecsetelésébe, hogy miket is mondott Malfoy.

- Szerinte te lehetsz egyedül olyan perverz a Mardekárból, hogy egy dementor kedvéért szöksz ki éjjel, és nem győzött azon élcelődni, hogy mi is történhetett, ami ennyire kikészített. A többiek meg csak röhögtek… A gyáva féreg csak abban jó, hogy a mocskos pofáját jártassa…

Seth képtelen volt arra figyelni, hogy mit beszél Blaise. Gépiesen lapátolta az ételt a szájába, míg az esze állandóan a zsebébe gyűrt pergamen körül járt. Egyedül arra figyelt fel, hogy Blasie abbahagyta a beszédet. Feltekintve látta, hogy a dísztalárba öltözött igazgató vonul be a Nagyterembe. A többiekkel együtt automatikusan felemelkedett a székéről. A csöndet szinte vágni lehetett. Rookwood csupán az évnyitó ünnepségeken, búcsúvacsorákon, valamint olyan kiemelkedő alkalmakkor, mint a párbajverseny, jelent eddig meg a diákok előtt.

Seth feltűnés nélkül körbenézett. Mindenki tekintete a tanári asztalra tapadt. A talárja zsebébe mélyesztette a kezét, és előhúzta a pergament. Egy gyors, néma bűbájjal összecsavarta, majd egy pálcaintéssel apró pergamenkígyóvá alakította az így kialakult hengert. A kis hüllő felemelte a fejét, mintha szimatolna, majd gyorsan a félvérek asztala felé kígyózott. Seth követte a pillantásával, amint eltűnik az asztal alatt.

Hermione Garnger ugyanolyan csöndesen és mereven állt mint a többiek, majd hirtelen megrándult, és a föld felé kapta a fejét. Eközben Rookwood intett, hogy leülhetnek, és a lány a többiekkel együtt elült. Tekintete valahová az asztal alá szegeződött, majd felkapta a fejét, és Seth-re bámult.

A fiú erre a reakcióra várt. Egy kis ideig még tartotta kettejük pillantását, majd a tanári asztal felé fordította a tekintetét.

Rookwood éppen a tanári asztalt megkerülve az ezüst kígyókkal ékesített szónoki emelvényhez lépett. Fellépett a vastag zöld szőnyeggel borított lépcsőn, és tekintetét a diákságra szegezte.

- Örömmel közölhetem, hogy olyan megtisztelő eseményről tehetek bejelentést, ami reményeim szerint mindenkit arra fog ösztönözni, hogy a tanév hátralevő részében kitűnni igyekezzék diáktársai közül.

Többen mormogva összesúgtak a Mardekár asztalnál, azonban a zaj hamar el is halt.

- Beltine napján nem más, mint maga a Sötét Nagyúr lesz a Roxfort vendége.

Erre a hírre többen felugrottak a Mardekár asztalánál, és pálcájukat maguk elé nyújtva tisztelegtek a Nagyúr neve előtt, mint ahogy szokás volt azoknál, akik még nem tudták megidézni a sötét jelet. Mind többen és többen álltak fel a félvérek közül is. Seth Blaise-zel egy időben állt fel a székéről. Tekintete Hermionét kereste, miközben pálcás keze az elvarázsolt égbolt felé lendült.

-----------------------

Hermione azonnal felfigyelt Seth-re, amint az belépett a Nagyterembe. A fiú szokatlanul komornak és sápadtnak tűnt. Hermione figyelmét nem kerülték el azok a furcsálló pillantások sem, amiket a fiú háztársaitól kapott. Azonban úgy tűnt, Seth nem vesz tudomást minderről, és teljesen az evésre koncentrál.

Hermione maga is eltűnődve kanalazta az ételt a tányérjáról, csak néha hümmögött Marietta folyamatos monológjára valamit, ami éppen elég volt, hogy további beszédre bátorítsa a másikat. _Mi történhetett lenn a pinceteremben? _Azóta ezen töprengett, amióta kitette a lábát Piton laborjából. Gondolatai azonban abban a pillanatban szétrebbentek, hogy Rookwood belépett a terembe. Marietta izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett mellette, de kivételesen csöndben maradt. Hermione az igazgatóra meredt, majd hirtelen megrándult, ahogyan azt érezte, hogy valami mászni kezd a lábán. Lepillantott, és megmerevedett, amint az apró papírkígyót meglátta. Az egészen a térdéig csúszott, majd ott megállt. A lány legszívesebben nem mozdult volna, de amikor a többiek leültek, neki is követnie kellett őket. A furcsa kis hüllő nem bántotta. Sőt, amikor leült, az ölébe gurult, és ártalmatlan pergamenhengerré változott. A szélei szétpattantak, és sietős kézírást tártak fel.

„_Légy ott ma este tizenegykor, ahol már egyszer találkoztunk" S_

Egy pillanattal később a pergamen kis füstpamacs kíséretében köddé vált. Hermione felkapta a fejét, és Seth-re meredt. A fiú csupán rövid ideig nézett rá, majd elfordult, amikor Rookwood fellépett a szónoki emelvényre. _Miért akar találkozni? Mi…?_ Mielőtt azonban tovább töprenghetett volna, az igazgató szavai elárasztották az elméjét, és hirtelen úgy érezte, képtelen egyetlen értelmes gondolatot kicsikarni belőle.

Körülötte kitört a hangzavar. A félvérek is egymás után pattantak fel mellette, és pálcájukat az ég felé emelték.


	17. 16 fejezet A kastély nem biztonságos

Megjegyzés: Minden J.K.Rowling tulajdona. Én kénytelen vagyok lottózni:)

Köszönet: nagyon köszönöm eszkiesznek és pereknek az extra gyors bétázást

és mindenkinek, aki hozzászólt a történethez!

A/N: Sajnálom, hogy ez a fejezet is ilyen hosszú ideig tartott. Így a vége felé már sokat kell gondolkodnom, hogy hogyan kombináljam a szálakat annak ellenére, hogy már az elején tudtam hogyan akarom végigvinni a történetet. Azt biztos fogjátok írni, hogy rövid lett a fejezet. Egy része akkor jutott az eszembe, amikor már elküldtem bétázásra, így majd a következő fejezet elejéhez ragasztom. De nagyon érdekel, hogy különben hogy tetszett!

Üdv: nimbusz

---------------------------

16. fejezet A kastély nem biztonságos...

Hermione egész délután idegesen harapdálta a szája szélét. Egyetlen varázslat sem sikerült neki, és a karján lassan annyi piros pontocska virított, mintha bárányhimlős lenne. Próbálta Rookwood bejelentése után elkapni Piton professzor pillantását a Nagyteremben, de az végig mereven maga elé bámult, és a legelső kínálkozó alkalommal kisietett a teremből.

Hermione fejében csillapíthatatlanul kavarogtak a gondolatok. _Mi lesz most? Két hónap sincsen hátra Voldemort személyes látogatásáig. Mi a valószínűsége, hogy ez idő alatt megszerzik a jóslatot? Mennyi esélyük van rá, hogy felfedezetlenek maradnak a Nagyúr jelenlétében?_ De épp csak hogy eszébe jutott mindez, máris újabb kétségek rohanták meg. _Mit akarhat Seth? Miért akar találkozni vele? Lehet, hogy valami köze van a dolognak ahhoz, amiért a fiú másodszor is felkereste a dementort? _Optimista pillanataiban úgy gondolta, Seth figyelmeztetni akarja őt valamilyen veszélyre, vagy felajánlja segítségét a kutatásban. Voltak azonban pesszimista pillanatai is. _Mi van, ha a fiú tőrbe akarja csalni őt, hogy Belthine napján biztosítsa a kiválasztottságát azzal, hogy felfedi a Rend egyik beépített emberét?_ Seth letette a Megtörhetetlen Esküt, mégis… Hermione nem tudta feledni azt a pillanatot, amikor a fiú pálcája ugyanúgy az égnek lendült, mint mindenki másé a Nagyteremben. Ezeket a gondolatokat azzal hessegette el, hogy a fiú mi mást is tehetett volna a mardekárosok asztalánál. _Végül is Seth az első találkozásukkor sem adta ki őt. Ő volt az, aki elárulta a fiút._ Mindez azonban újabb gondokat vetett fel. _Találkozhat-e most a fiúval egyedül? Ha most mégis leleplezi őt Seth valahogyan, az az egész Rendet veszélybe sodorhatja. Ha viszont a fiú éppen most fontolgatná, hogy segít nekik, nem kellene megbántani nyilvánvaló bizalmatlansággal…_

Mielőtt tovább tépelődhetett volna, önkéntelenül is felnyögött a tűszúrásra, amely újabb nyomot hagyott a karján. Miss Yaxley hangja kellemetlenül furakodott a gondolatai közé.

- Több figyelmet Miss Granger! Ne az órámon álmodozzon!

Hermione felsóhajtott, és tekintetét a táblára függesztette, amelyen Miss Yaxley éppen egy középszintű transzformációs bűbáj elméletét szemléltette három ciklusos, alig kibogarászható bonyolultságú rajzon.

Az esti takarodó előtt még mindig ugyanolyan tanácstalan volt, mint mikor először pillantotta meg az üzenetet. Ha fel akarja keresni Piton professzort a történtek miatt, most teheti meg utoljára a megbeszélt találkozó előtt. Alig várta, hogy társai végre elaludjanak. Mariettát elintézte a szokásos bűbájjal, majd kisurrant a teremből. Szívdobogva igyekezett a pincelépcső felé. Alig maradt fél órája a találkozó előtt. Amilyen gyorsan csak mert, végigsietett a bájitaltan professzor szobája felé vezető folyosókon. Kissé kifulladva szorította a nyakában függő medált a tölgyfaajtó lapjának, és várt. Az ajtó azonban nem tárult fel. Egy rövid pillanatig azon gondolkozott, hogy egyszerűen bekopog, de gyorsan letett róla. _Mi van, ha a tanár azért nem nyit ajtót, mert valaki más is van rajta kívül a szobában?_ Tíz percig még várakozott az ajtó előtt, de tovább nem maradhatott, ha nem akarta elszalasztani a találkozót Seth-tel. Így is sietnie kellett. Kissé lihegve ért ki az előcsarnokba.

Egy fekete csuklyás alak állt a bejárati kaputól nem messze. Hermione megtorpant, és a falhoz lapult. Tudta, hogy a kaméleonbűbáj elrejti, azonban a nagy sietségben a hálóteremben hagyta a Tekergők Térképét, így nem lehetett biztos benne, hogy a sötét köpeny valóban Seth-et rejti, és hogy a fiú egyedül van. Olyan mérges lett magára, hogy a dühtől könnyek szöktek a szemébe. _Hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba?_

Megpróbált zajtalanul és lassan közelebb óvakodni a sötétségbe burkolózó alakhoz, hátha valahogyan ki tudja deríteni, hogy az valóban Seth-e, anélkül, hogy elárulná magát. Sikerült ötlépésnyire megközelítenie, amikor az alak megfordult, és a pálcája megvillant a félhomályban. A _Revelo _szinte széttépte a kaméleonbűbájt.

- Egyedül? Sehol egy Rendtag?

---------------------

Seth azóta, hogy elküldte az átváltoztatott kis pergamen üzenetet, igyekezett nem gondolkodni rá többet. A délutáni átváltoztatástan óra kellően lekötötte a figyelmét. Rosier éppen a humán transzfiguráció alapvető elméletét vázolta a táblán.

- A humán transzfiguráció egyes elemeivel találkozhattak már a sötét varázslatok tárgyból, ahol támadó szándékkal alkalmazták ezt a mágiaágat. A sötét varázslatok alkalmazásában a transzfiguráció sokkal könnyebb, tekintve, hogy e varázslatok érzelmi töltete nagy, így korrigálhatják a kisebb hibákat, gyengeségeket. A mágus önmagán elvégzett transzfigurációja sokkal bonyolultabb folyamat. Itt nagyon pontos munkára és erős koncentrációra van szükség ahhoz, hogy elkerüljük testünk vagy mágiánk sérüléseit. Éppen ezért nyomatékosan figyelmeztetek mindenkit a fegyelmezett munkára!

- A transzfigurációnak már megtanultuk az egyes szintjeit. A legegyszerűbb a szervetlenből szervetlen átváltoztatás. Bonyolultabb a szervesből szervetlen. Azonban - tekintve, hogy itt visszalépésről van szó -, még mindig könnyebb, mint a szervetlenből szerves varázslat. A szerves anyagok átváltoztatásának nehézségi foka az élő szervezet bonyolultságától függ. A legnehezebb fokozat az emlősből emlős átalakulás. Ennek a legmagasabb szintje az animágia, ami azonban kissé ki is lóg ebből a körből, tekintve, hogy az animágia alkalmazásakor a mágus nem választhatja meg, hogy milyen állat alakját ölti fel. Az állati forma adott, és az animágus személyiségének mélyéből fakad. A legnehezebb és legbonyolultabb transzformáció a szervetlen-mágikus, illetve szerves-mágikus átváltoztatás. Ezek mondhatnám, csak elméleti szintek, tekintettel arra, hogy ismereteink szerint a varázslók történelme során csupán négy mágus volt képes ilyen bonyolult varázslatok elvégzésére.

A mai órán a szervesből szervetlen átváltoztatást gyakoroljuk. Ezt mindannyian csinálták már másokkal. A feladat saját maguk átváltoztatása lesz. A legelső órán csupán egy testrészük kicsiny darabját kell átváltoztatniuk. A legszerencsésebb egy ujjukkal próbálkozni. Nem ajánlom senkinek az arc valamely részének átváltoztatását első próbálkozásra. Fájdalmas következményei lehetnek, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a hatás megszűntetése is sokkal nehézkesebb. Kezdjék a gyakorlást!

Blaise idegesen fészkelődött Seth mellett, és olyan tekintettel méregette a kezét, mintha azt kéne eldöntenie, melyik ujját vágják le. Seth komoran a kezére bámult. Hosszúkás, finom rajzolatú ujjak. Most már jól ismerte őket: az anyja ujjai. Bal keze mutatóujját a padra fektette és rászegezte a pálcáját. _„Formo pennae!"_

Először nem történt semmi. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy újra kimondja a varázsigét, amikor szinte elviselhetetlen fájdalom hasított az ujjába. Összeharapta a fogát, hogy elfojtsa a feltörő kiáltást, de ekkor más üvöltése harsantnem messze mellette. Crak összegörnyedve dajkálta a karját néhány paddal arrébb. Rosier közömbös arckifejezéssel a fiúhoz sétált, és lefejtette fájós kezét szorongató ujjait. Crak mutatóujja helyén kissé tompa élű fémpenge csillogott. Rosier elégedetten bólintott.

- Az első sikeres diák! Nagyon jó, Mr Crak. A fájdalom hamarosan elmúlik. Akkor kísérletezhet azzal, hogy visszaalakítsa az ujját. Amennyiben már alapszinten elsajátították a humán transzformációt, megtanuljuk a fájdalom kivédésére szolgáló varázsigét, ennek alkalmazása azonban a gyakorlás elején csak tompítaná a koncentrációjukat.

Seth a többiekkel együtt a sápadt Crakot figyelte. A fiú kísérletet sem tett a varázslat visszafordítására. Seth rövidesen visszafordult a saját keze felé, s látta, hogy bal keze gyűrűsujja teljesen elvékonyodott, két oldalához sólyommintás pihék simultak, körme helyén pedig hegyes tollszár és tollhegy fénylett. Blaise felnyögött mellette, amikor pillantása barátja kezére esett.

- Eszem ágában sincsen megpróbálkozni ilyen őrültséggel! Ugyanúgy fog fájni, amikor visszaalakítod, Seth! Előbb is mondhatta volna ez a szemétláda, hogy mivel jár az átváltoztatás!

Seth a kezét forgatta az arca előtt. Valóban nem fűlt hozzá a foga, hogy még egyszer megérezze az előbbi fájdalmat, de Rosier nem tűnt hajlandónak rá, hogy visszafordítsa a varázslatot a sikeres diákoknál. Úgy látszott, motiválónak tartja, hogy egyikük sem akar így maradni. Összeszorította hát a fogait, és kimondta az ellenvarázslatot_. „Formo originalis!"_

A fájdalom most nem érte váratlanul, de ettől még nem volt kevésbé gyötrelmes. Az ujja helyén ragyogó penna lassan kitelt, és hússzínűvé vált. Seth érezte, ahogy a szövetek puhává és ruganyossá válnak újra, a csontok pedig összekapcsolódnak. A köröm visszahúzódott a húsba, és felvette az eredeti, rövidre vágott alakját.

Blaise csak csóválta mellette a fejét, Seth pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel pár perc multán, amikor végre a fájdalom tompa zsongássá csitult. Az osztály nagy része az egész órán nem csinált semmit a fájdalomtól való félelmükben. Csupán félszívvel böködtek a kezük felé, és közben reménykedtek, hogy az óra hamarosan véget ér. Nemsokára meg is szólalt a megváltó csengőhang. Ekkor mindenki szinte hisztérikusan kezdett csomagolni, hogy minél előbb kikerüljön a teremből. A lázas pakolást Rosier hangja szakította félbe.

- Mindenki, aki sikertelen volt ezen az órán, a következő hét folyamán keressen fel engem büntetőgyakorlás ügyében. Az elkövetkező órán mindenkinek ismernie kell már ezt az alapvető varázslatot.

A pakoló kezek megfagytak a levegőben. Rosier Crak felé sétált, aki még mindig a karját dajkálta.

- Gyerünk, Mr Crak! Nem hiszem, hogy a hét hátralevő részében tőrpenge mutatóujjal akar szaladgálni!

Crak elsápadt, rémülten a tanárra meredt.

Az türelmetlenül intett. Crak végignézett az őt figyelő arcokon, majd lassan kiterítette bal kezét a padra, és rászegezte a pálcáját „_Formo originalis!"_

A visszaalakulást senki sem láthatta, mert a fiú azonnal összegörnyedt, és szűkölve szorongatta a kezét.

Rosier csak könnyedén megcsóválta a fejét és elsétált a fiútól.

- Helytelen, ha nem barátkoznak meg a fájdalommal. A fájdalomtól való félelem olyan gyengeség, amit a Nagyúr egy leendő szolgálója nem engedhet meg magának.

Seth enyhén megrázta a fejét. Mintha Bellatrixot hallaná. Blaise pedig elmotyogta mellette a véleményét.

- Naná! Talán ezért nem szemléltette az óra elején a feladatot, mi?

Seth nem válaszolt, csak kiballagott a teremből a még mindig füstölgő Blaise mellett.

- Büntetőgyakorlás? Vén szemétláda…

Az este egyre jobban közeledett. Seth számára egyre nehezebbé vált elterelni a fegyelmét a találkozóról. Kilenc óra táján abbahagyta a próbálkozást, elbúcsúzott Blaise-től és a szobájába ment. Az ágyán ülve várta ki a hátralévő időt. Háromnegyed tizenegykor vállára terítette a kinti köpenyét, és kilépett az ajtón. Pár perccel tizenegy előtt érkezett az előcsarnokba, de Hermione még nem volt ott. Seth eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy a lány esetleg nem jön el. Talán nem bízik meg benne eléggé. Ha mégis eljön, vajon újra a Rend titkos szálláshelyén kötnek majd ki?

Tizenegy múlt. Seth rezzenéstelenül várakozott, de érezte, hogy lassan felkúszik a torkán a keserűség. Ekkor azonban apró neszekre lett figyelmes. Mintha valaki enyhén lihegne, de megpróbálná elfojtani a hangokat. Néhány óvatos, lassú lépés tartott feléje. Seth feltűnés nélkül kilesett a hang irányába a csuklyája alól. Nem látott semmit, de minden idegszálával biztosan érezte, hogy van ott valaki. Közelebb engedte még egy pár lépéssel, hogy a másik elbízza egy kissé magát, majd megpördült a sarkán, és egyetlen begyakorlott csuklómozdulattal a kezébe csúsztatta a pálcáját a könyökéhez szíjazott tokból. _„Revelo!"_

A varázsige nekiütközött a lopakodó alaknak, aki azonnal láthatóvá vált.

Hermione állt ellőtte félelemtől tágra nyílt szemmel, megdermedve a lopakodás pózában. Seth ajka enyhe félmosolyra húzódott.

- Egyedül? Sehol egy Rendtag?

Hermione mozdulatlanságát megtörni látszott a megszólítás, mert sarkon fordult, és megpróbált menekülni. Seth kinyúlt, és maga felé rántotta a lányt, miközben fejével hátravetette a csuklyát.

- Én vagyok az!

Hermione izmai megfeszültek, ahogy szabadulni próbált, és csak akkor ernyedtek el, amikor végre felismerte a hangot.

- Egyedül vagy?

Seth felvonta a szemöldökét a kérdésre.

- Másra számítottál?

Hermione kissé bizonytalanul pillantott körbe, majd újra a fiúra nézett.

- Nem.

Azonban maga is érezte, hogy elkésett a hazugsággal. Seth kesernyésen elmosolyodott.

- És te? Piton nem ért rá?

Hermione kissé összerezzent a kérdésre. Valóban az egyetlen ok, amiért egyedül jött a találkozóra az, hogy nem tudott beszélni a professzorral. Lesütötte a szemét, de így is érezte Seth fekete pillantását az arcán. Egy ideig csak álltak, majd Seth szólalt meg.

- A kastély nem biztonságos a beszélgetéshez. Menjünk ki az üvegházak mögé!

Hermione szótlanul követte a fiút. Még emlékezett, amikor ő mondta ugyanezt. A kastély nem biztonságos…

Némán gyalogoltak az üvegházak felé a holdfényben. A levegőt nedves föld szaga töltötte meg, és ahogy közelebb kerültek az üvegházakhoz, néhány ritka növényfaj virágának illata keveredett hozzá. Seth nem messze a rózsakert lugasaitól megtorpant, és szembe fordult vele. Hermione háta szinte bizsergett, ahogy várta a kábító átkokat, amelyek annak idején eltalálták Seth-et. Azonban semmi nem történt. A fiú egy darabig csak nézte őt, majd pálcájának egy mozdulatával széles buborékot varázsolt köréjük.

- Hangterjedést gátló bűbáj. Nem a legerősebb, de ezzel nem keltünk gyanút, ha esetleg rajtakapnak miket. A rózsakertbe gyakran járnak párok, akik némi magányra vágynak, és nem akarják, hogy kihallgassák őket.

Hermione bólintott, és kissé elpirult. Mariettától nagyon is gyakran hallott a rózsakertről. Ha az nem is volt olyan közkedvelt, mint a csillagvizsgáló torony, sokan, akik kiszorultak onnan, ide jöttek.

- Beszélni akartál velem…

A feszültség újra visszatért az izmaiba. Seth arca hirtelen merev és zárkózott lett.

- Igen…

A fiú szemmel láthatóan küszködött, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, majd feltekintett a földről

- A Rend tagja akarok lenni, és segíteni akarok a jóslat megszerzésében.

Hermione döbbenten meredt a fiúra. Seth csöndesen figyelte a lányt.

- Nem kívánok azonnali választ. Csak mondd meg Pitonnak, ő majd megbeszéli a Renddel.

Hermione még mindig képtelen volt bármit is mondani. Seth egy pálcamozdulattal megszüntette körülöttük a buborékbűbájt, és a kastély felé intett.

- Menjünk vissza!

Hermione azonban csak megrázta a fejét, és egy köröző kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy Seth hozza újra létre a bűbájt.

- Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, hogy még egyszer visszamentél a dementorhoz?

Hermione élesen figyelte a fiút, de csak annyit látott, hogy a vonásai még jobban megfeszülnek.

- Megvan az okom rá, hogy a Rend tagja akarjak lenni.

Hermione azonban nem hagyta magát lerázni.

- Tudnom kell majd mondani valamit arról, hogy miért gondoltad meg magadat ilyen hirtelen.

Seth arca egy pillanatra elsötétült, de némi hallgatás után mégis válaszra nyitotta a száját.

- Vannak egyes emlékeim a múltamból. Emlékszem, hogy kik voltak a szüleim, és hogyan haltak meg. Legyen elég ennyi.

A fiú hangja rideg és érzelemmentes volt, ahogy ezt mondta. Egy mozdulattal újra eltűntette a bűbájt, és hátra se nézve a kastély felé indult. Hermione utána eredt, és némán lépkedett mellette, csak néha pillantva a másik arcára. A fiú szemmel láthatóan teljesen magába zárkózott. Amit látott, az a kőkemény maszk volt, amit Seth megtanult az érzelmei elé húzni a Lestrange-ok nevelésének eredményeként.

- Lupin, a mentorom jól ismerte a szüleidet. Folyton róluk mesélt…

A maszk azonban nem engedett.

-Van róla is emlékképed? Gyakran járt hozzátok. Majdnem ő lett a keresztapád…

Seth olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy a lány képtelen volt bármit is reagálni. A fiú teljes erővel a kastély falához szorította. Rideg, dühös hangon sziszegte a fülébe.

- Nem, nincs emlékem róla. Csak arról, ahogy Voldemort kivégzi a földön fekvő apámat, megkínozza és megöli az anyámat. Ezt akartad hallani?

Hermione a rémülettől zihálva szorult a falnak. Még sosem látta ilyennek Seth-et. A fiú fekete szeme fénytelenül sötétlett, arca sápadt és torz volt a haragtól. Hermione önkéntelenül, minden előzetes megfontolás nélkül kinyújtotta a kezét, és végigsimított a fiú arcán olyan reménytelen, szürreális gesztussal, mint amikor a préda odasimul a ragadozóhoz.

- Sajnálom…- suttogta.

Seth úgy ugrott vissza, mintha megégették volna, és a lányra meredt. Hermione arcán némán peregtek a könnyek. Jól tudta milyen az, amikor meghalnak az ember szülei. Az előtte álló fiú ölte meg az anyját! És mégis képes sajnálni őt azért, ami a szüleivel történt.

Seth bizonytalanul újra közelebb lépett.

- Én is Sajnálom…- suttogta.

Hermione egy szót sem tudott szólni, csak a fejét rázta. Seth egy darabig csak állt, majd megfogta a lány kezét, és visszavezette a kastélyba. Hermione szótlanul követte végig az úton.


	18. 17 fejezet Piton szemein keresztül

Megjegyzés: J.K.Rowling a Harry Potter világ tulajdonosa és megálmodója

Köszönet: Eszliesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának mint mindig

Külön köszönet mindazoknak, akik írtak hozzászólást. A következő fejezet elején írok majd válaszokat is.

A/N 1: Ezer bocsánat mindenkitől, aki már várta ezt a részt- eddig hiába. 3 napra mentem vidékre és 2 hét után jutottam vissza, úgyhogy szegény Perek hiába sietett a bétázással. Remélem a történet kárpótol mindenkit a hosszú várakozásért!

A/N 2: A cím csupán annyit jelent, hogy ezt a fejezetet szinte kizárólag Piton szemszögéből írtam meg. Úgy tűnt ez újdonság lesz az eddigi többszempontos fejezetek után (de azért nem marad ez így:))

----------------------

17. fejezet- Perselus Piton szemein keresztül

Perselus – miután megtette jelentését – fegyelmezetten várta, hogy a Főnix Rendjének ősz vezetője végiggondolja mindazt, amit elmondott neki. Miss Granger beszámolója volt az első, amit megemlített. Perselust jobban nyugtalanította a lány végkövetkeztetése, mint azt beszélgetésükkor kimutatta. Néhány kérdés után megbizonyosodott róla, hogy annak az esélye, hogy a lány átsiklott volna valami fontos részleten, szinte minimális. Az ajtó pedig, amiről beszámolt, ismerős volt a bájitaltanárnak.

Azt a termet a Sötét Nagyúr alakította ki röviddel a Roxfort átvétele után. Szinte teljes egészében az ő alkotása. Még a legbelső kör előtt is ismeretlen volt a termet betöltő ősrégi varázslatok nagy része. A Nagyúr megszállottan dolgozott rajta, és így is majd egy évet vett igénybe az elkészülte. Amikor Perselus először lépett be a Hódolat Termébe, érezte, hogy a zsigeréig hatol a borzalom és a rettenet.

Az óriási terem végén egy hatalmas szobor állt: Mardekár Malazár szobra, amelynek lábánál csúcsíves ónix trónus magasodott. A hatalmas térség közepén kígyófejekből kialakított szökőkút állt, a padlót pedig ősi rúnákat formáló aranyvonalak tarkították. Egyetlen ülőalkalmatosság sem állt a Hódolat Termében a trónszéken kívül. A halálfalók térden állva kuporogtak a földön.

A terem először Belthine napján nyílt meg. A kelta újjászületés ünnepe új értelmet nyert ezen a helyen. A Sötét Nagyúrban újjászületett a roxforti négyek legnagyobbika, Mardekár Malazár, hogy befejezze egy évezreddel ezelőtt félbeszakadt művét.

Ekkor indult egy új hagyomány is. Belthine napján a Nagyúr leszámolt egy ellenfelével, megbüntetve őt az összes halálfaló előtt. Perselus eddig is látott, illetve néha részese is volt ilyen leszámolásoknak, de az aznap éjjeli áldozat örökre megmaradt az elméjében. Már hozzáedződött a borzalmas kínzások látványához, de az előtte fekvő, a végletekig megcsonkított és elgyötört test képe mégis megmaradt az emlékezetében, mint ahogy vérének íze a szájában. A kínzások végeztével a Nagyúr egy pálcaintése nyomán megindult a kígyófejes kút a terem közepén, és a vonagló áldozat egyre halkuló hörgései mellett sűrű vöröses nedv folyt belőle. Ekkor a Nagyúr intett halálfalóinak, azok egyenként a kúthoz járultak, és tenyerüket merítve megízlelték uruk ellenségének vérét. Így tett Perselus is. Azóta is tiltakozva, öklendezve szorult össze a torka, ha arra a teremre gondolt.

A Hódolat Terme azóta minden évben megnyílt Belthine napján. Akkor is, amikor a Nagyúr éppen nem ott tartotta az Újjászületés Ünnepét. Perselus minden ilyen alkalomért hálás volt a sorsnak, mert minden egyes, a Teremben töltött Belthine rémálomként kísértette. Sokszor öklendezve ébredt és ilyenkor nem segített más, minthogy órákig súrolta a kezét a labor márványmedencéjében, ameddig a saját vére meg nem festette a vizet benne. Most is az ujjaira meredt, és nagyokat nyelt, miközben Dumbledore válaszára várt.

Az öreg varázsló szokása szerint kissé hátradőlt az asztalánál, és sátorként összekulcsolt keze fölött elmélyülten figyelte a falat övező polcokon nyugvó néhány ezüstszerkezet egyikét. Perselus már jó ideje várt, mégsem nyugtalankodott. Az ősz mágus jelenléte mindennél nyugtatóbban hatott rá. Dumbledore puszta léte képes volt ellentételezni mindazt, amit a Sötét Nagyúr jelentett, amit annak szolgálatában látott, és Perselusnak kétségbeesett szüksége volt erre ahhoz, hogy ennyi év alatt meg tudja őrizni elméje épségét.

Az ősz mágus végül megrezzent, és leeresztette a kezét. Égszínkék tekintete az előtte ülő férfira tapadt.

- Tehát Tom a Roxfortba érkezik…

Perselus számára ennyi év után is szokatlan volt, hogy Dumbledore a keresztnevén nevezi a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Igen.

Dumbledore kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Te pedig nem tudtál erről mindaddig, amíg azt Rookwood nyilvánosan be nem jelentette…

Perselus sejtette, milyen irányba megy a kérdezősködés.

- Senki más sem tudta a tanárok közül. Nyilvánvalóan a Nagyúr szokásos óvatosságáról van szó.

Dumbledore bólintott, de nem tűnt úgy, hogy megnyugtatta volna Piton érvelése.

- Tom mindig óvatos volt, ez igaz, ugyanakkor viszont zseniális taktikus is. Ha gyanakszik valakire, nem fogja felhívni az illető figyelmét erre azzal, hogy megkülönböztetetten bánik vele a többiekhez képest…

Perselus ebben egyetértett. Mégsem akarta, hogy a beszélgetés afelé kanyarodjék, amerre gondolta, hogy Dumbledore vezeti.

- Belthine napját már többször ünnepelte a Hódolat Termében. Ilyenkor mindig egy vagy több roxforti diákot jelöl ki jövendő halálfalóként.

Ilyen alkalmakkor a jelölt vagy jelöltek is részt vettek az ünnepségen, és Perselus nagyon is jól emlékezett rá, hogy milyen buzgalommal szürcsölte a szökőkútból folyó vért Augustus Burkham, az a roxforti hetedéves, akit legutóbb a Nagyúr a kegyeibe fogadott. A fiú két évet élt meg a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatában…

Dumbledore könnyedén megrázta a fejét, ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Perselus egy kétségbeesett kísérlettel beléfojtotta a szót.

- A Nagyúr semmi biztosat nem tudhat. A Rendnek viszont ez az egyetlen esélye. Ha a Nagyúr személyesen meglátogatja a Roxfortot, el is mozdíthatja a jóslatot. Esetleg végleg elveszítjük az esélyt, hogy hozzáférhessünk…

Dumbledore komoran bólintott.

- És adott esetben ő ezt pontosan tudhatja is…

Perselus egyenesen Albus az öreg mágus szemébe nézett. Tekintetében ott kísértett mindaz a sok szenvedés, amelynek már tanúja volt.

- Kész vagyok vállalni a kockázatot.

Dumbledore lassan bólintott, és csak miután Perselus kilépett a teremből, hogy visszatérjen a Roxfortba, suttogta maga elé:

- De én nem…

------------------

Perselus sietős, de egyenletes léptekkel igyekezett a szobája felé. Nem a saját szobájában lévő, hanem a tanáriban felállított, mindenki által használható kandallón keresztül érkezett, hogy beszámoljon Rookwoodnak arról, mit tudott meg a Főnix Rendjének ülésén, amire oly sürgősen távoznia kellett.

A szokásos bonyolult pálcamozdulatot végezte éppen, amellyel a szobáihoz vezető súlyos tölgyfaajtót nyitni lehetett, amikor megakadt a szeme a fa közepén röviden felizzó főnix jelen. Összevonta a szemöldökét, és sietősen belépett a lakosztályába, hogy újabb varázslatok elvégzése után végignézze, ahogy Miss Granger az ajtóhoz lopakodik, a nyakában lógó medált a tölgyhöz szorítja, és vár. A lány majd tíz percet rostokolt az ajtó előtt, majd sietősen távozott. Perselus a tükör felett lógó óra felé intett a pálcájával. Mindez tizenegy előtt húsz perccel történt. Takarodó után…

Nyilvánvalóan valami fontos ügyben kereshette őt a Granger lány, hogy megkockáztatta ezt a kései időpontot. Érezte, hogy ajka keskeny vonallá feszül. Minden lehetséges változatot végiggondolt. A legoptimistább szerint a lányt megrettentette a Nagyúr érkezésének híre, és ezért akart beszélni vele. A legpesszimistább… Lehet, hogy Hermione Granger már nem is él. Rookwood viselkedésén mindenesetre nem látszott semmi, ami arra utalt volna, hogy Perselus lelepleződött.

A bájitaltanár leeresztette és újra a tokjába csúsztatta a pálcáját. Nem tehetett semmit. Várnia kellett, hogy a lány újból jelentkezzen. Gondolatai zaklatottan keringtek, míg a szobájában álló feketére festett kabinetszekrényhez sietett. Kinyitotta, és egy apró, lila folyadékkal teli fiolát emelt ki belőle. Álom nélküli alvást biztosító bájital. Most nem engedhette meg, hogy a múlt démonjai ébren tartsák és elszívják minden energiáját.

A nagyszobához kapcsolódó kis hálóhelyiséghez sietett. Pálcáját végigfuttatta a talárja gombjain, amitől azok engedelmesen felpattantak. Sóhajtva szabadult meg a nehéz anyagú ruhadaraboktól. Határozott mozdulattal végignyúlt az ágyon, majd eltávolította a fiola apró dugaszát, és egy hajtásra lenyelte a bájitalt. Az ismerős, fanyar íz végigmarta a torkát. Eszébe jutott, ahogy régen az anyja az ágy felé hajolt, hogy jó éjszakát kívánjon neki: „Szép álmokat!" Piton ajka még kesernyés mosolyra húzódott, mielőtt elragadta volna a bájital keltette álomtalan sötétség.

----------------------

Másnap pihenten ébredt. Agya minden átmenet nélkül zökkent az ébrenlét fázisába, azonnal felidézve az előző nap történéseit. Felült az ágyában, és a szoba sarkában álló szekrény felé intve előhívott egy tiszta fekete talárt, amit aztán egy pálcaintéssel el is rendezett magán.

Fegyelmezett léptei végigkopogtak a pinceszint folyosóin. A tanári asztalnál elfoglalta fenntartott helyét, és a szokásos köszöntések után nekilátott a tányérján megjelenő reggelinek. Csupán néha vetett egy-egy közömbös pillantást a diákok és a félvérek asztala felé. Az első ilyen alkalommal felfedezte szokásos helyén a Granger lányt. _Tehát nem lehetett tegnap olyan nagy a baj…_- állapította meg magában. Tovább vagdalta a tányérján heverő pirított szalonnát. Mozdulatai nyomán az ugyanolyan precíz kis kockákra darabolódott, mint valami bájital összetevő.

Amikor legközelebb felpillantott, elkapta a lány tekintetét. Pillantásuk összekapcsolódott egy hosszú pillanatra, s akkor a lány finoman felemelte a kezét, és végig simított a nyakában függő medálon. Amikor legközelebb találkozott a tekintetük Perselus alig észrevehetően bólintott. _Tehát még mindig beszélni akar vele. _

-------------------------

Perselus aznap hamar befejezte kísérleteit a magánlaborjában, és némi kutatási témával látta el, és korán elbocsátotta Blaise-t. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, alig tíz óra után felhangzott a főnix dala a szobájában. Az ajtóhoz sietett.

A tükör egy pálcaintésre megmutatta a Granger lányt, amint türelmesen várakozik. Perselus a biztonság kedvéért még elvégzett néhány detekciós varázslatot, hogy kizárja annak lehetőségét, hogy valaki követte a lányt, majd kitárta az ajtót. Hermione gyorsan belépett, Perselus pedig egy gyors, hangterjedést gátló bűbájt szórt a vastag tölgyfaajtóra.

Miss Granger már automatikusan indult a szokásos széke felé a szobában álló íróasztalhoz. Perselus is elhelyezkedett megszokott széles fekete karosszékben és várakozóan támasztotta össze az ujjait.

A lány röviden és fegyelmezetten adta elő az előző este történteket. Perselus magában elismeréssel adózott a lánynak: Miss Granger sosem csapongott a beszámolói közben. Röviden, a felesleges részleteket elhagyva számolt be mindenről. Ugyanakkor megbízható megfigyelő volt, és az aprólékos kérdéseket is meg tudta válaszolni. Perselus ugyan utálta és megvetette Lupint, de be kellett ismernie, hogy a lány pártfogójaként jó munkát végzett.

Hermione kitért arra is, amikor Sethet az okairól faggatta, és a fiú heves reakciójára a múltját firtató kérdésekre. Perselus bólintott. Megkapta a választ a kérdésére:…_A fiú tehát Potter…_

Ez egyszerűbbé, ám bonyolultabbá is tette a dolgokat egyben. A Rend számára fontos, hogy megnyerte magának a másik potenciális kiválasztottat is, ugyanakkor a férfi tudta, hogy mindez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű. Seth beillesztése a Rendbe korántsem lesz zökkenőmentes. A fiú felajánlása a jóslat felkutatására pedig…

Perselus önkéntelenül is merevebbre húzta a derekát az amúgy is kényelmetlen karosszékben.

- Mi az ön benyomása, Miss Granger, Mr Lestrange szavahihetőségéről?

Hermione egyenesen a tanár szemébe nézett.

- Én hiszek neki.

Perselus bólintott.

- Ami a jóslat felkutatását illeti… Megbeszéltem a jelentését Albus Dumbledore-ral. Egyetértünk abban, hogy a jóslat valószínűsíthető rejtekhelye a Hódolat Terme, amelynek ajtaja az ön beszámolójában is szerepelt.

Perselus akaratlanul is nyelt egyet, és finoman végigsimított a kezén. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a lány is összerezzent.

- A termet a Nagyúr építette, és minden Belthine napon magától megnyílik. Ha a Nagyúr a Roxfortban tartózkodik, ott tartja a beavatási szertartást az Újjászületés Ünnepével együtt. Ekkor jelöli ki a potenciális új halálfalókat, akik a nyár folyamán bizonyíthatják hűségüket, és Samhain napján az arra érdemesek elnyerik az ezüstmaszkot. A termet olyan ősi varázslatok védik, amelyek nagy része ismeretlen a halálfalók előtt is, és Mardekár Malazár saját kutatásaihoz nyúlnak vissza.

Heriome figyelmesen bólintott, miközben őrülten keringtek a gondolatok a fejében. _A sötét ajtó… a Hódolat Terme… Ismeretlenül is viszolygást keltett benne az a terem… viszolygást és rettegést… ősi, ismeretlen varázslatok… hogyan törik meg a rendelkezésre álló rövid idő alatt?_

A bájitaltanár - mintha a gondolataira akarna válaszolni - folytatta.

- Bill Weasley bevonásával arra jutottunk, hogy megkíséreljük feltörni a varázslatot a fennálló időben az ő segítségével, de amennyiben ez nem sikerülne, a Nagyúr itt tartózkodása alatt kell megkísérelnünk megszerezni a jóslatot. Az ön feladata ebben az esetben, hogy elhagyja a kastélyt és csatlakozzon a Rendhez

Hermione homloka ráncokba szaladt, Perselus azonban felállt, jelezve, hogy nem kezdeményez az ügyről beszélgetést.

- Bill Weasley becsempészése elsősorban az én feladatom, de sor kerülhet arra is, hogy az ön vagy Mr. Lestrange segítségére lesz szükségem. Őt azonban csak azok után vonhatjuk be, hogy felvételét tisztáztam Albus Dumbledore-ral.

Hermione némán bólintott, és az ajtó felé indult. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a rövid idő nagyon leszűkíti az esélyeiket. Ha pedig Voldemort jelenlétében kell megkísérelniük, hogy megszerezzék a jóslatot… A lány megborzongott, és minden erejével igyekezett elűzni feltoluló sötét gondolatait.

-----------------------

Perelus mozdulatlanul várakozott a Tiltott Rengeteg szélén. Alakja teljesen beleolvadt a környező fák árnyékába. Nem moccant akkor sem, amikor enyhe neszt hallott az erdő mélye felől, csupán akkor emelte fel a fejét, amikor nem messze tőle egy másik, fekete köpenybe burkolt alak jelent meg.

Akkor engedte csak el a ruhaujjában rejtőző pálca végét, amikor megérezte a főnixmedál melegségét a bőrén. _Az érkező alak tehát Rendtag._

Egy rövid, szinte zajtalan mozdulatot tett, hogy magára vonja a másik figyelmét, A sötét köpönyeges alak pár lépéssel mellette termett, és felhajtotta a csuklyáját. Bill Weasley fiatalos arca bukkant elő alóla.

- Semmi gond sem volt a védelmi bűbájokkal. A nota rus bájital kifogástalanul működött.

Perselus némán bólintott, majd a kastély felé intett.

- Induljunk!

A Weasley fiú újra a fejére húzta a fekete csuklyát, majd egy kaméleonbűbájjal alakja beleolvadt a környező sötétségbe.

A kastély nehéz kapuja zajtalanul tárult fel előttük, és Perselus felemelt, világító pálcával az emeletre vezető lépcsők felé indult. Csupán akkor lassított a tempón, amikor felértek a második emeletre. Több detekciós riasztó bűbájt is felhúzott a Hódolat Terme felé vezető folyosókon. A harmadik ilyet követően Bill Weasley eltűntette magáról a kaméleonbűbájt, és Pitonnal együtt egy jóval bonyolultabb védelmi bűbájt szórt a sötét ajtóhoz vezető folyosó elejére. Az arra elhaladó semmi rendelleneset nem tapasztalhat. A bűbáj elfedi őket a kutató szemek elől, ugyanakkor őket azonnal riasztja, ha betolakodó közeledne.

Perselus összehúzott szemmel figyelte, ahogy a fiatalember néma varázslatokkal dolgozik az általa felhúzott pajzs erősítésén. Néhány varázslatot nem ismert fel pontosan, csupán kategorizálni tudta őket. Azonban feltűnő volt a fiú részlehajlása az egyiptomi eredetű bűbájok és átkok felé.

Bill Weasley a varázslatok elvégzése után azonnal a hátán hozott zsákot kezdte el bontogatni. Abból egy átoktörő reguláris felszerelése került elő néhány speciális változtatással. A sárkánybőr köpeny és kesztyű alapfelszerelésnek volt mondható egy rejtjelgömbbel és egy rúnatükörrel egyetemben. Azonban

a továbbiakban előhúzott tárgyak, eszközök és bájitalok már inkább a fiatal átoktörő egyéni ízlését tükrözték.

A Weasley fiú magára húzta a sárkánybőr felszerelést, majd az egyik bájitalfiolából kihörpintette az abban lötyögő barna folyadékot. Piton önkéntelenül is analizálta magában a bájitalt. _Energizáló az eredeti _recept egy,_ vagy inkább két módosításával.__ A folyadék állaga kicsit sűrűbb. Ez arra utal, hogy a hatás fokozása érdekében holdviolát kevertek a főzethez. Szokatlan, de valószínűleg hatásos megoldás. A szín kissé zöldes árnyalatú. Gőtetaréj- vagy inkább körömreszelék. Ez már sokkal érdekesebb változtatás. Energiavesztés kiküszöbölésére vagy lassítására használják, főleg északi, hideg vidékeken általános az alkalmazása melegítő, regeneráló főzetekben…_

A fiatal átoktörő eközben óvatosan az ajtó felé indult. Pálcáját végigfuttatta a folyosó oldalain mágikus csapdák után kutatva. Helyenként megállt egy-egy újabb detekciós varázslat elvégzése kedvéért. A bal kezében tartott rejtjelgömbben folyamatosan változott a rúnák és egyéb szimbólumok alakja.

Az ajtótól háromlépésnyire lekuporodott a földre, és a zsebéből újabb bájital vett elő. Ujját az üvegcsébe mártva apró köröket és egyéb szimbólumokat írt maga körül a földre. A bájital egy darabig szinte felizzott a földön, majd lassan elkezdett szétszivárogni a padlón az eredeti mintát elhagyva, és egy egészen újat kirajzolva, mintha valaki olvadt viaszt locsolt volna szét, ami beszivárog a földbe vésett minták repedéseibe, megmutatva azokat.

Az új mintázat egy részét Perselus is felismerte. Mardekár Malazár családi címerének részletei és családi mottója volt olvasható a földön. De ezenkívül rengeteg egyéb szöveg töltötte meg a lábuk alatt a padlót, amelyről csak azt tudta megállapítani, hogy kelta rúnákkal, ősi dialektusban írt szöveg.

A Weasley fiú pergament húzott elő a zsebéből, és megkopogatta a pálcájával, mire a padlón látható szöveg és rajzolta pontos mása jelent meg rajta. Bill ekkor előhúzta a rúnatükröt, és a pergamenre állítva az élét újabb varázsigéket mormolt. A tükörben az ábrák változatlanul jelentek meg, de az ősi szöveg egy része angol fordításban jelent meg a tükörben.

„…megtöri a gyengéket… eltiporja a tisztátalanokat… halált hoz az árulóknak…"

A rúnákkal írt szöveg nagy része azonban lefordítatlan maradt. Bill többször is megkocogtatta a tükröt a pálcájával, újabb és újabb ősi dialektus változatokat próbálgatva a szövegen, de kis sikerrel. A fiú összevonta a szemöldökét, és zsebre rakta a tükröt. Felegyenesedett a földről, és tett egy lépést hátrafelé.

Ekkor a rúnák megelevenedtek a földön, és kígyózó mozgással egymás felé kúsztak, hogy új rajzolatot adjanak ki. Bill fojtott hangon káromkodott, miközben kapkodva ezüstös bájitalos fiolát húzott elő a ruhája övéből. Az új mintázat már majdnem kész volt a földön, mire szétlocsolta a tartalmát. Az ezüstös folyadék furcsán ködszerűen lebegve terjedt szét a föld fölött, magába szippantva a kialakuló mintából az előző bájitalt. A rúnák eltűntek, mintha ott se lettek volna.

A fiatal átoktörő kieresztette a bent szorult levegőt és sietős léptekkel visszaindult Perselus felé.

- Átkozottul nehéz meló. Ezt szó szerint veheted, Perselus! Az itteni bűbájok offenzív védelmet biztosítanak. Arra tervezték őket, hogy foglyul ejtsék a behatolót tekintet nélkül annak fizikai épségére.

Bill Weasley fáradtan simított végig izzadt homlokán.

- A baj az, hogy fel sem tudom mérni, meddig tart feltörni a termet. A használt rúnák ugyan ismerősek, mégsem képes a tükör lefordítani őket. Valami ismeretlen nyelvjárás lehet…

Piton csupán némán bólintott. Nem várt mást. A Nagyúr sosem alkalmazott egyszerű megoldásokat…

Felszámolták a védelmi pajzsokat, és a bájitalok mestere visszakísérte a Rend átoktörőjét a Rengeteg széléhez.

-------------------

A diákok a szokásos csendben dolgoztak az előírt elmebomlasztó főzeten. Perselus az asztala mögött ült, és összetámasztott ujjai fölött figyelte ahogy dolgoznak.

Egy hete minden éjszakáját a Hódolat Terme előtt töltötte, mialatt Bill Weasley a védőbűbájok feltörésén dolgozott. Ennek ellenére alig haladtak valamit előre. Ma este azonban ő megy majd a Rend rejtekhelyére. Albus Dumbledore döntött a fiatal Lestrange felvételéről a Főnix Rendjébe.

Perselus kutató tekintete megállapodott a némán dolgozó fiún. Átlagos képességekkel rendelkezett a bájitalfőzés terén, Blaise mellett pedig kifejezetten ügyetlennek tűnt. A másik fiú tévedhetetlen, könnyed pontossággal adagolta a hozzávalókat. Minden lépést megfelelő sorrendben követett. Főzete már közel készen rotyogott az üstjében.

Seth Lestrange mozdulatai inkább darabosak, energikusak voltak. Piton eltöprengett mindarról, amit megfigyelt a fiúval kapcsolatban. Nagy mágikus potenciál rejtőzik benne. Ugyanezen ok miatt sokan próbálják majd a saját irányításuk alá vonni. Azonban a fiú meggyőződése és életszemlélete ingatag lábakon áll. Csak azt tudja, hogy mit nem akar, és ekkora erő birtokában ez nem elég…

--------------------

Másnap este Perselus elgondolkodva forgatta a kezében egy aranyló folyadékkal teli üveget. Főnixkönny. A Főnix Rendjének beavatási rítusához tartozó egyetlen kellék.

Emlékezett rá, hogy Dumbledore mekkora örömmel fogadta a beszámolóját arról, hogy Seth Lestrange milyen ajánlatot tett a Rendnek. Az ősz mágus egyáltalán nem tűnt meglepettnek, és csupán fejbólintással jelezte, hogy végiggondolja az ajánlatot. Perselus azonban elég régen ismerte őt ahhoz, hogy feltűnjön neki a másik szemében táncoló nagyon is ismert fény. Albus mindig így nézett, ha különösen a kedvére fordultak az események.

A bájital tanár nem egészen értette ennek az optimizmusnak az alapját. Ő képes volt felmérni az események kockázatait is, és nem kételkedett benne, hogy Dumbledore is így tett. _Akkor miért olyan felhőtlenül elégedett?_

Ennek ellenére nem tett fel kérdéseket. Előző nap csupán elvette a főnixkönnyekkel teli fiolát a Rend fejétől, és visszasietett a Roxfortba.

A szobájában várakozott Miss Grangerre, aki értesítette Seth Lestrange-t a felvételéről. Nem sokkal tíz után felhangzott a főnixdal, és Perselus az ajtóhoz sétált. A tükör két alakot mutatott. Hermione Granger feszülten várakozott az ajtó előtt, mögötte félig az árnyékban Seth Lestrange állt.

Perselus feltárta az ajtót. A két alak elsuhant mellette, ő pedig becsukta az ajtót. A hangterjedést gátló bűbájon kívül azonban mágikus rezonancia visszaverő bűbájt illetve reziduális mágikus szignatúrákat elfedő bűbájt is szórt a bejáratra.

Seth nézte, ahogy a bájital tanár bűbájokat helyez az ajtóra majd a falakra. Pillantása azonban a bonyolult pálcamozdulatokról hamarosan a szobában álló asztal felé vándorolt. Az azon álló magányos üvegcse szinte világított a félhomályban, aranyos tartalma időnként izzó narancsosba fordult. A benne lévő folyadék néha megkeveredett, és úgy tűnt, finoman vibrál, ahogy felszíne fodrozódott.

Hermione mozdulatlanul állt mögötte, de Seth látta, hogy ő is az üvegcsét nézi. Nem sokkal később Piton befejezte a szoba mágikus védelmét, és az asztalához lépett.

- Ha jól tudom, Miss Granger informálta arról, hogy a Rend fejének döntése értelmében kérésének megfelelően tagja lehet a Főnix Rendjének.

Piton hangjában nyoma sem volt a kérdő hangsúlynak.

- Igen.

Seth aznap tudta meg a lánytól Albus Dumbledore döntését.

- Végiggondolta döntésének összes következményét?

Seth szeme furcsálkodva szűkült össze. _Piton le akarja őt beszélni?_

- Igen.

A bájitaltanár szó nélkül bólintott, és felemelte az asztalról az apró üvegcsét.

- A Főnix Rendjének beavatási rítusa egészen egyszerű. A leendő tagok isznak a főnix könnyéből.

Ezzel átnyújtotta a fiolát a fiúnak. Seth egy ideig csak nézte a folyadékot, majd átvette az üvegcsét, és felhajtotta a tartalmát. Forróságra, égető érzésre számított, azonban csak kellemes melegséget érzett, ami megbizsergette még az ujjbegyeit is.

Hirtelen dal csendült a fejében. Úgy érezte, kiszalad a lába alól a talaj. A hang egyre lejjebb furakodott a lelkében, többszörösére nagyítva minden érzelmet. A reményt, a szeretet futó érzését, a haragot, az elhagyatottságot, a félelmet, a bosszúvágyat, a lelkiismeretfurdalást…

Olyan sebességgel örvénylettek az érzelmek, hogy szinte megnevezni sem tudta őket. Újabbak és újabbak törtek elő, mígnem úgy érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább…

A dal hirtelen megszakadt, és ő arra eszmélt, hogy zihálva fekszik a földön.

Hermione figyelte, ahogy a fiú az ajkához emeli a főnixkönnyeket, és egy kortyra lenyeli őket. Ismerte az érzést. Maga is átesett rajta mielőtt a Roxfortba jött volna. Másokon azonban még soha nem látta a hatást. Seth egy darabig csak állt, majd megtántorodott és elesett. Hermione látta, ahogy a lávaszínű folyadék szétárad a fiú testében. A kézfejek erezete ragyogva rajzolódott ki, majd a fiú arcán is pókháló finomságban futottak a fénylő vonalak. Úgy tűnt, mintha az egész alak belülről világított volna.

Az aranyló vonalak csupán egyetlen területre nem hatoltak be: a kígyó mintázatú jelbe a fiú homlokán.

Hirtelen úgy tűnt, a folyadék kipárolog az erekből, mert a fekvő test fölött aranyló pára jelent meg, amely egyre gyorsabban kavargott forgószélszerű oszlopot emelve a fiú fölé. Hermione érezte a környező mágia apró, majd egyre erőteljesebb kisüléseit. A karján az égnek meredt a szőr, ahogy át-, meg átsöpört rajta a kevergő mágia egy-egy újabb hulláma. Egyre erősödtek a lökések annyira, hogy lassan megerőltető volt talpon maradni, vagy levegőt venni.

Bizonytalanul pillantott a bájital professzor felé. Piton fél kézzel a szobában álló asztalra támaszkodott, hogy megőrizze az egyensúlyát és összehúzott szemmel figyelte a földön fekvő fiút. Amikor már-már elviselhetetlen volt a mágia koncentrációja a szobában Seth hirtelen felkiáltott, s a felette kirajzolódó oszlop összerogyott, mintha egyenesen mellkason döfte volna a fiút.

Hermione izgatott-rémülten hajolt előre, és csak akkor ernyedt el megnyugodva, amikor látta, hogy Seth kinyitja a szemét

-----------------------------

Seth nyugtalanul hánykolódott az ágyán. Az aznap esti történések hatása újra és újra átsöpört rajta. Az utóbbi időben többször szembe kellett néznie azzal, hogy szigorúan kontrollált érzelmei kiszabadultak irányítása alól, romokba döntve az addig világosnak, érthetőnek és egyszerűnek tűnő világot. A főnixkönnyek minden eddigi gátat felszakítottak a lelkében.

Gyűlölte a Lestrange családot, amiért annak nevelték, ami - hidegvérű gyilkosnak, a Nagyúr katonájának - ugyanakkor lelkiismeretfurdalása volt, amiért szembefordult velük. Képtelen volt kibújni a náluk töltött gyermekévek emléke alól még akkor is, ha sok volt a fájdalmas, félelemmel színezett emlék.

Vágyakozással gondolt a valódi szüleire, ugyanakkor irracionális módon haragudott rájuk, hogy meghaltak és egyedül hagyták őt.

Gyűlölte és rettegte a Nagyurat, de ugyanúgy rettegte a Rendet is. Az apja régen rendtag volt. Sokan ismerhették. Ott volt mindjárt Hermione mentora: Lupin. Mit várhat tőlük, és azok mit várnak tőle?

Elrugaszkodott a régi, ismert világtól, és nem érkezett meg egy másikba, csak lebegett a bizonytalan légüres térben. Összedőlt minden régi, és nem jött helyébe semmi új, amibe kapaszkodhatott volna.

Lassan feltápászkodott az ágyról, és ruhásszekrénye ajtaját felnyitva belebámult a tükörbe. Az arcot figyelte, ami most már éppúgy kapcsolódott az apjához, mint hozzá. A zöld szemeket, amik egy asszony arcából tekintettek rá az emlékeiben. Döntött és a döntése végleges. Határozottan felszegte a fejét.

- Tudom, hogy ki vagyok! A nevem…

Milliónyi hangsúllyal bukkant fel az emlékei között a név. Becézve, helytelenítően, fegyelmezni próbálóan, csitítóan…

- A nevem Harry Potter…


	19. 18 fejezet A Hódolat Terme

Megjegyzés: Harry Potter és minden, ami hozzá tartozik sajnos nem az én tulajdonom, hanem Rowling-é DE olvasni is nagy öröm

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának akik immár a kezdetek óta dolgoznak a történeten és rengeteget tesznek, hogy az élvezetesebb legyen olvasni az egyes fejezeteket

ÉS

Külön mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt!

A/N: Egy ajánlást szeretnék írni. Megjelent egyik kedvenc írom: enahma saját könyve Raana Raas: Csodaidők címmel. Szerintem senki nem fog csalódni benne, aki elolvasa:)

------------------------

18. fejezet

Bill Weasley némán és megfeszített figyelemmel dolgozott. A mai este az utolsó, hogy megpróbálkozhat a Hódolat Termének kinyitásával. Holnap, egy nappal Voldemort érkezése előtt, dementorok érkeznek a kastély köré, hogy megerősítsék annak védelmét. Rookwood semmit sem mert a véletlenre bízni, és úgy látszott, Macnair javaslata végre meghallgatásra talált. Bill egy cseppet sem örült, amikor Pitontól megtudta az új fejleményeket, mint ahogy annak sem, hogy a háta mögött álló mardekáros vigyázza a munkáját a bájitaltanár helyett. Piton a Nagyúr érkezése előtti utolsó napokban nem engedhette meg magának, hogy éjszakánként távol maradjon a szállásától. Rookwood a leglehetetlenebb időpontokban hívta össze őket, hogy a Nagyúr fogadásának fényét növelendő újabb és újabb ötleteit megtárgyalja velük.

A Tiltott Rengeteg szélén Seth Lestrange várta a fiatal átoktörőt. Bill akaratlanul is megborzongott a fiú jelenlétében, sokat hallott már az új Roxfort aranyvérű diákjairól. Egyáltalán nem volt ínyére, hogy az egyikükkel együtt kell dolgoznia. Azonban nem volt más választása. A mai nap az utolsó, és ő még mindig ugyanott toporog a terem rejtélyének megfejtésével, mint az első napon.

Újra végigjártatta világító pálcáját a fényesen kirajzolódó rúnák felett. Miért nem érti a szöveget? Miért nem képes lefordítani a rúnákat? Egytől egyig ismerte őket, együttesen mégsem adtak ki semmi értelmeset.

Elkeseredetten fordult a következő sor felé, hogy azt is immár századszor végigböngéssze. Lépés közben hirtelen félúton megmerevedett, és lenézett a lába elé. Rátaposott a padlón fénylő egyik rúnára, és az most fenyegető, sziszegő hangot adott. Hirtelen a többi írásjel is megelevenedett. Bill fojtottan káromkodott. _Hogy lehetett ilyen figyelmetlen?_ Kapkodva bájitalos öve felé nyúlt, de addigra a falon fénylő rúnák feketére váltottak, mintha hasadékok lennének a falon, és valóban, sötét testű vonagló viperák hullottak belőlük a lába köré. Bill szeme kitágult a kígyók láttán, és mozdulatlanná merevedett. Ha egyet rezzen, valamelyik abban a pillanatban megmarja. Az állatok pár centire tekergőztek tőle. _Idióta! Átkozott idióta!_ Tehetetlenül összeszorította a fogát, és szemével a fiatal mardekárost kereste. A fiú az egyetlen, aki segíthet rajta. Bár kicsi az esélye annak, hogy harapás nélkül megússza, még ha a fiú be is avatkozik, persze ha egyáltalán szándékában áll…

Seth a folyosó végén álldogálva figyelte a Rend átoktörőjének munkáját. Rögtön érzékelte a másik tartózkodását és gyanakvását. Nem is számított másra, és csendesen visszahúzódott, míg a másik dolgozott. Néhány varázsigét ismert, amit a fiatal átoktörő használt, de a többi, és főleg a használt bájitalok ismeretlenek voltak a számára. Egy idő után azonban zsibbasztóvá vált az ácsorgás és várakozás.

Hirtelen arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy a fiatalember hangosan szitkozódni kezd. A fal megelevenedett az átoktörő körül, és mindenfelé kígyók hullottak a padlóra. Bill Weasley megdermedt, csupán a szemével kereste őt. Seth azonban már meg is indult a folyosón a csapdába esett rendtag felé. Ahogy közeledett a sötét ajtó felé, úgy erősödött a fejében az eddig is jelenlévő tompa zúgás. Azóta érezte, hogy beléptek a folyosóra, de csak most vált zavaróvá. A zúgás lüktetéssé erősödött a homlokában, ahogy csupán néhány lépésnyire állt az ajtótól.

- Ne bántsátok ezt az embert! – sziszegte oda a kígyóknak. Látta, hogy az ifjú átoktörő szeme annyira kikerekedik, hogy szinte kiesik az üregéből, de nem törődött vele.

- Menjetek vissza a fészkeitekbe!

A viperák tétovázni látszottak, és továbbra is dühösen sziszegtek.

- Betolakodó! Idegen!

- Tegyétek, amit mondtam! - parancsolt rájuk erélyesen Seth, és a viperák végre visszahúzódtak a rúnák sötét mélyedéseibe. Ezzel egyidejűleg Seth fejfájása szinte elviselhetetlenné fokozódott. Ráadásul sziszegő hangzavar hatolt a tudatába, mintha a falon világító rúnák mind egyszerre beszélnének hozzá párszaszóul. Jobb kezét a fejéhez szorította, míg a másik önkéntelenül a fal felé nyúlt. A szavak maguktól jöttek a szájára.

-Rendet!

Bill Weasley egy kukkot sem értett a sziszegésből, de érezte a torkán felkígyózó iszonyatot. _Ez a fiú párszaszájú!_ Seth Lestrange elsétált mellette, és Bill elképedve figyelte, ahogy a kígyók visszahúzódnak a falba rejtett fészkeikbe, és a rúnák újra bezáródnak. A fiú a fejéhez kapta a kezét, és újabb sziszegés hagyta el az ajkait. Az ifjú átoktörő szája akaratlanul is elnyílt meglepetésében. A rúnák kiváltak a falból és újrarendeződtek. A szeme előtt vándoroltak a fénylő betűk, hogy új, értelmes szavakat adjanak ki. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy a terem védelme párszaszóval van kódolva. _A rúnák ezért nem adtak ki semmi értelmeset. Mert a szöveg párszaszóul íródott…_

A Lestrange fiú újabb és újabb sorokat érintett meg a kezével, és azok hirtelen érthetővé váltak. Bill nagy erőfeszítés árán rángatta ki magát a dermedtségből és látott munkához. Az előtte a földre helyezett pergamenek megteltek rúnákkal és fordításokkal. Többszörös bonyolult védelmi bűbájok, átkok, ősrégi varázsigék…

Hirtelen tompa puffanást hallott, odakapta a fejét. A Lestrange fiú esett össze. Bill egészen elfeledkezett az ajtó mágia-elszívó hatásáról. Előkaparta a zsákjából a tartalék energia főzetet, és a fiú szájába csurgatta, azonban tudta, hogy az még így is több órán keresztül eszméletlen lesz. Összehúzott szemmel vizsgálgatta a másik arcát. Nem ismerte a fiú szüleit, csupán leírás alapján. Vajon mennyire hasonlít rájuk és mennyiben más? Abban egészen biztos volt, hogy a Potterek nem voltak párszaszájúak. _Ő lenne tehát a másik lehetséges kiválasztott. Egy párszaszájú…_

Még ha az meg is mentette az életét az előbb, akkor is jobban érezte magát most, hogy a fiú eszméletlen. Sietősen látott munkához, hogy feldolgozza a sikeresen felfedett védővarázslatokat. Nem lesz könnyű dolga, ha ma végeznie kell. Ráadásul az ellenvarázslatokat gemmába kell gyűjtenie, hogy majd Piton bejuthasson a terembe anélkül, hogy láthatóan feltörné a védővarázslatokat. Rövid kutatás után egy nagy, tompafényű topázt emelt ki a hátizsákjából, és a sűrűn teleírt pergamenlapok fölé görnyedt.

---------------------

Seth enyhe fejfájással ébredt. Minden tagja sajgott a folyosó kövén eszméletlenül eltöltött órák után. Emlékezett rá, hogy visszakísérte az átoktörőt a Rengeteg szélére, majd valahogy elvergődött az ágyáig. Bill Weasley szűkszavú beszámolójából csupán annyit tudott meg, hogy a fiatal férfi felfedte a védő-, és kidolgozta az ellenvarázslatokat.

Fáradtan mászott ki az ágyából, és vonszolta magát a zuhany alá. A hideg víz némileg magához térítette.

Blaise már várta az ajtó előtt, hogy együtt menjenek reggelizni a Nagyterembe. Amint letelepedtek a reggeliző diákok közé, Seth tekintetével Piton-t kereste, de nem találta a tanári asztalnál. Viszont ott trónolt Rookwood, aki a Nagyúr látogatásáról tett bejelentése óta minden nap a Nagyteremben étkezett a tanárok és diákok társaságában, és minden reggel valamilyen fontos bejelentést tett a látogatással kapcsolatban. Most sem lehetett ez másképp. Blaise felsóhajtott, amikor Rookwood felegyenesedett a székéről, és fellépett a tanári asztal előtt felállított szószékre.

- Roxfort aranyvérű diákjai! Örömmel mondhatom, hogy a mindannyiunk által oly epedve várt esemény, Nagyurunk érkezése immáron karnyújtásnyira van tőlünk. Holnap, Belthine napján, a dicső Mardekár Malazár újjászületésének ünnepén, a Nagyúr személyesen látogat el a Roxfortba, hogy fogadja az őt megillető hódolatot.

Több diák lelkes mormogásba fogott. Már napok óta arról ment a találgatás, hogy kit fog a Nagyúr a roxforti diákok közül kegyével kitűntetni. Több pillantás Seth-re vándorolt, miközben az aranyvérű diákok összesúgtak. Rookwood elnézően megvárta, míg elhal a zaj.

- Néhány új intézkedésre kerül sor, amelyek a Nagyúr látogatásához kötődnek. Egyrészt a kastély területének határait a mai nap hajnaltól dementorok őrzik.

Az igazgató hangja elveszett a hirtelen kitörő zajban. Egyetlen diák sem örült a hírnek, és nem tétovázott, hogy ennek hangot is adjon. Rookwood azonban egy pálcaintéssel elhallgattatta őket.

- Ez a védelmi intézkedés szükséges az ünnepségek zavartalan lebonyolítása érdekében. A Nagyúr ellenségei nem tétlenkednek. A Főnix Rendje, ez a veszélyes csőcselék, megpróbálhatja kihasználni az alkalmat, hogy az ünnepségek leple alatt merényletet hajtson végre a Nagyúr és nemes követői ellen. Ez pedig megengedhetetlen! És nem is fog megtörténni, amíg én vagyok a Roxfort igazgatója.

Rookwood egészen kipirosodott az utolsó mondatok alatt, és harciasan meredt a diákokra, mintha azt várná, hogy valaki kétségbe meri vonni elkötelezettségét és rátermettségét. Miután a diákság néma csendben maradt, az igazgató folytatta.

- Ezzel egy időben bejelentem, hogy a félvér diákok órái holnaptól kezdve az elkövetkező három napban elmaradnak, és kötelezzük őket arra, hogy mindez idő alatt a hálótermeikben maradjanak. A Nagyúr elég nagylelkűen megengedte, hogy a Roxfortban tanuljanak, azonban a látványukat nem tűri!

Malfoy gúnyosan Blaise-re mosolygott.

- Ha jól értem, ez rád is vonatkozik, felkapaszkodott sárvérű!

Seth már ösztönösen nyúlt a barátja felé, azonban meglepetésére az meg se rezzent a megjegyzésre, csak egy zavarba ejtően magabiztos mosolyt küldött a szőke fiú irányába, amivel az szemmel láthatólag nem tudott mit kezdeni. Seth megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy barátja, úgy tűnik, lassan megtanulja kezelni Malfoy megjegyzéseit.

-------------------

Hermione gépiesen tömte szájába a reggelit. Tudott annyit a terem feltörésének menetéről, hogy nem állnak valami fényesen. Piton távolléte egyértelműen azt jelentette, hogy a bájitalok mestere a Rend gyűlésén van, de hogy ez jó hír vagy rossz…?

Látta, hogy Seth is Piton-t keresi tekintetével az asztalnál. Kifutnak az időből…Voldemort holnap érkezik… Hermione nem érezte erre késznek magát…

Marietta is szokatlanul szótlannak tűnt, csak akkor élénkült fel, amikor Rookwood a szószékhez lépett.

A dementorok érkezése nem volt újdonság Hermione számára. Már tudott róluk. Miattuk kerültek időzavarba a terem feltörésével. Az igazgató második bejelentése már sokkal inkább felzaklatta.

Marietta is dühösen sziszegett mellette, bár egészen más okból.

- Kimaradunk az egész ünnepségből! Nem látunk majd semmit!

Hermione azonban egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ő nem is akar látni semmit. Egész elméjét az kötötte le, hogy hogyan lesz képes az új korlátozások ellenére kiszökni a kastélyból.

----------------------

Perselus Piton elgondolkodva forgatta kezében azt a nagy, ovális csiszolású topázt, amit Dumbledore-tól kapott. Nemrég tért vissza a Rend gyűléséről. Rookwood türelmetlenül várta a beszámolóját, így értékes időt vesztegetett el az igazgató irodájában, hamis információkkal traktálva a férfit. Most viszont végre visszahúzódhatott pinceszinti lakosztályába.

_Bill Weasley tehát végre feltörte a terem védelmét._ _Párszaszó…Igen, a Nagyúr párszaszájú, csakúgy, mint Mardekár Malazár volt. Logikus, hogy ezt a ritka és olyannyira a Mardekár örökséghez tartozó tulajdonságot használta fel a védelmi bűbájokhoz…_

Őt is meglepte, hogy Seth Lestrange szintén párszaszájú. Biztos volt benne, hogy Potter nem volt az… és Lily sem… Ez a képesség csak magától a Nagyúrtól származhat… Még mielőtt azonban elméje még jobban elmerült volna a probléma megfejtésében, erőszakkal visszarángatta magát a jelen sokkal sürgetőbb problémáihoz.

A terem védelmét sikeresen megtörték, viszont nem tudják, hogy magát a jóslatot milyen védőbűbájok rejtik és védelmezik. Bill Weasley feltételezi, hogy ugyanúgy párszaszájú kódolt varázslatok lehetnek, mint a termen. Ebből azonban az következik, hogy magával kell vinnie Seth Lestrange-t.

Piton hosszú fehér ujjai egyenletesen doboltak a kövön. A rövid idő és a sok kényszerítő körülmény túlontúl leszűkítették a lehetséges variációk számát, és ez nem volt ínyére. _Nem lesz sok idejük…Ma este menniük kell…_

Felegyenesedett, hogy üzenetet küldjön a Lestrange fiúnak.

---------------------

Seth közönyös arccal, de zsibongó elmével tért vissza Piton pinceszinti lakosztályából. Blaise faggatózásaira csak annyit válaszolt, hogy Pitonnal arról beszéltek érdemes-e Seth-nek a bájitaltant hetedévben is felvennie. Ez meg is állta a helyét annyiban, hogy a tanárok valóban tartottak ilyen konzultációkat egyes tárgyakból gyengébben teljesítő tanulóknak.

Blaise rosszallóan vonta össze a szemöldökét.

- Nem vagy te olyan rossz bájitaltanból, hogy konzultációra kelljen menned Pitonhoz.

Seth azonban csak legyintett.

- De jó sem vagyok benne, és lehet, hogy más dolgokra jobb lenne koncentrálni. Például a legilimenciára…

Blaise csak békétlenül morgott tovább, de Seth meg sem hallotta. A gondolatai a pinceteremben történtek körül jártak.

_Ma este feltörik a termet és megszerzik a jóslatot…_Piton-nak szüksége van a segítségére a jóslat megszerzéséhezSeth gondolkodás nélkül elvállalta a feladatot. Csak ködös emlékei voltak a Hódolat Termének bejáratáról, amikor Bill Weasley munkáját felügyelte. Biztosan érezte a termet betöltő varázslatok rosszindulatát. Minden belénevelt értelem és minden ösztöne tiltakozott az ellen, hogy önként bemenjen oda. Az utóbbi időkben azonban egyáltalán nem hallgatott sem egyikre, sem másikra, és már nem is rágódott azon, hogy miért nem…

Piton megmutatta neki a gemmát, aminek segítségével bejutnak majd. A gemma nem más, mint mágikus varázslattár. Nagy mennyiségű varázslatot lehet benne tárolni a stázis bűbáj segítségével, amely leblokkolja a varázsigéket működésbe léptük előtt, majd egy megadott szóra újra feloldja azokat. Így egyszerre akár több száz varázsige aktiválható egyetlen pillanatban. Ennek megfelelően a gemmák nagyon ritkák és drágák. A bájitalok mesterének asztalán fénylő topáz pedig a gemmák között is egészen különlegesnek számított mérete és tisztasága miatt.

_Tehát ma este…_

Tizenegykor találkoznak a második emeleti folyosón. Piton Hermionéval is beszélt. A lány ma éjszaka velük együtt, vagy amennyiben valami nem sikerülne, egyedül hagyja el a kastélyt az előre megbeszélt útvonalon. Adott időpontban a Rend támadást indít a Roxfort birtok határán, hogy elvonja a dementorokat a kitöréshez szükséges időre.

Seth felsóhajtott. Biztos volt benne, hogy semmi sem lesz ilyen egyszerű.

---------------------

Újra az ágyán várakozott. Nézte a mutatót, amint lassan az „Indulhatsz!" felirat felé araszol. Mindent magához vett a ládájából, amit magával akart vinni, vagy hasznosnak tartott. Ilyen volt a Lestrange-ek párbajruhája, amely most teljes védelmi fokozatra volt beállítva. A rövid pengéjű tőr, amit annak idején a fiatal muglinak dobott oda Little Harrington-ban. Néhány bájital, amit Blaise-től kapott sebek kezelésére, és a pálcája.

A mutató eközben a feliratra siklott, Seth zajtalanul felemelkedett, és a szobája ajtajához sietett. Néhány felderítő varázslattal megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a társalgó üres, majd egy kaméleonbűbáj után kilépett az ajtón. A mardekár társalgójának rejtett bejáratához érve egyszer még visszafordult. Ez a szoba és a lakóterem volt az otthona az elmúlt hat évben. Tulajdonképpen egész életében, tekintettel arra, hogy a Lestrange majorban sosem érezhette otthon magát. Amikor kilép az ajtón, mindezt maga mögött hagyja, és soha többet nem térhet vissza ide…

Miután tekintete bejárta a szobát, hátat fordított, és zajtalanul kisiklott az ajtón. A második emeleti folyosóra minden nehézség nélkül jutott el. Ott azonban senki nem várta. Egy pálcaintés megmutatta, hogy egy perccel múlt tizenegy. Seth nekidőlt a folyosó falának és várt éjfélig, egyig… Senki…

Ellökte magát a folyosó falától. Visszasétált a pince felé, és a Mardekár társalgójának bejárata mellett elhaladva a bájitalok mesterének lakosztálya felé sietett. Tenyerét az ajtó lapjához nyomta, és elsuttogta a jelszót, amit Piton adott meg neki délutáni találkozójukkor. Nem viselt főnix medált. Túl feltűnő lett volna az új ékszer, főleg mivel Seth, eltérően a többi aranyvérű diáktól, eddig semmi ilyesmit nem hordott. Az ajtó zajtalanul feltárult.

Seth óvatosan bekémlelt a szobába, de nem látott semmi különöset. Minden a helyén volt. A gemma ott ragyogott az asztalon két kis fiola társaságában, ami zöldes energiafőzetet rejtett.

Seth több fürkésző-felderítő bűbájt küldött szét a szobában reziduális mágia jelei után kutatva, ami arra utalt volna, hogy a bájital tanárt erőszakkal vitték el, azonban semmit nem talált. Ez nem is lepte meg túlzottan. Meg volt a módja annak, hogy az egyes varázslatok nyomait eltűntessék. Túl nagy szerencse lett volna így bizonyosságot szerezni arról, hogy mi is történt.

_Persze az is lehet, hogy Rookwoodnak támadt valami újabb ötlete, és Piton nem tudott elfogadható kifogást találni, hogy kimentse magát…_

Seth tekintete újra visszatért a gemmához. _Ha a bájitaltanár lelepleződött, akkor miért hagynák itt őrizetlenül a gemmát? Hacsak nem csapdának szánták, hogy felkutassák Piton esetleges bűntársait… A bájitaltanárról köztudott, hogy magas szintű okklumens, a halálfalók veritaszérum készlete pedig teljes egészében tőle származik. Abban nem bíznának meg…_

Újabb ellenőrző varázslatokat küldött ezúttal a kő felé, de az semmilyen mágikus csapda nyomát nem mutatta.

Seth saját magára szegezte a pálcáját _„Simulacrum vivacis!"_ Mágikus hasonmása azonnal megjelent mellette. Seth a gemma és az üvegcsék felé intett.

- Hozd el!

A hasonmás tétovázás nélkül elindult az asztal felé. Seth összehúzott szemmel figyelte. Ha nem is jeleztek a bűbájok semmilyen csapdát, akkor sem árt az óvatosság. A hasonmás kinyúlt, és akadálytalanul elvette a követ meg a fiolákat az asztalról, majd visszaindult Seth felé, és a lába elé tette őket. A fiú egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette hasonmását. Még egyszer gondosan megvizsgálta a lába elé tett tárgyakat, majd óvatosan kinyúlt a topáz felé. Ujjai végigsimítottak annak hűvös felületén, de semmi nem történt.

Seth a talárjába rejtette a fiolákkal együtt, és aprólékos gondossággal nekilátott, hogy eltűntesse varázslatainak észlelhető mágikus maradványait.

Nem sokkal később a félvérek hálóterme előtt kuporgott a kaméleonbűbáj védelmében. Volt ideje végiggondolni a dolgokat, amíg felsétált ide a pincéből. Ha Pitont leleplezték, nem sok esélyük maradt a jóslat megszerzésére. Ha mégis megpróbálkoznak vele, akkor minél hamarabb kell, hogy megtegyék, amíg még nem maga a Nagyúr veszi kezelésbe a bájitaltanárt. Piton ellenállhat a többi halálfalónak, de nem a Nagyúr mentális támadásának.

Ha csak arról van szó, hogy Rookwood-nak támadt valami új ötlete, maguk leplezhetik le a bájitaltanárt azzal, hogy megpróbálják megszerezni a jóslatot, és megszöknek a kastélyból. Felmerülhet, hogy hogyan került Hermione a Roxfort falai közé, ami kellemetlen kérdésekhez vezethet… Másrészt viszont a Rend hajnali támadását nem áll módjában leállítani, és egy ilyen esemény után egyikük sem lesz képes többet a jóslat közelébe kerülni. Azt már csak tudat alatt tette hozzá az érveléshez, hogy Hermionénak a ma esti az utolsó esélye, hogy megszökjön a Nagyúr érkezése előtt.

Tehát vagy megpróbálják ma este vagy várnak. Ha várnak, és Piton már meglebukott, csak idő kérdése, hogy ők is lelepleződjenek. Ha Piton felfedezetlen marad, a Rend támadása és a Nagyúr megérkezte miatt reménytelen lesz megszerezni a jóslatot, az pedig kérdéses, hogy mekkora a valószínűsége annak, hogy ne bukjanak le a Nagyúr előtt, ha kivárják érkezését.

Keze a talárja zsebébe süllyesztett követ tapogatta. Egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után pergament és pennát varázsolt elő a semmiből, és egy rövid üzenetet firkantott rá. A pergamen a már ismerős kígyóvá tekeredett össze, és bekúszott a félvérek hálótermének ajtaja alatt.

-----------------------

Hermione ébren feküdt az ágyában. _Ma este vége a roxforti kalandnak. Vagy így, vagy úgy…Vajon mi lehet Pitonnal és Seth-el… _Nyugtalanul fordult a másik oldalára. Rossz előérzete volt az egésszel kapcsolatban…

Néha elsuttogott egy időjelző varázsigét. Éjfél… Egy… Fél kettő… Kettő…

Hirtelen finom zizegés ütötte meg a fülét, majd valami papírszerű dolog siklott az arcához. Ijedten odakapott és pergament tapintott az ujjai között. Egy egész enyhe _Lumos_ mellett szemügyre vette a párnáján heverő kis papírkígyót, ami könnyedén kihengerítette magát. Hermione szeme azonnal az ismerős írásra ugrott.

„Gyere ki a hálóterem elé, várlak. S"

A kis pergamendarab azonnal kis füstpamaccsá vált, Hermione pedig érezte, hogy megremeg a pálca a kezében. _Mi történhetett?_

Zajtalanul kicsusszant az ágyából, és kibányászta az ágy alá rejtett, talárba kötött csomagot, amit már napokkal ezelőtt összerakott. Nem sok minden volt benne. A szülei fényképe, a Tekergők Térképe, és két könyv, amit sajnált volna itt hagyni. Egy gyors kaméleon bűbáj után a hálóterem ajtajáig lopakodott, majd egy _Silencio_–val megelőzte, hogy az megnyikorduljon, amikor kioson rajta. Kint aztán óvatosan körülnézett. Nem látott senkit, de hamarosan érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a kezét, és a folyosó vége felé húzza. Több saroknyi távolságban aztán megjelent Seth alakja, és Hermione is megszűntette magán az álcázó bűbájt.

Seth gondosan körbevette őket hangterjedésgátló varázslattal, majd feléje fordult.

- Piton nem jött a találkozóra, és a lakosztályában sincs.

Hermione aggodalmasan húzta össze a szemöldökét, de mielőtt bármit kérdezhetett volna, Seth folytatta.

- Nincs nyoma annak, hogy erőszakkal vitték volna el, de ez nem jelent semmit. Az is lehet, hogy csak Rookwood akar tőle valamit. A gemmát és a két energia főzetet elhoztam…

A fiú előszedte a zsebében lapuló követ és fiolákat és várakozóan nézett a lányra. Hermione rábámult a tenyérnyi, fénylő topázra.

_Az, hogy a fiú elhozta ezeket, egyértelműen azt jelenti, hogy meg akarja próbálni megszerezni a jóslatot. Piton segítsége nélkül…_ A két fiolára bámult.

…_És az ő segítségével…_

_Elvállalja, hogy segít a jóslat felkutatásában? Vállalja-e a súlyos rizikót, ami ezzel a vállalkozással jár?_ Tekintete Seth-re siklott. _A fiú vállalja, pedig ő aranyvérűként a Nagyúr által kialakított társadalmi rend csúcsán élhetne. Hermione sárvérű. Az anyja meghalt, az apja nem ismeri meg többé. A Főnix Rendjének a tagja, amely nap mint nap rosszabb helyzetbe kerül a Voldemort elleni harcban. Ha meg is tud szökni, innentől kezdve mi garantálja, hogy egyáltalán életben marad a jövőben? Most talán tehet valamit, ami megfordítja a Rend és a saját sorsát. _

Elvette a hozzá közelebb eső fiolát, és néma egyetértésben elindultak a második emeleti folyosó felé. Amint közeledtek a Hódolat Terméhez, Hermione egyre súlyosabbnak érezte a rá nehezedő rosszindulatú aurát. Seth egy rövid mozdulattal jelezte, hogy igya ki a kezében tartott üvegcse tartalmát. A lány engedelmesen felhajtotta a rohadt alma ízű italt, és azonnal könnyebbnek érezte magát. Seth is felhajtotta a maga adagját, majd határozottan a Terem ajtaja felé lépkedett. A vastag, szegecses ajtó lapjának fektette a topázt, és kimondta a jelszót: „Roxforti négyek".

A kőben mintha fénylő repedések futottak volna végig, apró villámok cikáztak és álltak össze helyenként világító kis gömbökké, majd az egész fény hirtelen kirobbant, és nekicsapódott az ajtónak. Seth azt hitte, hogy megsüketül a sziszegőkakofóniától, ami hirtelen körbevette. Azonban az egy idő után elült, ugyanúgy, ahogy a fény is, a terem ajtaja pedig hangtalanul feltárult.

Seth úgy érezte, mintha földhöz szögezték volna a lábait. Az ismeretlen rettenet jéggé dermesztette a tagjait, és minden ösztöne azt üvöltötte a fülébe, hogy meneküljön. Ennek ellenére nagy erőfeszítés árán felemelte az egyik lábát és átcsúsztatta a küszöbön… Aztán a másikat is…

A szeme előtt feltáruló teremben nem volt sötét. Fáklyák égtek a két oldalsó falon, szemben, Mardekár Malazár szobrának lábánál, hatalmas ónix trónszék magasodott előtte, félúton pedig egy ezüstkígyókból formázott kút. Az oszlopokat, a falak egy részét és a padló egészét rúnákat formáló aranyvonalak fonták be. A sziszegő suttogás, amit az ajtónál hallott, itt is folytatódott azzal az idegesítő tudattal töltve el Seth-et, hogy állandóan figyelik. Zajt hallott a háta mögül, és hamarosan Hermione jelent meg a halálsápadtan az ajtóban. A lánynak egy szót sem kellett mondania. Seth látta rajta, hogy retteg. Lassan beljebb lopakodtak a terembe. Hermione reszkető pálcával néhány felderítő varázslatot küldött szét, de a felbukkanó rúnák teljesen ismeretlenek voltak. Kelletlenül szétváltak, hogy a terem két oldalát végigkutassák. Hermione kioktatta Seth-et, hogy milyen jeleket keresnek, a fiút mégis a reménytelenség érzése nyomasztotta. Mennyi esélyük van ennyi tengernyi rúna között megtalálni azt, amit keresnek? _Hol vagy? Hol vagy?_ Ismételgette magában, miközben próbálta az elméjéből az idegesítő sziszegést száműzni. _Hol vagy te átkozott jóslat?_ Oda sem figyelt, hogy ajkai közül nem embernyelven tört elő a motyogás, hanem párszaszóul. Azonban, amint az utolsó mondat elhagyta az ajkát, a terem mintha szendergéséből ébredt volna fel. Fénylő rúnák keltek életre a földön, míg mások teljesen elhalványodtak, és Seth lábától kiindulva a terem közepén álló kúthoz vezettek. A fiú, akarata ellenére, mintha kerekeken gördítették volna, megindult a kirajzolódó úton, és a kút előtt megtorpanva kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy egy csapot megérintsen.

- Tárulj fel!

A kút egy része nagy csattanással süllyedni kezdett, míg el nem tűnt teljesen a terem padlójában, és egy sötét alagút száját fedte fel. Hermione riadtan fordult meg a csattanásra, és elkerekedett szemmel nézte, ahogy a kút egy része eltűnik. Riadtan várta, hogy történjen valami. Hogy rájuk rontanak a kígyók, vagy halálfalók… De nem történt semmi. Seth megbabonázva meredt a mélységbe, és nem mozdult. Hermione melléje lépett, és ő is belebámult a sötétségbe.

- Mit csináltál?

Seth csak zavarodottan a fejét rázta.

- Nem tudom pontosan. Csak kimondtam azt, hogy jóslat. A többi szinte magától történt.

Hermione újra a sötétségbe bámult; megpróbálkozott néhány felderítő varázsigével, de a megjelenő rúnák csak érthetetlen zagyvaságnak tűntek. Tehetetlenül az ajkába harapott.

- Ez ugyanúgy lehet a jóslat rejtekhelye, mint bármi más…De itt legalább történt valami…

Seth lassan bólintott, miközben pillantását képtelen volt a sötét mélységtől elszakítani. Az szinte húzta le magába. Óvatosan leült a nyílás szélére, és belógatta a lábait. Meredeken lejtő csúszdát érzett alattuk. A két karjára támaszkova átlendítette a súlyát a lyuk pereme felett. A csúszda szűk falai őrült sebességgel robogtak el mellette, míg végül a vájat lassan vízszintessé vált, és ő is lelassult. Nagy ropogás közepette landolt a földön. Azonnal fényt varázsolt a pálcája hegyére, és körbenézett. Szűk földalatti folyosó végén állt. Lába alatt emberi és állati csontok porladtak.

- Minden rendben? – hallotta Hermione aggodalmas hangját.

Meg kellett köszörülnie a torkát, hogy válaszolni tudjon.

- Igen, jöhetsz!

Rövidesen nagy puffanással a lány is megérkezett melléje.

- Atyaisten!

Hermione önkéntelenül is visszahőkölt az emberi maradványok láttán. Seth azonban már a folyosó végét fürkészte.

- Gyere! - intette a lányt maga után és megindult a kanyargó folyosón. A lábuk alatt nedvesen csattogott a folyosó, hiába próbáltak nesztelenül lépni. Az alagút egyre csak kanyargott és egy kicsit mintha szűkebbé is vált volna. Végül egy tömör kőfalhoz értek, amit két elnyúló kígyó képe díszített. A hüllők szeme helyén egy-egy jókora fénylő smaragd ült, szinte élethű tekintetet kölcsönözve nekik. Seth egyenesen rájuk bámult.

- Tárulj! - szólt mély sziszegéssel és a kígyók távolodni kezdtek egymástól, ahogy a tikos ajtó szárnyai a falba süllyedtek.

Egy hosszú, félhomályba burkolózó terem végében álltak.

A terem falait és oszlopait szinte teljesen befedték a kígyóminták. Sokkal ősibbnek és mohosabbnak tűnt, mint a fenti Hódolat Terme. Ennek a végében is Mardekár Malazár szobra állt. A lábai előtt pedig egy ezüst kígyólábas asztalkán egy kis üvegcse állt. Seth képtelen volt levenni róla a szemét. _Ez a jóslat. Emiatt nőtt fel a Lestrange családnál. Emiatt van a kígyó jele a homlokán. Ez rejti a sorsát immár tizenhét éve…_

Már előrelépett volna, amikor Hermione megragadta a karját.

- Várj!

Pálcájából felderítő bűbájok szóródtak szerteszét a teremben. A lány összehúzott szemmel követte a varázslatok útját. Seth figyelmét azonban egészen más kötötte le. Egy furcsa súrlódó hang. Mintha kő csúszna kövön. Elindult a hang irányába, de egy darabig nem látta, hogy az honnan is jön, míg fel nem tekintett Mardekár Malazár szobrára. Annak szája egyre szélesebbre nyílt és Seth ereiben megfagyott a vér, amikor megpillantotta az abban tekergőző lényt és meghallotta annak sziszegést.

- Betolakodó uram szentélyében! Ölni! Szaggatni! Marni!

Seth behunyta a szemét, mielőtt megpillanthatta volna az előbukkanó teremtményt. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy lássa. Így is tudta, hogy mi lehet az, éppen elégszer látta az előcsarnokban Godrik Griffendél szobrának háta mögött.

- Hermione, azonnal csukd be a szemedet!

Hermione zavarodottan fordult el a bűbájok vizsgálatától.

- Mi? Miért…?

Seth azonban már feléje rohant.

- Azonnal csukd be a szemedet! Baziliskus!

Hermione most már megértette az utasítást, de képtelen volt a legkisebb mozdulatra is. Seth eléje ugrott, és csukott szemmel hátat fordított neki, szembefordulva a szoborral és a közeledő állattal. Hermione a fiú hátára szegezte a tekintetét.

Seth egy orientácios bűbájt küldött a közeledő állat felé, majd kapkodva kört rajzolt a mennyezet felé a pálcájával. „_Fumus condo! Fumus algor! Torsi!"_

A föld alatti terem nedves levegőjéből a pára hosszú tőrszerű jégcsapokká állt össze, és azok Seth parancsára egyenesen a rájuk rontó hüllő pofájába vágódtak. A pikkelyekről lepattantak, de a baziliskus védtelen szemébe akadálytalanul belefúródtak. Az állat kínlódva vergődött a földön. Seth hallotta a jajongását.

-A ssszemem…

Óvatosan a csapkodó kígyó felé nézett. Annak mindkét szeme helyén roncsolt véres piros üreg maradt. Hátrálni kezdett, maga mögött terelve Hermione-t, lépteik hangjára azonban a baziliskus újra felemelte a fejét.

- Hagyj minket békén, térj vissza a fészkedbe! - kiáltott oda neki Seth. A kígyó azonban mérgesen ingatta a fejét.

- Te, nyelvünkön szóló idegen, nem vagy az uram! Nem ismerem a szagodat! De érzem, hogy egy bűzös sárvérű van veled! Bemocskolod uram szentélyét!

A hüllő mérgesen sziszegve újra feléjük lendült. Seth pálcájából kékes lángokból álló tűzfalat lökött a kígyó felé. A lángok szorosan rásimultak a hüllő testére, apró réseket, sérüléseket keresve a páncélján. Amint egy lángnyelv az állat húsáig ért, hosszú fémpengévé alakult. A baziliskus üvöltve vergődött a padlón, sötét vére egyre sűrűbb patakokban folyt, farka oszlopokat sodort el, és tört darabokra haláltusájában. Seth egészen a terem bejáratáig hátrált, Hermionét szorosan a falhoz szorítva.

Vastagon borította őket a por, és apróbb kődarabok vágódtak nekik, felsértve bőrüket. Amikor a baziliskus végre elcsöndesedett, Seth lassan felemelkedett, és közelebb araszolt a gigantikus állathoz. A kígyó kékes nyelve kifordulva lógott és nyitott száján keresztül látszott vértől mocskolt fehér torka. Seth pálcaintésére kiszökkentek a hüllő húsába vágódó pengék, útjuk közben darabokra szaggatva az állatot.

A fiú undorodva, sajnálkozva fordult el a dögtől. Hermione még mindig a falnál kuporgott. Seth kinyújtotta a kezét, és megvárta, míg a lány reszketegen lábra áll, és feléje indul. Megkerülték a kígyók királyának tetemét, és a szobor lábánál álló asztalkához óvakodtak.

- Mit gondolsz, ennyi volt az egész? - Seth összevont szemöldökkel fürkészte az asztalkát, és a körülötte fénylő pocsolyát.

Hermoine a fejét rázta, azonban hang nem jött ki a torkán. Seth óvatosan közelebb araszolt a pocsolyához. Egy kisebb követ beledobott, az pedig koppanva megállt a tócsa közepén. A víz alig ért az apró kődarab oldalának feléig. Seth óvatosan előre lépett. Csizmája alig érintette a vizet, amikor eltűnt a lába alól a talaj, és a hideg víz összecsapott a feje fölött. Rémülten úszni kezdett a vízfelszín felé, de a bokáját kezek ragadták meg. Visszakapta a fejét, hogy megnézze mi kapaszkodott a bokájába. Egy sápadt fiatalember arca nézett vissza rá. A mugli Little Harringtonból, akivel párbajozott. Megpróbálta félrelökni a makacs kezeket, de ekkor újabbak fonódtak rá, más halottak a muglivadászatokból. Egyre többen… Seth kétségbeesetten küzdött, hogy feljusson a felszínre levegőért, ekkor azonban újabb halottak jelentek meg, és Seth mozdulatlanná merevedett. Az anyja és az apja kapaszkodott a vállába.

_Ez nem lehet!_ Eddig azt hitte inferusokkal küzd, de a szülei teste elpusztult a tűzvészben, amikor leégett a házuk. _Ez nem lehetséges!_

Az értelme egyre csak tagadta azt, amit lát. Az izmai nem engedelmeskedtek. Elernyedtek, és hagyták, hogy a szülei egyre mélyebbre húzzák őt…

Hermione rémülten kiáltott fel, amikor a látszólag sekély pocsolya elnyelte a fiút. Sietve hajolt a vízfelszín fölé. Seth a felszín felé igyekezett, amikor egy sápadt fiú megragadta a bokáját. Hermione jól ismerte: Sam, a sarki fűszeres Little Harringtonból. Az ismerős arcon kékes erek futottak végig, a szája sarkából vér szivárgott, pillantása azonban ijesztően élénken szegeződött áldozata bokájára. Egyre többen és többen jöttek. Hermione nem ismerte őket. Azonban mindannyian Seth-be kapaszkodtak. A fiú küszködött, de egy csapásra megbénult, amikor két újabb alak jelent meg. Egy nő és egy férfi. Hermione csak annyit látott, hogy a férfi hasonlít Seth-re. A fiú elkerekedett szemmel bámult rájuk, és azonnal felhagyott a küszködéssel. Hermione kétségbeesetten figyelte, ahogy Seth egyre mélyebbre süllyed.

Annyit látott, hogy ezek az alakok nem inferusok. Remus nagyon kimerítően tanított róluk. Inkább úgy tűnt, Seth elméjéből kerülnek elő, mintha az ártatlannak tűnő tócsa valójában merengő lenne. Olyan speciális merengő, ami az áldozat „halottait" teszi élővé. Hermione kétségbeesetten rágta a szája szélét. Az egyetlen megoldás az okklumencia lenne. Ennek segítségével belenyúlhatna a merengőbe anélkül, hogy az beszippantaná. Ő azonban nem tanult okklumenciát…

Másrészt a merengő működése emlékeztetett egy kicsit a dementorokéra. Ha megpróbálkozna a patrónus bűbájjal…

Felemelte a pálcáját. _„Expecto patronum!"_ A fürge vidra késlekedés nélkül robbant ki a pálcája végéből.

- Húzd ki Seth-et! - utasította a lány, és az állat azonnal eltűnt a vízben. Alakját furcsa derengés vette körül, ahogy Seth felé úszott. A fiúba kapaszkodó alakok mérgesen bámultak a kis állatra, de amikor az rájuk támadt, kénytelenek voltak elengedni áldozatukat. A hód a fiú ruhájába harapott, és annál fogva vonszolta a magatehetetlen testet felfelé. Amint Seth feje áttörte a vízfelszínt, köhögni kezdett, majd az ezüst asztalka lába után kapott. Megkapaszkodott benne és felhúzódzkodott. Hermione aggódva figyelte, ahogy a fiú küszködve felnyúl az asztalkán álló üvegért és megragadja azt. Patrónusa még mindig a fiú körül úszkált, távol tartva a víz mélyén lappangó alakokat.

Seth visszafordult a lány felé, ellökte magát az asztal lábaitól, és kihengeredett a padlóra a lány lábai elé. Hermione iszonyodva látta, hogy a fiú testének minden látszó felülete tele van véres karmolásokkal.

Seth remegve kucorodott fel a padlón. Párbajruhája azonnal megszáradt és fűteni kezdte átfagyott csontjait, de Seth úgy érezte, hogy a jéghideg érintések nyomát semmi nem lesz képes eltűntetni. Teljesen megzavarta az, amit látott. _Vajon a szülei is áldozatainak hosszú sorába tartoznak? Megölte őket azzal, hogy nekik született?_

Egy kéz kulcsolódott az övére, hirtelen melegséggel árasztva el dermedt testét. Felnézett és Hermione barna pillantásával találta szemben magát. A lány megpróbált biztatóan mosolyogni a félelmen és az ijedségen keresztül, ami még mindig ott ült az arcán. Seth nagy sokára bólintott, és kissé reszketegen feltápászkodott a padlóról. A jóslatot rejtő üvegcsét gondosan talárja belső zsebébe süllyesztette. Hangja rekedten csengett a kamra csendjében.

- Induljunk!

Hermione sietős mozdulattal maga elé varázsolta a mágikus mutatókat. _Öt óra_. _Alig maradt fél órájuk, hogy kiszökjenek a kastélyból._ Seth is ezt gondolhatta, mert megszaporázta a lépteit a lány mellett a sötét folyosón. A csúszda alján közelebb húzta magához a lányt.

- Kapaszkodj jól, mert az antigravitációs bűbáj nagyon erős lesz!

A fiú pálcájából aranyos köd tört elő, és a lány körül hirtelen a feje tetejére állt a világ. Érezte, hogy felfelé lökődik a csúszdán akkora sebességgel, mint amikor lefelé haladtak. Testük neki-neki ütődött a sötét folyosó falának, majd kirepültek a cső végéből, hogy fájdalmas csattanással érjenek földet a Hódolat Termében. Hermione érezte, hogy összenyomódik a tüdeje, és kiszorul belőle a levegő. Félig vakon tapogatózva, köhögve tápászkodott fel, mellette azonban Seth már kivont pálcával és harcra készen állt. A lány értetlenül meredt a fiúra, majd követte a pillantását, és megfagyott ereiben a vér.

A Hódolat Termének trónszékén egy hüllőszerű, perzselően vörös szemű sápadt alak ült, körülötte pedig fekete csuklyás, ezüst maszkos halálfalók térdeltek.

A/N: tudom, hogy függővéges a történet, de már megírtam a következő fejezetet, úgyhogy nem kell rá sokat várni :)


	20. 19 fejezet Ellenségek

Megjegyzés: minden jog Rowling-é, enyém csak az írás öröme :)

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának

és

mindenkinek, aki hozzászólást írt!

-------------------

19. fejezet

Seth automatikusan kiegyensúlyozta az antigravitációs bűbáj hatását, így ha kicsit bizonytalanul is, de talpra érkezett a Hódolat Termében. Amint a lába megérintette a talajt, máris harci riadót fújt minden érzéke. Jeges félelem szorította össze a belsejét ahogy a terem végében álló trónszék felé fordult.

Pillantása a már emlékeiből ismert vörös szempárba fúródott. Azonnal érezte a Nagyúr taszítását az elméjén, ami majdnem fizikálisan is hanyatt lökte. Összeszorított foggal igyekezett valami védelmi gátat húzni a másik támadása ellen. A Nagyúr hüllőarcán elégedett mosolyra húzódtak a hús nélküli ajkak. Könnyedén felemelkedett a trónszékről, és a fiú irányába lépdelt.

- Ah, az ifjú Seth Lestrange! Végre!

Bal keze ujjait hívogató mozdulattal a fiú pálcája felé nyújtotta, de Seth kivédte a begyűjtő bűbájt. Válaszul a Nagyúr csavarintó mozdulatot tett, és Seth felkiáltott fájdalmában, ahogy eltört a csuklója. A pálca kicsúszott az ujjai közül, és koppanva a padlóra esett, majd Voldemort kezébe simult. A Nagyúr újabb könnyed intésére Hermione kezében lángra gyúlt a pálca.

- Tehetséges vagy ifjú Seth, de még sokat kell tanulnod.

A Nagyúr pár lépés után megtorpant, és Seth csak most látta meg a padlón rongybabaként heverő alakot. Voldemort egyik meztelen, pergamenfehér lábfeje kibukkant a fekete köntös alól s azzal fordította feléjük a földön fekvő ember arcát.

Seth összeszorította a fogait. Perselus Piton alig felismerhető arcát kísértetiesen világította meg a fáklyák fénye. A bájitalok mestere tehetetlenül feküdt a földön. Testtartásából látszott, hogy több végtagja is el lehetett törve, mert azok furcsa szögben feküdtek a törzse mellett. A legfeltűnőbbek mégis az arcán laposan pirosló szemgödrök voltak. Minden sérülés ellenére azonban úgy tűnt, a férfi még él.

Voldemort könnyedén elsétált mellette.

- Egyesek számára persze túl késő. Egy fiatalember még tévedhet, de egy halálfaló már nem. Hűséges követőim úgy tűnik, átélték a csalódást, amit Piton okozott nekem.

A Nagyúr halálfalói felé fordult.

- Avery, látom még mindig hódolsz a mugli kínzási módoknak.

Az egyik halálfaló hasra vágta magát a térdelő alakok közül.

-Bocsáss meg, Nagyúr!

Voldemort azonban elnézően intett, amely mozdulattól a földön fekvő férfi ijedten összerándult.

- Megbocsátható gyengeség.

Visszalépdelt Piton felé.

- Egy vak bájitalmester: a sors fintora. Micsoda dilemma, Perselus. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy képes lennél olyan bájitalt készíteni, amivel visszanyernéd a látásodat, de persze ahhoz látnod kéne, hogy el is készítsd…Kár volt olyan sokáig várnod azzal, hogy tanítványt fogadj magad mellé…

Tekintete végigsiklott a földön heverő alakon.

- Persze az ifjú Zabini nem volt a legjobb választás…

Seth tekintete folyamatosan követte az ösztövér alakot, így nem tűnt fel neki, amikor az egyik halálfaló kivált a sorból, és feléje emelte a pálcáját. Már csak a csontjaiba hasító fájdalmat érezte, ami ledöntötte a lábáról. A kín azonban hamar abbamaradt, és valaki más fájdalmas kiáltásai töltötték meg a termet.

Voldemort hangja dühösen sziszegett.

- Ostoba!

Seth feltápászkodott a földről és látta, hogy a fekete ruhás halálfaló még mindig a padlón fekszik. Az ezüstmaszk mögül megszólaló hang ismerős volt, aminek hallatán Seth torkán undor és düh tolakodott fel.

- Ez a fiú elárult téged Nagyúr és a családomat is! Engedd, hogy megbüntessem!

Voldemort hangja hidegen és megvetően csengett.

-Túlértékeled magad Rodolphus! A helyedben nem élnék vissza a Sötét Nagyúr türelmével!

A halálfaló újra összerezzent, ahogy a hüllőszerű alak rászegezte a pálcáját, de a Nagyúr csak intett, hogy lépjen vissza a sorba.

- Oh, mindketten méltatlan apa utódai vagyunk, Seth.

A Nagyúr figyelme ismét ráterelődött és Seth újra érezte a mentális nyomást az elméjén.

- Képességeink irigységet szülnek a környezetünkben, és vágyat, hogy irányítsanak és felhasználjanak bennünket.

Mintegy megbeszélt jelre újabb halálfaló vált ki a sorból. Az arcához emelte a kezét és levette ezüstmaszkját. Seth összerezzent, amint meglátta az arcot, azanyja arcát… Nem. Bellatrix Lestrange arcát - emlékeztette magát.

Az asszony nyugodtan lépdelt feléje, és Seth szinte megingott a lábán, ahogy ösztönösen is hátrálni akart. Azonban ekkor egy kissé nyirkos, de meleg kéz fonódott az övére. _Hermione…_

Bellatrix is megláthatta a mozdulatot, mert egy pillanatra elsötétült a tekintete.

- Nem látod, hogy manipulálnak és felhasználnak, fiam, hogy a Nagyúr ellen fordítsanak?

Seth torka szinte fájdalmasan összeszűkült. Úgy kellett a dacos szavakat átpréselnie rajta.

- Nem vagyok a fiad!

Bellatrixot azonban egy cseppet sem zavarta ez a kijelentés.

- Persze, hogy a fiam vagy. Láttalak felnőni. Én ültem az ágyad mellett, ha beteg voltál, és mindent megtanítottam neked, amit csak tudnod kellett, hogy a legjobb lehess. És így is lett. Milyen büszke voltam, amikor megkaptam a levelet, hogy te lettél a hatodév párbajbajnoka!

Seth összeszorította a száját, és hallgatott. Bellatrix egészen közel sétált hozzá. Tekintete röviden elidőzött Hermionén, amitől a lány keze megrándult Seth kezében.

- Egy sárvérű lány és néhány hazugság elég ahhoz, hogy megzavarja a fejedet?

Seth élesen szembe fordult vele.

- Jól ismerem a hazugságokat. Az egész életem az volt eddig.

Bellatrix csitítólag feléje nyújtotta a kezét.

- Az ember az, amivé nevelik, Seth.

Seth hidegen nézett vissza rá.

- Tévedsz.

Az asszony keze lehanyatlott, és most már leplezetlen fenyegető pillantást vetett a fiúra.

-Veszélyes útra lépsz, Seth!

Seth ajkán ironikus, fájó mosoly játszott.

- Mennyivel inkább magad vagy így, _anyám_!

A utolsó szót gúnyosan nyomta meg. Bellatrix megvető pillantással nézett vissza rá.

- Azt hiszed a Főnix Rendje majd tárt karokkal fogad? Mekkorát fogsz tévedni, _fiam_!

Az asszony hátat fordított neki, és nyugodt léptekkel visszasétált a halálfalók közé. Seth kezdeti győzelmi mámora semmivé foszlott. Bellatrix - mint mindig - most is felhasználta félelmeit ellene. Nem tudta előle elrejteni őket.

Voldemort némán hallgatta a szóváltásukat. Hideg tekintete csupán néha tükrözött kegyetlen elégedettséget. _Igen, Bella a férjével ellentétben remek szolgáló…_

Seth úgy érzete, hogy lassan minden energia elszivárog belőle. A Voldemort mentális nyomása elleni küzdelem lassan minden erejét felemésztette, és a dolgokat nem segítette ez a beszélgetés sem. A Nagyúr foglya, elvesztette a pálcáját, már rég kifutottak az időből, ami alatt kiszökhettek volna a kastélyból. Talán Voldemort már kiszedte Pitonból a Rend támadásának a tervét, és most az utolsó tagokat is megölik. A reménytelenség hideg ködként gomolygott a lelkében…

Hirtelen azonban rettenetes csikorgó, sikoltó hang rázta meg a termet. A halálfalók azonnal megbolydultak, csupán Voldemort maradt mozdulatlan. Elégedett hangjára szinte megmerevedtek a fekete csuklyás alakok.

- Ah, érkezik az idei Belthine díszvendége, Albus Dumbledore!

A teremben tűzfelhő villant, amiből egy alak lépett a terem padlójára. Seth hunyorogva figyelte a lassan körvonalazódó férfit. Az ősz mágus szokásos hagyományos varázsló öltözetében és sapkájában jelent meg előttük, kezében rubintköves kard csillogott.

Voldemort rezzenéstelenül állt a helyén, csupán egy apró üdvözlő kézmozdulatot tett.

-Üdvözöllek, Dumbledore a Roxfotban.

A mágus kezében tartott kard felé intett.

- Griffendél Godrik kardja ugyebár? Ha nem tévedek, csupán vérszerinti leszármazottja húzhatja elő, honnan is…?

Úgy tűnt, Voldemort egy pillanatig eltöpreng a válaszon.

- A Teszlek Süvegből, amit egyedüli tárgyként igényelt annak idején a roxfort volt igazgatója, kivéve persze értékes machina argentum gyűjteményét és kedves háziállatát.

Dumbledore nyugodtan a terem közepéig sétált elhaladva Seth és Hermione mellett. Tekintete csupán egyetlen pillanatra vette le Voldermortról, hogy felmérje a földön fekvő bájitaltanár állapotát. A valószínűtlenül világoskék szemek elsötétültek egy pillanatra.

Voldemort nem zavartatta magát a közeledő mágustól, rövid léptekkel oda-vissza sétált az ónix trón előtt, néha gesztikulációkkal kísérve fejtegetését.

- Sejtettem, hogy a Rend nem fog tudni ellenállni annak a lehetőségnek, hogy végre megszerezze a jóslatot. Azt is tudtam, hogy áruló van a halálfalóim között. Biztos voltam benne, hogy hajlandó leszel kockáztatni egy ilyen értékes zsákmányért úgy hogy tudod, módodban áll kimenteni a szolgálóidat, ha mégis veszélybe kerülnének… A roxforti négyek és persze minden vérszerinti leszármazottjuk a kastély ősi mágiája folytán bármikor képes átjutni a védelmi varázslatokon. Érdekes adalék, ami kimaradt a kastély történetéről írt könyvekből…

Voldemort most már féktelenül gesztikulált, arcát pedig ijesztő, átszellemült mosoly töltötte be.

- Igen, tudtam, hogy eljössz, ha leleplezem a szolgálóidat. Neked mindig ők voltak a gyengéid… A diákjaid, ezért vesztetted el a Roxfortot…A szolgálóid, ezért vagy most itt…

Dumbledore most először szólalt meg mióta megjelent a teremben.

- Nekem nincsenek szolgálóim, Tom. Ezek az emberek önként követnek engem, és én felelősséggel tartozom értük.

Voldemort csupán ingerülten legyintett egyet.

- Nevezd őket, ahogyan akarod! A lényeg az, hogy most itt állsz kiszolgáltatva nekem ugyanúgy, mint nagyra becsült bájital mesterünk.

Dumbledore arcán először jelent meg mosoly a beszélgetés folyamán.

- Ebben tévedsz, Tom!

Voldemort arcáról nyom nélkül tűnt el az eddigi átszellemült mosoly, hogy vad kegyetlenségnek adja át a helyét. Pálcáját egyenesen az ősz mágusra szegezte.

- Hagyd ezt a kioktató hangot velem szemben, vénember! Túl sokáig kellemetlenkedtél már nekem! _„Avada Kedavra!"_

Dumbledore nem próbált kitérni a halálos átok elől, csupán Griffendél kard pengéjét rántotta maga elé, ami felfogta a zöld átkot. Az sziszegve tekeredett körbe a pengén, mintha el akarná emészteni a fémet. Az ősz mágus lefelé fordította a kardot, és egy mozdulattal a terem kőpadlójába döfte. A kard könnyedén siklott a kőbe, és félig elmerült benne. Dumbledore elengedte a markolatát és abban a pillanatban a kardból vakító sárgás fény lövellt a mennyezet felé, hogy közvetlenül alatta kibomoljon és fényes hálót szőjön a párbajozók köré.

Voldemort megvetően horkant fel.

- Ez a trükk még egyszer nem működik.

A háló felé intett.

- Véded a többieket, mint mindig. Ez a gyengeség lesz a veszted.

Dumbledore csak könnyedén csóválta a fejét.

- Sosem leszel képes megérteni az önfeláldozás és szeretet mágiáját. Ezért fogsz veszteni, Tom!

Válaszul Voldemort pálcájából újabb halálos átok szökkent az ősz mágus felé. Dumbledore felemelte a pálcáját, és vakító fehér átkot küldött a közeledő zöld fénycsóva? útjába. A két varázslat összeütközött, és a találkozási pontban izzó fényes gömb alakult ki.

Voldemort kivicsorította a fogait, ahogy csuklóját lassan forgatva mind közelebb nyomta a fénylő gömböt Dumbledore felé. Az ősz mágus egy kissé megingott, de a hozzá közelítő izzó gömb újra megállt.

Ekkor Dumbledore elfordította a fejét, és tekintetét Seth szemébe fúrta. A fiú érezte a másik tudatát a sajátja peremén. De ez nem volt olyan agresszív támadó, mint a Nagyúr. Inkább várakozó, bebocsátást kérő…

Seth tudatos erőfeszítéssel bontotta le az elméjét védő falakat, és hirtelen töltötték el a másik elméjéből érkező képek, gondolatok, emlékek. Mintha Dumbledore teljes élettapasztalatát, személyiségét akarná átadni neki. Nem is érezte, hogy meginog a lábán és térdre esik a földön.

A képek amilyen hamar jöttek, olyan hamar meg is szakadtak. Seth kérdőn felkapta a fejét és látta, hogy az ősz mágus hirtelen elrántja maga elől a pálcáját, és az eddig feltartóztatott halálos átok akadálytalanul csapódik a mellkasának.

Hallotta Hermione kiáltását maga mellett…

- Ne!

…Voldemort felharsanó nevetését, és Piton halk nyöszörgését. Mindez azonban mintha egy búra falán keresztül jutott volna hozzá. Kábultan bámult a kard mellett heverő élettelen testre.

A kard markolatából kiszakadt a fényháló, és a körül leereszkedő szálak is visszahúzódtak, egyetlen pontba tartva a mennyezet felé.

Seth tagjai akarata ellenére mozdultak. Kinyújtotta a kezét a legközelebbi halálfaló felé, és mágikusan kitépte annak kezéből a pálcát. Amint a fa a tenyerét érintette, magával ragadta Hermionét, és Piton felé vetődött a padlón a pálcát maguk fölé szegezve. _„Protego!"_

A fonalak amint összetalálkoztak gömbbé álltak össze, ami egyre zsugorodott, majd hirtelen elemi erővel szétrobbant. A halálfalók rongybábukként repültek a falnak, és a terem oszlopai megremegtek. A gömb belsejéből villámszerű zöld fény cikázott Voldemort irányába, és egyenesen áthaladt a hüllőpikkelyes testen, hanyatt lökve azt.

Seth nem törődött az apróbb kövekkel, amik még mindig záporoztak a levegőben. Megragadta Hermione csuklóját és Piton felé intett. _„Vingardium Leviosa!"_

Botorkálva indultak a terem bejárata felé. Szinte alig láttak egy-két lépéssel előrébb a levegőt megülő porban.

- Ki kell jutnunk a kastélyból!

Seth köhögve, de őrült tempóban húzta maga után a lányt az emeletről levezető lépcsők felé. Hermione esetlenül kotorászott a derekára kötött csomagban. Arca halálsápadtra váltott, ahogy megtorpant.

-Nincs meg!

Seth zavarodottan fordult felé.

-Mi nincs meg?

A lány kétségbe esetten kotorászott tovább.

-A térkép! A Roxfort térképe!

Seth összehúzott szemekkel, még mindig értetlenül figyelte a lányt.

- Mi a fenéről beszélsz…?

Ismerős hang csendült a háta mögött.

-Talán erről.

Mindketten egyszerre fordultak a hang felé, Piton teste némán lebegett mögöttük. A folyosó fala előtt hirtelen Blaise bukkant elő, amint levetkőzte magáról a kaméleon bűbájt. Kezében egy megsárgult pergament tartott, amit mozgó pontok és falak ábrái töltöttek meg.

Hermione döbbenten meredt a fiúra, és Blaise arcát lassan kegyetlen mosoly öntötte el, ahogy a lányt nézte.

- Ó, igen! Már régen ismerem a titkodat, sárvérű.

Seth bizonytalanul fürkészte a barátját.

- Engedj az utunkra, Blaise! Ki kell jutnunk a kastélyból!

Blaise pillantása most rá vándorolt. A fiú arcát láthatóan eltorzították az érzelmek.

- Hagyd, hogy elkapjam a lányt, Seth! Vigyük vissza együtt! Mindig is meg voltam róla győződve, hogy valamilyen módon manipulálnak téged. A Nagyúr majd segít rajtad!

Szeme könyörgően függött Seth alakján.

-Mindig gyanús volt nekem ez a szuka! És amikor olyan furcsa voltál decemberben…. Nem volt nehéz rávenni Mariettát, hogy a barátnője után kémkedjen. Hamarosan érdekes dologgal állt elő. Egy mugli fényképpel. Egy lány a szüleivel egy ház előtt. Eltartott egy darabig, amíg rájöttem honnan ismerős. A ház… Little Harrington… Az a ház ahová ketten mentünk be muglivadászatkor. Sosem mesélted el, hogy mi is történt ott valójában. A lány a fotón pedig kisebb változtatásokkal azonos ezzel itt – állával Hermione felé bökött.

- Aztán Marietta furcsa beszámolói. Azonnal rájöttem, amire az az ostoba félvér nem. Altató bűbájt használtak rajta. Persze, honnan is tudhatná. A félvéreknek nem tanítanak ilyet… A következő roxmortsi hétvégén vele volt találkozóm a félvérek hálótermében, ahol átkutattam a sárvérű holmiját, és ezt találtam köztük! - Blaise itt feltartotta a térképet. - Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami után kutat a Roxfortban, méghozzá a Rend megbízásából.

Már csak azt nem tudtam, hogy hogyan juthatott be a kastély falai közé, a félvérek közé. Azonban erre is megkaptam a választ, amikor Macnair arról a bizonyos furcsaságról beszélt decemberben. Az átkok, amiket nem tudtak azonosítani… A bájital, amin Piton dolgozott…

Seth összehúzott szemmel figyelte a fiút.

- Te árultad el Pitont.

Balise tekintete egy pillanatra a hátuk mögött lebegő alakra vándorolt, de aztán összeszorította a fogát, és indulatosan rázta a fejét.

- Piton az áruló! A Rendnek dolgozik! Neki köszönhető, hogy a hatalmukba kerítettek téged!

Seth ingerülten horkant fel.

- Nem kerítettek a hatalmukba! Csak megtudtam az igazat! Hogy a Nagyúr megölte a szüleimet, és kiadott a Lestrange családnak, hogy hűséges gyilkost neveljenek belőlem a számára!

Blaise válaszára azonban nem volt felkészülve. A fiúból elemi erővel tört ki az indulat.

- Csak jót tett veled! A legelőkelőbb családba kerültél! Minden a lábad előtt hevert, míg nekem mindenért százszorosan meg kellett dolgoznom! Amalie is a tied lehetett volna!

Seth döbbenten hőkölt hátra.

- Honnan…?

Balise arca fájdalmas fintorra húzódott.

- Úgy tűnik elfeledkeztél róla, hogy az Ezüstmaszk mellékhelységének ablakai a hátsó udvarra nyílnak…

A barnahajú fiú arca egészen elsötétült, ahogy Hermione-ra nézett.

- Azzal bármikor együtt tudtam volna élni, hogy a tied lesz, de Malfoy! És mindez ezért a sárvérűért!

Hermione hátrált egy lépést, ahogy Balise pálcája feléje lendült. Azonban ebben a pillanatban Seth bal karja is felemelkedett, és pálcáját egyenesen Blaise arcának szegezte.

- Engedj el minket!  
Blaise zavartan pislogott a barátjára.

- Ne csináld ezt, Seth!

Seth azonban meg sem rezdült.

- Enged el minket!

Blaise tett egy lépést hátra, és arcán elömlött a csalódottság, és nyomában a düh.

- Teljesen megőrültél, Seth? Felrúgnád a barátságunkat? Elárulnád a Nagyurat egy sárvérűért?

Seth rezzenéstelenül nézett vissza.

- A szüleimet és magamat árultam el azzal, ami eddig voltam.

Balise lassan, hitetlenkedve rázta a fejét. Hangja szinte alig hallható suttogásként hagyta el az ajkait.

- A Nagyúr engem választott ezen a Belthinen, Seth. Ma este felemelkedem a leendő halálfalók sorába, megelőzve Malfoyt… Ez azt jelenti, hogy ellenségek leszünk a jövőben?

Seth összeharapta a fogát és nem tudott mit válaszolni. Blaise pálcája most már rá is irányult.

- Visszaviszlek titeket a Nagyúrhoz. Ő majd kikúrál téged ebből az őrültségből…

Seth csupán a fejét rázta.

- Nem.

Blise szorosabbra fogta a pálcáját és Hemionéra irányította.

-Jössz, vagy elintézzem a sárvérűt?

Seth szeme résnyire szűkült. Minden erejét összegyűjtötte, hogy sikerüljön megfelelően koncentrálnia. Minden pálcamozdulat nélkül kell végrehajtania a zagyváló átkot, aztán pedig nagyon gyorsnak kell lennie, hogy kihasználhassa a pillanatnyi előnyt. Ráadásul bal kézzel kell varázsolnia. Törött jobb csuklója használhatatlanul lógott a törzse mellett.

Felidézte milyen érzés szédülni és szavak nélkül Blaise elméje felé lökte. _Confundo! _A barna hajú fiú megtántorodott, épp elég időt adva Seth-nek, hogy a következő átokkal sóbálvánnyá dermessze. Balise úgy dőlt el, mit a zsák. Seth előre lökte a folyosón Hermionét a tehetetlenül heverő test mellett, és kikapta Blaise kezéből a Tekergők Térképét. Egy pillanatra lenézett a fiúra.

- Lehet, hogy ellenségek leszünk, de számomra te mindig a barátom maradsz.

Blaise parázsló tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Seth összeszorította a fogát, és elfordult az egyetlen embertől, aki a kastély falai között a barátja volt. Hermione tágra nyílt, szánakozó szemekkel nézte, de Seth nem volt hajlandó viszonozni a pillantását.. Inkább a folyosót és a térképet fürkészte. Lerohant a lépcsőn, és néhány fordulóval odébb betaszította egy tanterem ajtaját, majd magukra zárta, és kiterítette a térképet egy padon.

- Hogyan kell ezt használni?

Hermione a pergamen fölé hajolt és magyarázni kezdett.

- Ez a Roxfort. Itt vagyunk mi.

Három pöttyre bökött egy kis négyszögletes vonalak által határolt részen. Seth összehúzta a szemét, ahogyan a térképet böngészte.

- Két, még használható alagút vezet ki az iskolából. Mindkettő Roxmorts irányába. Az egyik, ez, a Mézesfalás pincéjébe vezet.

Hermione a harmadik emeleti folyosó közepe táján egy pontra helyezte az ujját, ami egy miniatűr púpos boszorkányt ábrázolt.

- A másik alagút a fúriafűz tövéből indul, innen.

Seth összeráncolt homlokkal fürkészte a térképet.

- Ezek mik?

Hermione hátán enyhe borzongás futott végig. Seth ujja a térképen hemzsegő csuklyás jelek felé mutatott.

-Dementorok.

A fiú úgy kapta el az ujját a pergamentől, mintha megégette volna.

- Arra nem mehetünk. Lássuk a másikat.

Ahogyan a harmadik emeleti folyosó környékét kezdték fürkészni, látták, hogy halálfalók özönlik el a folyosókat. A Hódolat Terme nem volt látható a térképen, így őket sem lehet látni, amíg ki nem léptek onnan. Seth elkáromkodta magát. Semmi esélyük rá, hogy feljussanak a harmadik folyosóra. Ráadásul a pinceszintről is kezdtek kirajzani a mardekáros diákok. Úgy tűnik, Rookwood riasztotta az iskolát.

Halk nyöszörgésre lettek figyelmesek. Hermione Piton felé kapta a fejét.

- Professzor!

Odaszaladt a férfihoz a térképpel a kezében. Seth követte. Piton keze megrebbent, mintha intene. Ajkai szétnyíltak.

-Ti…á..

Seth a fajét csóválta.

- Nem értem.

Közelebb hajolt az összetört alakhoz.

- Eltörték az állkapcsát. Nem tud rendesen beszélni.

Hermione tehetetlenül tekintett körbe. _Mit akarhat? Beszélni nem tud. Mutatni sem tud semmit, mert ahhoz látnia kéne. Írni? Írni!_

Egy pálcaintéssel tintát és pergament varázsolt elő. A férfi ujját a tintába mártva a pergamenre fektette. A bájitalok mesterének valaha hosszú vékony ujjai vörösek és duzzadtak voltak, ahogy szétzúzták bennük a csontokat. Esetlen, alig olvasható betűket maszatolt, Hermione mégis ki tudta betűzni az írást.

„NOTA RUS"

_A nota rus bájital. Mi hasznuk van belőle? A külsejüket nem változtatja meg, ráadásul a halálfalók tudnak a létezéséről. Bizonyosan számítanak a használatára, ha ennek segítségével akarnának eljutni a harmadik emeletre. A dementorok ellen szintén nem ér semmit. Sötét Jegy ide vagy oda, hoppanálni sem lehet a Roxfort területén. Hopp… por. Hopp por!_

- A hopp hálózat, Seth!

A fiú kétkedve nézett vissza.

- A kastély riasztásakor biztosan lezárták.

Piton ujja erőtlenül a pergamenre bökött. Hermione reménykedve nézett Seth-re

- A nota rus-szal úgy tűnhet a hopp hálózat számára, hogy mi is halálfalók vagyunk. Előttük nyitva állhat a hálózat.

A fiú a térképre bámult.

- Ha lemegyünk a pincébe Piton szobájába, nem sok esélyünk lesz kijutni onnan, ha ez a dolog mégsem működik.

Hermoine is a térképet böngészte.

- De ez a legjobb lehetőségünk. Azonkívül a pince felé csak mardekárosokkal találkozunk össze és nem halálfalókkal.

Seth csupán rövid időre szegte le a fejét. Amikor felemelte, eltökéltség ült az arcán.

- Akkor menjünk!

Egy intéssel kaméleon bűbájt szórt Pitonra, majd magukat vette kezelésbe. Először az öltözetükre bökött pálcájával _„Vestis Mardekár"_. A ruháik mardekáros talárokká alakultak. Saját arca felé intett _„Induo Personae"._ Arcvonásai megremegtek, majd elkezdtek átalakulni. Hollófekete fürtjei helyett szalmasárgák jelentek meg. Álla elkeskenyedett és hegyesebb lett, szeme acélszürkére változott.

-Most te jössz!

Hermione úgy érezte, mintha valami ragadós terülne szét az arcán, fejbőre csiklandani kezdett, ahogy a haja nőni kezdett. Akaratlanul is oda kapott és tejfölszőke fürtöt emelt a szeme elé.

Ráncokba szaladt a homloka.

- Amalie? –kérdezte.

Seth röviden bólintott. Még egy pillantást vetett a térképre, majd lenyomta az ajtókilincset és kiosont a folyosóra, nyomában Hermionéval és a láthatatlanul lebegő Pitonnal. Igyekeztek elkerülni a szembejövőket, de az előcsarnokban nem volt más választásuk, át kellett vágniuk néhány a bejárati kapunál őrködő mardekáros előtt. Egyikük előrelépett, ahogy meglátta őket.

„_Monstro" _állapította meg magában elégedetten Seth. Vele nem lesz nehéz dolga. A fiú isteníti Malfoyt.

- Mit keresel itt lent, Draco? – kérdezte a nagydarab fiú zavartan. –A te helyed a harmadik emeleten van.

Seth felszegte az állát, és igyekezett utánozni a szőke fiú a sajátjánál magasabb hangját.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Gregory! Személyes utasítást kaptam, az öregtől.

Malfoy szeretett azzal kérkedni, hogy az apja és Rookwood szoros barátságban vannak, és amikor az igazgató nem hallotta, csak mint „öreg" utalt rá.

Résre szűkített acélszürke pillantásától meghátrált a behemót fiú, és ők gyorsan tovább siettek mellette a pinceszint felé. Seth a hátában érezte a másik kettő pillantását, és érzékei csak akkor lazultak el, amikor eltakarta őket a lépcsőforduló. Hermione-val Olyan gyorsan lépkedtek, amennyire még remélhették, hogy nem lesz feltűnő, és feszes arccal haladtak el a szemközt jövő mardekárosok mellett. Seth ügyelt, hogy Hermione mellett menjen végig, arra kényszerítve a szembe jövőket, hogy nagy ívben kerüljék ki őket. Ezzel együtt Pitont néha csak centiméterekkel kerülték el a szembejövők. Seth egy kihaltabb mellékfolyosóra terelte őket, és újra kihajtogatta a térképet. Azon látszott, hogy a halálfalók az egyes szinteket szisztematikusan átvizsgálják, míg a lehetséges szökési útvonalakat mardekáros diákok őrzik. Seth ismerte ezt a stratégiát. Az ő helye a második folyosón lett volna a keleti szárny végében. Most csupán Blaise állt ott. Ujjai fehéren szorították a pergament.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy a pinceszintre koncentráljon. A mardekárosok nagy része mellett már elhaladtak. Csupán ketten voltak még hátra Piton lakosztályáig: Nott és Cornjual. Ők a pinceszint központi közlekedőjét őrizték, a melyen Seth-éknek is át kellett haladniuk.

Célszerű lenne varázsigék nélkül átjutni valahogy. A használt átkok riasztanák a kastély védelmi varázsigéit most, hogy Rookwood riadót rendelt el. Nottot könnyű elintézni átkok nélkül is, de Cornjual...

Seth-nek be kellett látnia: eddig is nagy szerencséjük volt. Ez pedig nem tarthatott örökké.

Szembe fordult Hermione-val.

-Te hátramaradsz Pitonnal, én elintézem őket.

Hermionén látszott, hogy ellenkezne, de Seth egyszerűen hátat fordított neki, és kimasírozott a folyosóra. Hermione rövidesen hallotta, hogy Nott megszólítja a közeledő Seth-et.

- Mit csinálsz itt, Malfoy?

Seth felmérte a távolságot, ami a barnahajú fiútól elválasztotta. _Még egy pár lépés…_ Cornjual Notttól kissé jobbra állt, pálcáját leeresztve tartotta a kezében. Tekintete furcsán, fürkészően tapadt Seth-re.

- Külön utasítást kaptam az öregtől.

Seth újabb három lépést tett a másik kettő felé.

- Át kell vizsgálnom…

_Még egy lépés…Most!_ Bal keze kilendült Nott felé. Bal csuklója tövével eltörte a fiú orrát, míg jobb lába Cornjual nyakát kaszálta el. Nott arcát azonnal elborította a vér. Seth kihasználta, hogy ellenfele nem lát semmit, és rövid, erőteljes mozdulattal halántékon ütötte. Eközben talpával a földre került Cornjual kezére lépett, hogy az ne nyúlhasson elejtett pálcája után. Nott hangtalanul összerogyott, Seth pedig azonnal Cornjual felé fordult. Az azonban nyugodtan, mozdulatlanul nézett vissza rá.

- Menjél, Seth, én nem tartalak fel.

Seth gyanakodva vette le a csizmája talpát a másik kezéről, és gondosan arrébb rúgta a fiú pálcáját.

-Miért segítesz?

Cornjual úgy tűnt elgondolkozik egy pillanatra.

- Mert megteszed azt, amit nekem is tennem kéne és amihez nekem nincs elég bátorságom.

Seth szótlanul nézet vissza a másikra, majd egy rövidet bólintott. Egy gyors mozdulattal felrántotta a földről, és neki verte a fiú fejét a folyosó falának. Cornjual eszméletlenül csúszott le a kőfal mentén: Hermione tátott szájjal figyelte az eseményeket. Már akkor előmerészkedett, amikor meghallotta Cornjual szájából, hogy az tovább engedi őket. Most elborzadva látta, hogy mit csinált Seth: mielőtt azonban levegőt vehetett volna, hogy felelősségre vonja a fiút, Seth feléje fordult.

- Kínos kérdésekre kellett volna magyarázatot adnia, ha eszméleténél hagyom. Így tiszta marad.

A lány lassan megértette. Ahogy Cornual lehetővé tette Seth-nek hogy elmenjen, úgy Seth lehetővé tette Cornjual-nak, hogy maradjon.

- Nincs sok időnk. Hamar meg fogják őket találni…

Seth és Hermione most már tényleg futólépésben rohantak Piton szobái felé. Seth levette róluk az álcázó bűbájt és rászorította tenyerét az ajtóra. Az felnyílt, ők pedig berontottak a bájital tanár lakosztályába. Seth félig arra számított, hogy várják őket, de a szoba üres volt.

A fiú feloldotta a Pitont fedő kaméleon bűbájt, és a férfi fölé hajolt.

-Professzor…Hall engem?

Piton csak egy felismerhetetlen reszelős hanggal tudott válaszolni.

-Tudnom kell hol tartja a nota rus-t? Hogy néz ki?

A férfi szemmel láthatólag erőfeszítést tett rá, hogy elfordítsa a fejét, de nem sikerült. Hermione is a tanár fölé hajolt.

- A laborban van?

Újabb érthetetlen válasz. Hermione a tenyerébe kapta a férfi kezét.

- Egy koppantás az igen, kettő a nem. Tehát a laborban van?

Piton felemelte a mutatóujját egyszer…kétszer…

- A szobában van?

Egy koppantás.

Hermione szeme körbeszaladt a szobában. Most áldotta csak Piton spártai ízlését.

- Az asztalban?

Két koppantás.

- A polcok valamelyikén?

Két koppantás.

- A fali szekrényben?

Egy koppantás.

Seth azonnal a fali szekrénykéhez rontott és kinyitotta. Hat fiola különböző bájital sorakozott benne. Két lila, egy sárga, egy zöld és két szurokfekete.

- Melyik az? -Kiáltott hátra a háta mögé.- Lila, sárga, zöld, fekete.

Pitona lilánál és a zöldnél is felemelte az ujját.

Seth visszajött a szekrénytől kezében a fiolákkal.

- Akkor most melyik?

Hermione az ajkait rágta.

-Valószínűleg mindkettő. Léteznek színváltó főzetek, amelyek hevítve más színt adnak, mint lehűlt állapotban. Add ide a két lilát!

Seth átnyújtotta a lila fiolákat és a pálcáját. Hermione elmormolt egy _Incendió_t. A pálca hegyén apró kék lángocska gyulladt. Föléjük tartotta a két főzetet és várt. Rövid idő múlva az egyik feketére változott, a másikban pedig úgy tűnt, a zöld és a lila szín kavarog felváltva. Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és felemelte a színváltó főzetet.

- Ez lesz az.

Seth csodálkozva figyelte a lányt. Tudta, hogy képzést kapott a Rendtől, de korántsem hitte volna, hogy ilyen alaposat.

Hermione eközben felhajtotta a ruhaujját, és az alkarjára kente a főzetet.

- A Rend tagjai így csinálták…

Elakadt a mondandójában, mert hirtelen maró fájdalom öntötte el az alkarját, és mintha a Sötét Jegy kifakultabb változata jelent volna meg rajta. Több apró lélegzetet vett, hogy elűzze a fájdalmat, és átnyújtotta Seth-nek a fiolát. Az komoly szemekkel figyelte, hogy mi történik a lánnyal. Amikor látta, hogy az túl van a fájdalmon, maga is a karjára kente a bájitalt.

Azonnal elöntötte a karját a maró érzés, és ezzel együtt a homlokába is belehasított a fájdalom. Megfordult körülötte a szoba, és ahogy behunyta a szemeit, hogy csökkentse a szédülést, a Hódolat Termének a mennyezete jelent meg előtte.

Égető érzés volt minden lélegzetvétel. Mindezzel együtt diadalmas örömöt érzett. Élt, míg ellensége halott, a többi pedig nem menekülhet. Köhögött és a szájához emelte a kezét. Szemei előtt hosszú hüllőpikkelyes ujjak jelentek meg.

- Ne!- kiáltott és zihálva tért magához. Piton szobájának egyszerű mennyezete nézett vissza rá. A kígyódíszek csakúgy eltűntek, mint a pikkelyes kéz. Hermione aggódva térdelt mellette. Seth feltápászkodott a földről. Egy pillantást vetett az alkarjára, ahol most már szintén fakón látható volt a Sötét Jegy.

- Sietnünk kell, nincs sok időnk!

Magához vette a Hermoine mellett heverő pálcát, és Piton kandallójához sietett.

- Most minden kiderül… _Incendio!_

A kandalló sötéten ásított tovább. Seth a fogát csikorgatta.

- Lezárták a hopp-hálózatot.

Hermione azonnal mellé sietett.

- Az mit jelent?

Seth továbbra is a sötét kandallóra meredt.

- Blokkolják a tűzgyújtó varázsigék működését. Mintha valamiféle ellenátkot helyeznének a kandallókra.

Hemione az ujjait morzsolgatta anélkül, hogy észre vette volna.

- Meg tudjuk törni?

A fiú idegesen felnevetett.

- Nem tudom, de nem is lesz rá időnk. Amint megpróbálkozunk vele, azonnal riasztani fog a védelmi bűbáj.

Hermione szeme idegesen járt körbe a szobában.

- A szomszédos szoba egy bájital laboratórium. Kell hogy legyen a tűzgyújtásnak valamilyen mágiamentes módja is. A muglik is gyújtanak tüzet. Tudom, hogy vannak olyan bájitalok, amiket nem mágikus tűzön főznek, mert az lerontaná a hatásukat.

Seth töprengve fordult a laborba nyíló ajtó felé.

- Végülis…

Hermione határozott léptekkel indult az ajtó felé, felnyitotta és belépett rajta. A falak mentén az oszlopokon bájital hozzávalók százai sorakoztak. Hermione azonban a nagy részükkel nem törődött, csupán végigsietett mellettük egynél-egynél megállva. Seth is a sorokat böngészte, amikor megakadt a szeme egy üvegen. Ragyogó piros pikkelyek voltak benne, amelyek néha sárgás, néha narancsos színt öltöttek. Eszébe jutottak a tűzgyíkok, és hogy néha összeégették a takaróját, amikor játszott velük.

- Hermione!

A lány sarkon fordult és hozzá sietett. Seth az üvegre bökött.

- Tűzgyík pikkely.

A lány leemelte az üveget.

- Működhet a dolog.

Kisietett a laborból, és nekilátott, hogy csíkokat szakítson a talárjából. A derekára kötött csomagból elővett két könyvet, és kitépte a lapjaikat. Az egészet a kandallóba halmozta.

- Nem lesz hosszú életű a tűz, úgyhogy nem utazhatunk messzire.

Seth összevonta a szemöldökeit. A legközelebbi hely Roxmorts, de ott egy helyet sem tud, ami biztonságos. Legfeljebb az Ezüstmaszk… Ha észrevétlenül kijutnának a fogadóból, már használhatnák a Rend medálját…

- Akkor az Ezüstmaszk. Egyszerre megyünk.

Pitonhoz sietett és felnyalábolta a bájitalok mesterét. Hermione már a kandallóban állt a tűzgyíkos üveggel az egyik, a hopp porral a másik kezében. Seth belépett melléje, bepréselve maguk közé a tehetetlen testet. Bólintott a lánynak, aki kiöntötte a pikkelyeket és a hopp port a miniatűr mágiára. A tűz azonnal fellobbant és zöldes színt öltött. Seth igyekezett érthetően és gyorsan beszélni egyszerre.

- Az Ezüstmaszk!

Megkönnyebbülten érezte az ismerős pörgést, ami a hopp porral való utazáshoz úgy hozzátartozott, mint a fojtogató hamu. Az egész alig tartott pár másodpercet, máris kiestek a másik kandallón. Seth igyekezett úgy esni, hogy ne Piton kerüljön alájuk, ennek következtében alaposan beverte a fejét. Oldalra hengeredett, és feltápászkodott. Tekintete egy fekete csuklyás alakra esett, aki a vendéglő egyik asztalánál ült, és egyenesen rájuk nézett. Seth azonnal felpattant és felemelte a pálcáját, de az alak nem ált fel, csupán hátracsúsztatta a csuklyáját. Az arcát nem borította ezüstmaszk. Seth úgy érezte, megbénulnak a tagjai, ahogy Anatol szemébe nézett. A fogadós kissé félrebillentette a fejét.

- Jó kis felfordulást csinálhattatok, ha egy ilyen vén csontot is riadóztattak, amilyen én vagyok. – jegyezte meg az öreg, és töltött magának az előtte álló lángnyelv wiskys üvegből. Seth egy hang nélkül, mozdulatlanul állt. Anatol felhajtotta a kupicát. Még a szeme sem könnyesedett ki tőle.

- Most mi legyen Seth? Küzdjünk meg egymással? Párbajozzunk?

Seth csupán némán rázta a fejét, de egy szó sem jött ki a torkán. Blaise mellett Anatol volt az egyetlen barátja. Blaise esetében remélhette, hogy úgy szereli le a fiút, hogy annak semmi baja nem esik. Anatollal egy párbaj az egészen más eset…

Az ősz férfi egy ideig csak nézett vissza rá, aztán az ajtó felé biccentette a fejét.

- Menjetek!

Seth értetlen tekintetére megismételte még egyszer, hangosabban.

- Menjetek!

Hermione megrántotta Seth karját és a fiú automatikusan hagyta magát az ajtó felé vezetni. Maguk között támogatták a magatehetetlen Pitont. Anatol csak nézte, ahogy kilépnek az ajtón, aztán megcsóválta a fejét.

- Bolond fiú! Én meg bolond vénember vagyok!

Töltött még egy pohár wiskyt. Még hallotta kintről a zsupszkulcs halk pukkanását, majd a mennyezetnek szegezte a pálcáját. _„Ignitio Infernum!"_ A famennyezet azonnal lángra kapott, és a tűz lepedőként terült szét a feje fölött. Lekúszott a falakon, és az asztalokat kezdte felemészteni, egyiket a másik után, egyre közelebb araszolva a terem közepén üldögélő alakhoz. Anatol felhajtotta az utolsó pohár italt, és még egyszer a feje felé irányította a pálcáját. _„Mors Mordere!" _

A lángoló Ezüstmaszk fölött kibomlott a zöldes Sötét Jegy éppen akkor, amikor az épület falai hangos nyögéssel összeomlottak a lángoló tető súlya alatt.

-------------------------------

A/N: Már csak egy fejezet van még hátra ebből a "kötetből". Tervezek egy folytatást Kiválasztott néven. Igyekszem azt is elkezdeni időben. Jelenleg hasonlók a "gondjaim", mint Rowlingnak: megszületett a kislányom. Az első utáni tapasztalatok szerint minimum 2 hónap, amíg kezdeni tudok valamit, de addig is majd dolgozom a vázlaton:)

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki elolvasta ezt a történetet és véleményt hagyott róla!

Üdvölettel: Nimbusz


	21. 20 fejezet Áldozat és befogadás

Megjegyzés: Minden J.K. Rowling tulajdona, ami Harry Potter

Köszönet: Eszkiesznek, Pereknek és Sillyának, akik végig bétázták ezt a történetet.

Mindenkinek, aki megírta a véleményét és ezzel nagy örörmöt okoztt jelen történet írójának:)

--------------------

20 fejezet Áldozat és befogadás

Seth egy pillanatra megtántorodott, ahogy keményen a földnek ütközött. és Piton kis híján kicsúszott a kezéből. Érezte, hogy Hermione szintén küzd a talpon maradásért. Amint azonban biztosan állt a lábán, minden érzéke bizseregni kezdett, és keze önkéntelenül is védekezően lendítette maga elé a pálcát. Egy rekedtes, mély hang dörrent rá.

- Dobd el a pálcádat!

Körülöttük rendtagok álltak, mindannyian harcra készen, pálcáikat egyenesen rájuk szegezték. Azok világítottak a félhomályban, és kellemetlenül elvakítvaották Seth-et. A fiú leengedte a karját. Pálcája hangosan koppant a kövön.

Egy rendtag izgatottan előrébb lépett.

- Várjatok! Ez Hermione!

Többen kiáltozni kezdtek.

- Merlin! Ez Piton!

- Gyorsan küldjetek Madame Pomfrey-ért!

Seth érezte, hogy kiemelik a karjából az ernyedt testet.

Egy középkorú asszony tolakodott át a többiek között, és máris dolgozni kezdett az eszméletlen bájitalmesteren, mágikusan rögzítette tagjait, hogy további sérülések nélkül szállítható legyen.

A fiú Hermione felé pillantott, de az addigra már eltűnt egy mellésiető alak karjai között. A barna hajú, őszülő férfi szorosan ölelte magához a lányt, aki először csak szipogni, majd görcsösen zokogni kezdett. Seth felismerte benne Hermione Little Harrington-beli megmentőjét. _A farkasember…_

Hermione elengedte magát az ölelésben. _Itt van Remus. Minden rendben lesz_. Tudata minden visszafogott feszültséget és rettegést egyszerre engedett el az önfegyelem szorításából, és érzései most úgy rázták a testét pártfogója karjai között, mint egy pusztító erejű földrengés. Képek táncoltak a szeme előtt összefüggéstelenül. Égető vörös tekintet… Megkínzott Piton… Őrt álló mardekárosok… Csuklyás halálfalók… hullaszínű, pikkelyes kéz intésére lángra lobban a pálca a kezében… Seth csuklójának reccsenése és a fiú kiáltása…

Többen körülvették őket, türelmetlen kérdéseket kiáltozva.

- Mi történt Pitonnal?

- Hol van Dumbledore?

Seth kissé kábán figyelte az egész jelenetet. Kívülállónak érezte magát. Azok a rendtagok, akik nem Hermionét fogták körül, még mindig őrá szegezték a pálcáikat. Az ellenséges fogadtatás fenntartotta benne a harci készültséget, ami alól azonban lassan előkúszott a fáradtság és a csuklójában lüktető fájdalom.

Végre egy idős, szigorú arcú nő vált ki a többiek közül. Határozott hangja betöltötte a kis termet.

- Csendet kérek! Hagyják Miss Grangert szóhoz jutni!

A többiek engedelmesen visszahúzódtak. Seth-nek úgy tűnt, mintha egyesek éretlen nebulóként összezsugorodnának a boszorkány pillantása alatt. A nő egy bólintással nyugtázta a beálló csendet, majd Hermionéhoz fordult.

- Sajnálom, Miss Granger, de mindenképpen meg kell tudnunk mi történt. Remélem megérti, hogy a rend biztonsága foroghat kockán.

Hermione kibontakozott a vigasztaló ölelésből, és szembe fordult az idős boszorkánnyal. Alsó ajka még mindig remegett, ezért keményen ráharapott. Néhány mély lélegzetet vett, mielőtt meg mert volna szólalni. Erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy rendszerezze széteső gondolatait.

- Seth és Piton professzor együtt indultak volna a Hódolat Termébe, hogy megszerezzék a jóslatot. A rend elterelő akciója a szökésünket biztosította volna a Roxfortból. Seth azonban nem találta a professzort a lakosztályában, és semmi jel nem mutatott rá, hogy elhurcolták volna…

Többen értetlenül mormogtak. Hermione csak most tekintett a fiú felé, akit a többiek még mindig sakkban tartottak. Értetlenül fordult Remus felé.

- Seth rendtag, akkor miért…?

Remus összeszaladó szemöldöke többet elárult, mintha megszólalt volna. _Dumbeldore nem szólt a rendnek Seth felvételéről?_

McGalagony szintén zavartan nézett rá.

- Seth Lestrange rendtag?

Többen felszisszentek. Sturgis Podmore tett egy lépést a lány felé.

- Lestrange? Úgy, mint Bellatrix Lestrange?

Hermione kelletlenül látta az arcokon megjelenő ellenszenvet.

- Ő Seth mostohaanyja.

Erősen megnyomta az utolsó szót, és Remusra pillantott mintegy követelve, hogy ő is álljon ki Seth mellett. Remus elértette a néma kérést, mert előrelépett.

- Többen közülünk tudják, hogy Seth Lestrange Lily és James Potter halottnak hitt fia. Amikor Piton elvégezte rajta az azonosító vizsgálatot, ott volt még Dumbledre-on és rajtam kívül Mordon, Tonks és Shaklebolt is.

A megnevezettek bólintottak, de Podmore nem hátrált meg.

- Te is tudod, hogy a vér nem minden. Ezt halálfalónak nevelték azóta, hogy gondolkozni tud. Nézd meg a homlokát!

Seth fogai összecsikordultak. Körmei mélyen vágtak a tenyerébe. Mielőtt azonban bármit mondhatott volna, McGalagony elejét vette a további vitáknak.

- Sturgis! Elég ebből az értelmetlen kötekedésből! Seth Lestrange státuszát később is ráérünk tisztázni. Miss Granger, kérem folytassa!

Hermionén látszott, hogy nagyon akart volna még valamit mondani a szőke varázslónak, de összeszedte magát és folytatta a beszámolót.

-Seth magához vette a gemmát, ami a terem felnyitásához kellett, és megkeresett engem. Közösen úgy döntöttünk, hogy megkíséreljük megszerezni a jóslatot. Bejutottunk a Hódolat Termébe, és felderítő varázslatokkal kutattunk a rejtekhely után. Seth találta meg…

Podmore nem állta meg, hogy meg ne jegyezze.

- Milyen meglepő! Talán, mert tudta, hogy ott van…

Hermione szeme résnyire szűkült.

- Nem. Azért találta meg ő, mert más nem lett volna képes rá.

A szőke varázsló arckifejezése szavak nélkül is tolmácsolta a véleményét. Hermione kényszerítette magát, hogy átnézzen a férfin.

- A rejtekhely egy földalatti terem volt. A jóslatot egy baziliszkusz és elmemanipuláción alapuló fekete mágia védte.

Többeknek láthatóan csodálkozóan felszaladt a szemöldöke. _Baziliszkusz._ Az utolsó élő példányról több száz évvel ezelőtti feljegyzések szólnak.

- Seth mégis megszerezte a jóslatot…

A rendtagok felzúdultak, mindenki össze-vissza kiabált, amíg Mc Galagony újra le nem csendesítette őket.

- Megszerezték a jóslatot Miss. Granger?

Hermione igenlően bólintott, és a még mindig sakkban tartott fiúra mutatott.

- Még mindig nála van.

A fiú izmai kellemetlenül megfeszültek a tekintetek kereszttüzében. A legtöbben nyíltan ellenségesen nézték. A legenyhébb, érdeklődő pillantást a borostyánszemű farkasembertől kapta. Seth felszegte a fejét, és a talárja zsebébe mélyesztette a kezét, hogy előhúzza a jóslatot. Ebben a pillanatban érte a dermesztő átok.

Hermione felkiáltott, és a fiú földön heverő teste felé szaladt. Podmore azonban az útját állta.

- Erre nem volt semmi szükség! Ő a mi oldalunkon áll!

A férfi hidegen nézett a lányra.

- Nem kockáztathatunk semmit. Ez itt egy Roxfortos, egy leendő halálfaló.

Hermione paprikapiros lett. Seth nem láthatta az arcát, de kiérezte a hangjából a dühöt.

- Ő éppen eleget kockáztatott miattunk! Nélküle meg se lenne a jóslat!

Mordon leintette a lányt.

- Ha így is van, első a biztonság!

Bicegve a fiúhoz lépett, benyúlt a találja zsebébe, és előhúzott egy törékeny üvegcsét. A teremben állók némán követték minden mozdulatát. Mordon számtalan ellenőrző vizsgálatot végzett, nincs-e rajta nyomkövető bűbáj vagy valamilyen átok. Pár perc múlva kijelentette.

- Tiszta!

Többen hangosan szusszantak, ahogy kiengedték a levegőt.

Hermione remegett a dühtől. _Hogyan bánhatnak így Seth-tel! Mindazok után amit a fiú tett! Önkéntelenül is Bellatrix szavai jártak a fejében, és keserűen gondolt arra, hogy Seth most a saját bőrén tapasztalja, hogy mostohaanyja igazat mondott. Mindez csupán a rendtagok szűklátókörűsége és előítéletei miatt! A fiú odadobta a családját, a barátját, a kiváltságos helyzetét, az életét, hogy aztán úgy kezeljék, mint egy halálfalót! _

A többieket ez nyilvánvalóan nem izgatta. Csupán Remus és McGalagony viselkedésénlátszott, hogy helytelenítik ezt a bánásmódot. Az idős boszorkány átvette Mordontól az üvegcsét, majd intett Hermionának, hogy folytassa.

A lány még mindig Seth-et nézte, és keskenyre szorított ajkai között préselte át a beszámoló végét.

- Miután megszereztük a jóslatot Tudjukki már várt ránk a Hódolat Termében. Piton professzort már ilyen állapotban találtuk. Akkor Tudjukki megpróbálta Seth-et visszacsalogatni a hívei közé.

Podmore megvetően felhorkantott.

- Seth kivédte a lefegyverző bűbájt, ezért Tudjukki eltörte a csuklóját, utána meg ráuszította a mostohaanyját, aki előre megmondta, hogy mit várhat tőlünk.

A lány remegő kézzel mutatott a fiú felé.

-Ezt!

Remus békítően tette a kezét a lány vállára.

- Ha végzel a beszámolóddal, mindenki belátja majd, hogy Seth melyik oldalon áll.

Hermione remegve fújta ki a levegőt, és lassan bólintott.

- Ekkor megjelent Dumbledore és párbajozott Tudjukkivel.

Többen újra mormogni kezdtek, de a lány nem hagyta magát félbeszakítani.

- Tudjukki kimondta a halálos átkot Dumbeldore-ra, de az kivédte a kezében tartott karddal. A második átok összeütközött Dumbledore varázslatával. Akkor ő ránézett Seth-re, és elrántotta a pálcáját a halálos átok útjából…

Hermione lassan újra remegni kezdett a beszámoló alatt, ahogy peregni kezdtek az emlékképek a szeme előtt.

-…és…- nagyot kellett nyelnie, hogy folytatni tudja- és…az eltalálta…meghalt.

A felzúdulás leírhatatlan volt. Az arcokon hitetlenség, kétségbeesés váltakozott. McGalagony hátrált néhány lépést, mintha megütötték volna. Határozott, szigorú arca szinte összegyűrődött a belső fájdalomtól. Remus keze keményen szorult Hermione vállára. A legtöbb rendtag némán és sápadtan állt. Mordon leszegte a fejét, és rekedten mormogott roncsolt orra alatt. Shaklebolt és Tonks komoran egymásra pillantottak. A boszorkány mindig vidám, szív alakú arca megnyúlt, élénk rózsaszín haja feketére változott.

McGalagony szólalt meg elsőként.

- Ez sok mindent megváltoztat…

Mielőtt azonban folytatathatta volna, Sturgis Podmore kitört.

- Dumbledore feláldozta magát két kölyök és egy kiugrott halálfaló miatt? Elment az esze…

Egyszerre több kábító átok találta el a szoba különböző részeiből. McGalagony kemény arccal eresztette le a pálcáját. Hangja csendesen de határozottan szólt.

- Valaki vigye Podmore-t a gyengélkedőre.

Egy rendtag a kábult testre szegezte a pálcáját, és kilebegtette a szobából. McGalagony követte a szemével tekintetével, amíg el nem tűnt.

- Mint említettem, ez nagyon sok mindent megváltoztat. Most létfontosságú, hogy megismerjük a jóslat tartalmát, és ennek alapján felkészítsük a kiválasztottat. A rend most, Dumbledore elvesztésével sebezhetőbb, mint azelőtt bármikor. Egy óra múlva mindenkit várok a tanácsteremben.

Pálcájával feloldotta a Seth-et fogva tartó varázslatot.

- Mordon kérem, kísérje Mr. Lestrange-t a gyengélkedőre, ahol elláthatják a csuklóját. Miss Granger, önnek sem árt, ha Madame Pomfrey meggyőződik róla, hogy semmilyen sérülés nem érte.

Hermione sietve felzárkózott a már az ajtó felé tartó Seth-hez, tüntetőleg a fiú mellett haladva. McGalagony egy másik ajtón távozott, amely Dumbledore szobájába vezetett.

-------------------------

Minerva némán körbejártatta a szemét a kicsi, mágikus szerkezetekkel telezsúfolt szobán. Itt mindig erősen érződött Dumbledore jelenléte. Minden a mágus sajátos ízléséről, érdeklődési köréről és mágikus képességeiről tanúskodott. A boszorkány több mint ötven éven keresztül tanított Dumbledore igazgatósága alatt a Roxfortban. Annak idején nála tanulta az átváltoztatástant, és őt kereste meg a mágus, amikor átvette Dippet-től a Roxfort igazgatói székét. Kettejük tanítási stílusa között és föld volt a különbség. Minerva a fegyelemben, a szorgalomban és a tehetségben hitt. Dumbledore a mágiában. Az órái csapongók és kimerítőek voltak. Soha nem darabolta a mágia tanítását tananyagba. Ugyanúgy mutatott bonyolult varázslatokat elsősöknek, mint egyszerűeket végzősöknek. Mégis mindenkit elvarázsolt az óráin.

Minerva soha meg sem kísérelte, hogy utánozza. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore egyedülálló mágus. Olyasvalaki, akiből csak egy születik egy évszázadban.

Most viszont halott…

Minerva Fawkes üres állványa felé pillantott. A főnix ugyanúgy hiányzott a szobából, mint gazdája. McGalagony rettenetesen elhagyatottnak érezte magát, most, hogy tudta, az öreg mágus sohase tér már vissza. Léte annyi mindennek képezte természetes bázisát. Annyi mindenben támaszkodtak rá. _Mi lesz a renddel? Ki veheti át Dumbledore helyét?_ Minerva kételkedett abban, hogy egyetlen ember rendelkezne azzal a sokoldalú tehetséggel, magas szintű tudással és mély bölcsességgel, amivel Dumbledore. Talán ha többen irányítják a rendet, megközelíthetik ezt a szintet, de elérni nem fogják soha…

--------------------------

Seth Mordon, Hermioe és Remus kíséretében lépett a gyengélkedőbe. A hozzá közelebb eső ágyon Piton feküdt. Madame Pomfrey éppen altató bájitalt öntött le a elgyötört férfi torkán, pálcáját a férfi nyelőcsövén tartotta, hogy ne nyelje félre a folyadékot. Az ágy melletti kisasztalon megszámlálhatatlanul sok fiola állt félig üresen, félig arra várva, hogy kiigyák.

A javasasszony hátra se nézett, csak intett, hogy egy kis türelmet kér. Seth leült a legközelebbi ágy szélére, Hermione pedig melléje kuporodott, nem törődve Mordon szúrós tekintetével.

Seth futólag körbetekintett a teremben. Nagyobb volt, mint az előző, amibe érkeztek, de zsúfolásig tele volt ágyakkal meg a javasasszony gyógyeszközeivel. Bájitalok jellegzetesen csípős szaga terjengett, ami óhatatlanul is félelemmel és idegességgel töltötte el a fiút.

Sturgis Podmore a Piton melletti ágyon feküdt. A javasasszony szemmel láthatólag még nem fogott hozzá a kezeléséhez. Seth elhúzta a száját a férfi láttán. A tekintete továbbsiklott, és egy távolabbi ágyon egy csendesen fekvő alakot pillantott meg. Jobban megfigyelve felismerte benne Hermione apját, a férfit Little Harringtonból.

A férfi idegen tekintettel méregette őket, és Seth összerezzent, amikor meglátta, hogy Hermionérara ugyanolyan közömbösen tekint, mint rá. Érezte, hogy a lány enyhén megremeg mellette.

_Megérdemlem, hogy így bánjanak velem_. – futott végig a fejében. – _Én tettem ezt. Miattam van ez így._ Olyan szívesen átnyúlt volna a lányhoz, hogy vígasztalóan megérintse a kezét. Más esetben meg is tette volna talán, de így…

Csak ült némán, és esetlenül lógó, dagadt, vörös csuklóját bámulta.

Arra riadt fel, hogy a javasasszony megáll előtte.

- Kérem, mutassa a kezét!

Seth akaratlanul is összerezzent, majd ühösen szorította össze az ajkát, és dagadt csuklóját a javasasszony elé tartotta. Az egy párszor megtapogatta, néhányszor pedig megbökdöste a pálcájával.

- Elég csúnya törés. Mintha szándékosan a legnagyobb kárt akarták volna okozni. Nagyerejű varázslat lehetett, és nem is egészen szokványos.

Hátat fordított Seth-nek, és egy szekrényben kezdett kutatni.. Egyszerre felemelt egy mocsárzöld színű folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát.

- Feküdjön le az egyik ágyra, és tízpercenként vegyen be ebből egy kortyot, amíg el nem fogy. Teljesen nem fog tőle meggyógyulni. A teljes regeneráció valószínűleg hónapokba telik majd. Addig merevnek fogja érezni a kézfejét, és ügyetlenebb is lesz majd.

Seth némán bólintott, és végigdőlt az ágyon. Hermione felállt mellőle, és a javasasszony tetőtől talpig átvizsgálta. Gyors pálcamozdulatai arról árulkodtak, hogy gyakran végez hasonló munkát. A vizsgálat végeztével elégedetten bólintott.

- Semmit se találtam Miss Granger. Ön el is mehet, ha akar. Hermione tétovázva Seth felé nézett, de a fiú elfordította a fejét, és szemét szorosan lehunyta. A lány némán megrázta a fejét, és Remusszal együtt kilépett a gyengélkedő ajtaján. Seth nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Nem aludt, de szüksége volt egy kis magányra.

Nem számított rá, hogy a rend tárt karokkal várja majd, mégis elbizonytalanította a fogadtatás. Szenvtelennek és üresnek érezte magát. Az űrt, amit eddigi élete eltaszítása után maradt benne, nem töltötte ki semmi. Nem bántak vele úgy, mintha közülük való lenne, de nem is érezte magát annak. Az egyetlen kézzel fogható dologba kapaszkodott tehát: a lüktető fájdalomba a csuklójában.

----------------------

Remus szomorkás mosollyal figyelte, ahogy Hermoine tüntetőleg Seth mellett lépett ki a szobából a gyengélkedő irányába. Ismerte Hermionét. Tudta, hogy minél inkább ellenségesen kezelik majd Seth-et, annál inkább fogja majd a lány védelmezni. Tekintete a fiúra vándorolt. Megkeményedtek a vonásai amióta nem látta. A legmegrázóbb változás azonban a tompa fény volt a fekete szempárban. Remus nem tudta mennyi maradhatott meg a Lestrange-ok nevelése alatt Lily és James jelleméből a fiúban. A legelső remény után, amikor Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy a kis Harry életben lehet, most félelem szorongatta a belsejét. Ha a fiú teljesen elüt Lilytől és Jamestől, az olyan lenne, mintha azok újból meghalnának. A reménység, hogy valamit visszakaphat belőlük a fiukban, egyszerre töltötte el örömmel és rettegéssel. _Mi van, ha mégse?_

A fiú sokat kockáztatott azzal, hogy odadobta eddigi életét és Remus fel tudta mérni, hogy a rend milyen keveset kínál ezért cserébe: kiképzik Voldemort ellen, és a rend különleges fegyvereként bevetik majd. Nem lesz más, csupán a kiválasztott, a tökéletesre csiszolt fegyver. Túlzott félelem és bizonytalanság él a rendtagokban Dumbledore halála után ahhoz, hogy másként legyen. Magában szeretteihez fohászkodott. Bocsáss meg Lily és James, hogy nem fogom tudni megakadályozni azt, ami Harry-re vár …

---------------------

Hermione-nak kicsit rosszul esett, hogy Seth nem akar beszélni vele, de meg is értette a fiút. Rettenetes volt, ahogy fogadták. A lány sejtette, hogy a rendtagok nagy része ugyanúgy gondolkodik Seth-ről, ahol Sturgis Podmore. Úgy kezelik majd a fiút, mint valami bűnözőt.

Remus kivételével, bár talán McGalagonyis pártolja Seth-et, ami jó, mert az idős boszorkánynak nagy befolyása van a rendben. Esetleg Shaklebolt és Tonks…

Sok minden függ attól is, hogy mit mond a jóslat. Ha Seth a kiválasztott, kénytelenek lesznek befogadni és kiképezni a fiút. Hermione magában nem kételkedett, hogy Seth az. Nem ismerte Neville Longbottomot, csupán hallott róla, de látta, hogy Seth mire képes. Minden sejtje érzete, hogy a fiú Tudjukki egyenrangú riválisa. Nem lehet másképp…

--------------------------

A Főnix Rendje rejtekhelyének legnagyobb terme könnyedén elfért volna a Mardekár-ház társalgójában. De még kisebbnek tűnt most, hogy a rend minden tagja a szobában álló hosszúkás asztal mellé telepedett.

Komorak és sápadtak voltak. Azok után, hogy megtudták: Dumbledore halott, egy órányi idejük volt rá, hogy átgondolják ennek minden következményét. Ennek az egy órányi töprengésnek és mérlegelésnek a nyomai mutatkoztak az arcokon.

A reakciók általában ugyanazok voltak: csüggedtség, elhagyatottság, félelem, düh, csak éppen az arányok voltak mások. Shaklebolt sötétbőrű arca semmilyen érzelmet nem árult el. A volt auror tökéletesen fegyelmezte arcvonásait, merev testtartása azonban belső feszültségről árulkodott. Tonks arca sápadt és nyúzott volt, haja pedig továbbra is fekete. Shaklebolt mellett ült az asztalnál, és pillantását a terem ajtajára szegezte. Mellette Hestia Jones ujjaival az asztal rostjainak vonalát követve mintákat rajzolt a falapra. Szeme azonban nem követte az ujja mozgását. Üresen bámult maga elé, mint aki elmerül a gondolataiban. A Longbottom házaspár mereven ült az asztal mellett. Fiuk: Neville közöttük foglalt helyet. Kerek, sápadt arcán konok határozottság ült, míg a szülei komor, elkeseredett pillantásokat váltottak egymással. A Weasley család vörös hajú tagjai messze kiríttak a többiek közül. Molly még mindig könnyes szemét törölgette, míg Arthur nyugtatóan az asszony kezét simogatta. Ő maga keskenyre szorított szájjal a terem ajtaját figyelte, várva, hogy az utolsó hiányzó tagok belépjenek rajta. Fiai: Charlie és Bill mellette ültek. Az átoktörő ugyanolyan magas volt, mint az apja. Fiatal arca éles, férfias vonásokat viselt. Hosszú haja majdnem a háta közepéig ért. Charlie inkább az anyja alkatát örökölte. Arca kerek és pirospozsgás, mindig mosolygós szeme azonban most komor és elgondolkodó volt. Sturgis Podmore előredőlt az asztalnál. Résnyire húzott szeme a többieket fürkészte. Benjy Fenwick, Dora Medowes és a mindig határozott és beszédes Madame Pomfrey teljesen magukba zárkózottva ültek az asztalnál, és összerezzentek, amikor a bejárati ajtó kinyílt. McGalagony, Mordon és Seth léptek be rajta. A fiú szeme automatikusan mérte fel a környezetét.

Hermione igyekezett elkapni a fiú tekintetét. Remusszal az asztal vége felé, a még fennmaradó üres helyek mellett ültek. A lány lehetőleg közel akart ülni Seth-hez, ha már Mordon nem engedte meg, hogy bekísérje a fiút a terembe. Hemione nevetségesnek találta ezt a kikötést. Ha Seth ártani akart volna neki, ezerszer megtehette volna. A fiú azonban kerülte a pillantását. Mordon mellett lépett a terembe. Csupán röviden körbe tekintett, majd a fal mentén álló ezüstszerkezetek egyikére szegezte a tekintetét, miután helyet foglalt Hermione-től két székkel odébb.

McGalagony az asztalfőhöz lépett, és kezében megcsillant a jóslatot tartalmazó üvegcse. Minden pillantást magára vont az apró fiola. Az idős boszorkány végigtekintett az asztal mentén.

- Látom, a rend minden tagja eljött… Sajnálatos módon Piton professzor nincs abban az állapotban, hogy részt vegyen a tanácsban. Fáradozásainak, valamint Miss Granger bátorságának köszönhetően azonban kezünkbe került a jóslat teljes szövege, amit most mindnyájan meghallgatunk majd, hogy utána a hallottak ismeretében döntsünk a későbbi teendőkről. Még valaki hiányzik… Albus…Miss Granger elmondása szerint Albus a Tudjukkivel vívott párbaj közben áldozatul esett… Halála mindennél sürgetőbbé teszi, hogy mielőbb döntsünk és lépjünk. A rend még sosem volt ilyen sebezhető.

A boszorkány az asztalon nyugvó merengő fölé tartotta az üvegcsét, és tartalmát a kőedénybe öntötte. Pálcájával megbökte a kavargó folyadékot.

- Íme a jóslat teljes szövege.

A kőmedencéből egy szemüveges alak emelkedett ki. Alakja lassan forgott, szája szétnyílt, és kísérteties hangja betöltötte a szobát.

_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött… Azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg, de benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer. És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik… Az Egyetlent, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött a hetedik hónap halála szüli…_

A jósnő hirtelen visszamerült a kavargó folyadékba. Mindenki kábultan meredt a kőedényre, amiben eltűnt a kísérteties alak.

Seth rezzenéstelenül ült az asztal mellett. Végre hallotta a jóslatot, ami megpecsételte a szülei és az ő sorsát. A jóslatot a Kiválasztottról. Egyes részek összefüggés nélkül tolakodtak elő az agyában._ …azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele… benne olyan erő lakik, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer… És egyikük meghal a másik keze által, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik…_

Felpillantva látta, hogy az asztalnál ülők a homlokát bámulják. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy haját a homlokába fésülje. Sosem tulajdonított a kígyójelnek túl nagy jelentőséget. A legtöbb aranyvérű roxforti diák viselt valamit, ami mutatta elkötelezettségét a Nagyúr mellett. A legtöbben a Sötét Jegyet formázó gyűrűt hordtak. Seth azt gondolta, az ő jele is ilyen, csak persze a Lestrange-ok valami különlegesebbet akartak, mint egy gyűrű. Most azonban egészen más értelmet nyert az egész. …_A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg,.._

Elsőként Sturgis Podmore szólalt meg.

-Honnan tudjuk, hogy ez a valós jóslat és nem hamisítvány?

Hangja, mintha transzból zökkentette volna ki az asztalnál ülőket. Többen egyszerre kezdtek beszélni. McGalagony azonban csendre intett mindenkit. A kérdést Bill felelte meg.

- Ellenőriztem az emléktöredék korát. Megfelel annak, amilyen töredéket mi őrzünk. A későbbi manipuláció kizárt. Az emlék megsérült volna…

Alice Longbottom előrehajolt ültében.

-A jóslat szövege tehát azt mondja, hogy a Nagyúrnak meg kellett jelölnie a kiválasztottat?

McGalagony bólintott.

- Többféle értelmezés lehetséges. A legegyszerűbb szerint ez valamilyen külső jegyet jelent.

Alice Longbottom tekintete visszavándorolt Seth homlokára. Mellette Neville mereven dőlt előre a székében. Most szólalt meg gyűlésen először. Hangja idegesen csengett.

- Nem azzal jelölt meg, hogy megkísérelt megöletni?

Shaklebolt a fejét rázta.

- Aznap éjjel két családot támadtak meg egyszerre. Ebből a szempontból mindkét jelölt esélyes.. Az egyenlőként való megjelölésnek valami egyéb módjáról lehet szó.

McGalagony Bill-hez fordult.

- Megállapítható-e egy fizikai külső jelről, hogy kitől származik?

Bill rövid gondolkodás után bólintott.

- Minden mágiahasználó rendelkezik egyéni vonásokkal, ami a varázslataiban nyomot hagy, és később azonosítható.

Az idős boszorkány Seth-hez fordult.

- Mióta van a jel a homlokán Mr. Lestrange?

Seth elgondolkodva nézett a boszorkányra. Az emlékeiben kutatott. _Emlékszik-e, hogy mikor került a jegy a homlokára_? Zavaros képeken kívül nem tudott semmit se előásni az emlékezetéből.

- Amióta az eszemet tudom.

McGalagony elgondolkozva bólintott.

- Hajlandó-e alávetni magát egy rövid vizsgálatnak annak érdekében, hogy tisztázhassuk a kiválasztott személyét?

Seth Bill-re tekintett. Óhatatlanul előtolakodtak az emlékei egy másik vizsgálatról, ahol a személyazonosságát tisztázták. A rend akkor nem válogatott az eszközökben. _Mire számíthat most? Meg akarja-e tudni igazán?_

- Igen.

A vörös hajú átoktörő felállt az asztal túlsó feléről, és Seth felé lépdelt. Pálcáját a hiú homlokának szegezte. _„Vera Daedalus"_

Seth úgy érezte, lángra gyúl a bőre, és a koponyacsontján keresztül éles tőrök hatolnak az agyába. Nem látta, hogy a feje fölött a semmiből örvénylő fekete köd jelenik meg, amely egyre szilárdabb alakot ölt… Egy vékony, hüllőszerű férfiét hosszú pókszerű ujjakkal, égő vörös szemmel. A teremben csupán az árnyalak hatására többen rémülten húzták össze magukat. Bill egy gyors mozdulattal megszűntette a varázslatot.

A fájdalom olyan gyorsan elült, ahogy jött, és a fiú pislogva nézett körül. Az asztalnál ülők sápadt arccal bámultak vissza rá. Nem tudta mit láthattak, de úgy néztek ki, mintha egyenesen a Nagyúrral néztek volna farkasszemet. Nyugtalanul tekintett Hermionéra.

Mordon rekedtes hangja szinte bántotta a füleket, olyan nagy volt a csönd.

- Azt hiszem a Kiválasztott személye tisztázódott. A következő kérdés az, hogy mit kezdünk vele.

Dora Medowes bársonyos hangja szöges ellentétben állt markáns arcával.

- Most, hogy Dumbledore-t elvesztettük, a Kiválasztott az egyetlen esélyünk…

Többen helyeslően mormogtak.

Sturgis Podmore résnyire húzott szemmel pillantott Seth-re.

- Nem képezhetünk ki egy halálfalót. Semmi garancia nincs rá, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll. Nincs szükségünk arra, hogy a végén két Sötét Nagyúrral nézzünk szembe!

Szavai nyomán elnémult a helyeslő mormogás, és néhányan most már gyanakodó pillantásokkal méregették a fiút. Remus előredőlt Hermione mellett, hogy szavai nagyobb nyomatékot kapjanak.

- Úgy érzem, hogy Seth, vagy inkább Harry, éppen eleget tett ahhoz, hogy bizonyítsa, melyik oldalon áll.

Podmore megvetően mérte végig a vérfarkast.

- Amennyire én tudom, akár kém is lehet, beépített ember. Tudjukki ránk küldte a jóslattal, hogy majd kapunk a Kiválasztotton. Ha valóban veszélyes lenne a fiú a számára, rég megölte volna, hacsak nem áll az ő oldalán.

Seth úgy érezte, hogy felrobban. Itt ül az asztalnál, és úgy beszélnek róla, mintha itt se lenne. Minden eddigi feszültsége, fáradsága, félelme és fájdalma egyetlen pontba gyűlt össze: a szőke varázsló iránti utálatba. Behunyta a szemét és megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára. A következő pillanatban a vastag tölgyfa asztal hatalmas reccsenéssel végighasadt. A repedés Seth irányából követhetetlen sebességgel közeledett Sturgis felé, és a varázsló előtt a fa egyszerűen felrobbant. A szilánkok repeszként fúródtak a varázsló arcába. Podmore üvöltve pattant fel az asztaltól, és kezével eszelősen tapogatta véres arcát. Többen talpraugrottak, hogy segítsenek rajta. Madame Pomfrey néhány gyors bűbájjal eltávolította a szilánkokat, majd lecsillapította a vérzést.

- Kérem, segítsen valaki elkísérni Sturgis-t a gyengélkedőre!

Hestia Jones belekarolt a félig alélt férfiba, és Madame Pomfrey-val közös erővel kitámogatták a teremből.

Seth még mindig csukott szemmel, mozdulatlanul ült az asztalnál. Több pálca feléje irányult. A fiú végül kinyitotta szemét. A fekete írisz zöldesen ragyogott. Pillantása végigfutott az asztalon, majd megszólalt. Csendesen beszélt, de hangja így ijesztőbb volt, mintha ordított volna.

- Otthagytam a családomat, és nyilvánosan hadat üzentem a Nagyúrnak azzal, hogy szembefordultam vele. Harcolni fogok ellene akkor is, ha a rend ebben nem támogat.

Lassan felemelkedett a székről. Többen átkokat küldtek feléje, de a levegő lángra gyúlt és örvényleni kezdett körülötte a tömény mágiától. A varázslatok egyszerűen lepattantak róla. Hátat fordított az elképedt rendtagoknak, és kilépett az ajtón.

Hermione gondolkodás nélkül utána indult. A fiú pár lépéssel előtte haladt a folyosón. A lány utána kiáltott.

-Seth, várj!

A fiú azonban mintha nem is hallotta volna, ment tovább. Aztán hirtelen megtántorodott és elesett.

Hermione hozzárohant és letérdelt melléje és a hátára fordította. Seth arca kísértetiesen fehér volt. A szája kékes színt öltött, szeme alatt fekete karikák húzódtak.

- Kimerítette a pálca nélküli varázslás. Nagyon komoly tehertétel az egy képzetlen mágus számára.

Remus lehajolt, és közelebbről is megvizsgálta Seth-et. Hermione tudta, a vérfarkas olyan dolgokat is megérez, amit egy egyszerű ember nem. Némi várakozás után idegesen megragadta a fiú karját.

- El kell vinnünk a gyengélkedőbe!

Remus csak a fejét rázta.

- Egyszerű erősítő bájital nem segít rajta. A legjobb, ha hagyjuk, hogy magától összeszedje magát. Vigyük a szobámba!

Könnyedén felkapta a fiút, és Hermione-val a nyomában elindult az emeleti szobák felé.

--------------------------

A tanácsteremben a rendtagok még mindig döbbenten bámulták az ajtót. Mordon rekedtes nevetésére mindenki összerezzent.

-Azt hiszem, jobb ha a fiú a mi oldalunkon van. Határozottan tehetséges, ami azt illeti…

McGalagony szigorúan tekintett a férfira.

- Nem veszélytelen egy ilyen képességekkel rendelkező mágust kiképezni…

Dora Medows elgondolkodva simított végig gömbölyded állán.

- A fiú mindenképp veszélyes, de inkább Tudjukkire legyen az, mint ránk…

Erre többen mozgolódni kezdtek az asztalnál. McGalagony röviden intett.

- Szavazásra bocsátom a kérdést. Ki van amellett, hogy kiképezzünk Seth Lestrange-t?

A kezek egytől egyik a levegőbe emelkedtek.

---------------------

Seth dühösen lépkedett a folyosón. Dühös volt a rendre, amiért semmibe vették mindazt, amit eddig tett. Dühös volt magára, amiért elvesztette az önuralmát. És a düh alatt megbújt a félelem… A félelem a magánytól, az elvárásoktól, az eljövendő összecsapástól a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Észre se vette, hogy lassan fekete pontok homályosítják el a látását, és egyre erősödik a zúgás a fülében. Hullámzani kezdett előtte a világ, majd egyszerűen megszűnt létezni a számára, és csak zuhant, zuhant bele a feneketlen sötétségbe.

--------------------

Hermione kedvetlenül turkálta az ételt. Egyedül üldögélt a rend konyhájában. Tudta, hogy örülnie kéne, hogy Seth-et végül is elfogadták. Mordon holnap elviszi a fiút a rend válogatott tagjaival, hogy rohamtempóban kiképezze. A lány tudta: a viharvert férfi Anglia legjobb aurora volt, és sokáig tanított a Lionhart Akadémián. Shaklebolt és Tonks szintén aurorok voltak. Dora Medows sokáig a Rejtélyügyi Főosztályon dolgozott. A sors fintora, hogy a csapat utolsó tagja Sturgis Podmore.

Minden jól alakul. Seth a Kiválasztott, és meg fogja kapni mindazt a kiképzést, ami kell ahhoz, hogy túlélje a következő találkozást a Sötét Nagyúrral. Mégis…

Egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette félig megivott teája maradékát, és az ajtó felé indult. Pár lépés után azonban megtorpant. Seth lépett be az ajtón. Zavartan megállt, és a lányra nézett. Szemmel láthatólag arra számított, hogy senki sincs a szobában.

Hermione kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

- Megéheztél?

Seth megrázta a fejét.

- Csak egy kis teáért jöttem le.

A lány akaratlanul is az ajkát rágta.

- Holnap tehát indulsz…

A fiú mereven bólintott.

- Igen.

Hermione zavartan forgatta a csészét a kezében. A csönd egyre idegesítőbbé vált. _Miért nem tudok beszélgetni vele?_

Seth végül előrelépett, és Hermione félreállt az útból, hogy a fiú eljuthasson az asztalig, majd a kijárat felé indult. Hirtelen éles csörömpölést hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult.

A teáskanna darabokban hevert a földön. A barnás folyadék egyre nagyobb tócsává alakult a földön, ahogy összekeveredett valami pirossal…

Seth feküdt a földön. Orrából, szeméből élénkpiros vér folyt, ajka hangtalan sikolyra nyílt. Keze a homlokát markolta, ahol a kígyójel vérző sebbé nyílt szét a homlokán.

Hermione pár pillanatig mozdulni sem tudott a rémülettől, majd megragadta a nyakában függő medált. Érezte, hogy az felforrósodik, és már hallotta is a sietős lépteket. Remus rontott be a konyhába.

- Mi történt? Hermione…

Tekintete a lányról a földön fekvő testre vándorolt. A lány riadtan nézte, ahogy a férfi arcára kiül a félelem.

-Voldomort…

---------------------

Seth számára hirtelen eltűnt a világ. Elnyelte a sötétség, amely azonban nem volt üres…

- Ifjú Lestrange. Milyen messzire menekültél előlem…

Voldemort hangja szinte szívélyesen csengett a sötétben.

- Új barátaid vajon értékelik-e az áldozatot, amit hoztál?

Seth megremegett a fájdalomtól, ami végigszántott a testén.

A Nagyúr most hidegen sziszegett.

- Ők nem tudják, hogy te sosem hagyhatsz el engem. Az enyém vagy, nincs választásod.

Seth gyengén tiltakozni próbált, de az elméjét szorító kegyetlen kéz minden erejét elszívta.

- A kezemben tartalak, ifjú Lestrange…A szó legszorosabb értelmében…

A következő fájdalomhullám már minden ellenállás nélkül futott végig a fiún.

- Milyen hamar feladod...

Már a gúnyolódás sem volt képes ellenállást csiholni belőle_. Meghalni… Feloldódni a semmiben… Nem érezni többé…_Már csak erre vágyott.

- Meghalni? Azt szeretnél, ugye? Nem tudod, hogy a halál a gyávák menedéke?

Seth hirtelen úgy érezte, elönti a nyugalom és a béke. _Meghaltam?_- kérdezte magától, amikor hirtelen egy új hang szólalt meg a tudatában.

- Tévedsz, Tom! A halál csupán egy újabb kaland kezdete.

Ismerte ezt a hangot…

A Nagyúr dühösen hördült fel.

- Dumbledore!

Seth zavarodottan kutatott az elméjében. _Hogyhogy…?_

- Megszálltad a fiút! sziszegte a Nagyúr hangja.

Seth elképedten hallotta, hogy Dumbledore kuncog.

- Oh, nem Tom! Ahogyan mondtam, nincs sok érzéked az önfeláldozás és szeretet mágiájához…

A Nagyúr dühe végigszántott Seth elméjén, de furcsamódon most nem okozott fájdalmat.

- Áldozat és befogadás!

Dumbledore hangja vidáman csengett.

- Mindig is éles eszű voltál, Tom! Akkor bizonyára azt is tudod, hogy ebből mi következik…

Voldemort hangja rosszindulatúan válaszolt.

- Hogyha arra kényszerítesz, hogy elhagyjam a fiút, neked is távoznod kell, és akkor gazdatest nélkül végleg meghalsz.

Dumbledore szinte szánakozva válaszolt.

- Csakhogy veled ellentétben én nem félek meghalni…

Seth úgy érezte, mintha lángoló kemencébe lökték volna. Egész testén emésztő forróság futott végig, ami egyetlen pontba futott össze: A jobb halántékába. Úgy érezte, a kígyójel lángot vet a homlokán, majd hirtelen csak a mindent elnyelő fáradság maradt.

Csak pihenni… és elnyelte az álomtalan mélység.

---------------------

Hermione fáradtan kuporgott a gyengélkedő egyik kényelmetlen, egyenes támlájú székén. Seth az idő legnagyobb részében mozdulatlanul feküdt. Már nem vérzett, néha azonban görcsös rángások futottak végig a testén, és homlokán veríték gyöngyözött. Két napja ment már ez így, és Madam Pomfrey nem tudott semmit tenni a fiúért. Remus egyedül őt avatta be Dumbledore feltételezésébe a kígyójellel kapcsolatban. A javasasszony csak a fejét rázta.

- Ha valóban így van, Remus, akkor ez jóval meghaladja a képességeimet. Perselus talán tudna segíteni rajta, de mostani állapotában…

Nem kellett befejeznie a mondatot. Piton - megérkezése óta - eszméletlenül feküdt a gyengélkedőn.

Hermione semmi mást nem tehetett, minthogy a kényelmetlen széken szorongott, és a fiú homlokát törölgette. Néhányszor átment az apja ágyához. Főleg amikor az aludt, mert ilyenkor teljesen olyan volt mint azelőtt.

Seth halkan felnyögött, és a lány előrehajolt a székben. Kezét a fiú homlokára helyezte, de rögtön vissza is rántotta, annyira forró volt. Tűzforró volt. Felugrott a székből.

- Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Jöjjön gyorsan!

Rémülten látta, hogy Seth bőréből kékes lángnyelvek bújnak elő, és a fiú teste görcsbe rándul. A javasasszony sietős léptei kopogtak a gyengélkedő kövén, majd megállapodtak mellette. Hermionenak csak rá kellett néznie az asszonyra, és látta, hogy ilyesmit még ő sem tapasztalt azelőtt.

Seth hánykolódni kezdett az ágyon, két kezét arcára szorította, és ujjai közül valami fekete folyadék csordult ki. Madam Pomfrey a gyengélkedőben álló bájitalos szekrényhez szaladt, és kapkodva kutatott a fiolák között. Hermione megragadta a fiú kezét, és megpróbálta erővel lefejteni az ujjait az arcáról, nem törődve az égető fájdalommal, amit a fiú még mindig lángoló bőre okozott.

A lángok és a görcs olyan hamar múltak el, ahogy jöttek. Madam Pomfrey éppen akkor ért oda négy-öt fiolával a kezében, amikor Seth teste hirtelen újra elernyedt. Hermione félve húzta el a fiú kezét az arcától. _Mit fog látni? Talán Voldemort ugyanúgy megvakította Sethet, mint Pitont?_

Seth arcán semmi sem látszott, csupán a furcsa fekete folyadék nyomai, mintha fekete könnyeket sírt volna.

Madam Pomfrey egy kis szövetdarabbal felitatta a folyadék egy részét későbbi vizsgálat céljából, de mielőtt a fiolába tehette volna, ijedten elejtette.

Seth szeme felpattant, majd visszacsukódott. Hermione döbbenten bámulta a fiú arcát. A szeme… Nem a megszokott fekete többé, hanem zöld. A legmélyebb zöld, amit Hermione valaha látott. Pillantása Seth homlokára vándorolt. Félresimította az éjfekete fürtöket, és meglepetésében hátrált egy lépést. A kígyó jele eltűnt. A fiú fehér homloka makulátlanul derengett a gyengélkedő félhomályában.

------------------------

Ezzel vége az első kötetnek. Tervezek egy másodikat, aminek a vázlata nagy vonalakban kész. Annyit mondhatok, hogy nem lesznek benne horocruxok, de már kidolgoztam a saját elméletemet Voldemort halhatatlanságára. (Kicsit hasonló, de mégis más, mint Rowlingé.)

Viszont örömmel veszek minden kérdést/javaslatot, hogy mit olvasnátok szívesen a következő részben. Mik számotokra a nyitott kérdések, melyik karakter sorsa érdekel a továbbiakban stb.?

Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki eddig elolvasta a történetet és megvárta ezt az utolsó fejezetet is!

Üdvözlettel: Nimbusz


End file.
